The Little Fire Dragon From The Future(re-uploaded)
by NaluWriter
Summary: I don't own cover image. A newcomer to the guild is certain to fire things up around Fairy Tail. Follow the lives of Natsu and Fairy Tail as they try to adapt to this sudden change. Pairings: NatZa, NaCa, NaMi, NaLu, Nali... you get the point. Natsu x Harem Current chapter: First Love - Lisanna rekindles the old flame between her and Natsu, while helping him put the past to rest
1. A New Arrival(re-uploaded)

**A New Arrival**

 _(Message from NaluWriter. Hiya there everyone. I'm still contemplating if I will post this story or not. As it's not my story to post and I wasn't there when it was taken down, nor able to find out the reasoning behind it. I feel like I did enough research to safely say, Author-Kun(NatsuHaremFan) is gone forever ;(. I've decided to leave the author notes that were included in the original story. As someone who genuinely enjoys most authors notes included in an update, I feel it is only right. I took it upon myself to revise the story, fixing certain grammatical errors. I only revised what I felt was necessary, and didn't remove/edit anything I feel changes the aspect of the story. I'm not exactly sure If posting this goes against Rules & Guidelines, as there is never supposed to be two of the same story on the site. However, this story from what I have found IS GONE. I am 100% willing to take this down if the original author or a friend of the original author gives reason to do so. It'd also still be nice to know what happened to Author-Kun. Sorry that this is so long, any messages I have, I'll try to shorten in the other chapters. Wow, my long and boring message, plus the awesome, written from the heart, _actual note _from the author! Bet you're wondering when you get to read the actual story for crying out loud! Not to say that my note isn't written from the heart too. Because it totally is! Hmph. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as I have; so here you have it "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 1, "A New Arrival". oh and I penname NaluWriter, do not take credit for the FanFiction you are about to read, that goes to the original author-kun NatsuHaremFan. Nor do I take credit for FairyTail, or the Characters, places, etc that can be found within the show and manga. That goes to the absolute goat Hiro Mashima who I worship for birthing what has given me lots of laughs, tears, and just good memories. I can never watch or read FairyTail without a smile on my face. However, I do take credit for this awesome disclaimer, booyah! That probably only sounded funny in my head but whatever! Alright before my message get's longer than the actual story, get to reading! What are you still doing here!? Just kidding thanks for reading this, love you all. -NaluWriter out.)_

 **Greetings everybody, NatsuHaremFan here with my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. (Let's hope it goes well.)**

 **Anyway, this story started out as a mere idea I had posted on my profile, and I just decided, why not make it a reality? It is, of course, a NatsuxHarem story, would you expect any less from me?**

 **It's centered around Natsu's daughter coming from the future, appearing from out of nowhere. So we'll get to see how Natsu's going to handle being an immediate father, and how everyone else is going to react as well.**

 **I guess this takes place after everything's all said and done in the Fairy Tail series.**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoy reading what I'll be writing, and try to remember this is my first story. So bear with me, I'm still learning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was a typical, ordinary day at Fairy Tail. It looked like everyone was present. Mages could be seen doing a number of things: some were with their own teams, just getting ready to head out and do yet another job request, some were just merely chatting and enjoying the camaraderie with each other. Others were savoring the flavors of a well-cooked meal, and in the case of a certain red-headed knight, some transcendent strawberry cake. And maybe, just maybe if you looked hard enough, you might see the occasional body go flying through the air.

You know, the usual.

Yep, a typical day in the life of a Fairy Tail mage. In fact, to the average onlooker who happened to be there, whether they were lost and didn't know what a guild was, or if they were a fan who wanted to see first hand what went down at the guild, it probably looked like a huge party was underway. But wasn't. This is what would be considered a slow day at Fiores #1 guild. Don't be mistaken, however, the guild was always a lively place that was always sure to entertain. Whether that was good or bad, is completely irrelevant. At least to about 99% of the guilds populace.

Yep, never a dull moment could be found at all, anywhere in that building as everyone was busy doing something:

"I'm bored."

That particularly "offensive" comment happened to be coming from the guilds resident celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. Apparently, she was bored.

"I'm soooo bored." The blond mage confirmed. Lucy was conversing with the guilds barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.

The beautiful take over mage saw the predicament Lucy was currently facing, and offered a obvious cure for her boredom: "Why not take up a job?"

"I would," Lucy started, "But Natsu's busy eating, and who knows when he'll get through doing that!" She finished, yelling that last part for one Natsu Dragneel to hear, as if he had any kind of hearing difficulty.

Natsu turned to the girl, and with a mouth full of food asked, "Hmrmmrm?" He had a heaping pile of fiery food in front of him, his "snack" for the day.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head, courtesy from the aforementioned pretty redhead, Erza Scarlet.

"Owww, what was that for?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full." Erza scolded. She was still enjoying her cake from before.

Coming to the Fire Dragon Slayers defense, Mira spoke up, "Aww, don't go hitting Natsu, there's nothing wrong with what he's doing."

Inwardly Mira was saying, "Y _ou scarlet witch, how dare you strike my man!",_ but wisely chose to not to say it out loud. After all, Mira had yet to tell Natsu how she felt about him, having had a crush on him since they were children, and didn't want to look ridiculous if he wasn't really interested in her at all.

"Mira", Erza sighed, "It's the only way for him to learn." In her head she thought, " _Plus with a little discipline, I'll turn him into my perfect boyfriend"._ Not that she wouldn't mind a little (a lot) of discipline from Natsu in return.

Apparently, she was in the same boat as Mira, too shy to make a move on Natsu as well. Just another thing for the two of them to compete against each other for. Tick tock Ladies. Soon it might be too late...

Mira broke off from arguing with Erza to tell Lucy, "You know, you could always go out on your own, you should be at the point where you can handle jobs by yourself. You don't always need to be with Natsu."

Laying hidden in those words was a little venom, Mira certainly didn't care for all the time Lucy got to spend with Natsu. But she couldn't make a scene about it, otherwise, she might be considered, well, crazy. So she found other ways to get back at Lucy. Like for instance, the other day Lucy ordered a diet soda, only for Mira to give her a regular one.

 _"Bwwwwahahah, take that blondie!"_ Mira had thought _, "Natsu's mine!"_

Then there was the incident with the over-salted fries...

Lucy pouted, "I know, but we're part of a team and I like to go on jobs with my teammate." To herself, she thought, "P _lus we're so totally a couple, it only makes sense that we should be doing things together."_ But as with the other two girls, she dare not say anything.

"You know, we could do a request together." This one came from another member of Team Natsu, Gray Fullbuster.

"Oh, Gray. I didn't even notice you were sitting there, when did you show up?" Lucy questioned.

"I was here before you even showed up!" Gray shouted, "Didn't you see me sitting here?!"

"No, not really, I was *mumble**mumble*..." Already bored with conversing with him, was Lucy.

" _Great"_ Gray thought. Nice to see where he stood when it came to engaging in small talk with her.

Natsu noticed the cold shoulder Lucy was giving Gray, and decided to mess with him a little bit. Provoking him, Natsu taunted, "Ha, no one wants to go anywhere or do anything with you, princess stripper!"

That was more than enough to get Gray going. And he might have done more than just call Natsu a 'Matchstick' in return if it weren't for a certain red-head who gave him a sharp glare. Lucky Natsu also backed down since Erza had a death grip on his shoulder, a brawl with her would end shortly and painfully for him.

So Gray just went back to eating his cold pizza, seeing as he's an ice mage he likes his food cold. Odd how a certain rain girl wasn't coming to his defense. It wasn't because Erza was there to break things up, rather it was all most like their one-sided "relationship" had hit a rough patch. Huh, wonder what that's about...

"No, he's right, the two of you should go together." This said by the newcomer to their little group. The culprit? None other than Cana Alberona. She had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and was sitting on top of the bar, very close to Natsu. She would have preferred to appear on his lap, but Erza was next to him and wouldn't have stood for this, 'scandalous behavior'.

"That would free him to go on a job with me. It's been a while, isn't that right, Natsu-kuuuun" Cana purred. Apparently, she was under the influence of a strange substance, but if you asked her, she would say that she's just getting started.

Natsu couldn't get help but get a little red from the way Cana was acting. She was right, it had been a while since the two did a request together. But there was a good reason for that. Apparently, on the last job they did together, she got a little tipsy and a little handsy with him, and repeatedly kept invading his personal space, even after he kept asking her not to. Not that it didn't feel good, I'm just saying. _**She**_ kept trying to blame it on the alcohol, but Natsu wasn't falling for that. Everyone knew how hard it was for her to get drunk, and not be in control of her actions, so it just didn't add up.

The way the brunette was acting towards Natsu was certainly catching the ire of the three other girls who had feelings for him as well.

Erza was the one to speak up, "Cana, enough with your disgraceful display." She said this while throwing a glare at the booze houndette.

"What's the matter Erza," taunted Cana, "Afraid of a little competition?" She said this quietly, but just loud enough for the other girls to hear.

Flabbergasted a bit, Erza could only blush and stutter, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about.", Erza managed to choke out.

 _"Sure you don't",_ Cana thought. She had reason enough to believe that the other three girls all had an interest in Natsu.

Hoping somehow to take the heat off of herself, Erza threw a look at Mira that seemed to say, 'How about you'?

To which Mira blurted out, "D-Don't look at me!" And she turned her attention to Lucy, asking the same mute question. Which Lucy didn't seem to have an answer for.

As the four female wizards looked at each other they all came to a general consensus, " _So that's how it's gonna be, they want to steal_ _ **my**_ _Natsu away from me!. Well, I won't stand for it! He's_ _ **mine**_ _! So let the games begin!"_ Unfortunately, if they thought the only competition for Natsu came from the other three sitting there, are they gonna be in for a surprise.

After staring each other down for a couple of ticks of the clock, they then turned their attention to the object of their affection: Natsu.

Ever since Cana's flirty question, Natsu had buried himself in his meal, hoping things would even themselves out. He had been so submersed in his meal, that he somehow didn't hear the rest of the girl's conversation.

So imagine his surprise when he felt that something was wrong, and looked up to see 4 bombshells were eyeing him. Gulping, Natsu looked at each one, and could only ask himself, "O _h great, what'd I do this time?"_

 _"Maybe I could accidentally choke on some of this food, it's the only way I'm getting out of here alive."_

Natsu sighed to himself, " _No, that'll never work, and here's why:_

 _Erza will re-equip into her nurse outfit, which she looks great in, until she beats me half to death trying to save me, Mira will probably be the nicest out of all of them, but she might go overboard as well, Cana will just flat out take advantage of me, and last but not least, Lucy will go run and get someone else to help me out, since she wouldn't know what to do in this situation, and I'll end up choking to death..."_

To sum things up: Natsu's screwed no matter how you look at things.

His last chance for survival was with his dear friend, and only occasional nemesis, Gray. Maybe he could use that snow cone as a scapegoat.

But that small hope was dashed to pieces when he looked past Lucy, only to find Gray long gone. Apparently, Gray left when he felt a shift in the wind, and knew a great storm was approaching. He had bolted when the girls all laid their eyes on Natsu.

Natsu groaned to himself, _"I'd do anything for a distraction right about now"._

Well, ask and you shall receive. Guess fate decided to throw Natsu a bit of a bone, because no sooner than he had asked for the distraction, one presented it's self to him.

It started out as a loud tearing noise. The noise immediately drew everyone's attention. It seemed to be coming from the middle of the guild. Even though they couldn't see anything there, they all knew something was coming. As soon as the tearing noise was done, they were all treated to an almost blinding flash of bright light. When that was through, what had appeared shocked them all: it appeared to be some kind of translucent dome-like object. The object was roughly the size of a small hut.

The sudden appearance of this mysterious object cast a silence over everyone in the guild hall. After the people got over their initial surprise, they were all left with a single thought, "What's all this then?"

So much for a typical slow day at Fairy Tail.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Levy, Freed, have two you found anything out yet?" This question was asked by the current master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

Currently, the whole guild was focused on this new discovery. No one had left because they were all interested in this new discovery. After confirming that no one was in any kind of danger, Fairy Tail now had a most important task: figuring out exactly what was going on. All anyone knew was that the dome was translucent, so they couldn't tell exactly what was inside. This lead to a rather pointless and foolish game of everyone throwing out ideas of what might be lurking inside:

"Man!" (Gee, I wonder who said that?)

"Maybe it's my missing shirt and pants!" (The strippers having stripping problems)

"Candy"! (Aren't you cute, Asuka?)

"Glorious golden cake from above!" (Really, Erza?)

"Food!" (Natsu)

Getting back to the matter at hand, a closer inspection of the dome revealed that there were runes written all over the object. So the guilds two most literature-adept mages where on the case, Levy and Freed. After looking it over, they came to a consensus:

"Sorry Master, we can't understand what's written here. It appears to be written in some kind of foreign language we can't understand."

It was true, the language the runes were written in seemed to be that of a long lost language. However, Levy couldn't help but notice that some of it was sort of familiar to her. Racking her brain, she tried to remember where she might have seen something like this before. Then it dawned on her: this was the long lost language of dragons! Dragons weren't ones to be known for their notary skills, but they had trusted some humans with understanding their native tongue and ways of life. Being the scholar's humans always try to be, they made sure to record what they had learned in written form, for future generations to enjoy. Of course, the guilds resident librarian also just happened to be the owner of a certain book about dragon language.

One slight problem, Levy didn't have the book on her at the moment. She had left it at home. Of course...

Levy began to pout, "If only I had my book with me, I could just decipher these runes right now."

"If it's in Dragon tongue, maybe I can help, Levy-san." That comment came from the third dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvel.

Out of the three real Dragonslayers, Wendy was the one who was definitely well versed in the life of Dragons. So with a nod from their master, Wendy began to decipher the runes.

"Only Fire Dragon-slaying magic will disperse these runes."

It only took them a second to realize who this was all meant for: Natsu.

But that only brought out all kinds of concern for the slayers well being. Well at least the only people who were actually worried were: the first 4 members of his Harem, and the guild's master, who was worried there might be a bomb or something of that nature. Really anything that might cause damage to the building, and cost him several thousand jewels that could be rather well spent on a few more rounds of booze. Someone else like Gray, was kinda hoping something bad was coming Natsu's way. After all, who would take the time to send something good to Natsu? He was always provoking people, so it made sense that karma was coming back to bite him.

Armed with the knowledge that only he could uncover this mystery, Natsu stepped forward. With hands lit ablaze with his unique magic, Natsu was all ready to go, until he felt some sudden weight was weighing him down. His arms were being trapped between the chests of a certain blonde mage and white-haired mage.

"Don't worry, we've got you're back!" They said cheerfully. Although, they threw each other a glare when they saw the other one was holding onto his arm this way.

"I've got his butt covered!" That came from the shameless card mage, who actually really had his butt covered, with her bare hands! Shameless indeed.

Natsu looked at them all wide-eyed, not knowing who to correct first.

Erza, of course, was the odd one out of the group, there wasn't really any more room on his body for her to grab onto and cop a feel, like the other girls had already done. She could have taken the front of him, but the way he was trying to shake the girls off of him, Erza wouldn't have lasted very long.

Having successfully dislodged himself of the three mages, Natsu finally broke through the runes that covered the dome by placing his fiery hand on the surface of the object. As soon as the runes recognized his magic, they turned red and shattered, almost like they were made of glass. With the spell now deactivated, everyone held their breath waiting for what was to come next.

The dome began to open and separate, ready to reveal what lay hidden within. They were all caught off guard as a blast of smoke came from out of nowhere, disorienting them. Natsu, however, wasn't affected like everyone else was. Something strange was happening to him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, it began to make him feel and act weird. His nose picked up a peculiar scent, his body acted on this making him move forward without even thinking about it. He just knew something was calling out to him. So Natsu rushed right into the smoke and grabbed the object inside.

Meanwhile, everyone else was regaining their bearings, and finding out if everyone was all right. Looking back at the now open dome, they were shocked to see Natsu had appeared, and in his arms was a sleeping little girl.

"Hey everybody, look what I found!"

The loud gasp that they had let loose, woke the sleeping child.

Roused from her sleep, the tiny tot looked around and smiled at the shocked guild. She had soft pink locks and onyx-colored eyes, very similar to Natsu's.

Natsu was sure to make a vocal note about her appearance, "Hey she kinda looks me, maybe she's my daughter or something!"

 **Cue to an outside shot of the guild hall**

A loud scream could be heard coming from inside the building,

" **WWWHHHAAATTT?**

 **Done and done! Phew, the first chapter is done!**

 **Man, never thought I would be one to actually make a story, but here we are. I sincerely hoped you all enjoyed reading this much as I had writing it.**

 **Review if you'd like, send me a PM if you have an idea, whatever floats your boat. Your ideas might just be made into a chapter.**

 **Till next time!**

 _(Oh boy, oh boy... How was it huh? Awesome right? Bet you want more, don't ya? Well, sucks because I'm not posting anymore! Just kidding, just kidding, you can put down your pitchforks and torches. Boy, I hope I'm not talking to my self over here... Eh whatever it's the thought that counts. Anyways before I get too off topic here and take up any more of your precious time that could be spent on the NEXT CHAPTER... I'll just say a few things, and maybe reiterate some stuff I said at the beginning. One, this story isn't mine, I only re-uploaded and revised the original from some sort of site, in which I question the credibility of said site. However, I do thank it for allowing me to uncover and relive the story on multiple occasions after it's disappearance. Again I will state that I am 100% willing to remove the story on the spot if given good reason, however, if it is the original creators wish It will be deleted upon request with no questions asked(maybe I will ask sum:3 just out of curiosity as to why such an amazing story would be taken down). It is not my story, and I can't act as if it is. While it isn't my story I would like reviews just to know how you all feel about it! It feels a little weird and wrong saying this but, I will also take reviews regarding grammar or just any tiny mistakes that might just grab your nerve, decide to get on it and never come off. That's just the weird way of saying get on your nerves for those who couldn't decipher my blabbering. This was chapter 1 and it gets better from here! I think I've said enough, hopefully, I didn't put any of ya to sleep. So as always -NaluWriter out.)_


	2. Settling In(re-uploaded)

**Settling in**

 _(NaluWriter here again! This chapter is great! It's still as funny and attention-grabbing as I remember! Before I go on, first things first. I penname NaluWriter, do not own the fanfic, that credit goes to NatsuHaremFan, or should I say..._ **mfhxmfxhm** , Don't worry... _I'll get to that in a second! Nor do I own Fairy Tail, or the characters, places, etc that can be found within the Show and Manga. That credit goes to the #1 Author-Kun Hiro Mashima. I know I said that these messages wouldn't be as long, but I lied... Sorry, sorry don't kill me. Don't worry though, the other messages won't be as long, I promise! (my fingers are totally crossed because these message lengths are super unpredictable and can change in a second!) Now before I make this any longer than It has to be, I'll get to the reasoning for the extra chitter-chatter in this updates unhealthy amount of NaluWriter's signature, written from the heart, super special, authors note! Well, this is because I came across some possibly useless/useful information. This information is on the account NatsuHaremFan, I was on another one of my possibly abundant amount of accounts, as my alter-egos just love making hundreds of accounts for everything. Anyways, I was using said alt-account to make sure everything looked smooth and whatnot in the eyes of a normal viewer if they happened to come across the story. Totally not to give my(not really mine) story some false traction, ha-ha(ง_ _´• ﹏ •_ _`)ง_ _In, all seriousness I was just making sure everything was in order. So, getting back on track here, while I was on the account I remembered, from my previous efforts in locating the whereabouts of NatsuHaremFan, that I could have sworn I still followed the account. In all honesty, there were multiple occasions in which I decided to rekindle my journey of either finding out what happened to author-kun or rereading the amazing story again. However, a lot of these happened again in some kind of time-span between my previous reiteration of the good ol' days. The good ol' days being me rereading or trying to find NatsuHaremFan again. Before I sound too much like an asylum escapee, what I mean to say is that It's been a while since I've touched the story, and I may not remember all the details, of my findings on the account and whatnot. Now that you probably don't even remember what we were talking about due to my constant bantering, and ability to get sidetracked I'll try to get back to where we were. Basically, I found what I believe to be NatsuHaremFans account, which now goes by the name of_ "mfhxmfxhm" _This goes to my reasoning for terribly explaining that it has been a while since I've touched up this story and account, which is just to say that I may not remember everything correctly. However, I have plenty of reason to believe that this is the account. Despite the account possibly going inactive around July 2017. At least that was when it was last updated, and may have been when everything was deleted. The account is staffed in three communities. "Wow, NaluWriter you have done it! You have wasted our time and proved that you're worthless. Congrats Sherlock." Don't get all sassy with me yet! That's not all! These aren't just any three communities they all have to do with Natsu x Harem... Which further proves that this is the account! "Wow, so now that you've solved the mystery detective NaluWriter, maybe you'll also learn that you've not only wasted our time but your own time as well oh great and wise Author-Chan." Yes, I am talking to myself, Yes, I may have wasted my time, yes I am great and wise. All of these things may or may not be true. I'll focus on the time wasted aspect of it. Well despite my concrete beliefs that the account "_ mfhxmfxhm" _belongs to the former NatsuHaremFan, the communities that the account is staffed too still has active members, in which I may or may not try to get in contact with! Well gang, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands. Anyways, wow I wrote way too much here. Should have put this effort into an actual story amirite? q º ◞ º p Well, if you actually took your time to read this nonsense, thanks. It means a lot to me. If you did actually read this, bless your soul, although I do hope you could find some entertainment in my blabbering, If you didn't find any entertainment here, you're sure to find it in this chapter. So without further ado, I present to you "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future", chapter 2 "Settling In" by NatsuHaremFan or mfhxmfxhm, the story also includes some grammatical correction/revision by me as to uphold what is stated in the Rules & Guidelines, however, I only make revisions on what I feel is necessary and do not believe it that means I hold any credit in the making of this story. Now go read the story numbnuts, jk luv you -NaluWriter out)_

 **Hey everybody, NatsuHaremFan here.**

 **Whew, glad to see so many people are enjoying my little story. All your support really does make me want to keep updating.**

 **At the end of this chapter, I'll have an important note, so make sure to read that. It'll explain the direction I plan on taking this story.**

 **So without further a due, enjoy!**

What a crazy turn of events for Fairy Tail. A little girl has suddenly appeared from nowhere, and she looks just like Natsu! The girl's only been here a couple of minutes, and already she's made a huge impact. Well, now that the guild has had a chance to reflect on this new development, no one has even left the guild hall. They're all interested in what's gonna happen next.

"Hmmmm..." This comment is coming from the guilds resident physician, Porlyusica.

The doctor was currently peering into the little girl's eyes using an ophthalmoscope. The tiny tot took it upon herself to mimic the doctor by staring back at her with one eye open and cooing slightly.

Since the child had arrived, but not much was known about her, Makarov had asked the pink-haired hag to look her over. So the girl was sitting on an empty table, being examined. Apparently, Natsu sniffing her, and saying she was clean, didn't cut it with the old man. The master was just checking to make sure that the girl was okay. But, it was cute that the tiny pinkette was sniffing Natsu back in reply, mimicking her father. Maybe it was a Dragon thing. Or maybe she just liked mimicking people. And sniffing them.

Regardless, the doctor was ready to report her findings.

Porlyusica turned to Natsu, who was currently bouncing around, unable contain the glee he had building up in him over his potential offspring. However, the serious look on her face killed the mood.

Gulping nervously, Natsu asked, "What's wrong, is she okay?"

Porlyusica put her hand to her chin, closed her eyes, and thought of the best way to put the news to Natsu. He got a bad feeling in his body as he waited for her to open her eyes and answer him. "You know I don't like humans right?"

Everyone groaned.

 **"That's what you wanted to say?! What about the girl?! Is she Natsu's or not?!"**

Turning to face the guild, she scolded them, "Of course she's his daughter, unbelievable that would think otherwise."

Turning her attention back to the child in question, Porlyusica held up her index finger and began moving it around for the little girl's eyes to follow, performing another eye exam.

While doing this, she turned to Natsu, and started, "However..."

Focusing back on the child, Porlyusica let a tiny smile escape as she took her index finger and gently tapped the little pinkette on her cute, little button of a nose, causing her to giggle.

"...She's very, very cute." Porlyusica finished.

Her attitude immediately changed as she addressed the guild. "You got what you wanted, now be gone."

"Why should we, this our guild! You should go!" Was their comical reply.

"Unbelievable, lousy humans, *mumble**mumble*..." Luckily she left without causing too much of a scene.

 **A few moments later**

Now back to Natsu. He has gleefully cuddling his daughter to his body, playing with the cute girl. They made for an adorable scene. Currently, the duo was surrounded by a crowd of Nastu's closest compadres. This included Cana, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana... you get the gist. And also Gray.

"Dada!"

"Awww!" That was the consensus coming from the female populace.

Gray was one of the few mages not currently enthralled by the tiny pinkette, so he asked an important question. "How old do you think she is?"

Makarov, who has had a bit of experience raising children and grandchildren informed them that she is most likely around Asuka's age.

Gray wasn't so impressed with the current developments. Turning to Erza, he asked, "It's not really that big of a deal, right Erza?"

Not even turning to look at him, Erza kept staring at the miniature mage and replied, "So cute."

"Ummm, riigghhtt..., Anyway, no need for this to impact our daily lives, right?"

Erza just repeated her self again, "So cute."

Gray deadpanned and said, "Talk about having a one-track mind." Although he said that under his breath, out of fear of invoking the red-head's rage.

Lucy and Cana were currently in the same boat as Erza, they couldn't get enough of the tiny tot, as the girl was smiling, giggling and waving her little hand at all the girls who were near her. But wait, what about Mira? You'd think she would be right there in the thick of things, wouldn't you?

Well, unfortunately, she, along with the rest of her family, were on the outside of the gathering, having to look in. They hadn't reacted fast enough and were left out. But that was about to change, and in a loud way.

Lisanna giggled and said to her brother, "Wow, she's really cute, right Elf-nii?"

"Hmm" Elfman grunted out in reply, "She's a real man!"

"I don't think I'd go that far." Lisanna sighed, "What do you think Mira-nee..." her voiced tapered off when she saw Mira just standing there, with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed.

Lisanna and Elfman were about to ask what was wrong when Mira began taking in a huge breath of air.

 _"Uh-oh, we know what's about to come_ _next!"_ The younger Strausses though, they barely made it in time to stick their fingers in their ears and ready themselves for what was about to come next. Their guildmates wouldn't be so fortunate.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Mira squealed/shrieked/screamed at the top of her lungs.

The effects were felt instantaneously. It was like a mini-nuke had been fired off, but this isn't Fallout. Still pretty explosive though. While the majority of the guild suffered from the loud Boomburst from Mira, there were 4 particular mages who were more adversely affected by it than the rest:

"Mira!" Laxus growled.

"She's too loud!" Gajeel groaned.

"My ears!" Wendy cried.

Those three Dragonslayers had their hands over their ears in an attempt to make the ringing stop. But what about Natsu?

Poor guy had his hands full with holding his daughter and was unable to defend against Mira's outburst. So one vocal expression from the beauty had rendered him unconscious. To his credit, Natsu managed to pass out while still remaining upward, and not drop the precious cargo he was holding.

Mira then proceeded to bull-rush her way through the crowd of mages throwing them in every direction to get to her destination: the startled little pinkette. 'Liberating' her from Natsu, Mira proceeded to pepper her with little kisses all over her face, cooing the whole time, and snuggling the girl to her body.

After realizing that this was just the model's way of interacting with her, the girl reciprocated the feelings and gave her a hug back in reply, which made Mira squeal with delight. This would not last long, however as a certain red-haired woman decided she didn't like her rival getting all lovey-dovey with the girl who should be her daughter.

"Mira, unhand the child!" Apparently, she wanted to be the one to hold her.

"Make me red!"

"Oh, I'll do more than make you!"

To emphasise that last point, Erza applied a death grip to Mira's wrist. But she just laughed off Erza's attempt to intimidate her, by sticking her tongue out at her.

Bad move.

Erza was ready to throw a punch, when the girl spoke up: "Don't fight!"

The pinkette's squeaky little voice broke through the mages heated argument. They then apologized to the tyke, realizing that they almost brawled with her in the middle of it, with Mira saying, "Awww, sorry about that sweetheart, but sometimes nasty, old witches, like nose-bleed hair here, need to be taught a lesson."

Through gritted teeth, Erza replied, "How about I give you a nose bleed, you white-haired tramp!"

"What's a tramp?"

Sigh, those two were at it again. It took them both a minute to realize that the pinkette that had just asked the innocent question was no longer in Mira's clutches.

Mira had been pickpocketed by her own little sister! Lisanna had shadowed Mira, letting Mira carve a path to Natsu's daughter. Now the youngest Strauss had all the power. You go girl! ...Oh, wait.

Now Cana had used Thief and was cuddling the girl. Only for the brunette to get knocked away by a wave of water.

Juvia was now gleefully playing with the giggling tiny tot, and challenging anyone to try and separate the two of them. Wait, she's getting involved? Wonder what that's about.

Uh oh. Things were starting to get out control as a full-blown catfight was underway.

It was quickly broken up by of all people, Natsu. He had been roused from his sleep when he took an accidental unison raid courtesy of Mira and Erza's fistfight. The two of them were horrified that they had just beaten the love of their lives. Ehhh, stuff happens.

Jumping to his feet, Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames, "Gray and Gajeel, you're both going down!"

Cut him some slack, he had just been blasted unconscious. Fortunately, that caused everyone to focus on him and sweat drop at his outburst.

Looking down, he saw his little girl tugging on his pants, "Dada, are you okay?" She was concerned for his well being.

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down." And then he ruffled her pink locks, to which she gave his leg a hug.

The two Dragneel's once again found themselves surrounded by a crowd of female mages, some of whom were offering some rather unorthodox methods of healing for Natsu:

"Let my re-equip into my nurse outfit, and we can perform a rather intimate 'physical examination'." That sounded more painful than helpful.

"I'll whip you up a 10-course meal, that will make you all better!" Food can't magically heal wounds.

"Juvia will offer Natsu-sama her healing waters of love!" Thanks, but he's not that thirsty.

"Let's strap him to a torture rack, whatever doesn't kill him will make him even stronger." The wood-make wizard's into some weird stuff.

As all of this is going on, Natsu's little one looked on, with a question mark popping over her head, wondering what's going on. Natsu just facepalmed, not exactly knowing how to explain all of this to her. From a distance, Fairy Tails guild master watched on with amusement.

He was sitting on the bar top with a drink in hand, " _Ahh, to be young. Lucky brat_."

Taking a look at the small child he thought, " _Little one, you don't know what you're getting yourself into_."

It's gonna get crazy.

 **Whew, another chapter done and done!**

 **Alright, so the way I plan on handling this story is this: I'll be running it like a normal story, following a plot. But I'll occasionally throw in a few omakes to break up the story a little bit. They may or may not even have anything to do with the story, their essentially one-shots.**

 **This is where you, the readers come in. I could use some help with some chapters, so if you have any ideas, let me know through your PM's or reviews, and I'll see about making them into chapters. I'll also make note of it in the chapter that you were one the inspired that chapter.**

 **I will also be opening a poll on my profile that will have a basic question: "Who's your favorite girl to be with Natsu?" I'll keep that poll open until I finally end this story. You will get about two choices for whichever girl you like most. The more a girl gets voted for, the more likely she will get some time with Natsu and his daughter.**

 **So between PM's, the poll and all your reviews, you have the ability to see what you like happen. I will be taking into account everything you guys reply. They can be anything: romance, humor, family moments, what have you. So I just need plot, characters involved and anything else you can think of.**

 **I already have in mind who the girls mother is, but who knows, maybe I can be convinced otherwise.**

 **Also, I've been trying to figure out just how large to make Natsu's harem: Someone has already suggested that it be a massive harem, which I'm definitely all for, but I wonder where the cut-off point should be because some of the girls have canon pairings.**

 **The girls in question would be:**

 **Bisca**

 **Levy**

 **Evergreen**

 **Jenny**

 **Sherry**

 **So let me know who should be in, who should be left out.**

 **Till next time!**

 _(Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, I already know you're on the edge of your seat waiting for more! If you read any of what I had to say at the beginning of the chapter, you probably can go a few days before being ready to hear anything from me again. If you think you can handle anything more from me read on, If you dare! Mwahaha. Just kidding just including some basic stuff here. Again, I'll still be including the actual author's notes, whether they be at the beginning or end of the story, as I feel they are a core part of what makes these fics special. While I know you all are plenty smart enough to have already figured this out, I'll say it anyway for those who are challenged like myself. There aren't going to be any polls and all official author's notes regarding idea suggestions and polls are to be disregarded as they are long since over with/taken into regard, or disregarded by the real author-kun. Anyways let me get to uploading the next chapter after I try to find the likely abundance of grammatical errors I have made. Let me know what you think about the story! As always -NaluWriter out.)_


	3. Interacting With The Guild Pt1 (re-up)

Interacting With The Guild, Part 1

 _(Wowza, 65 views already. Well, I definitely need to stop writing so much in these NaluWriter's signature, written from the heart, super special, author's notes. At least so you guys can hurry up and get to the next chapter! As someone who wants's more, more, and more from a good story asap. Who am I to hold you up, especially when I have the easy part! I honestly didn't expect that many viewers in such a short amount of time. Even some favorites too! Anyways, this ones a good one, like all the others. So before I let you all go on without me, even though I'll be waitin for ya at the bottom of the page, let's get the necessary banter out of the way. One, I do not own nor take credit for this fanfic, that goes to NatsuHaremFan or_ _mfhxmfxhm. Although I have made grammatical edits/revisions as to uphold what has been stated in the Rules & Guidelines, In which I do not believe gives me any credibility or ownership for this fic. Nor do I own or take credit for Fairy Tail, or the characters, places, etc that can be found in the Show and Manga. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima, what a Stand-Up guy! So without further ado, here is "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 3, Part 1 "Interacting With The Guild Part 1" -NaluWriter Out)_

 **Phew, you guys rock! People are really getting into this story. That is beyond awesome.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to give me some feedback. All your reviews, PM's and voting in the poll are really helping me out in deciding which way to take this story.**

 **A few of you are wanting to know who the girl's mother is: that won't be revealed to the very end. I know, sucks right? At least this way you can fantasize about your favorite girl being the mother, just in case you don't care for who it ends up being in the end.**

 **I still could use some names for the child. A few of you have submitted a few, and I appreciate it.**

 **Now you might be asking, "If someone just asks her what her name is, won't that solve the mystery?" And also, "Wouldn't the girl recognize her mother right away, if she saw her?" Perhaps, but it's almost as if whoever sent her back in time, has told her to act a certain way...**

 **Either way, here's the next chapter!**

 **I think for this chapter and the next, I'll focus on various groups interacting with Natsu and his daughter.**

It's been an interesting day for Fairy Tail. People have certainly reacted to the presence of this tiny pinkette. But it appears that all good things must come to an end. The lesser known background characters in the guild have left, whether to go on a job, or just carry on with their boring lives. Who cares, no one even knows their names. But for the characters, we all know and love, they were still sticking around, having a feeling things might still get interesting.

Here is where we pick things up.

"Awww, you are just too cute, aren't you cutie pie?"

Kinana was currently cuddling with the tiny tot. She had managed to snatch her up while all the other girls were too busy bickering amongst each other, and in the case of Juvia and Cana, a bit of hair pulling.

The girl giggled, and gave the waitress a hug back. She was sitting on Kinana's arm, while resting her head on the purple-haired girls chest and clinging to her top. Kinana let out a pleased sigh, something about the whole situation just felt right. Maybe the snake girl was experiencing some kind of instincts?

This would be short lived, as a certain white-haired barkeep let her know just how much she liked the idea of someone else trying to get close to her possible future daughter: "Let her go, Kinana. Don't you have a job to do, those orders aren't going to take care of themselves."

Mira said this while trying to be as sweet and innocent as possible, but you could tell she was ready to thrash her fellow waitress if she didn't put the girl down.

"Here's an idea, why don't you take care of it, I'm busy."

Before Mira could make a snide comment in reply, Kinana piled on a little more, "But maybe your right, go ahead and tell this sweet little girl I shouldn't hold her."

Nice. Mira knew she couldn't bad-mouth the innocent beauty, or she'd come off looking like a meanie. So she just gave a fake smile and let her do as she pleased.

Under her breath however, Mira muttered, "Well played, snake."

That happened to remind a certain knight about the first time she met Kinana: "That's right, you bit me!"

"And I'd do it again."

"Bring it on, I could use a snake-skin purse!"

"I'll turn you into a little puddle of red!"

Can't we all just get along? I guess not. Their both fighting for something important.

Said such important thing had left Kinana's grasp when Gray, hoping to avoid another fem brawl from breaking out, asked, "Say, where do you think she came from?", gesturing over to the dome that had brought this girl into their lives. It had disappeared a little while ago.

Good question.

The little one had squirmed out from Kinana and made her way over to her landing zone, and picked up the only other thing that arrived besides her: a cute little backpack. Mostly the things inside were snacks for the girl, but there was one object of interest: a newspaper called, Fiore Today. Natsu picked it up and noticed that the date was set a couple of years into the future. So she came from the future. Surprise, surprise.

Cana appeared from out of nowhere, and hugged Natsu from behind, innocently asking, "What does it say?" while resting her chin on his shoulder and peering over it. Natsu tried to ignore Cana blowing in his ear and her giving it a little nibble. That just angered the other girls around him.

Makarov proceeded to take the newspaper from Natsu, then lit in on fire, which Natsu ate.

People let out a yell, "Master, what'd you do that for, we could of seen what the future was like."

But the master reminded them that Fairy Tail didn't need that type of thing and that they should carve out their own future without that kind of assistance.

Wise words from a wise man.

He then ruined the moment by pulling summoning a cart of skimpy clothes for the girls to wear, and suggested that they continue to fight over Natsu's daughter. All the while blood gushed out of his nose. He's gonna need a transfusion before the day is over.

The tiny pinkette tugged on her fathers pants asking if the strange man was okay. At which Natsu groaned, shook his head and just said that was the way he was. Before anyone could entertain the idea of fighting for possession of his little girl, Natsu suggested that everyone go back to their original groups and he would visit each one of them with her, so that everyone would get a chance to see her. Fair and even.

And so it begins...

 **With the Strauss's**

The two take-over sisters rushed to be the first one to hold the tiny mage, with Lisanna edging out Mira. Lisanna cooed as she snuggled the small child to her bosom.

Mira let out a sigh of defeat, she couldn't help but think the two of them looked very cute together. Elfman agreed as well. Mira wanted to be jealous of her sister, but that wouldn't be right, fighting with her kin. So instead Mira decided to settle for the next best thing: Natsu himself.

Lunging forward, she grabbed him and gave him a head hug using her chest. This wasn't the first time he had received one of Mira's "special hugs", so he knew to just go limp. Resistance was futile.

"Mmmmm, Natsu!" Mira purred.

Elfman was livid, even though Natsu didn't do anything. "It's not manly to flirt with someone's sister!" Ahh, the courting process.

Mira had a blush on her face as she was surprised by her own boldness. Fortunately, after a while, Mira let Natsu out of her trap so that he could breathe.

After regaining his bearings, Natsu looked over to see Lisanna setting his daughter down. But something of Lisanna's drew his attention: the fact that she was wearing short shorts that definitely drew your attention to her. He just happened to see her as she was bending over, giving him a great view. Lisanna looked over shoulder, feeling someone's eyes on her. Natsu was just standing there like a deer in headlights, blushing when he realized that he had been caught peeking.

Teasing must run in the family, because Lisanna wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her up, "Mmmm, you like what you see, Natsu?"

Great, now he's got two Strauss's mad at him. One jealous, the other just plain angry. It was a good thing his daughter approached him otherwise he might have been attacked. Pulling on his pants leg to get his attention, she said,

"Dada, I'm hungwwyy!" She talks really cute when she wants something.

Even if she did just eat a bag full of snacks, she was still hungry. Maybe Natsu also passed down his bottomless appetite to her.

A flurry of activity could be seen as Mira and Lisanna scrambled over each other to try and satisfy the growing girls hunger. Natsu sweatdropped at the sight of the over exuberant sisters disappearing into the back of the kitchen.

Minutes later, the sisters appeared carrying an amount of food that should have been impossible for them to carry. The food was disappearing almost as fast as it was put in front of the Dragneel duo. Elfman had tried to grab a piece, only for Mira to smack his hand away. Poor guy.

After their meal, Natsu knew they had to get a move on or the two girls would never let them leave. The Strauss sisters both got a big huge from the cute girl who thanked them for everything. They also got a hug from Natsu as well, but they just used that as an excuse to cop a feel.

And with that, on to the next group...

 **With Team Shadow Gear**

The bluenette scooped up the pinkette into her arms, cooing to the little girl. After seeing Levy act this way, the rest of her team embarrassed Levy, "Ahh, Levy-chan would be a terrific mother!"

After all these years, Jet and Droy were still hoping to get with her. Poor fools. While Levy blushed at her teammates outburst, she seemed to blush even harder when Natsu looked at her. Her idiot teammates were to busy fighting with each other over who should be the one to be with Levy.

Natsu had to agree with them, she would make a good mom. She was kind, caring, and sweet to everyone, whether or not they deserved it. Him telling her these things out loud just made her turn redder and redder, until it started to make her hair change color, as if that was possible.

The mood went south though when his daughter poked Levy's chest, and in the cutest, most innocent voice said, "Flat!"

Levy put the girl down, walked over to a corner in the guild hall, and curled into a tiny ball, while sobbing comically. "Even children are against me."

Natsu groaned at the sight of her doing these things, and shook his head at his daughter. She looked like she might burst into tears, thinking that she had done something horribly wrong. So Natsu took her to the script mage to apologize, and after a hug from the girl, Natsu reassured her that she doesn't need a huge bra size to be attractive.

Even though she didn't want to believe what he said, it made her feel good that Natsu saw her as someone who was attractive. Levy always struggled with the fact that she couldn't compare to other girls in that particular area. Thankfully no one ever made her feel as if she was somehow inferior to the rest because of that. It was the type of era where people cared more about the outside of someone, than what was inside them. Then someone like Natsu comes along to encourage her, and remind her that she should be happy with what she is, she's special in her own ways. Natsu had always had a special place in her heart, even as kids he would look out for her, protecting her from bullies who might try and talk about her.

When Natsu mentioned her skills as a mage, that got the attention of his daughter. She wanted to see what Levy could do. So Levy put on a little talent show for her, spelling out the words of elements that were made of that element, like drawing "Fire" in the air and it was made of fire, which Natsu ate, all to the excitement of the young girl. Never before had someone shown such an interest in what Levy could do, it almost made her want to tear up a bit.

"See, your awesome Levy." Natsu told her.

She thanked him with a little kiss on the check, that had them both blushing.

And so with that, it was time for them to see the others, but not without one final hug from the pinkette, and a promise to read her a story from Levy. So far Natsu's daughter was really enjoying her self, getting to meet such a wide range of characters, with many more to come.

That's Fairy Tail for you.

 **Yay, another chapter done and done!**

 **So the next chapter will deal with more groups interacting with the new girl.**

 **And all these little interactions are meant to get you guys fired up a bit about possible harem candidates as well as give you a glimpse into how my omakes will end up working out.**

 **Till next time, Peace out!**

 _ **(Hiya there! NaluWriter here, I'm just gonna let you all get to part 2 as soon as possible. Sorry if It takes a bit. Just wanna make sure you get the best out of what NatsuHaremFan put their heart into. Until we reach the end of what has been written, only the authors notes that are inside parenthesis and italicized are from me! Let me know what you think so far! -NaluWriter Out)**_


	4. Interacting With The Guild Pt2(re-up)

Interacting With The Guild, Part 2

 _(Hiya everyone NaluWriter here, again. I know, I know, you just wanna get on with the story already. Probably yelling at the screen "Just hurry up and upload the other chapters_ baka _!" I've been there too. I was probably there recently as a matter of fact. The big hold up is really just my NaluWriter's signature, written from the heart, super special, author's notes. "So don't write_ em _so long you dolt!" Is what you're probably saying... I know I'll try, I just tend to get super caught up in the moment! I love to share what's on my mind with readers! Anyways I had almost planned to just do both parts in one but I wanted to keep it more like how it was when It was originally published, at least as much as I can! So let's get legalities out of the way so you all can get to reading! I do not take credit or own this fic! That goes to NatsuHaremFan or_ _mfhxmfxhm. I do however make grammatical edits/revisions as to uphold what has been stated in the Rules & Guidelines. However, I do not believe this gives me any sort of ownership or ability to take credit from this story! I also do not own nor take credit for Fairy Tail, or characters, places, etc that can be found within the Show and Manga! That goes to Hiro Mashima, a man who has brought joy to millions! So without further ado, here is "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 3 part 2 "Interacting With The Guild Part 2"! Enjoy -NaluWriter out!)_

 **Man, this story's really starting to take off!**

 **I'm really glad you all have been enjoying it so much. Your continued support has been much appreciated, it makes me want to keep updating as often as possible. I Definitely appreciate all the reviews and PM'S you guys have sent my way.**

 **It looks like all the people who are for a mass harem are gonna get their wish. More people are for it than against it.**

 **Although, it'll be a bit of a challenge to try to include every last girl in it. People like Ikaruga and Sherry who rarely appear in the anime are gonna be harder to write chapters for, but I like a good challenge :)**

 **BTW, Mira's currently leading the poll that I set up, just in case anyone was curious.**

 **And so, here's a new chapter!**

 **With Laxus and the Raijinshuu**

*Giggle* *Bzzz*

*Giggle* *Bzzz*

*Giggle* *Bzzz*

...This went on for a while.

Until an annoyed Laxus growled,

"Do you mind, I'm trying to eat here."

It all started when Natsu brought his daughter over to see Laxus and his entourage. The poor little girl was terrified of Bickslow, the way he acted and talked, with his tongue hanging out, scared the child to no end. When he got close to her, she yelped and hid behind Natsu's leg, peeking out and shaking visibly. That earned Bickslow a growl of warning from Natsu, his father/dragon instincts surfacing.

Evergreen then smacked Bickslow on the back of the head with her fan, "Watch it, you're scaring the poor child."

She went down to the girls level with out-stretched arms, and cooed, "Awww, come here sweetheart, I'll keep you safe."

Natsu's little one ran into the brunette's arms and gave her a huge hug. Bickslow was rubbing the back of his head and apologized for scaring her, it wasn't his intention. Oh please. He's the type of person who would terrify small children if he dressed up as a clown. Just sayin. Now that Evergreen got a good look at the girl, she was beginning to act strangely. Holding the child in her arms... she began sobbing comically.

"Ever?" Freed asked. He's wondering what's come over his teammate.

*Sniffle* *Bwwwaaahh!* Everyone sweatdropped as Ever wailed.

*Sniffle* "It's not fair, she's just the cutest little Fairy of all time!"

"Settle down would you, you're overreacting," Laxus grumbled.

This would be one of the only times Ever shushed Laxus.

After Evergreen calmed down, she passed the pinkette to Freed, who wound up looking incredibly uncomfortable holding a child. And the pinkette didn't look like she was happy being held by another guy who wasn't her father. She was trying to squirm out of his grasp. So Freed put the girl down on the table where Laxus was trying to eat, hoping to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation.

And that is how we got to the beginning.

The little girl was poking Laxus and giggling, getting a tiny jolt of lightning from the Dragon Slayer. She was enjoying that the static from him was making her hair stand up straight. No wonder Laxus was annoyed, he's trying to sit there and this girl keeps touching him. If it were anyone else, they would be in the infirmary.

But before an incident that was waiting to happen could happen, Ever rescued the tiny tot cuddling her to her body. The little girl took the opportunity to take Evergreen's glasses and put them on her face, looking through them. Whoa, the world certainly looks different through someone else's eyes, err... glasses, doesn't it?

Ever giggled at the girl's antics, finding them very cute. She looked over to see Natsu eyeing her in a weird way. "W-what?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment, and replied, "I never noticed this before, but you have really pretty eyes."

 **!**

Laxus started to choke on his food, as the rest of the Raijinshuu gawked at the revelation. You never saw Evergreen get so red in her life. Steam just poured off her face, as she came to terms with the compliment Natsu gave her. She couldn't even think of anything to say any in reply. Bickslow noted out loud that Evergreen's magic hadn't turned Natsu into a statue. It was odd, someone who looked into her eyes should've turned to stone...

So he started to tease her, "You Liiiike hi-"

"Knock it off!" Ever hissed at him. Looking at Natsu, she blushed. She and Natsu had never really spent time together, but that didn't stop him from being easy on her eyes. And the fact that Laxus probably wouldn't approve of Natsu fooling around with her, made it kinda hot for her. A kind of forbidden fruit. Since Bickslow had shown up to tease Ever, Natsu's little girl was trying to hide from him by burrowing into Ever's chest.

Bickslow groaned, "You still don't like me? That's not right."

"Right"

"Right"

"Right" Several voices echoed.

Hearing the voices made Natsu's daughter perk up with interest. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the source of the voices: Bickslow's "Babies". She then escaped Ever's grasp to chase the little dolls around, playing with them.

"Wait, come back!" She chirped as they flew just outside her reach, chanting, "Back!", teasing her.

Two can play that game.

Natsu plucked his daughter up and sat her on his shoulders so that she can reach them easier. And to her credit, she manages to catch one as Natsu chased them around. Bickslow let her have the empty doll to keep, just glad that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Evergreen was liking how Natsu was being all fatherly to his little girl.

" _Natsu."_ She thought, blushing a little while watching him.

"See, you liiiike him"

"Quiet you!" Ever roared at Bickslow. His Babies were also getting in on the teasing,

"Like him"

"Like him"

"Like him"

That was until Ever destroyed them with her Fairy Machine Gun Leprechaun magic. All the while blushing and threatening to inflict bodily harm. Freed's attempt to calm her down was pointless.

Laxus just chuckled at his group's antics, "Fools"

Natsu sweatdropped at the squad falling apart, deciding now was probably a good time to leave.

 **With Bisca and Asuka**

Asuka growled cutely, "I don't like the new girl, everyone's only paying attention to her."

Bisca giggled at her daughter's reaction, "Awww, don't be jealous. People like you too."

"But they didn't act this way when they first met me! It isn't fair." Asuka pouted.

As soon as Natsu's daughter caught sight of Asuka, she ran over to her with the hopes of playing with her.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ Bisca thought _, "hopefully they don't fight."_

 **A couple of moments later**

"Well, that didn't last long." Bisca giggled.

The two girls were facing each other... playing Patty Cake.

The pinkette had run up to Asuka and given her a hug. Asuka couldn't stay mad at Natsu's daughter. She was a girl around Asuka's age, so she was someone to play with and be friends with.

"Wow, look at the two of them hit it off. I think it's nice that Asuka has someone her own age to play with." Bisca smiled.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping they would be friends."

So the two parents let their children play as they sat down and talked to each other. Natsu was full of questions for Bisca, wanting to know how to be a good parent for his daughter.

Bisca was curious what suddenly brought this change in him, "You're normally not so uncertain about things, it's not like you."

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "I know, but this time things are different. I just want to be able to raise my daughter properly."

Bisca was taken aback by the surprisingly mature attitude of the normally goofy salmon-colored haired fire mage. She had been curious how Natsu would act if he had to raise a child, he was always nice to Asuka, spending time with her if she asked him to and watching Asuka if Bisca needed to go on a job or for any other reasons. Perhaps Bisca had hoped to have Natsu be a father to Asuka, but never actually pressed the issue with him. Watching the two girls play and chatting with Natsu, Bisca could honestly see them functioning as a family unit. Natsu would be the dad, Bisca the mom, and their two children. Natsu could be the one to give Asuka a sister to bicker and play with.

That began a little back and forth between the two parents, their children looking over at them, wondering what was so interesting. Shrugging, the girls went back to their game. It made Bisca feel pretty good that Natsu was here teasing and flirting a little with her, he had a way of making her feel special. The gun mage felt a few glares from some of the other girls in the guild and fought the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at them. She did however up the ante by cuddling closer to Natsu. Her actions put her at the top of the "Rivals to look out for" list.

In his head Natsu was screaming, _"Are you trying to get us killed?!"_

He didn't need to say anything out loud, Bisca understood from the deranged look what was going through that head of his. Natsu could only look up to the sky thinking, _"I'm coming to see you Igneel"._

" _Leave your body son, leave your body."_

 **With Team Exceed**

It was quite a struggle to separate Asuka and Natsu's daughter, they had become thick as thieves. Natsu was trying to get his daughter to get a move on, using an exaggerated "come on" gesture, to which she halfheartedly hung her head and followed him, mumbling something about "Mr. Bubbles". She would end up perking up, however, when they came across the next group on their little tour, the Exceed squadron.

"Happy!" She exclaimed.

The pinkette was overjoyed to see the blue and white tabby. Said cat had half a fish hanging out of his maw.

Gulping it down, he asked the little girl hugging him half to death, "Who are you?"

Carla facepalmed, err... pawed, "Haven't you been paying attention at all?"

The little girl just giggled and stated, "Aye sir!"

*Gasp* "Thief!" Happy cried.

Carla just groaned and reminded him that since the girl came from Natsu, she would know him because he was part of Natsu's family. "Understand?"

Having been able to pry the energetic girl off of him, he began eating another fish, and said, with all honesty said, "No, I'm kind of lost here."

*Sigh* "Of course you would be" The white cat sighed helplessly.

The cat having spoken up drew the attention of the tiny tot, who proceeded to try and round up the three Exceeds. I say try because while she was holding a grumbling Carla and Happy, Lily was the holdout. He kept running from her, not wishing to share the same fate as his teammates.

But she wasn't going to stand for that. She dropped the two cats in her possession, to continue her pursuit. Lily was growing weary of the chase.

"Sorry to do this, but this has to stop."

He then morphed into his battle form, hoping his increased size would deter her from chasing him further. Wrong.

Her eyes sparkled and yelled, "Kitty!"

Natsu just shook his head as he watched Lily in his battle form was being chased around the guild by the small girl. Add that to the list of things Lily's afraid of, right after thunder. Sighing, Natsu had to rescue the poor exceed, because Gajeel certainly wasn't, he was to busy laughing at Lily for being afraid of a little girl. So it was left up to Natsu to broker peace between everyone: with some cups of kiwi juice. At least that was something they could all bond over.

Natsu grinned and ruffled his daughter's hair as she happily enjoyed the tasty juice. It was now time for a crossover, because some certain girls decided that they weren't going to wait any longer.

 **With the rest of Team Natsu**

"Back off!" Wendy snarled at everyone. Whoa, talk about being protective. They just wanted to hold the child.

The bluenette held the pinkette in her arms, immediately feeling a sisterly bond developing. The pinky reciprocating the feelings with a huge smile, it made for a cute and warm scene. It didn't last long however as Natsu's daughter tried to hurt those bonds, by hurting Wendy.

"Owwww, Ow, Ow, Owwww!" Wendy cried out. Wendy was currently trying to pry the little girl from off her long blue pig-tails.

So much for that so-called sisterly bond... or maybe that's how sisters act towards each other. Lucy was able to save Wendy by offering the pinkette something she might like: a piece of candy. The blonde eagerly cuddled the tiny tot to her body, much to the annoyance of everyone else, knowing that no one could take her away from her. This was all part of her grand, magical plan to get Natsu's daughter to like her more than everyone else, and possibly see Lucy as her mother.

Speaking of which, "Who do you think the girl's mother is?" Erza's curiosity getting the best of her. She just had to know.

Natsu didn't really have any idea, although... he might have a couple of candidates in mind, not that he dare say that out loud, he enjoyed the prospect of living further. And yes there were certainly a few who could be the mother.

"Oh no", Wendy gasped, "What if her mother passed away after giving birth to her, so she never got to know who her mother is?"

That brought about a sad silence amongst everyone, even the little girl was affected. She looked like she might burst into tears any moment, although it wasn't clear if she was upset because it was true, or if she was just sensing the mood in the room. Either way, Lucy moved the girl up and down on her arm to settle her down. It looks like they weren't going to get an answer any time soon.

That brought up another burning question: the girl's name. Asking the child once again just got them silence.

Pretty much everyone in the guild was throwing out a few names, but they were mostly just the guys in the guild throwing out the feminine versions of their names. As if Natsu would even remotely think about naming his daughter after one of those jerks. Even Gray had the gall to say she should be named Grace, after Gray. Natsu punched him for that. Laxus said her name should be Lexie. Natsu wasn't into getting beatdown by him, so he had to let that one go.

Nevertheless, Natsu grew tired of hearing all the suggestions. He had the perfect name for her. Getting everyone's attention, "Everyone, I have chosen her name!"

Everyone leaned in with serious anticipation to what Natsu had to say. Clearing his throat, Natsu spoke up with a serious look on his face, "Her name will be...

... **Natsu Jr**!"

They all facepalmed.

"You can't name your daughter Jr!" That's for a boy!"

"Why not, I should be able to pick any name I like, right?!"

"Yes, but no!"

"Aw, come on, I like it, she likes it too... right?" Natsu turned to his little one, excited to see her reaction.

Rejected, with a capital " **R** ".

The poor girl looked like she was about to cry. Wendy was trying to console the distraught child, which ended up with the girl pulling on Wendy's hair, she might have been faking her sadness. Natsu had to personally go over this time to rescue Wendy, but this allowed him a chance to hold his daughter and think of a good name for her.

Running his hand through her pink locks, a soft smile spread over his face as he thought of the perfect name: "Rose"

"That's... actually not to bad"

She did remind them of a little rose. Everyone liked it, the child finally had a name,

Rose Dragneel.

 **So there we go!**

 **Hopefully you guys have been enjoying the humor so far, I try to keep it entertaining.**

 **A shout out to DisasterMaster0 for coming up with Natsu's daughters (temporary) name, Rose. I'll be using that name throughout the story from now on. I have a real name for her, but I'm still not 100% on it though. Any suggestions would be very welcome.**

 **I decide to turn Bisca into a single mom. Hopefully that doesn't seem like a cheap cop-out. As if I'm using her situation to justify her being part of Natsu's harem. Kinda sucks for Alzack since he won't be even mentioned in the story.**

 **Be sure to let me know what you guys think of everything so far.**

 **As usual, I'll be taking any requests you guys might have for omakes.**

 **Till next time.**

 _(So here you have it, the end of that wonderful two-part chapter! Hope you all enjoy what you've read so far and I'll try to upload more of it as fast as possible, putting it through revisions/formatting doesn't take long at all. It's those NaluWriter signature, written from the heart, super special, author's notes that put production on hold. But where would we be without those gosh darn super special author's notes! Who knows. Maybe I'd be finished uploading the story already!? Nonsense... Anyways thank you for reading my banter, again if it looks like this (NaluWriter here! back to waste some more time...Hooray!) then it's written by me. I only keep the original Author's Notes as I feel they make a fanfiction a fanfiction. As someone who writes this super special, written from the heart, author's notes. I'd want mine to still be included in case anything happened to a story I wrote. I'm not sure how much I'll have uploaded as of tonight, as I do have to go to bed soon. Gotta wake up for school, at 5am. It sucks. But I know most of my high-schoolers out there know the struggle. Or anyone who a super early clock-in time at work! I don't discriminate based on your reasoning for waking up early! If you made it this far, congrats. It means a lot to me. See ya in the next one! -NaluWriter Out)_


	5. Setting Up Shop(re-uploaded)

Setting Up Shop

 _(NaluWriter back at it again! Coming at you hot with some interesting stuff from "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 5, "Setting Up Shop" I don't own the fic, that honor goes to NatsuHaremFan, However, I do make some grammatical edits/revisions to uphold what is stated in the Rules & Guidelines.. Oh yeah... *Smooth Jazz Plays in the back* This doesn't mean that have any rights to the story. If ya get my drift... And I can't forget, oh yeah... I don't own nor take credit for Fairy Tail, or characters, places, etc that can be found within the Show and Manga ohhh yeahhh. *jazz music stops* Really sorry for putting you guys through whatever this was, hope we can still be friends after that. Anyways enjoy -NaluWriter Out)_

 **Wow, you guys rock! Oh man, never thought that people would be liking this story so much. I really appreciate all of you guys taking the time to read and review, and sharing your ideas with me. Makes me want to keep pumping out the chapters out. I'd love to somehow make this go over 100 chapters, if possible.**

 **This chapter will feature a little bit of NaLu, but not too much since it doesn't look like that many people are for it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **But it has some NaMi and NatZa since they're leading the poll.**

 **I also realize that Happy doesn't appear much... Oh well, nobody really misses him, do they?**

 **Also, I forgot to mention Natsu's wardrobe, he'll be wearing the same outfit as the one he got in Tartaros. 'Cause he just looked so raw wearing that.**

 **So, here we go!**

Night had descended upon Fairy Tail. The rambunctious guild was beginning to separate, with everyone going home. The day's previous experiences fresh on their minds. Most of the girls in the guild were gone too, but not without a hug from Rose.

Juvia was standing next to Natsu, asking him if he and Rose were ready to take her home with them.

*Gasp* The audacity of the water mage! She then clutched Natsu to her chest, pouting when he told her that her home was at Fairy Hills. Erza had to drag her by the collar out of the guild, threatening to have a "conversation" with her outside.

" _Poor Juvia_ ," Natsu thought while sweatdropping, as he watched the bluenette get dragged outside into the darkness, the whole time crying out for her Natsu-sama.

Hard to believe that things between Natsu and Juvia were different simply because he had cheered her up on her birthday, and now she was acting this way. Hmmm, there probably more to it than that...

Soon the only ones left were Natsu, Mira, and Rose. Natsu had stayed behind to help Mira close down the guild. Rose was making a whining noise since Natsu told her it was bedtime as soon they got home.

"But I'm not sweepyyy... Dada." She whined, her voice getting cute.

Mira giggled as she watched the pinkette vigorously rub her eye in an effort to fight off the sleep that sought to claim her. But Natsu was standing firm. Rose needed her sleep since she's a growing girl, much to her displeasure. Mira decided to help Natsu a bit. She picked Rose up and began singing a soft, quiet song for the girl, to lull her to sleep. It began to work as Rose's eyelids began to get heavier and heavier.

*Snore*

It worked... all too well. Mira and Rose looked over to see Natsu laying on the floor, fast asleep. Mira put the wrong Dragneel to sleep! The white-haired beauty sweatdropped at the sight of Natsu and giggled to Rose, "Your Dada's a silly guy, isn't he?".

Rose nodded in agreement, and then closed her eyes, finally succumbing to sleep, comfortable being in Mira's arms.

"Oi, I'm not silly" Natsu groaned, having roused himself from his nap.

He walked up to Mira and grinned, "I forgot about your beautiful singing voice, it easily put me to sleep."

Mira blushed at the compliment, " _I really like to hear him compliment me._ "

Natsu then took Rose from her and let Rose rest her head on his shoulder as she snoozed.

Mira smiled warmly at the sight, "You really are a good father, Natsu. You didn't even question, or complain about your situation. You just started to do the right thing without worrying too much about anything."

It was Natsu's turn to blush a little, feeling like something might be brewing between the two mages. "Thanks, but I feel like I'm just making it up as I go along."

Mira reassured him by touching his arm gently, "I know you're going to be a great dad."

Natsu smiled and looked into Mira's pretty blue eyes, Mira looking into his. The two stood there for a few moments, enjoying each others company. They eventually broke eye contact, blushing a bit. Natsu cleared his throat, while Mira looked away shyly.

Awww, they're wonderful together, aren't they?

Natsu bid Mira farewell, looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Mira waved them goodbye and locked up Fairy Tail for the night. She then set off for her home, a little giddy that she had a few moments alone with Natsu.

 **The Next Morning, Lucy's Apartment**

Yawning, Lucy woke up to greet the morning sun... only to see Natsu in her window staring at her.

"Kyyahhh!" Lucy cried out, smacking him with a pillow.

"Heh, that's pretty cute of you, Luce."

Lucy blushed, her heart jackhammering in her chest. Whether it was the result of being startled or if it was because her crush was right in front of her, remained to be seen.

Lucy growled at him, "What are you doing here Natsu, you almost scared me to death!"

She was about to lay into him some more, when he reached behind him and pulled Rose from off his back. Lucy's expression softened when she saw the pinkette. Taking her into her arms, she cooed, "Morning, Sweetheart!"

It was then that the blond noticed something odd. She couldn't help but burst into laughter: Rose was wearing a child-sized version of Natsu's old outfit.

"Natsu, why is she wearing your clothes from when you were a kid?"

Natsu groaned, "After I gave her a bath this morning, I tried to put her in the same clothes she was wearing last night, but she wouldn't let me. Those were the only things I had that fit her."

He then wrapped his scarf around Rose. Lucy giggled at the sight, with the scarf, the illusion was complete, Rose looked just like her father. Rose looked up to Lucy, hoping she could talk some sense into him.

Lucy sighed, "You can't just stick her in the same clothes that she was just wearing, she needs some fresh clothes to wear."

"But I wear the same thing every day!"

Lucy tried not to think what that might mean, hopefully, he had several copies of the same outfit, and not just one.

"So do I (aye)" Happy chimed in.

"You don't even wear clothes, and stop scratching up my walls!" Lucy screamed.

Rose giggled at the tabby's actions, he always knew how to get on Lucy's nerves.

Turning back to Natsu, Lucy said, "Rose really needs her own little wardrobe."

"But she didn't have any clothes with her."

"I guess that means you'll have to buy her some. You do have to take care of her needs as well." Lucy stated as-matter-of-fact.

*Sigh*, "I guess so. Wait, that means, I'll have to go... clothes shopping!" "NOOOO!"

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, what was the big deal? Happy laughed, he knew exactly why Natsu was so resilient.

Natsu groaned, "Clothes shopping suuuucks! Erza and Mira always used to drag me shopping, asking me what they looked like. They stole several days of my life."

"Is that so?" Lucy demanded, her jealousy getting the best of her. She knew what they had been trying to do.

Suddenly an idea had occurred to Lucy, one that might trap him a little. "If you don't like shopping, maybe I could take Rose and do it for you."

"Really? Man you'd be doing me a huge favor. Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch, but ...if you wanted to make it up to me, maybe you could take me out to dinner." Lucy said, blushing.

Happy broke in, "Don't fall for it Natsu, if you take her out and buy her food, it'll cost you every jewel you have! Her last meal cost a billion jewels! Besides...," He then pulled a random piece of paper from who knows where, and began writing on it, "...look at the sign I found on the outside of her house!"

On the paper, it said, 'Do not feed the animal.'

Rose burst into giggles as Lucy completely flipped out, and attacked Happy. "You stupid cat! You just made that up! And for your information, it would never cost that much to feed me!" She was violently shaking and choking the cat. Animal abuse!

"Please, Natsu!" Lucy begged.

It looks like her pouting won him over. So he reluctantly agreed to her terms, allowing her to take Rose shopping in exchange for going to dinner with her.

 **Later on, Natsu's house**

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked. "Don't they look great?"

Lucy had just returned from her shopping trip with Rose. Natsu found himself looking at pile after pile of clothes. He groaned, this was almost as bad as doing the actual shopping its self.

Rose looked she might cry, her lower lip quivering, "You don't like it?"

Natsu sighed, "No they great, it's just hard for me to be interested in clothes." As far as he was concerned, as long as it covered Rose's body, he didn't care.

Rose seems to accept her father's answer, as she went back to looking over her new threads. Natsu then noticed that not every bag was for Rose, Lucy had bought herself some clothes as well. Figures. When he asked, Lucy said that some of it was for tonight. Wink, Wink.

Now it was time for the two mages to go out, however, one thing remained: finding a babysitter for Rose. She wanted to come along, but Lucy really wanted some alone time with Natsu. So he was left with thinking of someone to watch his daughter.

" _Hmmm..."_ He thought...

 **Fairy Hills, Erza's room**

Erza was a blushing mess, as she clutched a particularly smutty novel in her hands. So Erza was left all hot and bothered, wondering Natsu wasn't here to take care of her needs.

Hearing someone sniffing, Erza looked over to see the object of her affection, climbing through her window. She blushed, glad that he didn't catch her involved in any kind of illicit activities.

Seeing that Erza had seen him, he got right down to business. As he handed Rose to her, who was attached to his back, Erza was really glad they didn't walk in on anything she might have been thinking of doing.

"You want me to watch Rose while you go off and spend the night with Lucy?" Her hair covering her eyes. She was upset.

"I'm not spending the night with Lucy, I just need someone to watch Rose for a little bit."

Erza wanted to strike Natsu, she didn't want to watch Rose just so that Natsu could spend the night with Lucy. She couldn't stay mad at him, however when he got down and begged her. He even went as far as to suggest that maybe Mira would rather watch Rose. Erza would not stand to being replaced by her rival.

Reluctantly, Erza agreed, hoping that Natsu wouldn't fall for Lucy's advances.

 **A couple of hours later**

Erza was enjoying Rose's company, but she had a pit growing in her stomach: Natsu had yet to return from his date.

This began to make her bitter, even toward Rose. She stopped playing with her so much. Erza was, unfortunately, viewing the pinkette as Lucy's daughter, thinking that Lucy had seduced Natsu and was going to give birth to her in about 9 months.

Rose began to pick up on Erza's attitude adjustment and started to look upset.

Erza sighed, " _What am I thinking, it's not Rose's fault she came from the wrong person. I shouldn't be treating her this way."_ So she went back to playing with her, cursing herself for getting jealous.

 **A few minutes later**

Since Natsu still hadn't shown up yet, Erza had taken Rose with her to bed. Rose was snuggled close to Erza, content with sleeping in the same bed as the knight.

Erza sighed softly, running her fingers through the sleeping girl's pink locks. " _Even if she would come from Lucy, she's still adorable."_

Continuing to pet the pinkette, Erza was so comfortable she drifted off to sleep...

 **Location: ? ? ? ?**

Erza opened her eyes, only to see darkness all around her.

" _Where am I?"_ Erza wondered, when she suddenly felt some warmth from an object next to her. Picking up the object, she recognized it: Rose! The girl appeared to be fast asleep.

Making sure to keep Rose close, Erza looked around only to see darkness, darkness, and even more darkness. She tried to move forward but was unable to, it was if something was wrapped around her, preventing her from moving properly. Such a strange place.

Before Erza could contemplate further, she felt the presence of something else approaching. A great beast approacheth.

Erza felt a great heat coming off the beast, it looked like it might be made of fire or something. She knew conversing with it would be a waste of time, the way it was growling and gesturing toward Rose, it was clear what it wanted. But Erza would not surrender the child to the strange beast. Without even trying to summon a weapon, Erza leapt into action, ready to defend Rose. Erza lashed out and managed to strike the beast in its eye. Wounded, the beast let out a pained roar and retreated into the darkness.

" _Phew, I managed to protect Rose."_ Erza thought, feeling a strange feeling that came from protecting the child, like a mother would?

Feeling that the threat had passed, things went dark for Erza...

 **The next morning**

Erza woke up to see the morning sun coming in through her open window. Yawning, she looked to her side to see Rose sleeping peacefully. But Erza's movements soon woke the child. Rose let out a cute yawn, and rubbed her little eyes. She looked up to see her bunkmate, and smiled, greeting her.

"Morning!"

"Morning, sweetheart."

Rose looked around wondering where her father was.

"Where's Dada?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. He never showed up."

So Erza got Rose ready for the day, choosing to go to Fairy Tail to see if Natsu was there. She didn't want to take Rose home, in case Lucy had spent the night with him. Talk about an awkward conversation.

 **Later at Fairy Tail**

Erza walked through the front doors of the guild with Rose in her arms, only to be met with quite a few glares from the female mages of the guild. It felt like it was because they were all just jealous of her. But as she was about to find out, there was a second reason for all the glares.

Looking over to the bar, she saw Juvia had Natsu's head pressed up against her chest, the water mage lovingly consoling him. Next to her, Cana looked extremely annoyed, with a bottle of booze in her hand. She felt like she should be the one to comfort her Natsu.

Erza then made her way over to them. As soon Cana caught sight of Rose, she tossed the bottle she had in her hand away, whistling nonchalantly. She probably doesn't want Rose to think that she was some kind of drunk.

Juvia threw Erza a glare, "How dare you hurt Natsu-sama!"

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with him?"

It was then that Natsu pulled himself out of Juvia's hold, and Erza got a good look at him. Erza gasped when she saw the reason why everyone was acting so strange: Natsu had a black eye!

"What happened?!"

"You happened!" Natsu yelled.

"What?!"

Natsu groaned as he explained, "Last night I climbed in through your window, which I knew was suicide, to get back Rose. I thought you were awake since you were mumbling about something. When I tried to take Rose back from you, you went and punched me in the eye!"

The knight was so embarrassed. " _So it wasn't some fiery beast trying to get to Rose, it was just Natsu!"_ She had been half-asleep and mistaken a few things.

Erza re-equipped into her nurse outfit, hoping to help Natsu, but Rose had gone over to her father, and was trying to stick a large bandage to his wounded eye. She's probably very protective of her father.

She kept apologizing over and over, even clutching Natsu's head to her chest. Luckily Natsu forgave her, saying Erza was just trying to protect Rose. Erza then realized something important, so she looked over to Lucy for clarification.

"No, we didn't do anything last night," she sighed, "He spent the whole night talking and worrying about Rose, so I let him off easy."

She then narrowed her eyes, challenging everyone, which seemed to say, " _But next time, he's all mine."_

Erza was just relieved that Lucy didn't get a chance to seduce Natsu. So things settled down a bit, with girls dividing their time by flirting with Natsu, and playing with Rose, until the day was almost over with.

 **Later on, the lake near Natsu's house**

The Dragneel family was currently involved in Happy's favorite activity, behind eating: fishing.

But it doesn't look like the fish were biting. That lead to Rose getting upset, they were fishing for their dinner. Her stomach growling for sustenance. Things looked pretty grim. Luckily they were rescued by a white-haired savior, Mira. She had suddenly shown up, carrying large bags of cooked food for them.

The two rose-haired people had smelled Mira coming before she had gotten there.

Natsu grinned, "I thought I smelled something good, oh, and you brought some food too."

Mira blushed a little and giggled, "Oh Natsu, you're such a tease."

They were curious as to why Mira had done this for them, so she answered them, "I thought you all might like a nice home cooked meal."

When in reality she was thinking, " _I have to make sure I keep my future family well fed."_ The whole Dragneel family was all over her, expressing their thanks.

So they all sat down for a wonderful dinner. Mira had thought of everything: plates, cups, silverware, napkins, drinks, the whole shebang. And let's not forget about all the delicious food. Natsu and Happy gushed over the whole spread, it was almost like they weren't used to this kind of thing.

Sitting Rose in her lap and feeding her, Mira asked what was up with their reaction.

"Man, we never get to eat like this! Natsu doesn't have half of this stuff." Happy complained. Now that Mira was treating them this way, he was beginning to think that Natsu's been holding out on him.

"Don't look at me, we never needed things like this before, and you never complained about it." The two began to bicker back and forth, whether or not Happy should be getting better treatment.

Mira still wanted to know what they would have done without her. Apparently, they would have just kept fishing until they caught something. Whenever that would have been. She scolded Natsu a bit, that wasn't a good way to handle things. Things had changed and he now had a child to raise. Natsu grumbled a bit, saying that he hadn't been prepared for this type of thing to happen so fast.

Mira felt bad for the poor guy, and recognized that he could benefit from a woman's touch. So she asked him to take her to his place, so she could see what she had to work with.

 **Natsu's house**

"Oh my"

Mira could only help but repeat this over and over again. She certainly didn't expect things to be this bad. Mira might have thought things to be a little out of sorts, but not like this. His place looked like a disaster zone! Talk about your man cave. There was no sort of organization system, it was just utter chaos. Then there was the smell. This was certainly not a place to raise children. Mira was thinking children because... well, you know.

For someone who was use to having things in order and in control, Mira was actually even more attracted to Natsu, seeing the state of his place. She would tackle this challenge, hoping to win Natsu over by making him a better man.

So Mira was flitting about, writing on a piece of paper all the things she believed he needed. Mira was so busy being a busybody, Natsu got a headache trying to follow her, he thought she was speaking a different language.

Then she left, still planning things out. Leaving the Dragneel family wondering what they got themselves into this time.

 **The next morning**

Natsu woke up to the sound of all kinds of noise happening all around him. However, he wasn't in his home. He woke up to find himself sleeping outside, a good distance from his house.

Jumping to his feet, Natsu screamed, "What going on!? What am I doing outside?!"

"You're loud." Turning to the side of him Natsu saw Erza wearing her construction threads. She quickly explained, before he lost it, that the whole guild had stepped in to upgrade his house.

Looking around, he saw that she was right, the whole guild was pitching in and helping. Although, some of the guys there looked kinda unhappy, so maybe they had been forced into this service by the girls of the guild.

Mira then showed up and took his arm, intent on taking Natsu on a tour of his new place. But that wouldn't last as Erza wanted to do this with him as well. So now Natsu got to have the joy of being a tug rope between the two girls. His new place was freakin' huge! It was pretty much a one-story spread out palace.

They dragged him around his home, talking his ears off about every little thing. The new kitchen, a fully stocked pantry and fridge, and everything anyone could ever need. Moving on, they then showed him the new bathing area, it looked like it could accommodate at least two fully grown mages, or even more...

Then they showed him his laundry room. Fascinating. The final leg of the tour wound up being where all the girls hoped to end up: The master bedroom. Rose's bedroom was a safe enough distance away, hopefully. So the three of them just stood in front of his king-sized bed, all of them blushing at the possible implications. Good thing Cana interrupted, not so slyly suggesting that her and Natsu break in his new bed. Wait, is that a good thing?

Shooting down all their plans, Natsu escorted them out. While he was grateful that they did all this for his sake, he couldn't help but think there might be some ulterior motive. Plus, he wasn't so into the idea of everyone knowing where he lived, that was just asking for unwanted guests.

He was actually forced into giving the guild a public thank you for all their hard work. It went south when Gray and Gajeel demanded that he get down on his knees, and bow to them, as his way of showing them thanks. A fight broke out amongst them.

Looking on at his guilds antics, Makarov could only watch on, hoping that Natsu's new place wouldn't get demolished.

 **So tell me what you guys thought.**

 **Thought I'd set up Natsu's new pad, it's been upgraded to better suit the family. With the extra space, it's almost like Natsu will be having some company spend the night over...**

 **Since Mira's leading the poll, the next chapter will be an omake featuring her, Natsu, and Rose. Hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Please review if you could, it really helps me to see what everyone's thinking about.**

 **Till next time!**

 _ **(This one was a nice and long one, At least it felt that way to me. I may just be a lazy old fart, but even just doing these revisions really makes me realize how much effort, and time gets put into these stories! Props to all writers everywhere. You may be thinking that I'm sounding like a quitter already, but don't worry I'm not done yet! Although there may only be one or two more uploads done tonight, just because I need to go to bed. Anyways, I really enjoyed this chapter, let me know how ya'll felt! -NaluWriter Out)**_


	6. Omake: Her Heart (Mira) (re-uploaded)

Omake: Her Heart (Mira)

 _(What's up everyone NaluWriter here, before I say anything else, well you all know the drill, Say it with me now if you remember! I penname NaluWriter, do not own nor take credit for this fic! All Credit goes to the original author NatsuHaremFan, In which I have reason to believe now goes by_ _mfhxmfxhm. While I do make grammatical edits/revisions to the story, as to uphold what is stated in the Rules & Guidelines, I do not believe that this credits me/gives me ownership to the story in any way! In regards to Fairy Tail. I do not take credit/ownership for Fairy Tail, or the characters, places, etc that can be found in the Show and Manga, in which these things may appear in this fic. Full Credibility and Ownership of Fairy Tail goes to the one and only Hiro Mashima! I'll cut you some slack if you couldn't say it with me, It's a little different this chapter. I may have this one posted at the beginning of each chapter before my real author's note. Without further ado, here is "The little Fire Dragon from the Future" Chapter 5(I may have put chapter 5 in the last chapter my bad) "Omake: Her Heart(Mira)" -NaluWriter Out)_

 **All right, Omake time!**

 **Man, still can't believe that everyone's enjoying this so much.**

 ***Whoosh* That's the sound of this story taking off. Anyway, so glad that you all are giving this story the time of day.**

 **This is what I hope to the first of several Omakes. It'll be featuring the first place poll leader, Mira.**

 **Hisui and Cosmos just sorta sprung up from out of nowhere! Heh, that's pretty awesome. So here's the top 5 in the poll:**

 **1\. Mira**

 **2\. Erza**

 **3\. Hisui**

 **4./5. Cosmos/Juvia Tied**

 **Poor Kamika, no one voted for her XD**

 **Again, thank you all for voting, it helps me to see what everyone is interested in seeing.**

 **So here we go!**

 _(NaluWriter Here, omake pretty much means an Extra/bonus if you didn't know)_

 **At the Strauss's House**

 **"** Good morning, world!"

We start things out by visiting the house of the Strauss siblings. It's a beautiful day outside. Mira is greeting this day, even if she's not really talking to anyone. Throwing back the blanket on her bed, we see she sleeps in the nude. Mira bounces over to her window, and throws it open, enjoying the warm weather.

She begins humming a soft tune to herself, only to be soon joined in by a couple of feathery friends. She smiles as they begin singing together, all the while picking her clothes for the day. She soon bids her songbird friends adieu.

This is just a typical day in the life of Mirajane Strauss.

She appears to be in a good mood, and why not. Life is great. Her siblings are alive and well, with one of them not going crazy and trying to kill the other, and there's peace for everyone now that Acnologia and Zeref have both been thwarted, both by the same man, Natsu, aka, the love of her life.

That's also something that's got her in a great mood, him and his daughter Rose. Mira can't help but think about the two of them as she heads off to bathe. Rose is such a cute, little sweetheart in Mira's mind, and the prospect of being the girl's mother, is intoxicating.

After she's done bathing, Mira then goes to check on the rest of her family.

Mira arrives at Elfman's door, carefully opening it without waking the slumbering man. He's still asleep, mumbling something about being a "man", all the while clutching a teddy bear. That's right, a teddy bear. Nothing too strange about that.

Mira leaves just as quietly as she arrived and makes her way over to her sister's door. Opening the youngest Strauss's door, she sees Lisanna fast asleep, clutching a Natsu doll. Mira sighs. She loves her sister to death, but when it comes to the love of their lives, all's fair in love and war. She will not share him unless she has to.

Mira then left, making her way downstairs to get breakfast started. The sent of the delicious food wafting upstairs, waking the other two white-haired mages. Soon all three were at the dinner table, discussing their plans for the day. Just a typical day for them. Mira then left them to finish their breakfast, they can clean up. Mira had to hurry over to Fairy Tail and open it for the day.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Everything was perfect, neat and tidy, with that new clean guild smell. Of course, it'll only be like this for now, as soon as other people show up, you can forget about it. Mira didn't have to wait for long, as who should appear but Natsu and Rose themselves. She greeted him the typical way, by cuddling his head to her chest.

"Rose woke me up extra early wanting to come to the guild and see everyone," Natsu explained after freeing himself.

When Mira caught sight of Rose, she was almost demanding a hug from the pinkette. But she wasn't having it.

"No!" Rose squeaked, taking a coy-ish step away from her.

Mira gasped, catching on to the girls playful attitude. "You're playing hard to get! Ohhh, come here!" Mira squealed, and began chasing the girl around the guild.

Natsu couldn't help but shake his head and smile, Mira sure was good at playing with his daughter. Mira chased Rose, intentionally not catching her. She let Rose escape, as she formulated her plan to catch the tiny tot.

Rose disappeared just outside the guild, making sure not to go out too far and risk running into anything. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't being chased anymore. She then entered back into the guild, carefully looking for the familiar mop of white hair. She then ran into her BFF, Asuka. She sure was surprised to see her, when did Asuka get here?

"Hi, Asuka!" Rose chirped.

All Asuka did was grin oddly in reply.

"?"

Then there was a bright flash of light, and a *Poof* noise.

"Gotcha!" "Asuka" exclaimed.

When Rose recovered, she was surprised to see that she was in a smiling Mira's arms.

"Almost thought you could get away, didn't you?" Mira cooed, poking the child on her nose. Rose whined and snuggled into Mira's chest, embarrassed that she was bested by Mira's Transformation magic.

 **A little later**

To cheer Rose up over losing, even though she wasn't upset, Mira proposed that she join her in the kitchen to make some cookies. Natsu certainly didn't mind, he was in a corner napping, since Rose woke him up early. Mira smiled as she watched Rose be her assistant in the kitchen. Something about the whole situation almost brought tears to her eyes, it seemed like a perfect family moment.

Rose then noticed a certain object that was hidden on the cabinet beneath the bar top. It appeared to be a decorative bowl of some sort. When Rose asked what it was, Mira explained that it was very special to her. It was a family heirloom that her parents made with her and her siblings, not before their parents passed away. Even though it was probably just an arts and crafts project to some people, it had sentimental value to her. On it had the whole Strauss family's signatures, written by their own hands. Mira kept it at Fairy Tail since she spends most of her time working there, even though that might be one of the last places she would want to keep such a delicate and important object. Mira then had Rose carefully put it back, she was a little nervous that the child was holding it. Then the two of them went back to their baking.

After a little bit, everything was done. Rose was sampling all the delicious treats, with a huge smile on her face. Mira giggled and joined in, they ate everything, intent on not sharing with anyone else. Good thing no one had shown up yet, it was still kinda early.

Now they were left with the most annoying part of cooking: the cleaning up. Mira didn't mind, she's always been used to cleaning up, but Rose was certainly happy to help. So the two of them were flittering around trying to get the guild presentable before everyone showed up.

Unfortunately, Rose was being more of a hindrance than actual help, she quickly lost interest in cleaning and wanted to play around in this situation. Add that with the fact that Mira's on kind of a time limit before people start to show, and suddenly Mira's attitude began to change. While she doesn't want to raise her voice at the child, she knows that she might have to be a little more forceful with her. She's trying to keep her cool, but you can tell one more thing goes wrong, and Mira might snap.

It all happened so fast.

One moment Mira's trying to get things under control, the next this happens: *Crash!*

The sound of Mira's precious family heirloom shattering on the floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

Mira just stood there paralyzed, her brain trying to comprehend what had just happened. Rose had slipped on a spill that she had made, playing around, and when trying to regain her balance, she reached out and her hand snagged the bowl that was under the bar top, bringing it down with her in the process. Now the bowl was shattered, like it had been made of glass. Rose didn't cut herself, but that was probably gonna be the least of her worries at the moment.

Rose smiled weakly, offering a small "Sowwy", but Mira couldn't hear that. All she could hear was the sound of the object shattering over and over again, repeating itself in her head.

Mira saw red as she reacted in a way no one could have guessed. Mira had told Rose that that bowl meant the world to her, containing memories of her parents. Anger built up in Mira, and she decided to act on it, almost seemingly blinded by it. Before Rose knew it, Mira pulled her over her knee, rose her hand up, and-

Struck the child on her backside.

No sooner than Mira had committed such an act, she seemed to snap back to reality. Looking down, she saw the shocked look on the pinkettes face.

She then took Rose off her knee, asking herself, " _Oh no, what have I done?"_

Rose's lips began to quiver, a clear indication that a loud outburst was imminent.

*Whhhaaaahhhh!* The girl cried out.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

The little girl bawled her little lungs out, with Mira failing to calm the child.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's Rose crying?" This was Natsu being roused from his sleep, the sound of his daughters cries activating him.

He then circled around the bar top to where they were, to find out what was going on. When she knew her father was near, Rose ran from Mira to him, hugging his leg and crying on it. He went down to her level, and gave her a consoling hug, rubbing her back.

"Mira, what happened?"

She could only blubber out a response, she too was crying, distraught over her actions. "I didn't— She— What-" You couldn't really make sense of it.

Mira couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past the two of them, and out the doors of the guild, running away. Making sure his daughter was alright, Natsu looked to Mira's fleeing figure, " _Mira."_ He then looked at the mess behind the bar, and hugged his daughter tighter.

 _"What happened here?"_

 **Later on, a section of the woods outside Magnolia**

" _What have I done? How could I do such a thing?"_

Mira kept repeating these questions in her head, trying to make sense of what had happened. She wasn't alone with her thoughts for too long, as she was approached by a certain dragon slayer. Natsu walked up to her, asking her if she was all right. Her tear filled eyes told him everything. Natsu told her that he had pieced everything together from seeing the mess at the guild, to the testimony Rose had given him, in spite of having a limited vocabulary. He and Rose had cleaned things up back at the guild, just in time, for people were beginning to show up. After explaining things to gramps, Natsu set off after Mira to set things right.

Mira was still clearly distraught over the things that had transpired. Natsu then revealed Rose to Mira, who was holding a certain object in her hands: Mira's family heirloom. Mira's eyes went wide as she saw that it had been pieced back together. Apparently restored it with glue. Even though they did a good job, it permanently had cracks in it, it would never be perfect again.

*Sniffle* Rose was crying, "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry!" She knew what she had done, and was trying to apologize.

More tears filled Mira's eyes as she lunged forward and wrapped her up in a hug. Crying, Mira kept repeating how sorry she was and how she shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She was just glad Rose wasn't hurt at all. So Mira and Rose were hugging things out, still apologizing and crying to each other. As Natsu watched on, he couldn't help but smile at the scene, glad that the two of them made up.

A little bit later, Mira sat with Natsu, with Rose snoozing in her lap. Mira ran her fingers through the tiny tots locks, sighing contently.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry for hitting Rose. I was completely out of line." Mira started.

"You're still on that? Look, I forgave you, and so did Rose." Natsu replied.

"Yeah, but-" She started to say, but was cut off by Natsu.

"You just need to forgive yourself."

"I want to, but it's going to be a while before I can forgive myself." She muttered sadly.

Natsu immediately knew something that would cheer her up. Smirking at his own boldness, Natsu turned her head to face him, and...

Kissed her on the lips.

 **!**

Mira's face exploded red at Natsu's actions. She took a moment to savor the feeling, it was romantic and perfect, something she had always dreamed about.

Smiling, Natsu had something to tell her: "I know you're feeling bad, but lighten up. Only someone so kind and caring would be so torn up about these things."

"Natsu," Mira whispered, his words touching her deeply. She then rested her head on his shoulder, getting closer to him.

"Plus, thanks to you, Rose now knows that her actions will have consequences."

Mira spoke up, "Would you have been able to discipline her yourself?"

"Nah, I could never be that heartless." He said with a grin.

"Natsu!" Mira whined, still feeling bad.

"Relax, I'm just joking. But occasionally a child will need discipline, otherwise, they grow up acting like me." He said with a smirk.

"I think you got all kinds of discipline, it's just that none it ever stuck."

"Yeah, your right. I guess I'm just some kind of freak." Natsu said, getting some giggles from Mira.

After that the two of them sat together, enjoying the bonding between them. Even though Mira enjoyed it, it would continue to bother her that she could have done things better. But like Natsu said: lighten up.

She would have to just keep going, despite everything.

 **First Omake done!**

 **So, what'd you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **I thought I'd focus on the way Mira's heart is towards her family, and potential family. I didn't really know what kind of family heirloom Mira might have, so I just went with the bowl. And hopefully Mira's reaction to it being destroyed wasn't too over the top, it was hard to think of a real reason for her to discipline Rose the way she did.**

 **I know you all were hoping for more, but I'm making the Omakes short on purpose. It'll let me put out more of them faster. Plus, it's not like this will be the only Omake featuring her, this is just to give you a taste of what's to come.**

 **Eventually, Natsu is going to be taking Rose on a trip of Fiore, visiting many of the places that he went by. That includes the various guilds. That'll allow moments between him and girls from the other guilds and places.**

 **Please review and tell me what you all think, and if there's anything you'd like to see.**

 **Till next time,**

 **NatsuHaremFan out!**

 _(NaluWriter here, while I can only guess you're dying for more, I'm sorry to say... that's all for tonight folks! My eyes, and back kinda hurt from this weird position I've been sitting in, in which I'm way to close to the screen. Don't worry though, I'll upload as fast as possible. I needed to go to sleep as it is past my ever-changing self-set bedtime, to make so I'm able to get through the school day. I end up running on two hours of sleep anyway... Welp, alrighty, I hope 5 chapters of what NatsuHaremFan has produced is enough for now! Let me know about any grammatical errors and whatnot! Although it isn't my story, a review just to get a fellow readers opinion is always nice! Goodnight peeps -NaluWriter Out)_


	7. Omake: Enemy Territory (Brandish)

**Omake: Enemy Territory (Brandish)**

 _(Disclaimer:_ _I penname NaluWriter, do not own nor take credit for this fic! All Credit goes to the original author NatsuHaremFan, In which I have reason to believe now goes by mfhxmfxhm. While I do make grammatical edits/revisions to the story, as to uphold what is stated in the Rules & Guidelines, I do not believe that this credits me/gives me ownership to the story in any way! In regards to Fairy Tail. I do not take credit/ownership for Fairy Tail, or the characters, places, etc that can be found in the Show and Manga, in which these things may appear in this fic. Full Credibility and Ownership of Fairy Tail goes to the one and only Hiro Mashima!)_

 _(NaluWriter here, decided to upload one that I personally really enjoyed as something extra before I go to bed! It's a long one too! Without further ado "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 6, "Omake: Enemy Territory(Brandish)" Enjoy -NaluWriter out)_

 **Time for another Omake!**

 **The first one did so well, I thought I'd do another one. This one is a bit different though. It stars Brandish!**

 **This idea started as a result of a conversation I was having with DraigTrueEmperor9. We had tossed around this idea, and now's the time to make it a reality.**

 **So credit goes to DraigTrueEmperor9 for coming up with this idea, thanks again, friend.**

 **If any of you have any ideas that you'd like to see become reality, I'm all ears.**

 **Caracol Island**

Caracol island. A beautiful summer tourist island that has held some specific memories for Natsu, though not too many good ones. Before, he had seen soldiers mistreating civilians for talking back to them. Then standing up to them nearly got him and his team wiped out. Not exactly the greatest place he's been to. Then again, the star mangos were really good. Almost made up for all that they went through.

So, here Natsu finds himself again, hopefully, the visit this time will go smoother.

A trip back to this location was possible because tensions between Fiore and Alvarez had cooled ever since Zeref was defeated and removed as emperor. Now transportation could take place, as a show of good faith between the two warring countries. Several of the girls had wanted to go with Natsu, but they relented when told them he was going alone with Rose.

It had all started when Natsu and company were regaling his daughter with stories of previous experiences that they went through. It all went well until Erza kept going on and on about how tasty the Star Mango Gelato that she and Natsu had tasted when they were over there. Since the man who made them had his booth destroyed during a fight, he wasn't able to go internationally like he wanted to. So the only way to get some would be by schlepping all the way out there to get some.

Of course, Rose's eyes sparkled, she now had to have some. Natsu could of just gone and returned with them, but Rose insisted on seeing everything for herself. Several people, Makarov included, were extremely against Natsu going there with his daughter. But they knew with his power, he would be all right.

So now Natsu and Rose find themselves on the sandy beaches of Caracol island. The both of them dressed in their beach gear: Natsu wearing some black swim trunks with red flames on them, shirtless and his scarf wrapped around his head. And for Rose, a one-piece child's swimsuit that had decorative flames on it as well, although Natsu would've probably liked it if his daughter was a little more covered. Typical dad, concerned about how much of his daughter is showing.

Rose begins sniffing around, intent on finding that booth and those gelatos. Natsu's currently preoccupied by many ladies looking at him and commenting on how hot he looks, and how cute the girl with him is.

But before they can get mobbed, some soldiers begin interrogating him as to the nature of his business. Apparently some of them were the soldiers from his first visit and they still remember the thrashing he gave them. So now their hoping that he's here under more peaceful terms, even though they had instigated things last time. As Natsu's trying to keep himself under control and not give these guys another beating, Rose's nose has caught on to a foreign fruity scent, those must be the Mangos!

Rose's trying to get her fathers attention, pulling on his trunks and telling him to stop playing with these newcomers, but it falls on deaf ears. He's to busy growling at the soldiers for trying to ruin his trip. Well, Rose isn't one to be known for her patience, something she gets from her father, and soon leaves without him, leaving him to "play" with his friends.

The booth was off to the side and out of sight, so Rose quickly disappeared in search of the scent she had picked up on. It didn't take long for Rose to reach her destination. The smell of Star Mangos was right in front of her. Standing in front of the booth, an important question begged to be asked, How is she going to get up there?

Since Rose is vertically challenged, the pinkette's too short to climb up onto the stool in front of her. This frustrated the girl to no end, so close yet so far away. Rose tries to jump up and climb up onto the seat, but with no luck. So she just stood there, an annoyed tangled ball mark (or whatever it's called) appearing over her head as she tries to figure this problem. Her antics however, happened to draw the attention of a particular girl who just happened to see the pinkettes predicament.

Said such woman is a busty, green-haired beauty, with a body that would drive anyone wild. The green-haired women looks over to see what's causing the commotion next to her. She has a spoon in her mouth, which falls out as she catches sight of the tiny tot. She gasps and puts a hand over her chest, the little girl is sooo cute!

Rose sees the woman looking at her, and flashes her a toothy grin, like the one her father is famous for and says, "Hi, pretty lady!"

The pretty lady then plucks Rose off the ground so she can hold her in her arms. "Awww, you're tooo cute! What's your name?"

"Rose!" The girl giggles, "What's your name?"

"My name is Brandish." The now revealed green-haired girl replies, tickling the young girl.

Brandish almost finds it kinda odd the way she's playing with Rose. But then again, she does have a soft spot for cute things, always making sure to comment whether something is cute or not and never dealing with things that aren't cute.

"What are you doing here, cutie pie?"

"I smelled something yummy, and went looking for it!"

"Something yummy? Did you mean this?" Brandish asked, showing her the remnants of her Mango snack.

Rose takes a sniff, and confirms that yes, that was what she was looking for. She then makes a little whining noise, wanting some but not being able to on account of no moola. Brandish feels for the girl, and orders her some, sitting the pinkette in her lap. Rose repays Brandish the only way she can, by giving her a huge hug as thanks. Then it's time for the moment of truth as she tastes her snack.

"Mmmm! It's so yummy!" Rose exclaims. She was so thrilled to finally have tasted the Star Mangos.

"You seem really into those, you've never had them before?" Brandish asked.

"Nope! Ever since Dada talked about them, I wanted to try them."

"You're Dada?"

"Yep! He's right there." Rose pointed, without looking up. She could smell her father, but she was too much into her gelato to look up.

Brandish then looks over to see who exactly who she's talking about: Natsu. He had took off after her when he finally realized she was gone. The green-haired girl immediately recognized him, they had been enemies before. Natsu gulped audibly. While the two sides had fought a while ago and Natsu's power was different than before, there was no telling what might happen now. Especially since Rose was seated in Brandish's lap.

"I remember you, you're that cute guy who stood up to me." Despite tensing up from seeing her, Brandish's words made him blush.

"Relax, I'm not here to start a fight." Her words let Natsu relax a little, but he still remained on guard.

Having finished her treat, Rose looked up and flashed her father a cute smile, "Yeah, Dada, Brandy bought me a snack!"

" _Brandy?"_ Brandish thought, " _Oh I see, maybe that's her nickname for me or something, how cute."_

Natsu then thanked the busty beauty, it still felt strange thanking a previous enemy, but when in Rome, err, Alveraz...

But now he wanted to leave, before an incident could happen. So he gestured for Rose to come with him. She did, albeit reluctantly. So the Dragneel duo left, with Rose turning back and thanking Brandish as they left. Turning back to her now empty plate after watching them leave, Brandish sighed.

"Drat, I wanted to play with that little cutie some more."

The owner of the booth (was he there the whole time?) chuckled, "Yeah, too bad they don't live here in Alvarez. Guess there going back to Fiore. Sorry Lady Brandish."

" _Fiore, huh?"_

 **The Next Day**

"What do you mean I can't come aboard?"

Brandish decided that she had to see Rose again, she hadn't been able to get her out of her head, and her father wasn't too bad either...

But now, it looks like Brandish is having a little trouble getting through customs.

"I'm sorry Lady Brandish," the captain said, "but you know the Spriggan 12 aren't allowed to go to Fiore."

Sorry Brandy, no trippy to Fior-e... (that works and you know it.)

Brandish growled, the lady was most unpleased. To think, how little effort it would take to crush this insect. Denied, Brandish walked away, contemplating her options. Then she heard someone calling to her.

"You need a ride to Fiore, I think I can help you out." This newcomer is a beautiful Angel named Sorano.

"And how could you help me out?" Brandish asked, her attention fully on the bikini-clad mage.

The silver/blue-haired mage simply grinned, "I happen to have a way to get to Fiore, but it'll cost you."

Brandish raised an eyebrow in question.

"What, it's not cheap to chauffeur people back and forth, especially those on the 'no travel' list."

"Hmmm. How about I let you live and not immediately crush you, will that cover the cost?" The Green-haired woman asked, raising her overwhelming magic level.

Gulping nervously, Angel complied, "Right this way Ma'am."

A few moments later aboard Angel's magic temple Olympia, you could her Sorano whining to Brandish about her sitting on the captain's throne. To which Brandish just called her un-cute, and to hurry up getting them to Fiore.

Angel grumbled to herself, " _This is the last time I pick up strangers in exchange for money."_

 **Natsu's House, Nighttime**

Natsu's currently putting Rose to bed.

"Good night my little Dragoness."

" _Man, I hope no one else hears me call her that, it's not like me to do that."_

He then kisses her on her forehead.

"Good night Dada." Rose weakly says back, pulling a snoozing Happy closer to use as a pillow. She's quite tired herself.

Natsu smiles as he watches his daughters eyes close, he really enjoys being a father to the little girl.

This would not last as he felt the presence of someone else in his house. Natsu began to act territorial, someone was invading his home and they were a threat to his daughter. Following his nose, it lead him to the bathroom. Throwing open the door, Natsu was treated to a very (at the moment) rare sight: a woman bathing in his tub.

"Oh, hello." Brandish said absentmindedly. She was taking a bath like this was normal for her, like she owned the place!

"Gahh, intruder!" Natsu yelled.

He thought for a moment. " _Hmm, maybe Lucy was onto something all those times she yelled at me. Alright, *sigh* I guess I can forgive her for a few of the times she went off on me. The rest though, she was just overreacting."_

Back to reality, "What do you think you're doing?!" Maybe he's overreacting.

With a bit of a blush, Brandish asked, "What, you don't like?"

Natsu sputtered, "Wh-what?!", blushing pretty heavily.

Brandish giggled a little, his reaction was cute. "I was just freshening up real quick, is that so bad?"

Natsu could only just stand there silent, unable to think of a good comeback. Brandish had a bit of smirk on her face as she unleashed her next move. Sighing, she then stood up out of the water, bearing her body to the Dragonslayer.

 **"!"**

Natsu's mouth completely dropped to the floor, as he saw the bathing beauty in front of him, in all her glory. The water cascading down her form, making her look all sleek and gorgeous. His eyes couldn't help but drink her in, and her hips and curves.

This certainly wasn't the first time he's seen a woman naked, but wow. He tried not to be a total perv and look at certain areas of her body, but they just seemed to pull his attention right too them. He blushed so hard, steam was coming out of his head, as if things weren't steamy already. Also, the bath water was steamy too.

"There I'm out of the bath, happy?"

Natsu had to tear his eyes from her hourglass figure, and look her in the eyes as she spoke to him. Oh man, she had pretty eyes as well. He began to feel a little dizzy, like he was losing control of himself. He felt his heart beating erratically, as his instincts began to take control of him. Urge to mate, rising...

Brandish looked on with an amused look as Natsu was struggling to control himself. He then slapped a hand over his right eye, surprising Brandish. But in that brief second, she saw why he did that. Reaching her hand out, she removed his own hand from his face, replacing his hand with hers, and was able to confirm what she thought she saw: scales had sprung up around his eye, his Dragonic heritage pushing itself to the surface.

She ran her thumb over the newly formed scales saying, "Poor guy, trying so hard to resist. It's cute watching you struggle." She is an odd one.

All that could be heard was Natsu's heavy breathing.

Smiling, Brandish asked, "Now would you kindly hand me a towel, or would you rather dry me off with your body?" He almost threw himself at her for that comment.

With adamantium-like willpower, Natsu managed to stop eye-humping her, and gave her a towel.

No sooner than Brandish had wrapped that towel around her body, did they hear a small voice:

"Dada, what's going on?"

They both turned to the doorway to see a sleepy Rose rubbing her eye, and clutching Happy like a teddy bear.

"Heyyy, your supposed to be asleep." Natsu said, wondering how to explain this situation to his daughter.

"I heard talking..." Rose mumbled. Then she saw the Busty mage and smiled wearily, "It's that pretty lady again."

Brandish walked past a frozen Natsu and picked up the pinkette. Taking her into her arms, Brandish cooed, "I just had to see you again, sweetheart."

Rose yawned, then fell asleep with a smile on her face. Brandish had Rose sitting on her arm, with her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Rubbing the sleeping girl's back, she asked Natsu were her room was. Natsu led the way there, feeling a little bit powerless. Brandish put the girl in her bed, wrapped her up with her blanket, and kissed her on the forehead. Rose let out a happy sigh. The two mages watched in silence for a few minutes as the girl slept.

Then they left, Natsu quietly closing the door behind him. Brandish went back to the bathroom, then came out a moment later, changed back into her bikini. She then thanked Natsu for allowing her to see Rose again... by shoving her tongue down his throat.

Natsu was a little shocked by her actions, but in no position to resist her advances. Breaking the kiss with him, Brandish smiled, and ran her soft hand down his ripped abs.

She then gently pushed him away playfully and turned around, "Well, maybe it's time for me to go", then turning back to face him and staring hard into his eyes, "unless you can think of a reason for me not to."

That was the straw that broke the Dragon's back.

Next thing Brandish knew, Natsu was carrying her bridal-style to his bedroom. Slamming his door closed, he threw her onto his bed. Before she could recover from bouncing on his bed, Natsu was on her. She gazed up into his eyes and saw that they were different this time. He had the eyes of a Dragon instead of his regular ones. Feeling the raw power coming of Natsu, Brandish felt a tingle go up her spine.

With barely restrained lust, Natsu growled, "Mine."

"Yours" Brandish whispered.

And with that, Natsu submitted to his urges. Their intimate acts affecting the forest outside Natsu's house: whenever Brandish was close, the trees would shrink to a tiny size, then whenever she came, the trees would explode to massive versions of themselves, only to burn to ashes from a fire, curtesy of their magic.

Soon the moaning and groaning from the two mages ceased, leaving the house quiet, with only a barren wasteland burning behind them.

 **The Next Morning**

Natsu was the first to wake up. When he did wake, the first thing he felt was... pain! His whole body was racked with pain. He groaned.

" _Man, Brandish sure is rough_."

Speaking of which, Natsu looked down to see her familiar locks of green hair, which were messier and more out of place then usual. Brandish had her head resting on his chest, sleeping with a huge smile on her face. Seems she really enjoyed herself. Natsu laid back and relaxed, which brought back that pain feeling.

Going over his pain, Natsu saw that there scratch marks all over his chest and arms, and definitely felt like there were more running down his back. It's a small miracle he wasn't shredded to death.

His subtle movements woke up the sleeping beauty, who opened her eyes, yawned, and kissed him.

"Mmmm, so that wasn't some kind of incredible dream. I didn't know it would feel that good." Natsu blushed at her compliment.

Brandish began rubbing her stomach, while looking him in the eyes. The word "responsibility" was going to haunt him.

" _Is this how Rose gets born, from Brandish_?" He shivered, not wanting to imagine what the girls back at the guild would do to him if they found out they lost out to Brandish in the running to be Rose's mom. Hopefully, his baby's mama would protect him...

That's when he realized, Rose! He had to get up and wake her up before she tried to come into his room to do the same thing to him. He didn't know how he would explain why there's a lady in his he sprung up out of bed, ignoring more pain shooting through his body, and explained to his bunk mate what he had to do. Luckily she let him go, without thinking he was some jerk for leaving her there.

As Natsu was leaving, while throwing some clothes on, he noticed he was limping a bit. He wasn't the only one who noticed this. Brandish giggled and reassured him, saying that she'll probably be limping as well.

When Natsu got out into the hallway, he saw Rose almost cowering, she looked like she was afraid of something.

"Dada, are you okay? There was a lot of noise coming from your room"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Natsu said trying to reassure her. She still looked skeptical, especially since she saw the way he was limping. But he was able to distract her with a promise of breakfast.

So there Natsu was serving up breakfast, with his little girl giving him the occasional odd look, when who should show up but Brandish herself. She was wrapped in a towel, with her hair all wet. Apparently, she availed herself of his bath again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, commenting on how good everything smelled.

While Natsu and Rose had a similar reaction, their eyes going wide, Happy had a different one: "Intruder!"

Rose scolded him, "Brandy's not an intruder, she's Dada's friend... who spent the night..." She tried to put the pieces together in her head, but after failing, she shrugged and went back to eating.

Happy would have said more, but a glare from both mages shut him up. So everyone ate in silence, it'd be hard to find a more awkward scene.

Now that breakfast was over, Natsu and co. were heading off to Fairy Tail for the day. Brandish waved him off saying she would see herself out when she was done with her food, saving Natsu some more awkwardness.

Getting one more hug from Rose, Brandish watch Natsu limp off. She felt bad that she put him in that condition, contemplating how to make it up to him.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Natsu groaned and limped the whole way to Fairy Tail, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this sore. He was looking forward to a nice peaceful day at Fiore's rowdiest guild.

That all went out the window when he made the mistake of walking past Gajeel, who was splayed out snoozing on top of a nearby table. Gajeel's nose wiggled when it caught on to the scent Natsu was letting off, this woke him in a hurry.

Natsu realized immediately that he was in for a heap of trouble from the way the iron Dragonslayer was grinning. He waved both his hands in front of him and shaking his head frantically, hoping that Gajeel would get the message and not sell him out. Gajeel knew what he was about to do, maybe this was his way of getting back at Natsu for something.

He tried asking why Natsu's jacket was zipped up all the way, why he was limping, why there was someone else's scent on him, anything to trip him up. But Natsu weathered the storm, one wrong answer would be the end of him. Time to end him. Putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder, Gajeel then managed to completely rip Natsu's jacket off, bearing his scarred body to everyone.

He had scratches all over his body and back, and his shoulders looked sore, like someone had been gripping them hard. It didn't take long for the girls in the guild to put 2 and 2 together.

Smiling sweetly at him, Mira asked, in a sickeningly sweet tone, "What happened to you, Natsu?" He could definitely feel the venom behind those words.

He suddenly found himself facing down several angry looking girls. He slowly backed away, putting his hands in front of him, trying to reassure them that things weren't what they seemed.

" _Just a few more feet, then I can run like crazy. Hopefully, I can lose them while I escape."_

Or so he thought.

Talk about your bad timing. Brandish had come through the front doors of the guild, looking for the Dragon Slayer. Natsu screamed in his head when he saw the green-haired lady. Yep, he knew he was dead.

"Gaahh, it's that crazy woman again!" Lucy yelled.

Brandish smiled, oblivious to what she was doing. She pulled a bunch of bandages out of her cleavage, intent on covering his injuries.

"Sorry for being so rough with you last night, I got a little carried away." Each of her words added a nail to his coffin.

There would be a lot of bloodshed today: a bloodbath was imminent as soon as the girls get their hands on him, but for now several of the guys in the guild had massive perverted nosebleeds, trying to imagine what it was like spending the night with Brandish.

Moments later Brandish had Natsu seated while tending to him. Natsu for his part had his eyes glued to the floor, he dare not look up, lest he see the grim reapers face. The radiating anger and elevated magic levels coming off the girls told him more than he needed to know. He gulped, just wanting Brandish to hurry up and leave. The longer she stayed, the more he'd suffer.

"How come you're wearing Natsu's clothes?" Lucy questioned. It was true, Brandish was wearing one of Natsu's old outfits.

Brandish smirked, "My clothes got burned up last night." Why not, he's already dead, might as well pile it on.

Satisfied, Brandish gave him a final wink goodbye. She then got a hug goodbye from Rose, apologizing to her for hopefully not making too much noise last night, which she acknowledged, she had heard a lot of noise. Great, just another thing for the girls to get mad at, now he got Rose somehow involved.

Now that Brandish was gone, it was time for Natsu to face the music.

"Maybe I'll go see her off." He said, trying to get out of the situation. His fellow slayers won't let him get off that easily.

When Natsu turned to run away, he saw layers of lightning, ice and iron walls, courtesy of Laxus, Gray and Gajeel, blocking the exit.

"No, take your punishment like a man."

"But I wanted to run away like a coward," Natsu whined.

"Any last words, Natsu?" Erza asked. The whole time, she had pulled out a grindstone and was sharpening a sword, while the other girls readied their weapons or magic.

Natsu sighed, realizing there was no out for him. Turning back to face the angry mob, he stretched his arms out to the sides of him, signaling his surrender. With a defiant smirk on his face, Natsu spoke, "I regret nothing."

Erza chuckled darkly, "Ah, Natsu. Amusing to the very end."

Outside, Brandish was walking away sighing, " _After all that I did for him, he went and got himself injured again."_

But there was no rescuing him _._ So she kept on walking, to the tune of Natsu's rather high-pitched screams that could be heard all throughout Magnolia.

 **Whooo, there we go. Longest chapter yet.**

 **I just kept writing and writing, and I got carried away.**

 **Probably not as good as the Mira one, but hopefully you all got a kick out of it.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been caught up with work and various other responsibilities. But hopefully I won't leave you guys waiting for updates for more than a week at a time, unless I run low on ideas.**

 **Again I wanted to thank all of you for reading this story.**

 **Please review and tell me what you all thought.**

 **I think for the next chapter I'll go back to showing some moments between Natsu and some of the girls.**

 **Hmmm, I wonder who should be next...**

 **Peace out!**

 _(NaluWriter here I realize some of my super special authors notes ARE REALLLY LONG, and may or may not delete them, it'll be tough because believe it or not, they truly come from the heart. Although Aesthetics wise they don't look good on the story! I'll think about it! Tell me what you thought about this one. Personally it's one of my favorites, for its creativity and odd pairing. It's super funny too. (P.S this chapter should pass for T rated right?) Also I'm pretty easily entertained, now before I end up here all night. I'll stop it here, -NaluWriter out)_


	8. New Arrivals And A Tiny Terror

**New Arrivals And A Tiny Terror**

 **Yay, another chapter!**

 **Thank you all for favoriting, alerting and reviewing this story. I can't help but grin like a fool as those numbers rise.**

 **So far: 186 Favs, 224 Alerts, 136 Reviews! Over 20,000 views! So awesome!**

 **I apologize if I haven't got a chance to respond personally to each of you're reviews, I've been crazy busy. Rest assured I appreciate all that you guys do in helping me out with this story.**

 **Here's the poll standings:**

 **1\. Erza**

 **2\. Mira**

 **3\. Hisui**

 **4\. Ultear**

 **5\. Juvia/Lucy tied**

 **So that's where things are standing. A bit of a shakeup isn't it?**

 **Here's a shoutout to all the people who helped make this chapter a reality:**

 **DisasterMaster0, DraigTrueEmperor9, CaptainWho112, FanFictionHunter. This was a group effort. Thanks again friends!**

 **This chapter will be part 1 of a Halloween themed chapter, back to doing some plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Location: ? ? ? ?**

A random location featuring a "ordinary" building. But things are not what they seem...

*Rumble*

*Rumble*

*Rumble*

Silence.

*Boom!*

"Aaaahhhh! Don't let them escape! Get-" A man screamed out. The voice died out, as the man suddenly found himself glazed over by something.

*Tch* "What a nuisance. He's lucky that's all I did." A figure said, emerging from the smoke caused by the ruckus. Said person was about to be ambushed by a group of guards when-

"Ultima!" A second individual shouted out. The group of guards was wiped out with a huge blast of non-elemental magic.

*Sigh* "Do you mind, we're kinda in a hurry here." Said the second person, following the first individual outside the now destroyed building.

The first person pouted, turning back to its savior, "What? After all that they were trying to do with me, the least I could say is goodbye."

"Uh huh." The second person deadpanned. "Why'd I bother freeing you?"

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you missed me after all these years, girl."

The second person now revealed to be a woman teased, "If you say so, girlfriend."

"So where do you propose we go to next? Should we go our separate ways?"

The second woman chuckled, "No, I figured we were both headed in the same direction. You know, that place has some important people for us to see."

The first woman's eyes went wide, she immediately knew what her friend was getting at.

"That's quite a distance away. It'll take a while..."

The second woman smirked, "I think I know a short cut", as a dimension hole opened up in front of them.

"You still have that ability?"

"Of course, where do you think I've been all this time? I'll open another one on the other side and we'll be there in no time."

The first woman chuckled, "That's a handy ability. Guess we're on our way."

 _"To Fairy Tail."_

 **Streets Of Magnolia, Morning**

"Candy!" "Candy!" "Candy!" Rose squeaked, she seems fired up about something involving candy.

Natsu grinned as he watched his daughter bounce up and down the street, he knew she was excited about tomorrow, it would be Halloween.

"You're excited, huh?"

The pinkette nodded, droning on and on about how she planned on having lots of candy.

"I want some candy that tastes like fish!" The two humans gave Happy a disapproving shake of the head, his idea was ridiculous.

Then things got a little hair-raising as Rose grinned and cackled evilly about how much candy would be hers, and that she didn't plan on sharing. Natsu sweatdropped, he should probably leave her alone.

The Dragneel family was currently walking around Magnolia, Natsu taking Rose for a little tour. It was long overdue, this was her home now. Soon, a familiar building came into view: Fairy Hills.

"What's this, Dada?"

Natsu turned around to answer his daughter, "It's Fairy hills, an all-girls house."

"All girls? Wow!" Rose's eyes sparkled, she'd probably like this kind of place.

"Natsu!"

"Hey, Cana, what's u-", then, "Oof."

Natsu had turned around to face Cana calling him, when he came face to chest with her bountiful rack. She purred, "Natsu-kun" as she gave him the standard greeting for Natsu, by burying his head in her cleavage. Cana only let him go because she saw Rose was running around, and wanted a hug from the girl. She got one as Natsu tried to catch his breath. Natsu will never complain about those hugs, he's gotten so used to them by now. It's just the breathing thing that he's having trouble with.

"So what are you guys up to?" Cana asked.

"Nothing much, just gonna get ready for tonight and tomorrow." Natsu replied, having recovered from Cana's little show.

Later on tonight, Fairy Tail would be throwing a costume party, and tomorrow they would have trick or treating for all the kids in Magnolia.

Rose perked up. "Candy?"

"Candy." Both mages replied, smiling at the girl.

"So you plan on trick or treating? What are you going as, sweetheart?"

Rose grinned, "I'm gonna be a dragon! And crush anyone in my way!" She then began stomping around and roaring like a Dragon. Cana giggled at the pinkette's antics.

"I still need to pick out my outfit..." Cana mumbled softly. She turned to Natsu, who sweatdropped, hoping for anything to cause a distraction. He hates clothes shopping.

It didn't take long for a distraction to occur, in the form of a bunch of beautiful mages. Guess he asked for it being in front of the all-girl dorm.

Laki was the first one there, she had managed to put up a wood wall that blocked all the other girls. Erza had slashed her way through, but had overdone it, and flew all the way into town. Natsu sweatdropped as he watched a blur of red shoot past him.

Turning to the lavender-haired mage, Natsu bowed, expecting the "Natsu special".

"Pervert!" *Slap* *Boing*

Laki had slapped him and called him a pervert for going down to her chests level, she must have thought he was up to something perverted. Then she gave him the special hug.

*Boom!*

Laki had to step back, as a wave of, oddly, pink water broke through Laki's wood wall threatening to crush her.

"Naaatsu-sama!" Juvia cried out, saving him. She then turned to all the girls trying to grab either Natsu or Rose, screaming "Love Rivals!", with tears streaming down her face comically. Juvia was about to conjure up a tidal wave, despite being so far inland. Her waves of love would drown all others, they were unworthy.

Fortunately, Erza showed up before Juvia could act out her plan. The redhead proceeded to carry out her role as "enforcer" of Fairy Hills, chastising everyone for letting their little competition nearly destroy their dorm, and possibly getting Rose swept up in their nonsense. She cuddled the smiling pinkette to her chest, her hard glares settling down everyone. Natsu let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't exactly get them all to chillax. Luckily Erza had no problem handling her business.

"So, you were having a conversation? About what?" Erza asked, wanting to know what Natsu and Cana were discussing before things got out of control.

"We were talking about getting candy that tasted like fish!" Said Happy.

Natsu groaned, "For the last time Happy, It's never gonna happen!" Ooh. Now you've mad the Exceed mad. Time for some payback.

Happy chuckled darkly, "You're right, I think we were talking about costume shopping, right, Natsu?"

Natsu went pale as he screamed in his head, " _Sellout! Was it something I said?!"_

It's bad enough to go shopping with a couple of girls, but you get several all going at once?... He'd rather take a ride on a bullet train, on a none stop round trip.

All the girls gasped, none of them had costumes to wear. Why they waited so long to get costumes, Natsu will never understand.

" _That's right!"_ They thought _, "We need to pick out our costumes!" A_ nd who better to help them out than the object of their affection, Natsu.

"We're going shopping. Happy, Carla, take Rose to Fairy Tail." Erza said, barking out orders for everyone to follow. No one dare object to Erza. Rose looked a little sad, she wasn't used to being separated from her father for so long. That changed when Erza told her that Mira and Lisanna were back at Fairy Tail making candy for all the children tomorrow.

Rose was now pulling the two exceeds after her, eager to get to the guild.

"Rose..." Natsu croaked out, his last hope disappearing, choosing sweets over him. So now poor Natsu is being dragged through the streets of Magnolia, as the girls searched for the perfect costume store.

"Heeelllppp!"

 **At Fairy Tail**

"What do you mean Natsu's going costumes shopping? He hates that! Answer me!" Lucy screamed, demanding information from the Exceed.

"Heh, you're just jealous you can't go with him!"

"You stupid cat!" Lucy was shaking Happy frantically, he annoyed her with that last comment.

*Sigh* "Erza took Natsu without any of us knowing." Mira was upset that she missed out on spending time with Natsu. If only she didn't have responsibilities here at the guild.

Since Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, and Bisca don't live at Fairy Hills, they all got left behind while the rest of the girls were all with Natsu. Even Kinana skipped work for the day.

Lisanna giggled at the two girls in front of her, Rose and Asuka looked so cute pleading for candy.

" _Eh, what's the worst thing that could happen, giving a possibly hyper-excitable girl some sweets?"_ The younger Strauss sibling wondered. She knew Asuka would be fine around some candy, but Rose? ...Let's hope things go smoothly.

Mira tried to warn the girls that the sweets were a bit sweeter than they might be used to, to keep up with today's sugar loving youths. But that warning fell on deaf ears, the girls wanted candy! Now!

Gulping down several pieces, Asuka let out a "Yum!", she knew anything made by the sisters would be great.

Turning to her best friend, Asuka felt a chill go up her little spine. There was a dark shadow covering Rose, and all you could see through the shadow was a pair of glowing red eyes.

"More!" Rose bellowed, a stream of fire shooting out of her mouth.

Mira gulped, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She knew something was wrong, Rose should have been too young to be casting fire magic at this level. Rose turned to the mage, growling for more.

Mira began to perspire, "I'm sorry, we ran out." The rest needed to go to other kids tomorrow.

That apparently wasn't the answer the pinkette was looking for.

"More!"

"Sorry, maybe I could make you a sandwich to-"

" **More!** " Nothing was getting through to the girl.

Rose wasn't going to wait around for some candy to magically be handed to her, she went on the prowl looking for more.

"But that's mine!" A random guild member cried out, trying to keep it for themselves.

"Gimme!"

"Master, help!" It's funny watching a little girl terrorize/bully grown adults.

*Hic* "Oi, Rose, settle..." Masters' voice trailed off, he was too inebriated to do his job.

The girls could only watch on as Rose flew around the guild Tasmanian devil-style, harming everyone who got to close to her.

Mira sighed, _"What would you do Natsu?"_

 **With Natsu And The Girls**

*Achoo* Natsu sneezed, he coulda sworn somebody said his name. He also felt his ears burning, but that was normal for him. That was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Nyaa, What's wrong Natsu-sama, is Juvia's kitty cat costume to fuzzy for you?" Juvia was worried her costume was making him sneeze. It didn't help that the tail on Juvia's outfit kept moving on its own, rubbing up against Natsu. When asked, Juvia would just claim that she must really like Natsu. He blushed, trying not to stare at her body.

Before Natsu could inquire further, he was shoved to a nearby chair and Juvia was pushed aside. He then felt a weight in his lap. His eyes went wide when he saw the cause of it: Erza in her own catsuit. (The one from the OVA).

His face exploded red as he realized where his hands landed: on her butt. If it were anyone else, Erza would have scalped them.

Guess you can't blame Natsu for giving her rear end a squeeze, Erza was asking for it. This compelled her to purr and rub up against her man. Before Natsu knew it, a leash appeared in his hand. The other end was attached to Erza's collar. Erza got down on all four's, shaking her rear end for Natsu.

Natsu was about to give in to his urges, when a flash of bright light appeared above them. This was followed by a loud rumbling and crashing noise.

The culprit was none other than Cana. She was smirking and holding a card in her hand labeled "Rockslide", she had buried the knight under a pile of rocks. Natsu sweatdropped at the sight, his mouth then dropping open as he realized Cana was clad in a brown bikini cat outfit. Soon she was all over Natsu saying that she makes a better cat girl than Erza.

Erza would not take this laying down, literally. She soon crawled her way out of the pile of rocks, growling and threatening to inflict bodily pain upon the brunette. The other girls saw that Erza was struggling, and decided to gang up on her. So now Erza had to dodge attack after attack, all the while roaring for them all to bring it.

Natsu for his part stayed on the sidelines, not wanting to break up the literal cat fight, since everyone was wearing cat costumes. Even sweet little innocents Levy and Wendy were involved.

"My store!" A distraught store owner cried out, seeing the battle taking place. The store owners tears really got to Natsu. That and the fact that this guy is going to send a hefty bill to Fairy Tail, one that the master is going to punish them for, got Natsu to spring into action. He declared that if they didn't start acting right, he was going to leave, and they wouldn't be allowed to spend any more time around Rose. That would really put a screw in their plans of possibly being the girls mother. Can't believe Natsu has to be the voice of reason out of all of them.

So Natsu said that since there were dressing rooms here, he would allow each of them an opportunity to showcase their outfits for him to see. Normally he would have booked it, but for the store owners sake, he was willing to take a bullet for him.

Each girl patiently waited their turn with Natsu, showing off what they looked like in maid costumes, schoolgirl, cheerleader outfits, swimwear, and anything else you can imagine. Even Levy managed to turn Natsu into a blushing mess, who knew the shy girl would be so bold with some of her outfit choices. Laki mostly kept asking him what he thought of her, then calling him a pervert and slapping him for looking.

Wendy, of course, being the odd girl out, she didn't dress like everyone else, being as young as she was. This left her a little depressed, especially since Natsu said she looked cute and adorable, like a little sister to him. Wendy knew Natsu would never see her the same way she saw him, with her harboring a crush on him, but her not being old enough to be with him.

By the time Natsu made his round trip of the girls, he was covered with kiss marks, a few slap marks from Laki, and the occasional bite mark. He was pretty sure Kinana was trying to mark him... ditto for Erza,

Once everyone had their costumes for the party tonight, they all left, heading back to Fairy Tail. Somehow they got Natsu to foot the bill. Guess that little show cost him. In spite of it all, Natsu had a huge grin on his face, he actually enjoyed himself for once.

 _"I wonder if Rose had as much fun as I did?"_

 **At Fairy Tail**

Yeah, Rose has been having some fun. Currently, she's terrorizing anyone that happens to be a guy. For some reason, she never attacks any women.

Elfman didn't think it was pretty manly of her to give him a black eye. He was on his own, Mira and Lisanna were nonchalantly wondering what to do. They didn't seem like they were in a hurry.

Mira sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, Rose reminded her of Erza when she demands something. But Mira would never admit that out loud, to admit that would mean she believed Erza was the girl's mother, since Rose was acting like Erza. No way would she allow Erza the privilege of being the girl's mother...

"Oi, what's with all the commotion?" Laxus had made his presence known, just arriving with Freed and Bickslow in tow. One look around told them all they needed to know.

Bickslow grinned, thinking that since Rose wasn't afraid of him any longer, he could get through to her. Like they were BFF's or something. That failed horribly when he sent his "babies" to her, only for them be demolished.

"My babies!"

Laxus just shook his head, if you want something done right, you have to do it your self. Bad idea. Now Rose was attached to his head, biting him. He ran around, oddly enough, screaming, "Get this thing off me!" Mira scolded him for referring to Rose as a "thing". She still refused to lend a helping hand.

Freed ran after Laxus, hoping to help his "crush". Laxus was able to pass Rose off to Freed, yelling "Tag!" Now Freed got to have fun playing with the biting child.

"Can't you think of anything?" Lucy asked Bisca. Out of all of them, Bisca should know how to deal with a rambunctious kid. Bisca just shrugged, saying that Rose must have gotten her explosive tendencies from Natsu, not from Bisca herself. After all, Asuka never acted out this way. That drew some narrowed eyes, Bisca implying that Rose would be her daughter.

Before bodies and feelings could be hurt, they heard: "What happened here?!"

Natsu and company had arrived, and what a scene to come back to! Natsu was proud of his little one, she was displaying the virtues he had hoped to install in her, namely fear and destruction. Like father, like daughter.

"Natsu, do something!" Someone pleaded. Oh well, guess all good things must come to an end.

"Rose" Natsu said in a serious tone, getting the girls attention.

Everyone waited with bated breath to see how Natsu would handle this.

"Stop."

A moment passed.

"Okay Dada." Rose replied.

"That's it!?"

Natsu turned to them and asked, "Did any of you even try asking her to stop?"

A beat.

Lucy smacked her fist into her open hand "You know what? We didn't even think of that." Nice.

"Dada, I'm tiiiiired." Rose whined, rubbing her eye. Guess her sugar rush wore off.

Natsu chuckled, "Okay, maybe you should take a nap." Taking her into his arms, Rose immediately fell asleep.

Erza smiled gently to Natsu, "I guess only someone like you could figure how to deal with her. How exactly did you know what to do?"

It was a good question, it's not like Natsu had experience raising kids. He's just been going on instinct or something. Answering Erza's question, Natsu said, "It's something Igneel would do sometimes if I got out of control."

It was kind of a bittersweet moment, it told them Igneel's parenting method, but at the same time, they knew Igneel would never be around for any more of Natsu's life.

Trying not to keep them all thinking of anything else sad, Erza asked, "What if that didn't work?"

"Then I would raise my hand, and — Bam!"

Everyone gasped.

That caused the girls to turn on him, "You would hit your poor girl!?"

Natsu looked confused, "It's not like I'd be mean about it, it was just gonna be a love tap. Igneel used to hit me all the time. And he did it because he loved me, right?"

Everyone sweatdropped, _"Probably not. Maybe that was the only way for him to get through your_ _thick skull."_

Noticing their hesitation, Natsu realized that maybe Igneel did it for kicks. "Igneel, you jerk!" He shouted at the sky's above. "You better hope I don't see you again!"

Everyone sighed, Natsu's family sure was an odd one, and now Rose's involved in it.

 **Outskirts of Magnolia**

"Wow, that was fast." The first woman from before said, "But... you missed! We're not near the guild! You really need to get your magic calibrated properly."

Ignoring the first woman's snide comment, the second woman picked up a flier stuck to a nearby pole. It was a notice for the party Fairy Tail was throwing.

"Costume party, huh. Sounds interesting. Maybe we would draw less attention that way. Besides, you look like you could use a change of clothes."

"You think? But I'm comfortable the way I am." The first woman said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'll be right back."

The second lady disappeared for a moment back through the dimension hole they came from, then reappeared, costumes in hand.

*Sigh* "You're magic's so much cooler than mine"

The second woman giggled, glad her friend was actually jealous of her.

"All right, here's our costumes. Let's find somewhere to get dressed, then we can head out."

 **Later that night, Fairy Tail**

Natsu had taken Rose over to Bisca's place since the mom couldn't be at the party because she doesn't have anyone to watch over Asuka. He felt bad that Bisca would be missing out on some fun watching the girls, but she lit up when Natsu promised he'd make it up to her. Go Bisca!

Now he stood outside Fairy Tail's fabled front doors, _"Here I go."_

"Ho Ho Ho, Merthy, chlistmths..." A voice suddenly said.

Natsu sweatdropped at the sight, Makarov was sitting near the entrance dressed like Santa, clearly inebriated. He's full of holiday cheer.

"Wrong holiday, you old buzzard."

"Old buzzard? Why I oughta-" Makarov's sentence ended short as he fell off the table, affected by his drinking.

Natsu just shook his head, some kinda master the old man is.

Behind the master, the Fairy Tail party was in full swing. It's not surprising that Gray was the most scantily clad, he kept looking for his runaway costume. Occasionally, someone would get tossed around the guild, but that was because alcohol was being served, and people were getting drunk.

Speaking of getting drunk, that's something Natsu is now facing. It was that type of party where no matter what you do, your cup would never empty. Somehow, someone was always filling up peoples drinks. A few girls were plastered from their liquid courage, trying to get Natsu to spend all his time with them. Unfortunately, the girls were acting the same way that they were the last time they were either drunk or under the influence of a potion.

Erza and Mira were currently enraged and brawling with each other and anyone else foolish enough to get too close.

Wendy, Kinana, and Evergreen were just smashed, completely out of it. Lightweights.

Lucy, Cana, and Laki looked like they might just pounce on Natsu. Even if he wasn't okay with that, that wasn't going to stop them.

Juvia just kinda sat there crying that Natsu wasn't paying enough attention to her.

Levy and Lisanna were happy drunks, acting as goofy as possible.

Natsu had to get away from them all, it was too much for him to handle. The alcohol was beginning to affect him as well. Normally he could just burn through it, but the atmosphere of the guild wouldn't allow it. If a couple of people are drunk, soon everyone gets drunk.

Natsu soon stumbled around until he ran into a couple of ladies who didn't seem like they were from around here. The other girls began to get upset, they did all that shopping, just for him to spend his time with 2 strange women. The Fairy Tail girls might have tried duking things out with them, but something told them that they might be on the receiving end of a beating if they tried.

The two ladies were glad Natsu wasn't quite himself, otherwise, he might have asked questions. Their disguises worked perfectly well, no one recognized them. They were actually surprised when Natsu began hitting on them, they certainly were flattered he was interested in them, despite not knowing exactly who they were.

The first lady from before, turned to friend and asked, "What should we do with him, he's drunk."

Normally they wouldn't like being hit on by some drunk guy, but for Natsu, they were okay with it. They were even willing to lend a helping hand.

The second woman grinned, she had an idea of how to deal with Natsu.

 **The Next Morning, Natsu's house**

Natsu woke, with a piercing headache. After taking a few moments to deal with his hangover, Natsu looked around and saw that he was at home in his bed.

 _"How'd I get home last night? I can't remember."_

The last thing he remembered was dealing with some odd characters from his guild, then... nothing.

He didn't get long to try and figure this out, as he suddenly became aware of the fact that he wasn't alone in his bed. There was someone to his right in the bed.

The covers suddenly got pulled away, revealing a very beautiful woman.

"Morning!" The woman said, with a huge smile on her face.

Natsu really began to panic, _"What did I do last night?! I'm so dead."_ As he tried to come to grips with what he did, life threw him another curveball.

As he laid there on his back with this woman to his right, the rest of the covers pulled back, revealing another woman.

"You mean, good morning." The second woman said, with a smile on her face.

Natsu's mind collapsed, " _Yep, dead."_

He passed out.

 **Part 1 done! Part 2 won't come out till later, hope that's all right. It'll be a doozy!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've busy lately. I meant to have this out last Saturday, but it just didn't happen. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **Heh, wonder who those women were that Natsu woke up with. Not one, but two!**

 **Ahh, good stuff. They are part of Natsu's harem, maybe you'd all like to take a guess? Even gave one of them a couple of new moves.**

 **Mwuahaha! I'll have some explaining to do. So look forward to that.**

 **Eventually I'd like to be able to make single pairing chapters, like the omakes, for each of the girls. That should be a good challenge.**

 **Till next time!**


	9. Sugar, Sugar (Ur, Layla)

**Sugar, Sugar (Ur, Layla)**

 **Greetings everyone, NatsuHaremFan here.**

 **It sure is fun to write this story, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much. For a non-lemon story, it's doing really well!**

 **This chapter came out a little different, hopefully, it's still good.**

 **Looks like last time, I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't I?**

 **Well, here's part 2!**

"Wake up, sleeeepy head!"

Natsu woke to the voice of the woman laying to the right him, memories of the most recent event coming back to him.

 _"Maybe If I pretend like I didn't know what was going on, I can claim I'm the victim here."_ Natsu thought as he planned his defense. Yeah, that'll fly.

"Ur, let him sleep."

"Ur?" Natsu asked. _"Why does that name sound so familiar?"_

"Yep. The name's Ur, Ur Milkovich. Nice to meetcha!" The woman to his right said.

"Wait, Milkovich!? That makes you Gray's teacher and Ultear's... mom! Right?" Natsu asked trying to make sure he had all the bases covered.

"Don't forget about Lyon."

"Who?"

"You know, Lyon? Ice mage, probably reminds you of Gray?" Ur said, trying to help him remember.

"Not... exactly. Wait, you're telling me there's more than one Gray out there?" Natsu looked up at the ceiling, "The horror."

Ur giggled and kissed him on the nose, saying Natsu was cute. The woman next to them sighed, she was being overlooked in this situation. Natsu turned to his left, and saw ...a familiar face?

"Lucy!?"

'Lucy' giggled, "Aww, isn't that cute? He thinks I'm my daughter. I guess we must look like twins."

"Lucy's your daughter? Then you must be... Layla!" Natsu's so smart.

Layla smiled, confirming everything.

Natsu leapt out of bed, the gravity of his actions last night dawning on him. Now Natsu began to pace back and forth, panicking, "Oh man, oh man, oh man. I'm so awesome for doing what I did, but now I'm so much trouble!"

"Wait, you're both supposed to be dead!" Natsu yelled, pointing at them.

Ur let out a fake gasp, "How rude. It's not nice to tell people who're alive, that they should be dead."

"Sorry. It's just, Gray and Lucy said you guys died."

Ur poked herself and looked at Layla who shrugged, "Nope, we're alive and in the flesh. Guess they got that wrong." while smiling.

"Then that makes you ...Zombies!" Natsu was running around and panicking, thinking he really messed up big time.

"But wait, zombies aren't supposed to look as you both do. What's going on here?" He was really confused now.

Both women giggled at his reaction and at his compliment. They assured him that they were not undead creatures. While it was a relief that Natsu hadn't engaged in any immoral activities, he looked to be guilty of one heinous crime: spending the night with two moms.

Back to panicking for Natsu. He's pretty sure these two mom's kids are going to be really angry with him. Then there's the rest of the girls back at the guild. They're sure to be jealous.

"Relax, it's not what you think." Layla then pointed to Natsu's lower half. That's when he noticed he was still wearing pants. Natsu had gone as a shirtless lumberjack for his Halloween costume. Erza insisted he go as that.

They explained that he had been drunk and they were able to get him back to his house. They left out the part where he had been hitting on them. When they got him home, he just collapsed in bed and fell asleep, so they figured why not and joined him.

"Natsu, you're making so much noise in the morning, what's going — " Happy had flown into Natsu's room, interrupting their conversation.

"Ahh, Intruders! Natsu ru— " Happy started, but was cut off. He fell to the floor, frozen solid.

Ur had let out a surprised yelp, that Natsu thought was cute, and then froze the Exceed.

"Happy!"

"Sorry, I'm not used to flying cats that can talk." Ur apologized.

It was alright, Happy probably did something to deserve that. Natsu's stomach then growled.

"I guess we could all use a little breakfast, how about I make something?" Layla said, her mother mode coming into play.

"F-fish, please." Happy stuttered out from the floor, still frozen.

Natsu picked up his frozen friend from the floor, following the two beauties to the kitchen.

 **A little later**

"Oh, man! This is delicious!"

"Aye sir!"

Both women giggled at the pair's reaction. It felt pretty good to take care of someone, it's been a while for both of them. The conversation then turned serious, as Natsu got to the heart of the matter.

"Everyone's gonna want to know what's going on, why you two are here. What are you going to say?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We know." Ur spoke, "We're going to tell them everything, they probably have a few questions for us."

Layla nodded. They were going to be a little nervous about things, but they weren't gonna run away from this situation. The two of them smiled when Natsu told them that he had their backs.

"Wait till you tell everyone that you slept in the same bed as them, Natsu! Can I tell Lucy?" Happy asked. He likes misreading situations.

"Why don't we leave that little part out, eh happy?"

The two began to bicker back and forth about whether or not it would be appropriate to discuss such things. The two women just watched, shaking their heads as Natsu was apparently losing the debate.

After they were done eating, Natsu showed them to one of the guest rooms where they could change their clothes, after sprucing up in his bath. Ur teased Natsu about having all these girls clothes here, suggesting that he must be expecting some female companionship. Natsu tried to deny it, but he knew it was true.

Now that everyone was ready, they headed out to Fairy Tail.

 **In front of Fairy Tail**

"Alright, you two wait here. We'll go ahead, and get everyone ready." Natsu said, heading inside with Happy. The two ladies watched them go in.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Ur asked.

"Probably with tears and questions," Layla said, a small smile adorning her face. "The same way Ultear will react."

Ur remained silent, unsure how to handle things with her daughter.

Layla looked to her friend, noticing her somber attitude. "You are planning on seeing her, aren't you?"

"..."

The blonde woman put a reassuring hand on Ur's shoulder, getting her to look into her eye's.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I saw that she found out what you went through, how hard it was for you to give her up, how sad you were when you thought she died. You owe it to her to let her know you're alive. She could use the closure."

"Your right. If I can handle this situation, I should be able to handle a talk with Ultear."

Layla rubbed her friend's shoulder, "You're not alone in this, Natsu said he had our back, right?"

That brought laughter to both of them, he sure was an interesting one.

 **With Natsu**

The guild was a lively one, but surely they were waiting to hear from Natsu.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I've got something important to say!"

He was ignored.

"Pay attention to me!" Natsu roared, a stream of fire shooting from his mouth.

"Knock it off Flame brain!" Gray yelled, launching several ice spikes at his rival. Natsu grinned, ready for a little brawl.

That was spoiled as a shield of ice sprung up, protecting him.

"That's the best you can do? What a disappointment." Ur said, appearing from out of nowhere, smirking.

Layla sighed, "I thought we were waiting for Natsu to introduce us."

 **"!"**

The results were instantaneous.

"Whoo, hot ladies!"

"U-Ur!?"

"Mama?"

"Dada!"

Rose had run up to greet her father since she spent the night at Bisca's house. Natsu grinned as he picked up his daughter, he had missed her. Gray and Lucy had rushed over, throwing their arms around Ur and Layla respectively. Lucy's mom was right, they were full of tears and questions.

"Awfully clingy, aren't they?" Layla asked as Lucy had an iron-like grip on her.

"Mama." Lucy cried.

"You're telling me," Ur said, trying to peel Gray off of herself.

It was understandable for the two mages, some of the most influential people in their lives had suddenly appeared, and were alive! They're gonna need a moment.

After a reasonable amount of time had passed, Natsu approached the two pairs, Rose in tow. When he introduced them to his daughter, her eyes sparkled seeing the two moms. Rose kept pointing to Layla and Lucy, calling them twins.

When Ur and Layla caught sight of the pinkette, Gray and Lucy were left holding onto the air as they were left behind. Leave it up to two moms to be excited about seeing a small child.

"Awww, how cute!" The two moms cooed over the girl.

"Ur, please, what happened?" Gray asked. He didn't want to overwhelm his teacher, but he had to know how she cheated death.

"Very well, I suppose you all would like to know exactly what's going on. Ur said, picking Rose up and holding her against her body.

Taking a deep breath, Ur began.

"Tartarus happened."

"Tartarus?"

She nodded, "After I stopped Deliora, a few days later Tartarus showed up looking for him. It looks like they just released Deliora for entertainment purposes, or maybe to see how strong humans were at that time."

The air turned cold as Gray growled, his family was killed over Tartarus playing around?!

"I'm sorry Gray." Ur said.

"I'm glad we wiped them out, maybe they didn't suffer enough though." His eyes were as cold as his magic. Ur had to tell him not to think that way, otherwise, he wouldn't be any better than they were.

"..." He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Ur was right.

Continuing with her story, "They took an interest in me since they didn't think humans could stop him. But by the time they found me, I was mostly melted. That didn't stop them from collecting what they could for experimental purposes. They would have tried rebuilding my body for their own motives, but they were already using Silver. I guess I must've been his replacement should something have gone wrong with him."

Gray was once again angry, his family were just playthings to Tartarus. There was suddenly a ruckus, as Mira began glowing white, and her eyes were blank. After a moment, she went back to normal.

"Sorry, I was trying to ask Sayla what they were thinking, but she won't say anything." Ur was impressed, the barmaid had managed to take-over such a powerful opponent.

Gray spoke up, "But we destroyed Tartarus's base, how'd you survive?"

"I was in a secret level in their base, just a puddle in a regenerative chamber. They never got around to reviving me, since they didn't want two of their gates being humans. But they would have probably brought me back as one of them."

That brought back memories of Minerva, the Sabertooth mage who Tartarus had tried transitioning into one of them. Mira was just glad Ur's chamber wasn't on the same level as all the others were, she had destroyed them during her fight with Sayla.

"After you all defeated Tartarus, people began picking through the remains of the destroyed base, looking for anything of interest."

"Scavengers," Gray said, but it was in a tone of disgust. It figures people would descend on anything unguarded to use it for their own selfish purposes, but why'd it have to be humanity's enemies?

"Of all the people it could have been, it turned out to be the magic council. So my chamber was taken to a remote research facility, where they could study Tartarus's technology. But they started to delve into some dark things, after all, they were using the enemies research. They might have been looking for a way to control people they brought back to life. Luckily, after they figured out the tech, I wasn't gonna be their pawn for long, because I was saved by this guardian angel." Ur said that last part, gesturing to Layla.

Layla just chuckled, she didn't really think of herself as some kinda angel. "Ehh, figured you were better off free, and not someone's project. Although, you've been nothing but trouble since you got out."

"Who, little ol' me?"

The blonde woman just rolled her eyes, her friend was far from innocent.

"Guess that just leaves what you're doing here, Mama." Lucy said.

Ur passed Rose over to Layla, since the girl was reaching for her.

"Sorry, my story's not as impressive as Ur's. I've just been living in the celestial spirit world."

She then began playing with Rose, humming and acting like that was all that needed to be said.

"Say what!?" Lucy yelled, "All those times we had dealings with the celestial world, and no one said anything!?"

"We had to keep it a secret, isn't that right, Virgo?" Layla called out.

There was a flash of light, replaced by the pink haired maid.

"Yes, Layla-sama." Virgo nodded to the ex-celestial wizard.

Rose wiggled out of Layla's grasp, and ran over to the newcomer. Virgo smiled down at her, then scooped her up.

"Huh." Natsu said, "No matter who it is, as long as they're a woman, Rose always wants to play with them."

Virgo agreed, commenting on how cute the little girl Natsu had made was. Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, he had never really conversed with Virgo before. That caused the maid to giggle at his uncomfortableness. The two of them laughed a little, lost in their own little world. Looking down, they realized Rose was accidentally holding a hand from both of them, forming a little link between the three of them. Natsu and Virgo blushed and looked away, thinking something unsaid was being said. That didn't go well with Lucy, who whined that even her spirits would be attracted to Natsu.

Hoping to break up the little moment between the two, Lucy asked her mom why she had apparently faked her own death, and had been living in the spirit world this whole time. Layla explained that it was necessary for her to disappear, because a celestial wizard was needed to combat E.N.D. when he was revived, since they knew he eventually would be. The spirit's light magic was capable of banishing the darkness that Zeref's creation brought forth. Layla was chosen because they weren't sure exactly when E.N.D. might strike and they needed one who could fight at any time, Layla being the only one at the time who could handle such a task. So she faked her death, and was living in another realm, waiting to surprise their enemies. Jude had been against it, but without Layla being available, everyone might have been wiped out a long time ago had E.N.D. attacked. Since she was on such good terms with them, the celestial king let her travel through to and from their realm whenever she wanted to.

"But it looks like you all were able to handle things without needing my help." Layla smiled, she was proud that her daughter had a hand in defeating E.N.D. She embraced her daughter, saying that the nightmare was over.

"I didn't know E.N.D. came in such an attractive package, that's what I believe is called 'falling for the enemy'." Layla laughed, Natsu blushed at her words.

Then Layla let out a surprised squeak, as Lucy applied a death grip from their hug.

"What are you talking about, _Layla_?" Lucy growled, glaring at her mom. Aww, and they were getting along so well.

Knowing she couldn't take back what she said, Layla continued, "What, he's a very attractive man. Plus, Rose looks exactly like what I imagine my next child is going to look like. I guess I'll just have to be the best mom to her that I can be." She then took Rose back into her arms and cooed, asking if that's what the little girl would like most.

"What!?" Lucy screamed as she clutched her head, her mom was planning on taking away her 'boyfriend'. "What are you talking about?! You have a daughter right here who could still use some mothering!"

"None sense, you're all grown up now. Rose needs a mother's touch."

Lucy cried comically, tears running down her face after being snubbed by her own mother. Ouch.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Layla?" Ur spoke up, she wasn't going to let her friend have her way with the situation. "Lucy's right, you need to focus on your own daughter first, leave Rose to me."

Ur then took one of Natsu's arms, asking, "Natsu-kun, how about you take me back to our house?"

Natsu sweatdropped, "Wh-what?!"

"Well, I need a place to live, right? So I'll just crash with you."

"Over my dead body!" Layla said, taking Natsu's other arm.

"Watch it, blondie."

"Why you..." Now Natsu's stuck between two rivals, about to be blasted. Still, think he's lucky? Bisca sighed, she thought she had the single mom category locked down, but it appears two new contenders have arrived...

"There's plenty of room at Casa de Makarov." The guild master pleaded. He gets even one of them to go with him, he'll have it made.

"No way!" Gray and Lucy roared, prying the two woman off of Natsu, "They're living with us!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Was their childish replies, roles being reversed.

"Yes we are!" It looks like Gray and Lucy weren't having any of it.

"Wait" Gray realized, "Ur, you said you wanted to go back to Natsu's place." Gray struggled to contain himself as Natsu felt a chill go up his spine, "What did you mean by that?!"

Lucy was also looking at her mom with fire in her eyes.

"Well", Ur said sheepishly, "... you know." Gray needed to know before he killed Natsu.

Good thing Happy spoke up, "They spent the night over at our place! I found them in bed with Natsu this morning!"

"Happy!"

All eyes were now on Natsu. The evidence looked bad, even trying to say they didn't do anything wouldn't look good for him. After all, why were they in bed together? Explain that. Looks like intent makes him guilty.

"Here's what I think happened." Natsu said, backing away slowly. He then took Rose, and fled out the guilds front doors as fast as he could, his daughter shrieking with laughter at his terrified face.

 **"Natsu!"**

 **Later on that night, streets of Magnolia**

"Trick or treat!" Rose and Asuka sang.

They were out on the town, their parents following them, making sure the girls would have a fun time. Bisca smiled as she watched the two girls add to their candy haul. Not too long ago, it didn't look like Rose was going to be up for trick or treating. Ever since the incident yesterday, even mentioning candy made Rose get a queasy look. But she wasn't going to let a little sickness cause her to miss out on more.

Bisca for her part was glad that Natsu asked her and Asuka to accompany him and Rose. Looks like Bisca was able to cash in on the favor Natsu owed her for watching Rose last night.

Rose was dressed as Dragon, while Asuka was a gun-toting knight. Erza would be proud. Natsu had gone as a boxing champ, anything to not wear a shirt, and Bisca had gone as a hot sorceress.

The two parents were walking and talking to each other, enjoying each others company. Bisca was just glad to enjoy the one on one with him. The two of them shared some laughter together. Finally, Natsu could relax and enjoy himself, without constantly being mobbed. He had to tell the other girls he would be with Bisca alone tonight.

Thinking back on the last two days, Natsu thought of one particular woman. One that Natsu almost had to beg for her to make things right between her and her daughter.

 **Meanwhile, at Crime Sorciere HQ**

Ultear headed down to the hall to the guilds main conference room. If anyone was with her, she would have griped to them about Jellal calling an emergency meeting so late at night. She threw the doors to the room, to see that she was the last one to arrive.

"Alright, what's the big idea Jellal? Couldn't this wait until the morning? I-"

That's when she noticed some movement in one of the corners of the dimly-lit room. They weren't alone, as Ur made herself known.

Ultear recognized her mother right away, there was no mistaking the woman she got her looks from. But Ultear didn't want to believe it was possible, even with her guildmates confirming it to be so. Years ago, Ultear would've killed her mother had they run into each other, but now that she knew what Ur had done for her, things had changed. The tears were unable to stop flowing from the two Malkovich family members.

"Ul" Ur choked out, there her daughter was, alive and well.

"Mama" Ultear whispered, the reality of the situation hitting her.

The two then rushed and embraced each other, crying into each other.

"I'm so sorry honey, I must've looked like a terrible parent to you!"

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong!" The two kept wanting to apologize to each other and forgive each other.

Sighing contently, Jellal had the rest of Crime Sorciere leave the room, letting the two of them catch up. So they all left, and on the way out, they walked by the hugging duo, patting Ultear on the back and wishing her the best of luck.

 **So now Layla and Ur have joined the harem!**

 **Looks like GirugameshPanda guessed it right first, congrats friend!**

 **I think for the next chapter, I'll be doing another Omake, featuring the polls current first placer. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **If anyone has any ideas, or if you want to let me know what you like/dislike, that's cool.**

 **See you guys later!**


	10. Omake: Armored Heart On Fire (Erza)

**Omake: Armored Heart On Fire (Erza)**

 **Greetings everyone.**

 **This chapter will be featuring the poll's current first placer, Erza!**

 **Here's how the poll's going:**

 **1\. Erza**

 **2\. Hisui**

 **3\. Mira**

 **4\. Cosmos**

 **5\. Ultear**

 **Heh, Erza's taken first place by a wide margin by at least 10+ votes.**

 **With this chapter being the 10th one, now's a good time for Erza to shine.**

 **All of your replies to the last chapter was awesome! Looks like a lot of you want to see Layla, Ur, and even Bisca join. Don't worry, it's gonna happen. It should be interesting to see what happens.**

 **Without further ado, let's do this thing!**

 **The woods outside Magnolia**

"Hyah!", *Slice*

*Huff* *Huff*

Currently, we see Erza in the woods outside Magnolia, attacking a training dummy. A heap of broken ones lay scattered around her.

It's kinda odd that some of the dummies look like actual people. The most notable ones look like Bisca, Cana, Layla, Lisanna, Lucy, Ur, Ultear, and Virgo. Also, there was one that looked like Ichiya. Erza's battling one that looks exactly like Mira, and seems particularly aggressive towards it.

*Slice* Whoops, there goes it's head.

Erza nods, content that her training has gone well for her, she feels ready to take on anyone.

Poke.

"Kyaaa!"

So much for that.

Erza scampered up the training dummy, looking all bug-eyed and embarrassed.

Rose had poked Erza trying to get her attention, and startled the red-head. Natsu just laughed, Erza's reaction was priceless.

"Oh, no!" Rose exclaimed, feeling bad that she scared Erza.

"You're really cute sometimes, Erza" Natsu said, much to the blushing knights embarrassment.

"What are you two up to?" Erza asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much, we were just out looking for something to do." Natsu said, ruffling Rose's hair.

Mentally Erza squealed, here was her chance to have Natsu and Rose all to herself.

 _"Is she making a squealing noise?"_ Natsu wondered, sweatdropping. Somehow he could hear what was going on in her head. Looking at Rose, he saw that she had a similar look as he did. Maybe she could hear the same thing.

Erza took Rose into her possession, letting the girl sit on her arm and rest her head on the knights chest. Natsu smiled. Watching the two of them interacting with each other, it just seemed so right.

He took notice of the battlefield and picked up the severed head of the Mira dummy. He sweatdropped at the sight of it: it had a bad makeup job, probably Erza thinking Mira puts on to much of the stuff; the word "hussy" written in red on the forehead; a ugly smile carved into the head, with broken and yellow-colored teeth; and a pair of Sai's lodged in the eyes of the dummy. Someone takes the term 'rival' to the extreme.

Natsu had to drop the object and back away, better not ask any questions.

Despite what he had just witnessed, Natsu grinned as he had an idea to cure his boredom: "Erza, let's fight!"

She sighed, even though it had been awhile since they had fought, she'd rather not fight him. But Erza's not one to shy away from a fight.

They moved their location to a nearby hilltop. Erza gave Rose a toy sword for her to attack some training dummies with while her and Natsu went off a distance to spar. It was a good thing had still had some generic-looking dummies, Rose wouldn't attack any that looked like any of the girls. Rose seemed to pick up the way of the sword all too easily...

So now Natsu and Erza stood, facing each other. A gentle breeze blew past them, adding to the moment. The two then rushed at each other, getting things under way. As they fought, things turned odd. Neither one was really using their magic. Erza had just summoned a sword, but never changed into any kind of armor, and Natsu just went with his fists. As they fought, you might have thought that the mood would have been intense, they were seasoned fighters. But that wasn't the case this time. They seemed to enjoy the physical dance, smiles adorning their faces. Here was two friends who had been in this situation before, and each time they had thrived during it. This was a special little activity that the two of them shared, Erza was pretty much one of the few people who could handle his combative nature. You could say they shared a special bond that way.

A dodge here, a counter there, the two move in perfect harmony. Before they knew it, they had made their way over to the edge of the hill. Guess what happens next.

They then tumbled down the hill, with Natsu ending up on top of Erza. It took the both of them a moment realize the position they were in. Natsu was leaning over Erza, not much distance separating the two. This left both of them in a blushing state. He then grinned as he smashed his fist next to her head, taking advantage of the distraction.

"You lose, Erza."

Erza for her part, had been too distracted ogling Natsu's ripped torso. When she realized he was talking to her, Erza could only let out a "You-wah?"

Natsu shook his head, then got a "brilliant" idea. Time to mess with her a little. But before he could, he heard:

"Dada, I'm booored."

Rose had appeared over Natsu's shoulder, interrupting the two of them. She had to scramble out of the way when Erza sat up and nearly launched Natsu off of her.

"Oh, Rose." Erza said, "Your father and I were... just playing... right?!" She said, looking to Natsu for clarification.

"R-right! Just... playing." Natsu said.

It was funny watching Natsu and Erza realize that they had almost caught fooling around and were trying to make up excuses for what they were doing. The whole time they were stammering, Rose just looked at them, blinking occasionally. Guess she was falling for it.

"You're acting weird."

Rose then said to them, "I'm bored." She began to pout, it looked like a tantrum was imminent if they didn't find something to entertain the child.

That's when Erza realized-

"Acting?" *Gasp* "That's right! I'm supposed to be at the theater, acting in the new play!"

Erza took off before anyone could respond.

Turning back to them, "You should come!" Then she disappeared.

"Acting?" Rose asked.

Natsu paled, "Not again." He loved Erza and all her quirks, but why she still continued to do it despite being a terrible actress, still mystified him.

Rose however, got really excited about being able to see a play.

"Can we go, Dada?! Can we, can we, can we?!" The little pinkette was bouncing around, too excited to sit still.

"I-I guess so." Natsu said shakily, he didn't seem that confident that it's gonna be a good thing.

 _"Maybe things will be different this time"_

 **At the theater, Onibus town**

It took Natsu and Rose forever to get to Onibus town, because it required a trip on a train.

Natsu was literally in tears about having to ride it. But Rose wasn't having any of it, she dragged her weeping father on board. Didn't think she had the upper body strength to perform such a task, but she's gonna get her way no matter what. Remind you of anyone?

Since Rose was sitting in his lap, Natsu was able to play with her the whole ride there. Natsu didn't even get motion sickness the whole time. To him, the trip only seemed to take about a minute. Boy was he glad to reach solid ground though.

Natsu was almost over come with nostalgia as the theatre as soon as they arrived there. Last time, Team Natsu wore themselves out working on that play, just for nothing to go right. He's really hoping things will easier this time.

"Nope." Natsu sighed.

Erza was on stage, shaking and stammering, as she suffered a bout of terminal stage fright.

Natsu just shook his head. Him and Rose had gotten into the back of the theater, and were watching Erza's meltdown from the curtain behind the stage.

"Th-th-this-is spa-Sparta!" Erza shouted, with a sword raised. (Not included: some poor guy getting kicked into a pit.)

"Oh, Papa..." Rose started, she then looked up to her father, "...This is awfull!"

Natsu looked down at his daughter, and chuckled a little at her reaction. Then he sighed, "Yeah, but she gets really fired up about acting."

"This is nothing like the actual thing!"

"Get out of here!"

"You suck!"

The audience really didn't care for her acting.

"Thank you very much!" The director said, appearing from out of nowhere.

The crowd immediately turned on her, throwing all manner of things onto the stage. A stray candy bar was miss-thrown and hit Natsu in the head. He grew angry, and with flames spewing out of his mouth, threatened, "You jerks! You want to go?!" He nearly jumped into the audience and started a brawl. Rose just picked up the un-opened candy bar and ate it.

Erza began to notice the descending attitude of the crowd, and started to look upset. She was trying so hard...

Fortunately, Natsu came to her rescue. As he stepped out onto the stage, he had a ball of fire in his hand. It disappeared into a puff of smoke, to be replaced with a bouquet of flowers.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered, getting a little teary-eyed. It was a romantic gesture.

Natsu had a huge smile on his face, "Good job Erza, you did great."

He had given the bouquet to Rose to give to Erza will he hugged the knight.

"Aww, thank you sweetheart!" Erza said, taking the girl into her arms and embraced her. Erza smiled when she received the gift and saw the kind of flowers that they were: Roses from Rose.

"They're beautiful." Erza said, breathlessly. Even though Erza got them from the child, they really came from Natsu himself. This was the first time someone had done such a romantic thing for her, she won't be forgetting this anytime soon.

Setting Rose and the flowers back down, she expressed her appreciation for Natsu physically.

"Whoa!" The audience yelled, "Finally some real acting!"

Erza was shoving her tongue down Natsu's throat, in front of a crowd nonetheless!

*Eegh, uhh, ehh!* Natsu barely got out, as he tried to recover from Erza's assault. She had tried to suck him dry.

"This is Natsu, my husb-, I mean love-, umm, boyfr— err, future baby's dadd— uh, good friend!" Erza proclaimed.

"Is she serious?" People sweatdropped, " _He looks like a victim if anything."_

"Don't let her have her way with me!" Natsu begged, as he blacked out.

"Oh, so it's that kinda play! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Those perverts were hoping for a different kind of show.

"How dare you! There is a child present!" Erza roared. Rose was unfazed about everything since a group of women had possession of her, and were cooing over how cute she was. Then one of them made the mistake of gazing at Natsu's unconscious form, realizing that he was the girl's father, mistakenly thinking that they had a chance with him.

All hell broke loose as Erza now had two reasons to be mad. So instead of just letting it go, she took matters into her own hands: in the form of several hundred swords, attacking everyone one else at once.

After zooming out to an outside shot of the theater, we hear some rumbling, then a loud explosion as the theater was destroyed.

Rose looked around, "Oh, we're outside now!" She then poked an unconscious woman who was next to her.

"Thank you very much!" The director said, somehow being spared Erza's wrath, "It was a smashing success!"

"Bye everybody!" Rose waved to the unconscious masses as Erza took her and her father away, while still fuming.

 **Later on**

Natsu groaned. He didn't really remember how he got here, but here he was walking with Erza through the streets of Onibus. Rose was busy running around ahead of them, trying to get them to hurry up after her. When they didn't because they were too busy chatting to notice her Rose disappeared from sight...

Erza had Natsu's arm trapped in her cleavage, not wanting to leave his side. He figured it was futile to resist, he was secretly enjoying it as much as she was. They walked past another couple who said that they would make a cute couple. That left Erza blushing, and Natsu scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

 _"Get the hint, Natsu."_ Erza thought.

"Hmm, I wonder what their children would look like..." The woman in the couple said.

"Now, now. Let's not try and force things, dear. When they're ready, they will." The man said. They left before they could make things more awkward for the two mages.

While Erza blushed harder, the term 'children' reminded Natsu of something.

"Where's Rose?" He asked, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He then felt a pit form deep in his stomach, his daughter was missing.

"I-I don't know." Erza said. She then cursed herself. In her desire to be closer to the man she loved, she had taken Natsu's attention off of Rose and had it focused on herself. She would never forgive herself should something happen to Rose.

 _"Some mother I'd be, I couldn't even keep my eyes on one of my children. What am going to do when I have several children with Natsu?"_

The two of them began frantically searching for the girl. Natsu soon picked up on Rose's scent, it helped that the wind blew in his favor. The next thing though had him enraged: there was a strange man's scent right next to her, a scent that he didn't recognize and one that smelled bad to him. A normal guy wouldn't have let off this bad scent, Natsu could pick up on what the guy was planning and that's what was angering him so much, his paternal instincts blazing to the surface.

Erza could feel the anger and fire radiating off of Natsu, she just hoped Rose was alright. They took off, with Erza following after Natsu since he knew the way.

They soon came upon Rose, who was standing a few feet away from a creepy looking guy. Whatever he was thinking didn't matter to Natsu, the guy didn't have his permission being that close to his daughter.

Natsu was blazing angry, to the point where Erza was shaking and scared, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"N-N-Natsu, c-calm down." But her words went unheeded by him.

When the stranger noticed that he had company, he looked up and saw that everything around him had changed. The once peaceful environment around him had changed, all he could see was fire all around. In front of him, he saw a gigantic fire-breathing Dragon staring him down. Even though this was just an illusion brought on by Natsu's anger, it felt so real. Such was the intimidation brought on by Natsu.

Rose looked to her father, she probably hadn't seen him this angry before.

"Rose, get. over. here. NOW." He wasn't angry at her, but at the same time, he needed to let her know he was serious. Rose took off, and hid behind her father, looking up to him with absolute respect for his position.

Now Natsu could focus all his attention on this stranger. One word from Natsu was all it took, "Run." Once that was uttered, the man ran away in total fear. It came out as a whisper, but it was heard loud and clear. For Rose's sake, he chose not to pursue the guy, even having to hold Erza back from doing the same thing.

Now Natsu turned his attention to Rose, who looked nervous, not knowing how her father might act. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes as he reached for her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Natsu said, he was just relieved Rose was alright. He pulled her into a tight hug, "Next time don't run off with out telling me first, or-"

He was interrupted by Erza who was hoping to involve herself, "How about me as well?"

Natsu blinked, surprised by Erza's insistence, "Right, or Erza. Always make sure to let me or Erza know what your doing first."

 _"Score!"_ Erza thought, proud of her victory. Natsu wanted Erza to be watching over Rose and not someone else like Mira... Just let her have her fantasies.

"Sorry, Dada."

"It's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Natsu said, ruffling her hair.

Turning the conversation a bit, Natsu suggested that they go somewhere the two girls would like: a bakery for some strawberry shortcake.

They chose to eat outside, on a cozy little bench for two, with Rose on Erza's lap. The small group enjoyed their snack like a family would.

Despite eating the sugary treat, Rose was soon asleep. She seems to fall asleep at the best times, whenever a girl is holding her. This left the two mages with some alone time together.

Erza put the snoozing Rose down, so that she could make her next move on Natsu. Natsu backed away slowly, "Help, Rune Knights!" It was funny, Natsu's caused nothing but trouble for them, and now in his moment of need, he was calling for them. The irony wasn't lost on them, as a pair of knights just happened to be walking by.

"You hear something?" One of them asked.

"Nah, it's probably just the wind." The other one replied. So they just kept on walking, ignoring Natsu.

"You jerks!" Natsu hollered, tears running down his face. He turned back to the drooling, panting red-head. He summoned a flaming whip, and cracked it, hoping to scare Erza off. That just seemed to get her even more fired up.

Erza was readying herself into a launching position, ready to tackle him into some nearby bushes.

"Can't we just cuddle?"

*Crash*

 **Whoo, hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **For the next chapter, I think I'll let you guys decide the next chapter:**

 **either a Omake with a few Natsu and Rose moments or,**

 **a regular chapter where a couple of celestial's make an appearance...**

 **or maybe a certain familiar individual stops by to see how things are going on at Fairy Tail.**

 **As for Natsu's harem: I might as well add everyone. Go big or go home, right? There's been a couple people who want it small, but most want them all. I guess the term "Harem" will be kinda loose, since Natsu won't be able to be around every girl, all the time, but I'll try to make time for all of them.**

 **Till next time, Peace out.**


	11. Celestial Bodies(Aquarius, Aries, Virgo)

**Celestial Bodies(Aquarius, Aries, Virgo)**

 **Alright, time for another chapter!**

 **Sorry it's taking forever for updates, I've just been so busy lately. I'll try to update as often as possible, I appreciate your patience.**

 **At the end of this chapter, I'll have an important note, so please read that.**

 **Away we go!**

 **Lucy's Apartment**

"Here."

"Huh? What's this?"

Layla held out her hand to give something to Lucy. When Lucy saw what it was, she was almost left speechless.

"Is-is that what I think it is?!"

Layla nodded.

Lucy took the object, tears flowing from her eyes. It was a golden key.

"Aquarius..." Lucy cried. She couldn't believe that right here, was the water spirits fully formed key. Lucy hugged the key to her chest not wanting to let go of it, in case it tried to vanish.

"But how?" Lucy asked her mother.

Layla smiled softly, "I saw that you kept her key after all this time, and I thought that it was about time for the two of you to be reunited. So I had Aquarius make a new one. She was against it, but she knew that this was important for you."

"Mama..." Lucy bawled, burying her face in her mother's chest.

"Aww," Layla said, embracing her daughter. Layla was glad that she was able to do this for Lucy. Ever since she had moved in with Lucy, Layla had been looking forward to helping out her daughter any way she could. Layla had missed a lot of the moments in her daughter's life, but she was determined to make up for all those times. Aquarius had been Lucy's first friend, and even though the water spirit was against giving Lucy her a new key, deep down Layla knew she cared for Lucy, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Lucy suddenly ran off, leaving her mother confused.

"Where are you going?"

Lucy turned around, "To summon Aquarius! I can probably summon her from the bath. She might not like it, but I just have to see her!"

"Why the bath?"

"You know, since she can only be summoned when there's water around."

Layla had to laugh at that, "Did she tell you that herself? It'd be really inconvenient for you if that was the only way you could summon her."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "Why would Aquarius lie to me?" Then it dawned on Lucy, probably could have seen this from the way the water spirit tried to make it impossible to summon her.

Layla just shook her head, and then disappeared through a dimension gate to go have a word with Aquarius. Layla returned a moment later with a smile on her face, and told Lucy to summon the spirit, without any water needed.

Shakily from anticipation, Lucy managed to correctly say the words to summon Aquarius, it had been a while. After a bright flash of light, Lucy laid her eyes on her first friend ever. There were plenty of tears being spilled from both sides as they reunited. Lucy was crying about seeing her long lost friend, while Aquarius...? She was crying comically about not being able to get away from Lucy, no matter how hard she tried.

"Aquarius!"

"Why, Lady Layla?!"

Aquarius tried to get smart and ask if her key could be the property of Layla, but was shot down by the elder blonde mage.

"Sorry, Lucy's the one who needs you the most. I have my own magic, so I'll be fine." To illustrate her point, Layla held up a ball of pure non-elemental magic that just seemed to scream uber-powerful.

That unfortunately, meant that Aquarius had nowhere to run. Reluctantly, she reciprocated the girl's feelings with a hug. Layla smiled as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Judging from the uncomfortable look on the spirit's face, Aquarius wasn't into this as much as Lucy was. Still, Layla was glad she had been able to make all of this possible.

This wouldn't last, as the blue-haired beauty quickly grew tired of the moment. Despite her best efforts, Aquarius wasn't able to shake Lucy off of her. This would change when she equipped her urn. That got Lucy off of her as the mage tried to run away, screaming for her life.

"Begone!" Aquarius roared.

Lucy was blasted away by a torrent of water, through the wall of her apartment, and off somewhere into the distance.

"I'm blasting off again!" Lucy cried out, fading off into the distance. (Wait for it... *Ding*)

Layla frowned slightly at Aquarius for the way she was treating Lucy. The water spirit sheepishly scratched the back of her head, trying to say she was the victim in all of this, but Layla wasn't buying it. When that failed, Aquarius retreated back into the spirits realm, somehow thinking Layla couldn't follow her there. Luckily there were more pressing matters at the moment, namely the condition of their apartment. Good luck getting your security deposit back.

The blonde just sighed about all the work that was ahead of her.

"That's right, while you go off and play, you just leave Mama to clean up your messes. Typical." Layla growled. "When you get home, you're getting a spanking!" She yelled out loud, shaking her fists at the air as she threw a rather childish tantrum.

Cue some random pervert, "Mistress, may I get my spanking now?" He had managed to be walking by outside, and heard Layla's outburst.

"I wasn't talking to you, pervert!" Layla yelled, queuing up a mega-flare spell.

"Yes, give it to me!" This guy's a class act.

*Boom!*

 **Woods outside Natsu's house**

*Crash!*

"Mmmrrrmm!" Natsu tried to say, but it was muffled by something landing on him.

Here he was innocently playing hide-n-seek with Rose and Happy, when— Wham!, Lucy comes falling out of the sky, landing on him, and ruining the game. Kinda spoils your hiding spot when someone comes flying into you, and gives you away. Maybe napping up in a tree, while under the pretense of "playing" was wrong.

"Found you!" Rose and Happy cheered, oblivious to what was going on. It took them a moment to realize the compromising that Natsu managed to find himself in yet again. Natsu once again getting some face time with Lucy's chest. Rose just looked on, while Happy took it another route:

"Ahhh! Lucy's trying to eat Natsu!"

All Happy saw was Lucy on top of Natsu, where he got her "eating" Natsu from is anyone's guess. Happy tried to fly away with a giggling Rose, who thought everything he did was just so entertaining. The Exceed was crying comically, saying it was too late for Natsu, and that he and Rose would have to move on without Natsu, leaving the poor guy to his "fate". Happy didn't get very far, as Lucy managed to nail the air-borne cat with her whip. Lucy caught Rose from Happy's falling form, and let the Exceed splat against the ground. Natsu couldn't really feel bad for him, his adoptive son did leave him to die.

"So, what were you doing Lucy?" Natsu wanted to know why Lucy had been flying through the air again.

"Oh, that's right!" Lucy replied, excitedly, "Look what happened!" She managed to fish Aquarius's key out and show it to him.

"Hey, that's great! I know how much she meant to you." Natsu had been around Lucy more than anyone else, so he knew how much she loved her spirits.

"Key!" Rose exclaimed, reaching for the golden object.

"You like that? Each of my keys summons a spirit." Lucy explained.

"Spirits?"

Lucy smiled, it was a chance for her to show what Rose's possible mama is capable of. So she had the Dragneel family sit back and relax as she got started. She opened with her white doggy, Plue. The second Rose saw the odd creature, she instantly had to hug it.

"Cute! ...What is it?" Rose asked, she didn't quite know what kinda animal it was.

"I think it's a dog..." Natsu said.

But Rose wasn't convinced. A "..." bubble appeared over her head as the pinkette began pondering it. Natsu sweatdropped as he watched the little gears in his daughters head began moving. If the girl is anything like any of the women Natsu knows, there's a good chance she'll think odd things.

"Oh, I know! It's a bug!"

"You think it's a bug!?" Natsu exclaimed.

 **Meanwhile, Garage Island**

"See, I told you Plue was a bug! You always said I was crazy, but this proves it, Haru!" A woman yelled.

Haru groaned, "Not this again. Plue doesn't look anything like a bug, Elie!"

The two parents began bickering back and forth, over a completely irrelevant subject.

"Pu-Puun!" Elie's Plue exclaimed, he wasn't really helping things.

As for Levin? Levin's just wondering what the heck they're talking about. He and his aunt Cattleya ran out of the house as Elie grabbed her tonfa blasters, it was gonna get a little violent.

 **Back with Natsu**

While Rose played with Plue, they were visited by a certain lion spirit. Lucy never summoned Loke, but he felt the need to show himself.

"Well, hello there little lady," Loke said, playing nice with Rose.

Rose initially was nervous being around the strange man, but when Loke managed to wiggle the hair on his head that looked like cat's ears, she calmed down.

"Kitty-man!" Rose exclaimed.

Happy mocked the lion spirit, saying he looked cute for playing with the pinkette. Good thing Loke was distracted, otherwise, the Exceed would have been Regulus impacted into next week. But the thing that distracted Loke was not good, however. He was blushing, imagining Rose all grown up and mature. This drew Natsu's ire, his protective Dragon/father nature coming forth. Natsu was all up in Loke's face, breathing smoke and fire, challenging the spirit to try anything.

"H-help Lucy!" Loke cried out.

This was one of the few times anyone would ever seem him afraid of anything. But he would get no mercy from Lucy either, she didn't like the idea of him trying anything with her possible daughter.

"Get lost!" Lucy yelled, kicking him back through his gate.

She sighed, "Sorry about that, let's try someone else."

Lucy summoned the twin spirits, Gemini. Rose quickly abandoned Plue, who went back to the spirit world, sad that it got replaced, but happy that Lucy gave it a sucker to enjoy. The twins floated and danced around Rose, much to her delight. Lucy then had them transform into a flawless copy of Rose, but for some odd reason, the pinkette didn't seem to like this. Natsu's real daughter began messing with Gemini, possibly thinking the spirit was her sister, and therefore was her rival. To stay off Rose's "bad" side, Gemini turned into Lucy. This was unfortunate for the celestial mage, because this meant another round of the towel-Lucy version of Gemini.

 _"Wow,"_ Natsu thought, eyeing Gemini up and down _, "copied Lucy to a T."_

Lucy sent Gemini away, embarrassed that the spirits seemed content on always showing up in that form.

Next Lucy summoned Cancer, hoping things would settle down. And things were calm... for a minute. After the stylist spirit tried to give Rose a haircut, which she was extremely against, Happy got delirious, wanting seafood. Rose took that as a sign to chase the spirit around, little streams of fire coming from her mouth, trying to cook the crab-person. Natsu looked on, with a nod of approval. Before, he had been hungry enough to try the same thing, but held off because the spirit probably didn't taste like the real thing. Cancer fled back through his gate, safe for now.

"Moo! Lucy-san, am I up next?" Taurus said, making his presence known, ogling Lucy with hearts for eyes. But the bull wasn't by himself.

"Yeah, Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius added.

"Gaah!" Lucy yelled, nearly tearing her hair out in frustration, "You guys are using up all my magic!" Her spirits seem capable of showing whenever they feel like it, not needing the mage's permission to do so. What had once been an "innocent" talent show for Lucy, had changed into her spirits running amok. Maybe she should have thought things out better...

"Horse meat?" Rose asked, tilting her head while gazing at the archer spirit who had arrived. Sagittarius sweatdropped while backing away from the pinkette, she was making him feel afraid and nervous.

"No, wait!" Rose exclaimed, "I know, it's a pony-man!", her little eyes sparkling. Leave it to a little girl to be obsessed with a "pony". She wasn't even nervous that Sagittarius was technically a guy. She then jumped onto his back, wanting a ride. Rose was acting like some kinda Dragon-knight on her steed.

"Charge!" she yelled, sights set on Taurus. She almost had surf, and didn't want to miss out on turf.

"Moo?"

"Sorry, Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius cried, having to turn his arrows on a fellow spirit.

"This is seriously messed up." Natsu mumbled. It was quite a sight: a pink haired girl riding a horse-costume wearing man, chasing a axe-wielding cow, yelling for beef. Still not the oddest thing in the history of Fairy Tail.

Lucy wore herself out chasing after her spirits, trying to send them back to their world. When she finally did, she collapsed on something soft, pink and fluffy. Aries had arrived and summoned a bed of her wool to break Lucy's fall. For once, a "normal" spirit who wasn't going to cause a scene.

"S-sorry." Aries apologized.

"*Sigh*, it's not your fault" Lucy mumbled. The busty blonde was kicking back and relaxing, while Rose played with the white lamb. For once Aries wasn't all apologetic and sad looking, she genuinely enjoyed playing with Rose. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her own spirit, maybe pink haired girls just seemed to get along better. Speaking of pink haired girls:

"Shall I punish myself for the others mistakes, Hime?"

"How would that help anything?" Lucy deadpanned. Virgo appeared, looking for an excuse for discipline. When Virgo caught sight of the Dragneel duo, this would cause an interesting rivalry to spark between her and Aries, since they both wanted alone time with the pink Dragons.

Before Lucy could get off her butt to step in and stop things, a certain sight filled her with dread and fear: Aquarius's key was shining. This was the only warning Lucy would get before the mermaid showed herself, and boy was she mad. She immediately began accusing Lucy of parading around her other spirits like they were toys for her amusement. Lucy didn't even get a chance to defend herself when Aquarius grabbed her urn, ready to blow Lucy away.

"Wow, a mermaid!"

Aquarius stopped when she felt someone touching her tail. Looking down, she met the sparkling little eyes of Rose. The pinkette had the biggest, widest smile anyone had ever seen on her face. The water bearer's defense immediately crumbled after seeing the adorable child.

"Awww, hi there cutie-pie!" Aquarius cooed, unable to resist picking Rose up.

"Your pretty like a princess!" Rose squeaked. The busty blue-haired beauty blushed at her words, and used this as an opportunity to belittle Lucy and elevate her self over her master. Even though all Lucy could do was lay there and take it, she was glad Rose had deflected all of the spirits rage away from her. Lucy knew Aquarius had a soft spot for cute children, evident from the way she always would get flustered and humble around them.

But Aquarius pushed things a little too far with her next comment, "How cute! Just how I imagine my daughter will be!" She said this referring to Rose, while hungrily gazing at Natsu. This caused quite a reaction of anger/jealousy from the other three girls, and a look of shock from Natsu. He sweated as he felt like the Dragon was going to be devoured by the mermaid. This is why Dragons don't go swimming. Sure, maybe some of the reason Aquarius was acting this was to annoy Lucy, but then again, Natsu is a single father who is easy on the eyes...

Lucy wouldn't believe it, "Yeah right, how would that even work?!"

Aquarius smirked as she was enveloped in a flash of light. When it died down, everyone was shocked to see Aquarius's tail was gone, replaced by two long legs. Now she looked like a real woman, and not like her usual mermaid self.

Natsu gulped at the sight, her long legs that seemed to go on for ever, capped off with a small, skimpy blue bikini bottom that matched her top — she looked flawless. He got a little dizzy, his inner Dragon wanting out. It took a lot of restraint not to go Harem Dragon-king mode, 4 irresistible beauty's right in front of him, looking for a good time.

Before he could make the decision whether or not to let himself free or not, Lucy began to keel over from exhaustion. So many spirits coming and going left her drained of magic. Add in the fact that she already has competition from her human rivals, and now her spirits seem to be getting involved in the mix, Lucy's ready to go to sleep so she can wake up from this nightmare. Her mind was shutting down, trying to protect itself from all the nonsense.

Aquarius set Rose down, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, promising her and Natsu that she will be seeing them very soon. The wink to Natsu seemed to mean she'll being seeing him personally sooner rather than later. Rose waved the spirits farewell as the vanished, back to the spirit world.

Natsu picked up Lucy's unconscious form, and took her back to her house. Even asleep, Lucy smiled and snuggled up close to his body, she'd recognize his warmth anywhere. After dropping Lucy off at her apartment, and dodging Layla who was looking to relax with him after fixing up their apartment, Natsu made his way home contemplating the change in Lucy's spirits actions...

 **Later that night, Natsu's house**

"So, did you have fun today?" Natsu asked, while tucking his little Dragon into bed for the night.

"Yeah! Those spirits were really cool! But, some of them made me hungry." Rose stated. Happy agreed, mumbling about fish, despite being asleep. Natsu laughed as he ruffled Rose's hair, and giving her a kiss on the forehead good night.

"Good night, Dada." Rose mumbled, falling asleep immediately afterwards, all tuckered out from the days fun. Natsu silently left her room with a smile on his face, glad that she enjoyed herself.

Natsu then arrived at his room, and reaching for the light switch, his nose alerted him that someone was in his room. Before he could react, he was pulled into the dark room, and the door was slammed shut. He soon felt the soft fabric of his bed against his back and realized someone was on top of him. When he was going to say something, he was silenced by a warm, soft pair of lips pressed against his. Figuring there was nothing he could do in this situation, he let himself be the victim, and made out with the stranger.

The light clicked on, and Natsu recognized the pretty pair of blue eyes looking into his.

"Aquarius?!"

"Shh, you don't your daughter coming in here, seeing what's going on do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Good. Now, where were we?" They continued the lip lock until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking over, Natsu saw a blushing, shy Aries and Virgo. They had turned on the light while Aquarius tongue-wrestled Natsu. She beckoned them over to join in, Aquarius wasn't one to deprive her fellow spirits who were like sisters to her of this opportunity. Now there was 4 individuals in one bed, and looked like they had room to spare... good to know.

Before he could give his urges the green light, he had to be absolutely sure they were on board with everything. They weren't toys for his amusement, they were celestial beings who were actually people, not anything less. He even asked them how they got here, he doubted Lucy or Layla would let them free to do this with him. They told him they went the Loke route, able to summon themselves if they were needed. They were certainly needed now. Since they formed a hidden bond with Natsu from being around him so much, they could use his abundant magic supply to keep themselves here, without needing to drain Lucy's. His Harem mode awarded him extra magic and stamina that wouldn't go to waste.

He was even worried about getting someone pregnant, but Aquarius relieved by saying no human could get a spirit pregnant, that would cause anarchy. Notice how Natsu's not exactly only human, he's got some other races mixed in him as well...

With all bases covered, Natsu gave into the celestials, possibly throwing the universe out of whack. Ehh, worry about it later.

Afterwards, everyone was fast asleep. The spirits hadn't disappeared back to their own world, instead, they spent the night sleeping in Natsu's bed with him, none of them aware of the possible ramifications of their actions.

 **The next day, Fairy Tail guild hall**

Natsu strolled into the guilds hall, whistling and having a huge smile on his face. Must've had a good night last night...

"What are you so happy about?" Lucy grumbled. When Lucy woke up from her power snooze, Layla made good on her promise of a spanking, and now Lucy's butt really hurt. While she was happy she and her mom were doing things together as a family, she wouldn't be filing this moment away under "priceless memories". And even though she didn't know exactly what was going on, some of her keys felt dirty to her, like something had gone on behind her back.

But Natsu couldn't say what put that smile on his face, admitting it would be the end of him. Before the 3 spirits left him to go back to the spirit world to recover, they had each given him a special pink version of their keys, in case he was interested in "calming" his Harem mode. Those keys would allow for brief hook-ups if he was interested, without having to rely on anyone's magic, and keep the two celestial mages from getting suspicious. Of course, Happy and Rose were also suspicious as well, but they weren't going to push the matter.

So Natsu's walking around with a huge dumb grin on his face, with no one wise to the secret shenanigans he was up to. His unusually friendly and upbeat manner, even for him, distracted everyone else, so no one noticed the town of Magnolia rumbling, and the streets shifting in preparation of a long away member of Fairy Tail returning...

 **Dun, dun, Dunnn! Big man's coming to town! Pretty obvious who's gonna be showing up next, and that should let you know the girl Natsu will be getting closer to.**

 **Now on to the important note: many people have been requesting to see a Natsu x Hisui chapter. Originally Hisui and the capital of Crocus were gonna be one of the last places Natsu and Rose would be seeing on their trip around Fiore, but due to popular demand, I'll be doing that chapter after the next one. Since I love seeing reviewers feedback so much, I thought that you all could come up with a scenario where Natsu has a reason to hoof it all the way out to Crocus to see the princess. I have an idea... but it's not exactly a great one, to be honest. So I wanted to give you all a chance to weigh in. If in your reviews or PM's you could include a scenario, it would be greatly appreciated. It could be anything, either a reason for Natsu to go to Hisui, or for her to come to him. That'll help me decided whether it'll be a Omake or a regular chapter, and whether or not to add Cosmos, Kamika or any other girls.**

 **Thanks again, see you next time!**


	12. Green Light (Hisui)

**Green light (Hisui)**

 _ **(NaluWriter Here! This is a long one! I'd like to make a response to**_ _**Moshiyari,**_ _ **No not at all, In fact, she may make an appearance sooner than you think! Anyway's enjoy the chapter! Without further ado "The Little Fire Dragon From The Future" Chapter 12 "Green Light (Hisui)" -NaluWriter Out!)**_

 **Mercurius Palace, Crocus**

"Are you absolutely sure this is a wise idea, your majesty?"

"Heh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

*Grumble* "I'm sure Fairy Tail has enough credit to their name, do they really need any more?"

Currently, we see the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, speaking with the Holy Knight Chief, Arcadios.

Toma chuckles, "Now, now, is that any way to speak to our saviors?"

The armored knight lets out a sigh, "I meant no disrespect. It's just that, I wonder if any good will come of this."

"Ah, you have nothing to fear. After all, it's one simple recognition award, how much damage could this possibly do?"

Arcadios deadpanned, "Really?"

Probably with good reason, for any time Fairy Tail gets thrust into the spotlight, you just know something is bound to go wrong.

Although, there might be another reason why Arcadios is against this idea. It seems that Toma would like him to personally deliver this award to Makarov. While Arcadios has no real problem with this task, he's a Knight, not a bloody delivery boy! This type of task would be better suited for the magic council or a mail company, but somehow that would take away from the importance of the award. Besides, the last thing the magic council wants to do is give an award to the same guild that has been a consistent pain to them and to all the previous councils. And you just know a mail company will end up delivering it to the wrong place.

So it looks like it falls to Arcadios to ride all the way to Fairy Tail just to present them with this award. The Chief Knight can't help but feel that Crocus will be in danger with him gone. Nevertheless, the King has spoken, so off Arcadios goes.

"Oh, by the way, if Hisui should ask any questions, could you make up some kind of story? She seems to be a little too interested in Fairy Tail lately. While that's not a bad thing, we can't just have her trying to sneak out and trying to find her way to that guild. Someone might try to take advantage of the situation and harm her."

The King's concern was well placed, Hisui was safest here in Crocus. Being royalty had that downside, she would be worth a lot if the wrong person got their hands on her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before she even realizes I was ever gone." Arcadios assured.

With Toma satisfied, he set off.

Neither one of them was aware that Hisui had been eavesdropping the whole time they were talking, concealing herself behind a curtain.

" _Here's my chance to find out what I need to know._ " Hisui thought to herself. She silently crept out of the throne room, getting ahead of Arcadios who was preparing for the trip. He would be traveling by a horse-drawn transport, so Hisui managed to hide herself in the bulky transports storage part when no one was looking. Hardly the type of place for the Princess, but if Arcadios found out, he would have sent her back to her room, and she would have been upset because she missed out on this opportunity.

Soon the transport departed, with Arcadios none the wiser. Hisui tried to sit back and relax from her cramped seating place, it was going to be a long ride...

 **Later, Fairy Tail**

Typical day at Fairy Tail, nothing really of interest going on. Yet. Almost like their gearing up for a big event to happen.

Rose is currently sitting in Levy's lap, as the bluenette's reading the pinkette a story. Rose really seems to be into this story, staring down at the picture book and occasionally looking up at Levy if she's curious about something. That's usually the way story time is between the two of them. Levy absolutely loves bonding with Rose this way, it gives her an advantage over her competition.

Watching them was Erza, who can't help but feel a little jealous of Levy. Imagine that! The Queen of the Fairy's is jealous of the little bookworm. But an idea began to form in Titania's mind. It happened when Erza observed that Rose couldn't really read very well, being so young. That's why she always went to Levy, so the girl could read to her. It appeared Erza now had the information she needed for her next plan of attack.

Erza rushed over to where Natsu was. He and Happy were once again trying out some really stupid dance moves again, much to the humor of the small crowd gathered there watching them. Erza had to shake her head at the sight of the pair, this would just be one more thing she would have to work on him with so that he would be the perfect mate for her.

"Natsu!" Erza had to yell, to get his attention.

"Yeah, what's up Erza?"

She tried to summon up the courage to ask him what was on her mind, "..."

"Eh?" Natsu asked, he couldn't understand what she tried to say. All that came out when she opened her mouth was silence.

Erza tried again, with similar results. Natsu sighed, Erza was like this sometimes when having to ask for something, or when a romantic moment was happening. She would stutter and blush, shaking and mumbling incoherently. Isn't she adorable? Natsu thinks so sometimes too.

"Try again." Natsu said.

With his support, Erza managed to quickly blurt out what she wanted, "Let me teach Rose!"

Erza couldn't even look him in the eye, her hands were at her sides, balled up as she awaited his reply.

"Huh?"

Forcing herself to look at him, Erza explained, "Rose appears to have trouble reading, I would like to be her teacher."

Made sense, after all, Erza had taught Natsu how to read and write. So she's also responsible for simultaneously managing to curse him with her awful handwriting, something she suffers from. Now she has plans to do the same thing with Rose. But that's not what's got Natsu so awkward-looking at the moment. He sweatdrops as he recalls how rough her style of teaching was back then. She wouldn't do that to Rose, would she? Hopefully not.

"Uh..." Natsu started, looking over to Rose. She had looked up briefly from her story with Levy when she felt her little ears burning. He hadn't thought about her educational needs that much, maybe it was time for her to start learning a few things. Looking back to Erza, she was looking at the floor, shaking and blushing.

" _Man, she's adorable_." Natsu thought.

He couldn't help but give into her, he'd have to be a true monster to say no.

"Ok-"

"Yes! Victory!" Erza shouted, cutting him off.

She then hugged Natsu tightly, and placed one on his lips. *Chuu!*

Blushing heavily at her boldness, Erza had to take a moment to regain her composer. Natsu just savored the taste of strawberries on his lips.

Erza then whipped around, and faced the rest of the girls in the guild, with a victorious smirk on her face. That got her quite a few annoyed glares, but that didn't bother her in the slightest bit. Erza was on cloud nine, she felt that total victory was close at hand, and nothing was going to stop that. Of course, this would only last shortly.

 **Meanwhile, with Arcadios**

Finally Arcadios had made it to Fairy Tail. Stepping out from the transport, he stood out in front of Fiore's #1 guild. Without even having to step inside, he could feel the atmosphere from the guild. While it was friendly and inviting, he just knew trouble was just waiting for him. No wonder the magic council never wants to be anywhere near this place.

Sighing slightly, ready to get this over with as soon as possible, he's about to enter the guild, when he swears he hears a sneeze coming from somewhere in the transport.

 _"That's odd"_ Arcadios thinks, _"Didn't I come alone? Who-"_ Immediately it dawns on him what was going on: the princess had snuck on board and was acting as a stowaway. The king's not going to like this...

Walking over angrily, he rips open the door to the storage part, and sees the hiding princess.

"Hisui!" Arcadios shouts, so loud that half of Magnolia can hear him.

"H-hi." Hisui stammers a little bit, the dust had made her accidentally give away hiding spot.

Arcadios calmly extends a helping hand to help her to her feet. After making sure the princess isn't harmed at all, he begins to lay into her for her actions.

"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?! What if something had happened while we were traveling?"

He groans, heads might roll for this over the lack of security when they get back to Crocus. This might be just him overreacting a bit, for some reason he thinks any area outside of the capital is the ghetto or something when the princess is there.

Hisui's cheeks puffed out cutely as she protested, "If you knew what I was up to, you would have said no! You can see the bind I was in..."

"So you thought you'd just come along, without even asking permission?"

The princess turned away from him, pouting, "Why do I need to ask permission, I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one..." Arcadios mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

The two of them sighed, believing the other side was out of line.

"You two all right?"

They both turned to see Natsu and most of Fairy Tail standing there looking at them. They had gone outside when they heard Arcadios scream.

"Err, yes, we're fine. Sorry for all the commotion. Right, Hi-"

Arcadios turned to make her apologize, but Hisui never even heard him. All her attention was focused on the child hiding behind Natsu's leg. When Rose saw Hisui looking at her, she jumped out from behind him, excitedly.

"Wow! It's the princess! She's so pretty!"

Natsu looked down at his daughter who was just so geeked up overseeing the green-haired beauty. But something was odd about the situation.

"Hey Rose, how'd you know she's the princess?" Natsu inquired.

Hisui wasn't dressed in any kind of royal regalia, she was rocking some ordinary street threads. Almost made her look like an ordinary person, if you happened to be blind. Still, Natsu didn't ever recall mentioning the princess before. Sure she's popular and hot, but that still didn't mean she was the subject of people's conversations, they had their own lives. The point is, how exactly was Rose able to know exactly who Hisui was?

"Ummm..." Rose said, not knowing how to reply.

She began to panic as everyone's attention was now on the nervous child. She looked scared as her façade began to falter, and people began to start murmuring about her reaction. So she had only one move left: hide behind her father. Rose whined and hugged Natsu's leg, trying to avoid the spotlight. It worked, thankfully, as Natsu came to her defense.

"Hey, it's okay, nobody meant anything like that." He turned to everyone else and asked them to lay off the third degree. They apologized, but still, it was odd seeing the way Rose was acting.

"Anyway, can we come inside?" Arcadios asked, "That way I can tell you the reason I'm here at least."

 **Fairy Tail**

"Attaboy, Natsu." Makarov sure was proud of him. The master had come down from his office just in time to see Natsu entering with Hisui. Makarov has got to be loving Natsu, it seems like whenever Natsu comes through the guilds doors, he's got a beautiful lady with him. The other guys in the guild are in the same boat, more than a few whistles and catcalls could be heard from them. It got so bad, Arcadios had to be held back from drawing his sword on them, but Hisui just ignored them.

The princess is holding Rose in her arms, she was all to eager to snatch up the child. Rose certainly didn't mind, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the girls in the guild. Talk about a feeling of complete helplessness, the girls are normally able to say something to each other if they don't like what the person is doing with Rose, but the princess is untouchable and no one can say anything against her, or do anything to her. Pretty sure that would carry a hefty jail sentence, plus Arcadios seems to be a pretty imposing bodyguard.

No one was more saddened by the appearance of the princess than Bisca. Another green-haired girl ready to steal away her Natsu. Now all she's got to her credit, besides Asuka, is that she's the only sniper interested in Natsu. But if a woman named "Quiet" were to show up and have an interest in either Natsu or Rose, Bisca might just lose it. (Reference anyone?)

"I'm here to present to you, Master Makarov, with a lifetime achievement award for your near life-long service as the Master of Fairy Tail, and for raising the people who are responsible for saving Earthland, time and time again."

Arcadios handed Master Makarov a shiny award plaque, spiffy!

"Why thank you. It has been my honor to accomplish such a thing." Everyone smiled... until he kept going.

"But it hasn't been easy, some days I'd like to just-" He made a motion like he was ready to strangle someone. Cut him some slack, he's had it rough.

Even though the plaque certainly was beautiful, and he deserved the recognition, you'd better believe he was always hoping for a more lavish ceremony. A pair of beautiful ladies on his arms, people bowing and declaring him a god, the whole nine yards. Suffice to say, it was a little bit of a letdown, and his face was beginning to show it.

"Oh yes, don't let me forget the best part." Arcadios then said, holding up the large bag he had with him, "Your 2 million jewel reward."

You've never seen an old man move so fast in your life as Makarov did. He was all over Arcadios, tears streaming down his face and his nose running. Everyone sighed, they knew what this would mean: booze money.

"Ahem." Makarov said as he took center stage, trying to get everyone's attention. But he was widely ignored by the members of the guild, they went back to their own business.

"You see, my life story began like this..." Makarov droned.

"We didn't ask for a speech." Arcadios said. He was sitting at a table enjoying a pint of booze given to him. But that didn't stop the Master from continuing on with his story, even if no one was listening.

"So, what's your story?" Natsu asked Hisui.

"Hmm?" Hisui had been so preoccupied with playing with Rose, she forgot why she was even here in the first place.

"Ah, that's right." Hisui said. She then looked down at Rose and continued, "I heard a rumor that you had a child who came back through time to see you, Rose must be this child."

"Yep!" Rose chirped, "Dada calls me his little dragoness." She said this with the proudest smile on her face, not realizing what this will do to Natsu.

"Rose..." Natsu groaned.

"Awww." All the girls said, it was a nice thing Natsu does. The guys had a different reaction:

"Ha! Lame." They started to laugh at him, that was until the girls glared at them to shut up.

Hisui giggled as she tried to console Natsu, "Don't feel bad, I think that's a very sweet thing you call her. You're a good father to your child."

"Uhh..." Natsu said, looking at Hisui as she turned away blushing. He missed a moment with her as he decided to let it go.

"Say, how did you hear about Rose?" While pretty much everyone in Magnolia knew about her, that information wasn't as know the further you got away from this city.

"From Jason. He was here, in disguise."

Jason? The sorcerer weekly reporter? Wow, his experience really paid if he could pull off such a stunt. Hisui also mentioned that she had an informant who secretly worked at the magazine because she's not able to get out and see what everyone's doing, and just like everyone else, wants to be the first one to hear about everything mage related. It's actually thanks to Hisui stopping Jason from publishing this breaking news that the other guilds don't know about Rose. This got her some thanks from the girls in the guild, it spared them some competition. But seeing as Hisui's showing an interest in Natsu, she's still a love rival.

"Princess, we really should be going." Arcadios said, ready to go only when he was ready.

Hisui huffed a bit, but had to concede, she wasn't exactly in a position to complain. The other girls were thrilled, that is, until Hisui decided she wasn't ready to leave the Dragneel duo just quite yet. Thus she proposed Natsu and Rose escort them back to Crocus. You know, for safety reasons. Right... Arcadios could easily see through that, but figured, if it gets them back to Crocus faster, why not? Master Makarov had to order everyone who wasn't named Natsu or Rose from following after them, saying they should put their efforts into preparing for when he comes back.

Outside, Natsu saw the horse-drawn transport and immediately his motion sickness kicked in. He looked so uncool overcome by nausea. Arcadios really meant it when he wanted to get going, so he unceremoniously picked up the Dragon Slayer and dumped him in the transport. Signaling the driver, they set off to Crocus.

 **On the road**

 _"Poor guy, that weakness of his must be so inconvenient."_ Hisui thought, watching Natsu's sprawled out form out the seat in front of her. His head was in Rose's lap as she tried to help him out, anyway she could. Arcadios sat to the side of the princess, eyes closed yet awake, ever vigilant in case something happened.

Rose. There was something odd about the way the child was acting on the ride back. Hisui would occasionally get the feeling she was being watched and it turned out to be her. Whenever Hisui would turn from looking out the window to look at Rose, the child would look away, pretending to be interested in something else.

 _"She keeps doing that..."_

A number of reason for the pinkette's actions ran through Hisui's mind. She remembered that Rose came from the future, so it might have something to do with that. Hisui didn't want to think this way, but maybe something had happened to her in the future. So if Hisui was Rose's mother, the way the girl is acting would certainly fit a possible bad scenario where she might have passed away.

Before she could ponder over things further, Natsu's eyes suddenly shot open as his face took on a more serious look. Despite struggling with his magic's handicap, he was able to power through it and warn everyone.

"We're surrounded." Natsu growled out.

"Are you sure? I don't hear or see anything." Arcadios said, but the look Natsu had said so.

The knight banged on the wall of the transport, signaling the driver to stop. Natsu felt instantly revitalized when they stopped moving. He handed Rose over to Hisui, telling her to stay close to the princess.

"Please" The green-haired beauty said, "Call me Hisui." She held Natsu's hand, and looked deep into his eyes. He nodded.

"Right. Stay close to Hisui, Rose. Dada's gonna have a word with these guys." At the end there, he had a wicked grin on his face, he's all fired up.

Arcadios joined Natsu outside, ready to defend the two girls, when they saw them. A huge group of mages, who looked to be of the dark kind. The master stepped forward. You could tell he was the boss because he was the biggest dude there.

"We are the dark guild: **Punching Bag**! And I think we're here ironically."

Natsu laughed as he cracked his knuckles, "You got that right, you guys are about to live up to your name."

"No you fool! We're supposed to make punching bags out of others!"

A guild member sighed, "See boss, I told you that name was doomed from the beginning. And so are we."

His boss turned to address him, "Oh yeah, that's encouraging. Way to keep the morale going." The two of them began bickering.

"Are they serious?" Arcadios asked, drawing his sword.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Natsu nodded. "Let's just do this thing."

As far as battles went, it was pretty much one-sided. The boss of the guild was the smart one, he used his guild members as punching bags (ironically), so he could sneak up on the two girls hiding. Rose was quick to jump in the way to defend Hisui. Fire swirled around the child, and she shot off like a spear, head butting the dark mage, unleashing her little fire dragon's sword horn. The damage was minimal to none, but you have to admire the plucky girl's spirit.

Hisui watched on with amazement, as Rose didn't even hesitate to act. But she wasn't going to sit back and have a child protecting the two of them. When the mage recovered, he reached for Rose, growling that she would pay for what she did. This set some kind of instinct off in Hisui, an instinct she didn't know she had. Springing into action, The princess proceeded to drop the guild master with a fluffy of kicks and punches, a 10-hit combo that left everyone's mouth hanging open.

 _"So those secret training sessions the Garou knights gave me, weren't a waste."_ Hisui thought, mentally high fiving herself. Rose sure was surprised, looks this Princess wasn't so weak and helpless.

Their victory was short lived when a pair of mages had crawled up on top of the transport, intent on breaking into the transport to see what was inside. A short burst of fire from Natsu's maw saw a quick end to that. Arcadios silently cursed himself for letting his guard down, but was grateful Natsu had come along after all. He knew he should have used an ordinary common transport, but nooo, he just had to go first class. No wonder these fools attacked, they say the fancy transport and figured, whoever it is inside, they've got money.

"Now that that's over, what do we do about that?" Arcadios asked after sheathing his sword, then pointing at the sky. From up above came chunks of burning space rocks, Natsu had over did it and called down meteorites on the area.

"Hmmm..., that's a good question. Beats me." Natsu shrugged.

"What do mean?! Can't you stop it?"

"No, not really. This was kind of E.N.D.'s attack." (Made up)

"But you're E.N.D.! Do something! And don't say this is the Fairy Tail way!" Arcadios yelled.

"We could always run to Crocus from here." Natsu offered.

A close up of Hisui's face showed she was serious as she nodded, "I agree, we should travel by foot, we're not too far away." Zooming out revealed she was in Natsu's arms, he was carrying her bridal-style. She had a nice blush as Natsu tried to figure out how she got there, and why she didn't just want to walk instead.

No time to figure things out, the lethal meteor shower was raining down hard, and they needed to book it.

"Where's our driver?" Arcadios asked, remembering that someone else was with them. That guy was long gone, he was only paid to drive, not get involved in their nonsense.

"Wow, pretty!" Rose said, taking in the sight of space debris smashing into Earthland with a vengeance. She was clinging to the back of the knights cape, since her father had his hands full with Hisui.

 _"Can I get a reset on this day, I'd like to start it over again."_ Arcadios got up on the wrong side of the bed today.

 **Crocus**

Worn out from outrunning the sudden weather change, the group collapses when they make it safely to the capital.

"Good job everyone, we made it." Hisui said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, go team." Arcadios muttered sarcastically.

"Again, again!" Rose cheers.

Maybe later. But for now, they've got more important things to do, namely informing everyone that the princess is safe. Arcadios expected Crocus to be in an uproar, with looting, rioting and maybe the occasional house set ablaze. Looking around, he finds none of those things have happened.

"?"

"You worry too much, Arcadios."

Everyone turns and has to look down to see that it was the King, Toma who spoke. He nonchalantly strolled up to them, expecting their return in one piece.

"I'm sorry your highness, but it's my job to worry about these type of things."

"Still, everyone's alive and well, sounds like a victory to me."

*Sigh* "I guess. We did run into a little trouble, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." He then went onto to explain to the King exactly what went down. Toma was a proud smile on his face as hears about his daughter's exploits.

"My little girl's a scrapper! Just like her old man."

Everyone deadpans. "Really?"

Arcadios then turns to Hisui, "That reminds me, how did you learn to fight like that?"

She began to fidget nervously, "Umm... beginners luck? Or maybe I'm a natural?" She tries to play it off by laughing sheepishly.

The knight's eye's narrow as he knows exactly how she did it, "It was the Garou Knights, wasn't it? I knew it!"

"Don't be upset, they just taught me how to defend myself." Hisui said, trying to calm him down and defend the knights.

He turned away, setting off for the castle with his eyes glowing red, "All in the same, I would like to have a word with them." Scary!

Watching the knight walk away, Toma chuckles, "Ah, he means well."

The King of Fiore then thanked Natsu for all that he did, and asked if he would like to stay the night at the castle. Rose got really excited about this, it meant dinner and she was looking forward to that. Since dinner wouldn't be for a while, that left the Dragneel's some time to relax at the castle. Hisui was more than happy to stay with them, even though it drew a raised eyebrow from her father. Taking Natsu by the arm and holding Rose's hand, Hisui walked off with them, showing off her home.

Toma watched them go off, with an all-knowing smile on his face, _"Making your move, eh Hisui?" Good for you, I've always wanted a son. I wonder if Natsu would like this kind of life..."_

 **Training Yard**

"Wow, he's really laying into them." Natsu commented.

Currently, the group was passing by the training yard, where they see Arcadios making good on his promise to "talk" with the Garou Knights.

Kama, the leader sighs as they all hang their heads, "I knew this would come back to bite us."

"Don't say that, I certainly appreciate the sacrifice." Hisui said, making her presence know.

"Forgive me, Hime."

Rose broke free from Hisui and ran over to the two ladies of the Knights, Cosmos, and Kamika. Some plant roots wrapped around the eager child, and delivered her into Cosmos waiting arms.

"Hey, careful." Natsu warned.

"Don't worry, I could never harm a child. She's just so beautiful!" Cosmos exclaimed, cuddling up against the giggling child. Rose grabbed some of the pinkette's hair and was admiring it, while Kamika watched on with a soft smile oh her face. While she wasn't like her teammate, spouting about things that were beautiful or cute, she did have to admit she had a soft spot for cute things, though she would never admit it out loud.

"Really, I seem to remember you trying to kill Wendy..."

"Oh that? Well," Cosmos pouted, "She lied to me. I had no choice." That wasn't really the answer Natsu was looking for, luckily Kama spoke up.

"I think what she's trying to say is we're sorry. We were just doing our job, and thought you were the enemy." He then offered a handshake to Natsu, "It was all a mistake, can you forgive us?"

Natsu took him up on his offer, "Of course. It was in the past." The Garou Knights all looked relieved, that is until Kama fell to one knee, still shaking hands with Natsu. The Dragon Slayer had a wicked grin on his face as he looked down at the struggling Knight.

"Then again you did try to behead me." Natsu said, adding more pressure to what to be a bone-crunching handshake. Hisui had to step in and ask him not to wipe out one of the Capital's fearsome assassins.

But he did have a good way they could make it up to him: some sparing to see how strong they've gotten over the years. Kama was pretty much out of it, he had limped over to a medic who could repair his broken hand. The rest of the Knights weren't all for it either, they couldn't stop Natsu before, and chances are they won't be able to either. But Arcadios thought it was a great idea, this would be his way of punishing them for their mistakes. So now Natsu's acting like he's back at Fairy Tail, attacking guys and looking for a fight. The girls all stayed out of it, this seemed like a guy thing.

"Help us, Hime!"

 **Later on**

Dinner was going to be served shortly, so everyone was washing up. Natsu was walking through the halls, "mistakenly" headed for where the girls were bathing. He was about to enter when an iron gauntlet-covered hand gripped his shoulder. For a second, he almost thought it was Erza, but it was Arcadios. The knight led him away from there, to the men's area.

Inside, Natsu and Arcadios were joined by the men of the Garou Knights.

"You wear a mask even in the bath?" Natsu asked Kama.

"What about it? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Whoa, no need for the attitude, I was just asking."

No wonder the guys angry, he has to wear a cast on his hand from now on thanks to Natsu. Now the Dragon Slayer has to deal with this uptight guy until the morning, when he and Rose leave. If only he could have gotten into the women's bath...

Over there, Hisui deadpans as she and Rose were joined by the female members of the Knights.

"I don't recall asking you two to join in."

She really wanted some more one on one time with Rose, but then they dropped in on them. It wasn't so bad, Kamika was washing the princess's back, but the real problem was Cosmos playing with Rose. Hisui's not known to be the jealous type, but right now she could certainly feel that emotion pushing it's way to the surface. Being the bigger woman, she let the Pinkette's play, for now.

After everyone was all washed up, dinner was served. Natsu got to sit next to Hisui, funny how things just happened to work out that way. Hisui hardly wanted to touch her dinner, thinking Natsu would somehow think less of her if he saw her eat. The same could not be said the other way around, Natsu devoured his meal. Hisui didn't seem to mind his lack of dining room etiquette, she held Rose and feed the child in her lap. Even Toma had a good laugh at the way their dinner guests acted, they rarely had the opportunity to dine with others. The dinner was fantastic, some of the best food Natsu ever had.

When dinner was over with, Hisui showed Natsu and Rose where they would be spending the night. Before leaving them, she gave Natsu directions to her room and whispered into his ear to wait until everyone fell asleep before showing up. After a little time had passed, Natsu was all ready to sneak out, but looking around, he saw Rose was gone!

*Sigh* "Better go find her first."

Rose was on the prowl, she thought she smelled something good and was determined to find out exactly what it was. Problem was, she would need a disguise, otherwise, someone might recognize her and send her back to her room. After searching around a bit, she found a large jack-o-lantern head that she could wear and a cape. Perfect. Despite the head being a bit big for her, Rose holds it up with her hands as she walks through the halls of the castle. Pretty soon she runs into a person who works at the castle.

Avoiding the person, she continues her search, which ends up leading to the kitchen. There Rose discovers the cause of the scent, a plate of cookies someone made! She's immediately about to attack the plate for a late night snack, when she hears someone approaching. Doing some quick thinking, Rose uses the pumpkin head she has and turtles up, somehow hiding inside the object. To add to the disguise, she uses a little fire magic to give the impression that someone put some lit candles inside the pumpkin head. It works as another worker comes by and that person just thinks it's another Halloween decoration someone forgot to put away.

After the worker disappears, Rose finally claims her bounty. She absolutely tears into the plate, so much that she fails to notice someone closing in on her.

"Got ya! I thought this might be where you were." Luckily it's just Natsu, whom she manages to bribe with a cookie not to tell on her to anyone else.

Walking back to their room, Natsu tells her to go to bed, even though he's about to sneak out himself. Believing Rose has finally fallen sleep, Natsu creeps out silently, heading for Hisui's bedroom.

 _"Hopefully she's still up."_ Natsu thinks. He needs a disguise as well, what better one than the ninja one using his scarf? A guard sees Natsu trying to sneak around, but doesn't pursue him, they don't pay him enough.

Natsu soon arrives and knocks on her door, ready for action. What he wasn't expecting was the door to swing open and Arcadios to be standing there. Not this guy again.

"Go back to your room." The knight orders. When Natsu doesn't, he grabs him by the scarf and drags him away.

Going to bed, but unable to fall asleep, Hisui hears a soft knock on her door. Rushing over to it, she kinda hopes Natsu knocked Arcadios out and came back for her. Throwing open the door, Hisui sees that it's the wrong Dragneel, Rose is there. Trying not to be disappointed, Hisui invites her and asks if she got lost.

"No..." Rose starts, but isn't sure what to say next.

"Oh, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" That helps, because Rose has a limited vocabulary, being so young. She's not able to carry on a conversation like a grown person would.

Nodding, Rose beckons Hisui to come closer, then whispers something into the princesses ear...

 **Late at night**

Now that it's bedtime, the castle has grown quiet. Rose chose to bunk with Hisui, much to the princesses delight. Natsu got back to his room, only find she was gone again. He collapsed on the bed, too tired to figure out where she's at. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he's got a gut feeling that she safe.

It took Hisui a while to fall asleep, the information Rose just told her robbing her of some sleep. So while she waited, she ran her fingers through the pinkette's hair as she snoozed next to her. The simple act left her feeling content, so much so that she felt herself getting sleepy watching the child sleep. She soon dozes off, but not before she remembers what Rose told her, it's the last thing she thinks of before the darkness claims her:

"...you, Mama..."

 **Huh, that's... a pretty interesting ending! Cliffhanger! Oh man, I can only imagine what you're all thinking. The best part about this one is, it won't get answered for a long time.**

 **In case any of you are confused as to what happened at the end there, Rose did say a full sentence, it's just that I omitted certain parts for the "obvious" reasons, to keep you all guessing.**

 **Is Hisui Rose's mother?**

 **Hmmm...**

 **And with that question in mind, I'll see you all later!**


	13. Omake: Let The FairyTail Games Begin!

**Omake: Let the (Fairy Tail) games begin!**

 _ **(NaluWriter here, I'm just gonna let you all get on with the story!)**_

Yet another day at Fairy Tail. Time seems to have no real meaning, the days seem to just flow into each other. But for one Rose Dragneel, daughter of Natsu Dragneel, this is its own curse.

"Dada, I'm booooored."

"What would you like to do?"

Rose just gave him a lazy shrug. Just like a child to need constant entertainment. After adjusting to the hectic life of being a member of Fairy Tail, you eventually get bored if it's the same old thing, day in and day out.

"It's almost the end of the day, maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

Rose didn't look that convinced, she just went back to lazing about. Natsu turned to Master Makarov, asking if he had any ideas to cheer up Rose. Managing somehow to pry his lips from the mug of beer he was nursing, Makarov sighed.

"What do you think I'm doing, running a daycare center? It's not my job to keep you kids entertained."

No sooner had he said these words, did he regret them. Mira appeared behind him, brimming with dark energy.

"Apologize Master, you hurt Rose's feelings." Mira ordered, one of her eyes glowing red.

Looking over, Makarov saw that Rose looked like she might cry, thinking that she had done something wrong. Realizing his mistake, the Master got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, blaming it on the alcohol.

Rose started giggling, her appearance doing a 180. Makarov realized that Rose tricked him, making look foolish. Such was the price for his "harsh" words. Mira giggled, picking Rose up and giving her a victory hug. Figures Mira had something to do with this, she's starting to rub off on the pinkette. Those fake tears can be a game changer.

"Still," Mira said, "It might be fun to do something interesting for once."

Makarov grumbled. What, the Fairy Tail environment wasn't exciting enough?

"Fine," He sighed, "Maybe we could have some kind of competition event, full of games. Kind of like the ones they had at the Grand Magic Games."

"Oooh!" Rose exclaimed, that seemed to excite her. A few other people nodded, they seemed on board with, even if it was mostly just the girls in the guild. Anything to make Rose happy. The guys however..., well, Laxus pretty much spoke for them all:

"Pass, you old buzzard."

Showing great restraint not to toss his grandson around the guild hall, Makarov had an idea brewing. Laxus had started to walk away, when his grandfather got his attention, along with everyone else's.

"You didn't even ask about what the reward for winning first place is."

"Oh?"

Grinning, Makarov gestured to Natsu.

"Natsu?!"

"Me?!"

"Who'd want that?" Gray grumbled.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed, "No guy wants to waste their time with him."

"I wouldn't say that, he's not that bad..." Freed said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" Freed was blushing a bit. Odd?

"Anyway," Natsu said, "You can't make me as a prize! I'm a person, not a thing!"

Makarov ignored him. "You'll do as your told, boy. From where I'm standing, you stand to gain the most." He said this while looking at the girls who looked to eager to win Natsu.

Natsu sighed, "And from where I'm standing, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stand after tomorrow..."

"You got that right! Especially if I get my hands on you" Ur yelled out.

"Master Ur..." Gray whined, he really didn't need to stand there and hear the things his master was planning to do to his rival.

"I wish you hadn't said that Ur, because now I have to get involved." Everyone turned to see that Layla had spoken. She had just planned on letting these younger kids have fun, but now that Natsu was the prize and that Ur was getting involved, no way could she let her friend get ahead of her.

Ur chuckled, "Good luck blondie, you'll need it."

"Is that so?" Layla stood in front of Ur. A crackle of magical energy sparked between the two of them.

"Mama's getting involved? Maybe I should give up now..." Lucy croaked.

"Might as well. Everyone's in it to win it." Cana said with a devious smirk.

"I'm still not," Laxus deadpanned, "I'm not a girl, so what's in it for guys like me?"

That got him a few glares, but he just told them to prove him wrong. They weren't able to.

"The winner gets to make Natsu do whatever they want, anything."

Makarov wanted as many people to compete as possible, so he knew the guys and their pride wouldn't allow them to skip this opportunity. They all had reasons to take out some revenge on the Dragon Slayer for his past misdeeds. Realization hit everyone as they realized the Master's words.

"Get ready to admit I'm the superior mage, Natsu." Gray was suddenly now on board.

Laxus looked ready too, he couldn't wait to destroy everyone and order Natsu around for a day. Apparently, he didn't get enough of it last time.

The only one who didn't look so ready to compete, was the very child who started this whole thing, Rose.

"What about me?" She whined. Rose knew she wouldn't be able to compete with all these adults. But Makarov assured her that she would have just as much fun as everyone else.

"Now go everyone, and get ready for tomorrow!" Makarov yelled out. Everyone cheered, and in a moments notice, the guild hall was cleared out.

Natsu groaned again, "Don't I have a say in this, these people are insane!"

"I thought we already established that you don't."

The Dragon Slayer turned to his daughter, hoping she could cheer him up.

"Yay! Fun!" Rose chirped. She then ran off, out the guilds doors, "Come on Dada, I can't wait!" She wants to go home and go to bed early, so that they can get up bright and early for tomorrow.

"Happy..." Natsu croaked, hoping his little buddy, the one who's been through everything with him, will help him out.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm competing as well!"

"I already give you everything you want, what else could you need?!"

The Exceed gave him the 'ol Cheshire grin, "When I win, you have to ask Carla to go out on a date with me."

"You could just do that yourself!"

"Meh."

Natsu's not going to help from anyone, especially not from Makarov, who threw them out as he prepared a few game ideas.

Trudging along behind an ecstatic Rose and Happy, Natsu just had one question on his mind:

 _"Rose, what have you done?"_

 **The next day**

It was quite a turnout at Fairy Tail the next day. Seems like pretty much everyone was there, ready to try and win, so that Natsu would be theirs for a day. He's actually hoping a guy wins this thing, it'll be best this way.

*Gehee* "Just you wait Salamander, when I win, you'll be prancing around in this, while singing a song about how great I am."

Scratch that hope.

Gajeel had spoken, holding up a bunny costume. Yeah, try picturing that scenario, and then try to get a good nights sleep...

"What?!" Natsu screamed.

"You heard me Salamander, you've got the best ears out of all of us."

Everyone groaned. Usually Gajeel kept this kind of thing restricted to just Lucy and Levy, and everyone thought it was all fun and games. But now Gajeel wants Natsu to go through the same thing? Wait until they find out his dream is to have the whole guild do this.

Natsu hung his head as everyone began describing the type of things he would be going through should they win. He considered trying to sneak away, but he knew the manhunt that would take place if he tried.

"You're idea's pretty weak, no one wants to see Natsu act that way."

Everyone turned to see the owner of the voice:

"Gildarts!?"

"Oi Natsu, looks like you really did something bad to get yourself in trouble this time!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." Gildarts said, an all-powerful smirk gracing his face.

"He's competing?" Lucy cried out. Maybe it's time to give up on her wish.

Laxus however, stood right in front of Gildarts, ready to answer the challenge. The two powerhouses were eager to get things started even before the games began. Master Makarov's timely appearance saved everyone from being swept up in their battle.

"Ahem." Makarov said, getting everyone's attention. "We all know why we're here: so one of you gets the opportunity to walk away with Natsu as your prize for a day! But lets try to have some fun as well, shall we?"

Laxus and Gildarts were still embroiled in an intense stare-down with each other. Doesn't look like they really heard him.

"Anyway... Let's get on with the first event: Dodgeball!"

"Dodgeball?!" Lucy cried out.

"What's wrong with that?"

Lucy looked over at all the competitors, the guilds strongest members, namely only the people who were considered for the S-rank exam or higher, were competing. It looked like the competitors were gearing up to go fight in a war rather than a simple dodgeball game. Mages were flexing and stretching, bodies crackling with their individual magic's. You could understand why Lucy might be a little intimidated.

"You'll do fine Lucy! ... Maybe." Natsu's words of encouragement weren't very encouraging.

"You'll be all right, just remember to get out of the way if you see a speeding object coming at you. Now get a move on." With that comment, Makarov smacked Lucy on her butt, and sent her off to her doom.

With all the contestants in place, the game began. Makarov tossed several of the dodgeballs into the crowd of mages so that it could be a free for all. That didn't work because all but one of them were struck by jagged bolts of lightning, leaving the last ball in the possession of the lightning caster, Laxus. Even though the balls were made of rubber, that didn't stop him from turning things in his favor. There was one more ball, but Rose and Asuka were playing with it, along with a few of the other people who weren't going to be adding their bodies to this upcoming slaughter.

The evil grin on Laxus's face sent a chill down everyone's spine, as he had the only means to get someone else out.

"We're going to call this game by it's true name: Bombardment."

"I don't like where this is going..." Gray gulped.

Before anyone had a chance to prepare themselves, Laxus managed to supercharge himself and the ball, even though it's rubber. He hurled that ball at one mage, and it bounced off that person and pinballed around, hitting everyone simultaneously. By the time the ball got back to Laxus, he had gotten everyone out and they were all laid out, nursing a couple of injuries.

"Man, he moves too fast." Gildarts groaned.

"Now give me my points, old man." Laxus growled at his grandfather.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Makarov grumbled.

After allowing adequate time for Wendy to heal everyone's wounds, the next event was underway. This time it was the age-old game of hide and seek.

Erza wanted to be picked to be "it" during hide and seek, but Makarov knew with her magic, she would be hurling swords in every direction, hoping to hit a Fairy Tail mage. The other swords would have found their marks in places too, namely, innocent bystanders and any property they might own. That kind of reckless behavior would certainly earn him a meeting with the Mayor of Magnolia the next morning.

Hoping to avoid that situation, or any similar one featuring any other over-zealous Fairy Tail mages, Makarov decided Rose and Asuka would both be "it". Makarov wanted to make sure the two children have some fun as well. So he was in his titan form as the two girls sat on his shoulders, with Rose using her nose as a guide to pick out everyone's hiding place.

Luckily that game went off without any trouble, no one's going to try anything when they see Makarov's hulking form. The best part is, no one got hurt! That means everyone should be able to compete in the next event.

"Now, on to the next event." Makarov said, a bit of blood gushing out of his nose, "Girl's volleyball!"

This next area was perfectly set up to host a game of volleyball: white sand, a net, a sun that seemed to be projecting it's rays extra intense, the whole works.

"Why is this a girls only game?" Laxus growled.

"Because no one wants to see guys play this game." Makarov said. Turning to the girls, "I hope you all brought your bikinis!"

"We were supposed to?!" Lucy asked, no one told her that.

"I sure did!" Ur yelled out.

Stepping forward, she tore off her clothes to reveal her special bikini. The whole entire thing was made of ice. Natsu's mouth fell open at the sight.

Striking a pose, Ur purred, "You like, Natsu? I call it my ice-make bikini."

Gray would have assaulted Natsu had he acknowledged her.

"Not bad Ur. But how about this?"

Not one to be outdone by her friend/rival, Layla's body shined brightly as her outfit changed into one that had an Aquarius feeling to it: A skimpy bikini that had small seashells held together by some beads instead of string, and a mermaid tiara for her hair.

"Whoo!" Several men in the guild cheered.

"Knock it off!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Don't worry Lucy, you look great too!"

Lucy had been surprised to find under her clothes, was a white bikini with a flaming Dragon claw print. Her top looked like it was ready to tear off of her if she so much as breathed the wrong way, the fabric straining to hold everything in place.

Where did she get her bikini from? If you had a Fairy Tail mark, you might of heard a certain first guild master giggle.

"Whoa." Natsu whispered.

"Natsu..." Lucy blushed.

Erza approached Lucy and chuckled, "Very good Lucy. Now it's my turn."

A flash of bright light went off as Erza re-equipped into her bikini. Her's wasn't so over the top, just a simple pink bikini that had the initials, "D" and "E" on the butt part. When asked what it stood for, Erza said it meant "Dragon-Eater". That got Natsu's attention. Probably the best part of her outfit however, was that Erza had somehow re-equipped at the tattoo on her lower back that said "Natsu". Maybe that tattoo was Erza's way of telling people who her man was. It was a kind of way humans might mark their territory.

"Ara, ara." Mira sighed as she walked up behind her rival, "There's a reason why it's called a tramp stamp, tramp."

Erza nearly backhanded her for her comment.

"My turn, right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! Come on Mira, let's see what you've got!"

Elfman had to punch more than his fair share of idiots for leering at his sister.

Mira's clothes shimmered for a moment as she equipped her bikini. It was one any fire Dragonslayer would love to see, a bikini made of flames that somehow didn't harm Mira while she wore it. Maybe because they were dark magic flames, using her magic. She was literally wearing an edible bikini.

"Nee-chan..." Elfman croaked sadly. He wasn't too thrilled about his other sisters choice in a bikini either.

Lisanna felt a little insignificant compared to her sister. But her bikini wasn't bad either, it looked to be some kind of feather bikini that kept her looking modest.

Juvia might have won this round though. Her unique bikini was the most daring: a water and bubble bikini. It was composed of bubbles that were held together by strands of water.

"I get the feeling Natsu's not going to look our way..." Levy groaned. She was standing off to the side with Wendy, the two flattest girls in the guild. Next to them was Rose and Asuka playing catch with a volleyball.

"You guys look nice." Natsu offered.

They walked away dejected. They didn't want to look nice, they wanted to look attractive. Although Wendy's too young right now, she hopes to win him over when she gets old enough.

"Is this a fashion show or a volleyball game," Laxus grumbled. He still didn't like the fact that he wasn't allowed to compete.

"Fine." Makarov grumbled, enough ogling the ladies. "Serves up!"

The girls split into two teams and Ur served the ball to the opposing team. It came right at Lucy like a rocket, but she was determined to set it for a teammate to spike it back over.

"Watch out Lucy!"

Erza nearly knocked her teammate over so she could do everything herself. As the ball came hurtling towards her, Erza got in position to make a play. Mira had other ideas. Since she was on Ur's team, she changed quickly into Sayla, and used Sayla's Macro curse to move Erza where she wanted to.

*Wham!*

"Arghh!"

To Erza's credit, she did make the set play, but it was done using her face instead of her forearms or wrists. The volleyball ricocheted off Erza's face and bounced away, point for Ur's team.

It looked like Erza's nose was broken, on account of the fact that Ur had frozen the ball before serving it. But Erza just snapped it back into place, ready to get back in the game. She tossed the ball back to Mira, but not without a little surprise attached with it, a few jagged pieces of metal attached to the ball, guaranteed to hurt the next person who touched it.

"Ouch!" Mira cried out.

Mad, she charged the ball with dark magic and threw it back at Erza's head. Erza retaliated by summoning a sword and cleaving the ball in two. So much for that game. Mira's side got the win because they didn't have another ball, Rose and Asuka were busy playing with it. Erza fumed, but she's kinda the reason they lost.

Makarov sensed that some people still wanted to get some fighting done, so he hosted a king of the ring event. Last one standing wins. Almost everyone was defeated immediately when Gildarts and Laxus went right at each other, their magic blasting everyone else away. After a back and forth brawl, Gildarts stood over Laxus's downed form, thinking victory was at hand. That was cut short when Cana stepped forward, a wall of cards protecting her from harm.

"C-Cana."

"Dad." Cana smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Gildarts then took the worst pummeling of his life, at the hands of his own daughter. He couldn't hit her, but she could certainly hit him. So the victory went to Cana. Who would have thought?

Makarov decided some gentler games where the participants couldn't hit each other were in order.

The chess tournament was good, although a few thousand chess pieces were destroyed along the way. Rose and Asuka had fun playing their own version of chess, it was mostly just them smacking their pieces into each other and making battle noises.

Levy won the tournament, defeating Cana in the last round and getting her revenge for losing to the card mage back when they were children.

The archery round had Bisca as the winner of course. Lucy was the surprise second place, she changed into her Sagittarius Star Dress form, and put Erza into third place.

Erza finally got her first win, during the relay race. She had to be partnered with Mira, but they managed to work together long enough to win the event. Too bad Jet had been paired with Droy, otherwise, he would have won easily.

After a long and exhausting day, everyone was looking forward to seeing if they had won. Now it was up to Master Makarov to gather the scores and announce the winner.

"Umm.." Makarov said, scratching the back of his head, he forgot to keep track of the scores. Better just go with a person no one could get mad at.

"...Rose won! Congratulations!"

"I won? Yay!"

"Her? That's ridiculous." Laxus grumbled. He actually had the most points and should have won.

"Laxus, be nice. You're saying you should have won over sweet little Rose?" Mira held up Rose to illustrate just how absurd he was being.

Taking one look at the smiling pinkette, Laxus still didn't change his mind.

"Yes." He deadpanned.

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Give it up, you can't win."

Maybe Gildarts was right, if Laxus kept it up, there'd be no end to people whining about how much of a jerk he was being. Besides, he had enough fun crushing his guildmates in a tyrannical display of power. He could always wind up having Natsu owe him a favor in the future, that's when he can live out his dream.

"So want do want to do with your win, sweetheart? Maybe give it to me?" Mira asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. Ah well. "A day with Dada! Alone."

Everyone knew what she meant, absolutely no one could interrupt her day alone with her father.

"Very well Rose." Makarov said. "You hear that Natsu you-"

Turning to tell Natsu what would be expected of him, the Master of Fairy Tail saw that Natsu was gone!

"Where'd he go?"

Mira also noticed something was wrong, "Wait. We're also missing one red-head. Where's Erza?!"

"She took Dada away after she put him to sleep." Rose said nonchalantly, like it was such an everyday thing.

It didn't take but a second for everyone to realize what that meant: Erza was up to no good with an unconscious Dragon Slayer.

"Erza!" Mira shouted, taking off for Fairy Tail hills.

 **Meanwhile**

Natsu woke to the feeling of a little action going on in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Erza's eyes closed as she tongue wrestled him. Not the worst way to wake up...

"Erza, what are you doing?" Natsu asked as calmly as possible.

"Forgive me. You were unconscious, so I thought I'd revive you through mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Natsu quickly noticed how much she was blushing. Looking around, he noticed he was in Erza's bedroom.

 _"Oh great, the perverts lair."_

Last thing Natsu remembered was being at the games, then Erza suffocating him by hugging his head to her chest, and then nothing. Erza had done all this because she realized that she wasn't going to win the games, too many girls were getting in her way, and stealing precious points away from her. Rather than try and get back into the race for first place, Erza thought she'd just steal the prize.

"So why did you really abduct me? Sore loser?" Natsu smirked.

"Perhaps," Erza started, then kissed him again, "But it was mostly to show you why we need to be together."

Natsu didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant, as Erza continued making out with him. Things were about to really get started, when -

*Bam!*

*Crash!*

"You witch!"

Mira had appeared, having kicked Erza's door down. After a taking a moment to realize what just happened, Erza snapped. She shoved Natsu out of the way to go deal with her intruder.

"What was that for, Mira?! You can't just barge into my room like that!"

"I can tell when you're up to no good!"

The two of them began to bicker back and forth. Natsu had to get out of there fast, some serious magic was about to be tossed around in Erza's small room. Recalling his years of experience of crawling in and out of girls windows, Natsu was gone before they even noticed. He strolled through the streets of Magnolia thinking he was safe, that is until a ball of dark magic exploded next to him, ruining some poor street vendors cart.

"Natsu! Get back here! You've got some explaining to do!"

The street vendor took one look at him and said, "Run, son!" The guy should have been looking out for his own safety, he was about to get swept up into something fierce.

Back where the Fairy Tail games were being held, Master Makarov could only sit back and watch as his beloved children tear up the streets of Magnolia, looking for Natsu.

Looks like he will be having that meeting with the Mayor after all.

 **Till next time!**


	14. Head Shot (Bisca)

**Head Shot! (Bisca)**

 **Welcome everyone, I'm glad you've chosen to give this story a chance.**

 **Man, you guys are awesome! I love writing this story, and I hope for it to go on for a while. So many of you ask to see a certain girl, and all I can say is, please be patient. I can't get to all of them at once, but it will happen eventually. Natsu and Rose will still be visiting the various guilds, so look forward to that.**

 **This chapter will be having Bisca getting some time with Natsu. This one I tried to do a little differently, it's my first real attempt at explaining a deep relationship between Natsu and a girl.**

 **A quick shout-out to LooseTie, he wanted to see some Natsu x Bisca. He's an author as well, you all should check out some of his stories, they're really good.**

 **And now, onto the chapter.**

*Clang*

*Clang*

*Clang!*

"All most got it... there we go!"

"Yay!" Bisca clapped, "I think you did it!"

"Give it a try." Natsu called out.

Bisca turned her kitchen sinks faucet on and let it run for a second, then shut it off and it drained properly.

"Oh thank you, Natsu. Now it works right."

Coming up from beneath the sink, he grinned, "No problem."

A bit of a back story: Natsu was over at Bisca's apartment because she had a busted pipe under her kitchen sink, so she asked Natsu if he could come by and fix it. Being the nice guy he was, he was more than happy to do so. He even brought Rose and Happy along with him, those two were playing with Asuka in her room.

"I appreciate it so much, I don't know the first thing about fixing pipes." Bisca admitted.

"R-right." Natsu said shakily, having to look away.

"Hmm? What's wrong?

"You're standing really close..."

"Natsu," she teased, "Were you peeking up my skirt? You pervert."

"How am I a pervert, you were standing over me with your legs practically open!"

Bisca began fake crying, "You make it sound like I'm some kind of trashy woman, my legs always being open. How could you accuse me of something like that?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry..." Natsu apologized, only to realized he had been duped when she began laughing.

 _*Arrgghh!* "Mira and Lisanna have had way too many students learning their craft lately."_ Natsu thought bitterly.

"Anyway..." Natsu said, trying to change the subject, "Don't you have a landlady who's supposed to take care of this sorta thing for you? Isn't that why you pay rent?"

She sighed, "Well mine's a landlord, and I don't like having to deal with him."

"How come?" Natsu asked.

Bisca seemed to not want to talk about it, but she felt the need to share with Natsu.

"He's... a real pervert. He knows I'm a single mom, and tries to use that to get with me. Did you know, he told me if I couldn't pay my rent anytime, there was "another" way I could pay him? He's creepy and I don't talk to him unless I have to."

This angered Natsu. Bisca's landlord was sexually harassing her, and she was stuck having to put up with his nonsense. If she spoke out, he would deny it, and she might find herself and Asuka without a home. Not that Fairy Tail would allow that, but she didn't want to bother them with this. She had learned to make the best of things. To top it off, he also didn't allow animals in the apartment, so no pony or any other furry creatures for Bisca and Asuka to enjoy.

"You want me to talk to him?" Natsu asked. His fists would have done more talking than his mouth would have.

"No," Bisca said with a smile, "It's not worth it."

"Okay..." Natsu mumbled. He respected Bisca's wishes, and wouldn't try to have a "chat" with her landlord anyway. Bisca knew Natsu was just looking out for her, he was always looking out for his friends.

Friends.

 _"What if a friend wants to be more than friends?"_ Bisca thought as she looked fondly at Natsu. She and Natsu were always on that line between friends and a flirty pair, constantly teasing each other and calling each other perverts.

Bisca thought back to when she first met Natsu.

 **Start of flashback**

Back then she had been known by the name "Moulin Rogue". After her little run-in with Erza, the red-head was able to convince her to join up with Fairy Tail. Bisca still had a little bit of her wild side when she joined the guild, even after the humbling Erza had given her. This would end up working against her when she laid eyes on one Natsu Dragneel. Bisca thought he was really good looking, and made a verbal suggestion of what she and Natsu could do together, but made the mistake of saying this right next to Erza. Pulling Bisca to the side, Erza calmly explained that should Bisca even think of doing anything with "her" man, the green-haired girl wouldn't get off so easily this time with just a couple of smacks like last time.

After talking to a certain white-haired barmaid, she realized Natsu and Erza weren't as much of a couple as what she was lead to believe. Of course, she got an angry glare from the girl when she let out a sigh of relief, saying she was glad Natsu wasn't taken yet.

So from that point on, Bisca changed herself completely. She wasn't going to survive this guild if she kept acting the way she did. The way she acted, the way she talked, even her hairstyle, all that changed. Natsu was the first to say something about her new looks, he already missed the old her. But Bisca was committed to changing herself, and hoped that he would like the new and improved her.

Bisca had to be careful with Natsu, too much time around him would be fatal for her. So she took advantage any time she could be around him, instead of coming on strong like the others, she would tease and insinuate him, glad when he would do the same with her. It was like he was secretly fooling around with her.

She had never gone further than that, always thinking Natsu would be the first to come out and ask her to be with him. Even though this went on for a while, things between them stayed the same.

Then it happened.

The S-rank exams.

A bad feeling had come over her when she wished Natsu good luck, and saw him disappear on that ship headed out for the exams. Not even a week later, the news was broken to the guild about what had happened during the exams. The Magic Council hadn't given up looking for them yet, but things didn't look good. It was almost like the group had vanished into thin air.

Bisca was devastated. Not only had most of the people she had come to know and trust disappear, but Natsu was along with them. She had never gotten the chance to tell him exactly how much she liked him, that she had fallen for him. Even though she had spent a lot of time crying over the situation as if they were truly dead, Bisca still held onto a tiny glimmer of hope that they would come back through the guilds doors, smiling, acting as if it were just another ordinary day at Fairy Tail.

Unfortunately, time dragged on, and Bisca's hope eventually ran out. She then made the mistake a girl in her situation might make when sad and alone: she got drunk at a bar and hooked up with a random guy. A couple weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Bisca was never able to track down the guy she slept with, all it had been was a one night stand, so the odds of a guy wanting to hear this kind of news was low.

Fortunately for Bisca, Fairy Tail was there for her. When she broke the news to them, they supported her and helped her out as best they could with the limited number of people that were left.

Just when she was getting used to her new lifestyle of being a single mom, they came back. Bisca, of course, wanted to see it with her own eyes, to confirm it wasn't a rumor. It turned out to be true, the Tenroujima group was alive and well. On the ride back to Fairy Tail, Bisca didn't know what to say to Natsu, she had all but moved on with life. A few moments around him, however, those old feelings returned.

When everything returned back to normal and they got control of their guild back, Bisca introduced Asuka to Natsu. She was hesitant to do so, she felt like she had cheated on Natsu even though they weren't a couple. But Natsu never even questioned things, he and Asuka hit it off instantly. The way the two of them carried on, it was almost like they were father and daughter. Natsu always supported the Mulan's, being there if Bisca needed someone to watch Asuka while she went on a job, or even just spending time with them. This caused some buzz around the guild, people suspecting that they were dating. Luckily the other girls in the guild weren't petty enough to try and tell Bisca that she should stay away from Natsu, Asuka's presence made Bisca untouchable to them.

Since then, the two of them continued where they left off, constantly teasing each other, making up for lost time. Even after separating after the Tartarus event, being around each other, it was like things never changed.

 **End of flashback**

Thinking about things now, Bisca realized maybe all along, Natsu wanted to be a parent. Now that Rose had appeared, he got the opportunity to live out a dream of his. Bisca was just glad that he hadn't cast her and Asuka aside, they were still important to him.

"Earthland to Bisca, you still there?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought." Bisca said, not realizing that time still moved forward even though she was going back to the past.

"Fantasizing about me?," Natsu teased, "I saw you staring, pervert."

Bisca giggled, more of that flirty teasing from him. She might have been checking him out initially, before she got lost reflecting on the past. It wasn't her fault for looking though, the way Natsu was dressed, or rather not dressed was the reason why. He had taken his shirt off when he went to work on her sink. So now here he is sitting here, bare body on display, a bit shiny with sweat from exerting himself from his work.

Natsu didn't even get a chance to call her a pervert, she was in his lap before he knew it. They looked into each other's eyes, and about to make a move, when the sound of someone approaching them broke things up.

Bisca only had a moment to respond, she shoved herself off of Natsu and straightened her clothes before Asuka and Rose discovered them in a compromising position. The two kids were back from playing in Asuka's room, Happy sprawled out on Rose's head, absorbing the abundant heat that comes from the littlest Fire Dragon.

"Mama," Asuka said, missing the blush on her mom's face, "Can we have a snack? We're hungry..."

Managing to stammer out a yes, Bisca turned around to look through her kitchen cabinets for a snack. After just one quick look into those cabinets, Bisca closed them and rested her head against them.

Bisca swore under her breath. They were empty, she didn't get a chance to go shopping again. Even though she had just done so not long ago, the food seemed to disappear as soon as she got it. Even with her meager funds, she wouldn't be able to get much anyway. Bills can be expensive.

*Gasp* "Mama, you said a bad word!" Asuka said.

She and Rose then began chanting "Bad word! Bad word!", as Bisca banged her head on a cabinet.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Even though Bisca was upset about their lack of food, there was something funny about the way the girls were acting. But he realized Bisca could use some help. He never even knew things had gotten so rough for her. While he was impressed with how Bisca was her own woman and didn't ask anyone for help, it hurt him when he saw someone so close to him was struggling. Time for him to step up and help out.

"Let's go grocery shopping." He said.

"Natsu..." Bisca started, but he cut her off. He wasn't trying to be rude and tell her how to do things in her own household, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She didn't want to appear needy in front of him, but gave in.

 _"He can be so pushy."_ Bisca thought, with a fond smile on her face.

"Yay, food!" The girls cheered, as they got their shoes on and raced out the door.

"Natsu..." Bisca said, repeating herself again, "You don't have to do this."

He grinned, "I know, but I want to."

Bisca smiled, "I'll pay you back for this."

"Oh don't worry, you'll definitely be paying me back, very soon."

She blushed at the possible hidden meaning behind those words, she didn't think he meant that way. Don't get her wrong, the idea got her excited, she didn't think he would expect that kind of payment.

Natsu deadpanned, "I meant you can make dinner for all of us, you pervert. Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter."

Her mouth dropped open, he got her good! Natsu laughed at her reaction, it was priceless.

 _"Alright,"_ Bisca thought, with a smile on her face as she joined the two girls and Natsu as they left for the grocery store, _"He got me, I admit it. But I'll get you back for that, Natsu."_

 _"Just you wait."_

 **A few minutes later**

Natsu always hated to shop, no matter what kind it was. He always thought typical shopping was bad enough. But now he's shopping with two children this time.

Cue the anguished scream.

 _"What's the worst that could happen?"_ Natsu innocently thought, _"We should be in and out in a few minutes."_ Wrong.

Right off the bat, those two girls turned it into a nightmarish ordeal. They wanted anything and everything their little eyes could see. Looks like they thought money grows on trees. Sure Natsu's got things easy, he doesn't pay rent or other basic bills, and Mira's constantly cooking him free meals, but even with expenses down, he doesn't have a lifetime supply of jewels. It was bad enough with having to keep an eye on Happy as they went through the seafood department, that cat actually got mad that they freeze most of the fish. He demanded that it was supposed to be fresh caught, and left in a huge pile for him to take. But they were determined to stick to their policy, and never even wondered why a cat is talking to them.

The worst aisles had to be the candy and cereal ones. Something about sugar just causes them to lose all sense of their civilized nature, making them act like they were raised in the wild. It wasn't really the girl's fault, the people that make the stuff make it look so appealing, what with the brightly colored boxes and cartoony characters.

Their constant begging for stuff wore Natsu down. He almost made it all the way to the end without an incident. Almost. Near the end of their shopping trip, he just couldn't take any more of Rose asking every 2 seconds if they could get this or that. He liked being able to provide for his child, but enough was enough.

"Rose, you're whining too much. Maybe I should put you down for a nap." Natsu said, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I should put you down." Rose growled back at her father.

Bisca gulped as she felt the air around them get tense. She didn't know what to do in this situation, those two were always so friendly with each other. She started to say something, when -

Rose covered her mouth with her little hands as she giggled, and Natsu's cheeks puffed out as he laughed as well. Bisca sighed, they really had her thinking a problem was going to happen.

Natsu grinned, as he ruffled Rose's pink locks, "Heh, looks like this little Dragon's got fangs."

"That's right!" Rose chirped, then took a menacing, yet adorable Dragon-like stance and growled like one.

"You two..." Bisca giggled, as Asuka looked confused, but glad things were okay.

"All right," Natsu sighed, defeated, "You can pick out one more thing, I guess."

"Okay!" The girls said, then ran off looking for one more treat for themselves.

Bisca was amazed at how well Natsu handled his business. Seeing him all firm, in control and authoritative, made Bisca smile. But she also knew he could be sweet and kind too. Just another thing she loved about him.

After Natsu paid for everything, he gaped at the mound of groceries in front of him. Oh, those girls were going to pay...

"Where's Erza and her cart when you need her?" Natsu mumbled. It sure would finally come in handy.

"Aww," Bisca teased, "What's the matter? A big tough guy like you can't handle a few groceries?"

He really wished she hadn't said that. Now he was obligated to do so, or look like a chump. So now here he was, arms full of groceries, having to walk all the way back to Bisca's place. To add insult to injury, Bisca, the two girls, and Happy each only carried one light bag themselves. It wouldn't be until much later, Natsu realized Bisca duped him.

Looks like she got him back for earlier.

 **A little bit later**

Everyone had helped put away the groceries, and Bisca was starting on dinner. Natsu helped her out as the girls disappeared into the house. Happy napped, telling them to wake him up when dinner was ready.

"H-here you go, honey." Bisca blushed as she held up some food on a spoon from one of the dishes she was working on for Natsu to taste.

 _"Honey?!"_ Natsu screamed in his head. Boy, she works fast.

Taking a taste, it turned out to be really good. It could even give Mira a run for her money. Bisca was glad he liked it, she wouldn't mind cooking for him more in the future...

When she turned back to focus on the dish, Natsu let his eyes wander from what he was doing to taking in the sight of the beautiful sniper next to him. He was so distracted, he didn't even see the wooden spoon Bisca was using come for his head.

*Whack!*

"Oww!" Natsu groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"My eyes are up here, Natsu." Bisca teased, knowing full well he wasn't trying to look into her eyes. "Pervert."

"Argghh!" Natsu growled, she got him again. Two can play that game.

"Are you sure I'm the pervert? Because I saw you eyeing me up and down as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bisca said, acting all innocent and focusing on the food like it was just so interesting.

"Really..." Natsu deadpanned.

The two of them then began a back and forth playful teasing of each other. This was then interrupted by the sound of little feet approaching.

"What's up girls?" Natsu asked, not realizing what was about to happen to him.

"Nothing~ " The girls sang in unison.

That sent a chill down his spine. Suddenly all the focus was on them. They had their hands behind their backs, like they were hiding something.

"Girls..." Bisca said, she suddenly had a bad feeling.

Rose and Asuka were trying their hardest not to burst into giggles as they looked quickly at each other.

Then it happened.

Rose dropped something that she was holding. It rolled just enough for it to come into focus for the parents to see. Natsu's face went pale as he recognized the shape of the object: it was a tube of lipstick. Now the pieces all fell into place, he immediately knew what they were planning. Their hands were full of lipsticks, eyeliners, blush's and mascara's, everything.

"Girls," Natsu gulped, taking a few steps back to get some separation between them and him, even as they inched closer to him, "Now let's just take it easy, all right?"

"Run, Natsu!" Bisca yelled out, trying not to burst into giggles. She would be safe since she actually wears the beauty products, but Natsu wasn't. They were determined not to miss this opportunity.

"Nooo!" Natsu nearly screamed as he ran outside, hoping to escape their cruel intentions.

"Wait! Come back!" Asuka and Rose yelled, taking flight after him.

Bisca laughed as she watched through a window as Natsu kept dodging them. She knew he could easily have escaped if he really wanted to, this was one of the playful, kind ways he made others feel. She sighed lovingly as she played with her hair, watching as he eventually let the two girls take him down.

"Noooo!" Natsu cried out again dramatically.

 _"He's so good with kids."_ Bisca thought, her desire for him increasing.

After the girls were done with Natsu's makeover, Bisca shooed them away, telling them to get washed up for dinner. She then sat Natsu down on her living room couch to tend to him.

"You look nice." Bisca started, trying not to giggle at his appearance.

"Quiet you." Natsu growled.

"I like what they did with your nails." Bisca said, ignoring him and taking his hand with her's, looking at all the pretty colors.

He growled again.

"And I've never seen a man with more perfect pretty eyelashes as yours."

"Enough!" Natsu roared.

His outburst made Bisca burst out loud with laughter. Natsu just sat there, stewing.

"You think you're so funny." Natsu grumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I mean, look at you!" Bisca laughed.

Natsu scoffed. Then with a whip of his hair, he started to talk rather effeminately, mocking Bisca, "Oh please girlfriend, you're just jealous I wear it better than you do." He even snapped his fingers to emphasise his point. Both of them had to laugh at Natsu's acting.

After they calmed back down, Bisca took a wet washcloth, and began cleaning all the beauty products off of Natsu. It got quiet between them, as Bisca worked on him. Before they knew it, they were gazing into each other's eyes. Natsu stopped Bisca from cleaning him, and took her by the hand, pulling her on top of him as he laid on his back.

Of course, they weren't able to get far as Asuka and Rose came running back in, ready to eat. Natsu wanted to scream, the guy just can't catch a break.

They all sat down and enjoyed what to a passerby, had to be a typical family dinner. Bisca could certainly get used to this sort of thing every day. She secretly held Natsu's hand under the table, all his attention seemed to be focused on where their hands met, completely ruining the supposed secrecy. Oh well, the two kids weren't paying attention, they were more interested in telling stories and eating.

Natsu and Bisca cleaned up afterward. Asuka and Rose were chasing Happy around who was too bloated from his fish dinner to escape from them. Asuka took him down with her corkscrew pistol, definitely not one of his prouder moments. The girls dragged him, kicking and screaming, into a room to play "makeup time". Natsu didn't come to his Exceeds rescue, it was poetic justice.

After they had fun dolling Happy up, it was bedtime for the girls. Rose really wanted to have a sleepover, so they would stay the night at Bisca's. The two parents kissed their kids on the head, despite their whining protests of embarrassment from them. The girls were out like a light, the day's excitement getting to them.

Natsu and Bisca stood in the doorway to Asuka's room, watching their kids snuggle up to each other, Happy trapped between them. It made for a nice, cute scene.

A few moments later, Natsu felt Bisca staring at him. Looking at her, her eyes stared deep into his. She gave him a quick kiss, closed Asuka's door, then led him back to her bedroom.

The two of them took their time, they weren't in a rush and no one was going to interrupt them. Bisca couldn't be happier, she was finally able to be with the man she loved so much. After they were done, Natsu held Bisca in his arms. She was almost about to fall asleep, when Natsu got her attention.

"Bisca," Natsu said, "Move in with me."

"What?" She almost didn't think she heard him properly.

He nodded, "You should, both you and Asuka. You won't have to pay rent, you get out of a bad situation with your landlord, and I bet Rose would be thrilled to have the two of you around."

"Natsu... I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

She still seemed hesitant, but Natsu knew what would win her over.

"If you don't want to... maybe I should go ask Layla or Ur. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to."

"Don't you dare." Bisca growled. He knew that would get her going.

Bisca agreed to move in with him, she must have just wanted him to get down and beg her to. She snuggled up close to Natsu as they fell asleep, a huge smile on her face.

 **The next morning**

"Natsu honey, breakfast!" Bisca called out.

He woke up and yawned, she was up already? He put his clothes back on, and went to the kitchen. Natsu saw that everyone else was there, he was the last to get up.

After everyone was settled in, Bisca revealed to the girls and Happy that they were moving into Natsu's house. The girls were ecstatic, they were jumping down happily, now they could spend more time around each other.

Bisca looked around, "Looks like we'll have a bit to carry."

Natsu's head banged on the table as he groaned, "All that stuff we bought yesterday, now we have to take it all to my place!"

Bisca giggled. He knew when he meant 'we', it really meant "him" by himself. Again. Really, where is Erza when you need her?

Everyone pitched in to get this task accomplished. The Mulan's would be saying goodbye to this place, but they were headed for something better. Even Happy helped, if you could call it that. He just sat on a stack of boxes and directed traffic, while wearing a hat that said "coordinator". He's so full of himself.

Natsu and Bisca spent pretty much the whole day traveling back and forth between their places, transporting everything. When they finally cleared out Bisca's apartment, they were on their way back to Natsu's when they ran into Mira.

"Hi girls!" Mira gave Rose and Asuka an extra big hug, thrilled to see the cute children.

She turned to talk to Natsu and Bisca, who greeted her. "Wow, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been up to?"

"Umm... well..."

"Hmmm? What's with all these boxes?" Mira asked.

Bisca summoned the courage to tell Mira something she's not going to want to hear. "Mira-san, Natsu asked Asuka and I to move in with him."

Mira's eyes went wide as she received the news.

"Mira?" Natsu asked. But he knew she was upset by what she heard.

Mira's hair shaded her face so no one could see the look on her face.

"W-well, that's great to hear. Congratulations you two."

There was a long uncomfortable silence that followed. Rose and Asuka were confused by what was going on. They felt the air change around them, and were about to ask what was going on, but Mira was starting to leave.

"S-sorry, I have to go now. Bye."

"Mira..." Natsu called after her, but she was gone. Natsu's heart sank, he just felt like he hurt Mira badly.

Bisca sighed, she didn't want to have to tell Mira that. She hated to hurt a friends feelings.

"I should go talk to her tomorrow, and clear the air." Natsu said. Bisca agreed, they had a couple of things to work out.

They then got back to Natsu's house, saddened by the way this day had ended.

 _"I just hope nothing bad happens till then."_ Natsu thought.

 **Meanwhile**

Mira made her way back to her house, and smashed her fist on her bedroom dresser.

 _"Why? Why does he pick her?"_ Mira thought bitterly.

 _"I've known him a lot longer than she has, so why does he chose her over me?!"_

Mira didn't like thinking this way, but something deep inside her was fueling her grief and anger. Her voice and appearance began to change the more she gave into her emotions. When Mira realized what was going on, it was too late. She was losing control of her body, a dark presence inside her pushing it's self to the surface since Mira was so upset and distracted.

Mira got one last glimpse of herself in her mirror as her appearance changed to match the being that was taking over. Horns began growing out of her head as she succumbed to the darkness, and she managed to choke out the culprit's name:

"S-S-Sayla..."

 **Aw, Mira...**

 **It pained me to write that part about Mira discovering that Bisca gets to move in with Natsu, tore me up inside. But, I got a feeling Natsu's going to make it up to her somehow.**

 **The next chapter will be continuing with the plot, as two more harem candidates will appear. Maybe you'd all like to try and guess? Should be fun, a few different characters are getting involved next time, one of which I'm starting to get really interested in adding. One is going to be a complete surprise. You'll probably never guess the way I could go.**

 **See you later!**


	15. Natsu's Takeover Trouble!(Kyouka, Sayla)

**Natsu's takeover trouble (Kyouka, Sayla)**

 **The next morning**

It is a new day at the Dragneel household. Bisca and Asuka have moved in, finally taking up a bit of room in Natsu's spacious pad. Natsu's new house is so big, it's got enough room for several new guests to each have their own room. It's a veritable mansion in the forest. He's even got enough room for most of Fairy Tail to move in, should something happen. But that thought scares Natsu.

It was hard for the two adults to enjoy things, however, because of the way things had ended yesterday. Mira had taken the news of Bisca moving in with Natsu rough. Both parents found themselves losing sleep over recent events. He felt so bad seeing how his actions affected someone so close to him, he wasn't able to get any rest.

That morning, Natsu and Bisca made breakfast for their kids. It was a silent affair, the two parents thinking of what to do next. Natsu knew he needed to speak to Mira as soon as possible, but was afraid he might say the wrong thing and make things worse. Bisca, for her part, was wondering if moving in with Natsu was the right thing to do. She never wanted to hurt a friend, but she knew she couldn't deny her feelings: she loved Natsu.

Things were rather quiet, Asuka and Rose wondering what was causing the silence. Before they could contemplate things further -

*Wham!*

*Wham!*

*Wham!*

They all jumped at the sound of someone pounding on Natsu's front door. Natsu answered the door, and was surprised to find Lisanna at the door. Natsu immediately knew something was wrong without even needing to get a good look at her. When he did see her fully, he felt his chest tighten. Lisanna looked a little worse for wear, her clothes were roughed up and scratched, and she had a couple of bruises on her as well. Natsu gritted his teeth at the sight. The youngest Strauss collapsed against Natsu's chest, tears in her eyes. Natsu took her in and sat with her on his living room couch.

"Lisanna," Natsu said, as calmly as he could muster, "Who did this to you?"

"Natsu," Lisanna choked out, "It's Mira-nee."

"Mira?" Natsu couldn't believe it.

Lisanna nodded slowly, "But it wasn't her fault. Sayla took over her and did this to us."

"Us?"

She pointed to her brother Elfman, who was standing back in the entrance. How did he miss that lumbering brute? The big tough guy looked anything but that, he must've been on the receiving end of things too.

"Sayla hurt Elf-nii too..." Lisanna sobbed.

"Oh you poor things, let me get the first aid kit."

They all turned to see the owner of the voice: Bisca. She then hurried off to find them some remedies.

Lisanna immediately recognized what was going on. Before, Lisanna was confused about why Mira had lost control of herself, but putting the pieces together now, she realized why Mira might have acted the way she did. Lisanna never got a chance to hear about Bisca's new living arrangements, but seeing her here now and at this time of the day, she knew Natsu and Bisca had been together. Lisanna couldn't help but feel a little upset as well, she's loved Natsu ever since they were children, believing that they would become a married couple. But at the same time, she knew how her Mira felt about Natsu: she loved the Dragon Slayer as well. It can be a bit rough being in love with the same man as your own sister, but they made it work. Never before had it become an issue before, they considered it a challenge, first one to get Natsu keeps him. But now, things were different.

The whole time all this was going on, Rose was awfully quiet. She was sad to see people hurt, but she began to pick up an odd scent, one that seemed familiar to her for some reason. While she couldn't remember why exactly it seemed so familiar, it interested her greatly. She tried listening to everything that was going on, but due to being so young, and people using words she didn't understand, she couldn't keep up. Everything else was getting blocked out by that small scent she smelled. Rose kept going back to that scent. It was alluring to her, and she wanted to know where it was coming from. So much so, that her curiosity got the better of her. She looked at the front door of their house that was still open, leading outside, a thought crossing her mind...

Bisca came back with a first aid kit, and began working on Lisanna. The white-haired girl didn't seem to be enjoying Bisca's company that much, but wasn't going to be so rude as to turn her help away.

Natsu watched for a moment, then decided he needed to talk with Mira and see if he could fix things.

"Bisca, can you stay here and look after everyone? I'm gonna go talk with Mira." Natsu asked.

She nodded, and continued on Lisanna.

"Good. Asuka, Rose, maybe you two could help her out." Natsu said, not realizing that something was wrong. When he didn't hear something back from his daughter, he began to worry.

"R-Rose?" He asked, looking around fearfully.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and began looking for her. Well, almost everyone.

"I think Rose left." Asuka said, pointing to Natsu's front door that was still open. She was trying to apply a comically large Band-Aid to a small cut on Elfman's face.

Natsu's eyes went wide, Rose had never just run off like this before. Something must have affected her to make her act this way. Judging by the scent, he had a good idea what that something was.

Without even saying anything, Natsu took off after his daughter, hoping it wasn't too late.

 **Meanwhile, at Mira's house...**

"Give me my body back!" Mira yelled.

"What's the matter," Sayla taunted, "It's your body, can't you control it?"

Mira had some angry words for her in reply. This is all going on in Mira's body, the two women fighting an invisible fight. You would have thought Mira would be in more control of things, but it was like she was fighting a handicapped fight, two against one...

Sayla enjoyed the recent turn of events. Mira was distraught over Bisca moving in with Natsu. Sayla knew full well how the white-haired girl felt about him, so much so that she was tormenting Mira by replaying the moment Mira found out about Bisca to her over and over again. So here's Mira, a prisoner within her own body, constantly subjected to that moment. She floats in the darkness, unable to reach out to anyone for help.

"I'll get you back for this, especially for what you did to my family." Mira growled.

Sayla chuckled, "Empty words from a powerless fool. I've grown tired of you always being in control, now it's time for me to have some fun."

"This is the thanks I get for taking you in." Mira mumbled.

"My "thanks", is that I didn't do more to your family than I did." Sayla replied.

Mira hated to admit it, but Sayla was right. She could have killed Elfman and Lisanna if she wanted to, they wouldn't have had the power to stop her.

"I-"

Sayla was about to continue her mental and verbal attack on Mira, but stopped when she realized another presence had appeared at Mira's house. She turned around to see a small, pink-haired child looking up at her.

"Rose! Run!" Mira tried to scream out, failing to realize the child couldn't hear her.

"Hush," Sayla ordered, "I should attend to our guest."

"If you lay a single finger on that girl's head, I'll-" Mira started to say, but was muted by Sayla.

Sayla gestured for Rose to come closer, "Come here, little one."

She then used her Macro curse to force Rose to move, but nothing happened. Rose responded by tilting her head, a question mark appearing over her head while she was deep in thought about something. Sayla mimicked the child's actions, perplexed by the fact her curse had no effect on the pinkette.

 _"How can this be?"_ Sayla wondered. Then it dawned on her. If this girl was Natsu's daughter, then perhaps he passed along some of his non-human traits to her as well. That would make her immune to curses.

Sayla then wondered why the child hadn't run off in fear at the sight of her. She knew children had a fear of monsters, so why didn't she look afraid?

"Aren't you afraid of me?" She asked Rose.

Rose shook her head and smiled up at her.

"Nope! You're so pretty!" Rose exclaimed, then sniffed her, "And you smell nice! It's..." But she didn't know a word to finish her sentence.

Sayla's eyes went wide at what Rose had to say. She smiled softly, leave it up to a child to be so honest and not compelled to lie to make someone feel good.

"Familiar?" Sayla asked, believing that's the word Rose was missing.

"I think so." Rose said, scratching her head. Sayla had to giggle at the little girl's behavior. Before Sayla could even think about it, she picked up Rose, and held her close to her body. The horned girl felt an unusual warmth build up inside Mira's body. It wasn't coming from Mira herself, it was a deep-seated feeling of affection Sayla didn't know existed. The only feeling that came close to it was the love she had for her Kyouka and E.N.D.

Sayla enjoyed holding Rose, and even began playing with her. This didn't sit well with Mira. She was right there, forced to watch as Sayla enjoyed so time alone with Rose. Mira continued to fight Sayla for control, but something else was holding her back. She held onto the hope that something would come along and rectify the situation.

 _"Natsu..."_ Mira thought to herself. He must have really good ears and a heck of a good sense of timing, because no sooner had Mira thought that, Natsu showed up, kicking down her front door.

"Rose? Mira?" Natsu called out.

 _"Natsu!"_ Mira screamed, really wishing Natsu could hear her.

He then muttered, "Man, I hope Mira doesn't get upset that I busted in like this." Mira could still hear him, and had to giggle at his actions. He was such a silly guy.

Natsu then took a moment to wonder how Rose got into Mira's place. Being vertically challenged, she couldn't have worked the doors handle and let herself in. Shrugging, he figured, "Eh, details."

Looking around, he was able to find Rose. But it wasn't Mira that was with her. While he never actually met Sayla, he had heard about her from Mira and Lisanna after their battle against her. And yet, he knew her name without even knowing what Sayla looked like. Something deep inside himself told him this is who Sayla was.

"Give me back my daughter." Natsu said as calmly as he could, showing extreme Zen-like control even though he was raging inside. Surprisingly, Sayla complied, putting Rose down. She could have things much more difficult for him. Rose didn't seem to like it though, and she let her father know this as he had her come stand next to him.

"You're being mean, Dada." Rose said, kicking her father in the ankle.

"Please don't kick Dada." Natsu groaned. Sayla giggled as she watched the two of them interacting with each other. Her giggle drew Natsu's attention.

"Where's Mira? What have you done with her?"

Sayla raised a hand, telling him to calm down. "Relax, she's still here, just not as in control of things as usual."

Natsu then wondered how to help, when Sayla spoke up again. "Oh, She would also like to say something to you."

"She?" Natsu asked, having a feeling Sayla wasn't referring to Mira. This was confirmed when a flash of light came from Sayla, then vanished, revealing a whole new person.

"You!" Natsu yelled, almost going berserk.

"Me." The newcomer chuckled.

In front of him was the last person he expected to see. He thought this woman was dead, killed during their battle against Tartarus. The same woman who tortured Erza: Kyouka.

"How?" Natsu asked.

Kyouka chuckled, "Same as my dear Sayla. Your friend Mira was kind enough to Take Over me as well when I was dying."

Mira never told anyone she had done this kind of thing. Having already absorbed Sayla, she knew her and Kyouka were a couple. Being the nice person she was, Mira decided that they could at least be together in her body, even if they couldn't ever be together physically.

Natsu mulled over what Kyouka had said. He had even more respect for Mira then before, her choice couldn't have been a popular one. People would have argued that inviting the two of them into her body was just asking for trouble. If she had ever lost control of herself, it would be hard to stop the two people inside of her. Now Natsu felt even worse, he was the reason for all of this trouble lately.

"Let me speak to Mira." Natsu ordered.

Kyouka chuckled, "No, I don't think so. I like being in control of things again."

Natsu glared at her, it was hard to forget what she had done to Erza. Rose didn't know what was going on between the two of them, she just frowned because Natsu was being rude again. She marveled at the sight of the aviary creature, thinking this lady smells familiar too...

Kyouka circled Natsu slowly, running her long talons across his exposed body. Natsu felt a tingle go through him, realizing this was her curse at work. Even though he should be immune to it, maybe his body allowed it because it felt so good. He hated to admit what she was doing was nice, she was still the enemy after all, but the guy's not made of stone.

She then whispered into his ear, "It's good to be in control, isn't it, E.N.D.-sama?"

Natsu's eyes went wide and his pupils dilated at Kyouka's words. He felt the darkness inside him stirring. Even though everyone, but mostly Lucy, had defeated E.N.D. and tried to drive him from Natsu's body, they were all reminded by Zeref that the two were one, they would never be able to get rid of one without destroying the other. So Natsu had learned how to deal with things, vowing to never let his darkness reach the surface and hurt the ones he loved. In a way, he was able to bond with Mira more than ever before, she has been dealing with the same thing ever since she first took over the one inside her ever since she was a child.

Rose looked worried for her father, that name E.N.D. scared her, she knew full well what it was capable of doing...

 _"Dada..."_

Natsu calmed himself, once again demanding to talk with Mira. Kyouka was about to once again deny him that, but her facial features began changing as control was shifting back to Mira.

 _"Fight them, Mira."_ Natsu thought, cheering her on silently.

Mira won that battle as her face began to go back to normal. But before Kyouka was fully gone, she had one last message for Natsu:

"Fine, you can have Mira back. This was really just a test to see how far we could get anyway. Now that you know her control's not perfect, will you shun her, forcing her to flee and deal with things on her own?"

Natsu had a look of absolute determination, "No, we'll stand by her, no matter what."

That made Mira's heart rejoice, no way would Natsu abandon her.

Kyouka chuckled, "We'll see."

Her last words to Natsu were a little more cryptic: "Next time, you might not be so lucky..."

With that, Kyouka was gone, Mira back fully in control. She collapsed against Natsu, worn out from the battle against her "roommates".

"Mira." Natsu said softly.

"Natsu." She replied.

He held Mira in his arms, then sat her down gently on the floor, sitting with her. They looked into each others eyes, both wanting to say something to the other. Rose then got involved, Mira wrapping her arms around the girl, getting a hug from the child. It was a consoling one, one that told Mira that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm all right." Mira assured them, this was just a slight hiccup. Natsu believed her, but still wanted to get to the reason for all of this.

"It was because Bisca moved in, wasn't it?"

Mira nodded slowly. She didn't want to be the petty, jealous type, but it bothered her that Natsu would invite Bisca to move in, not Mira herself, the girl he's known a lot longer.

"Why her and not me?" Mira asked, needing to know why Natsu did what he did.

"Bisca was struggling. She was all by herself, raising Asuka on her own. She was having to deal with a bad situation, and when I heard about it, I decided to do something. So I invited her to live with me. It wasn't to hurt you or anyone else, I just did what I thought was best."

Mira respected Natsu for that, it wasn't like he favored Bisca more than anyone else, he cared for and loved everyone close to him. She smiled softly at him, "Just my luck, the man I love just has to be so kind and generous to everyone." That comment had them both bushing a bit.

"I don't know if I'm that kind. Out of the two of us, you're nicer to people that I ever could be." Natsu replied, referring to Kyouka and Sayla.

Mira sighed a little, her experience involving those two told her that she still had to be careful, she wouldn't want something like this happening again.

She blushed shyly, "Maybe... I could move in with you, and you teach me how to keep them under control?"

"Mira..." Natsu groaned.

"Please?"

"Please don't beg, it's impossible to resist you went when you look so cute doing that." Natsu said, blushing and wishing they could change the subject.

Mira giggled, she might just have to take advantage of Natsu now that she knows his weakness.

"I bet Rose would love having me around. Wouldn't you, sweetheart?" Mira cooed.

Rose chirped yes. Now Natsu's starting to feel like the bad guy.

"But if you moved in, Lisanna's gonna want to move in too. Then what about Elfman? Poor guy won't survive on his own."

Mira deadpanned, "You're thinking about Elfman?"

"Not really, I was just hoping that would stop you."

Mira giggled again, "Nope! I'm not letting this go Natsu..."

Natsu stayed strong, believing Mira didn't need to move in. Mostly because he'll have a hard time controlling himself around her. Mira wasn't going to let this go, but she would allow things to stay the same. For the moment.

Something else was weighing heavily on her mind.

"What do I do about the two people inside me?"

Natsu thought for a moment. Then, it dawned on him. Springing into action, Natsu gave Mira a quick kiss. She blushed again, while Rose covered her eyes. She didn't need to see her father kissing someone.

"Mira, can you watch Rose for a little bit? I think I know what could help you."

"Okay, I guess. Are you going somewhere?"

Natsu nodded yes, but wouldn't tell her.

"Be a good girl until I get back, okay? You too Rose."

"Hey! I'm always good!" Rose huffed adorably.

Natsu and Mira laughed at her reaction.

"Okay", Mira conceded, "But when you get back, we're going to have a long talk about me moving in with you."

Natsu smiled, "Okay."

With that, he left. Mira sighed, watching him go.

 _"Please be safe Natsu. I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble for my sake."_

Rose looked a little nervous with her father now gone, but Mira held her, reassuring that he'll be right back. In the meantime, they left looking for Lisanna and Elfman, to let them know that the worst part was over.

 **Meanwhile**

Natsu was standing on a secluded hill, far away from anyone else. Checking one last time to make sure no one was nearby, Natsu pulled an odd stone out of his pocket.

 _"I guess I'll go there_. _"_ Natsu thought.

Crushing the stone under his foot, a magic circle appeared underneath him. Putting in a little bit of his magic and curse power, the magic circle activated, sending him to...

 **Location: Unknown**

"Man I'm glad those stones work properly. Who knows where I might have ended up if they didn't..." Natsu mumbled to himself as he took stock of where he was.

He was in a small clearing, well beyond the reach of any kind of civilization. This place was no ordinary place, a person couldn't just simply walk to this place. It pretty much existed beyond the laws of time and space. High-level magic's were needed for the only reason this place existed...

Natsu was only able to take one step before he realized he was being watched. He felt the eyes of what had to be a whole army staring him down. And that army all had deadly long-range weapons. They were well prepared in case of an enemy attack.

 _"Good, they're already aware that someone's here."_

"Relax, it's just me." Natsu called out.

He had to wait for a reaction of some kind. A few seconds later, a magic circle appeared just ahead of him, an armor-clad knight appearing in front of him. The knight took one look at him, then gestured for him to join him on the circle. When Natsu did, they were teleported inside the incredible structure. After Natsu had a moment to adjust to his surroundings, he saw that he was in a large room.

"Sorry for that introduction, but you know, safety reasons. We can't let our guard down for a second."

Natsu was approached by a man that looked to be in charge of this whole place. A commander of some sort.

"No problem. What's up?" Natsu said casually.

This drew a few looks from the other people in the room. The commander laughed.

"Heh, everyone's so serious around here. I try telling them to lighten up, but, eh."

Natsu grinned, good to see everyone was getting along. This had to be one of the most boring jobs in the world, given what their duty was.

The commander's tone then turned serious, "I assume you came all this way to see..."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, can I?"

"Of course. Just need to run you through some scans real quick first."

Ugh, customs.

When Natsu had been fully processed, he was led through a maze of seemingly endless hallways and staircases. He was about to complain about the length of their trip, when the commander chuckled, telling him that most of this were illusions meant to distort a person's senses, making them believe they were going on a long walk. In reality, they had just been traveling a short distance. These people take their job seriously.

Before he knew it, Natsu was standing before a large door. The commander nodded for Natsu to go through, his objective was waiting just on the other side of the door. The commander then left, Natsu could handle things from here.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu opened the door and entered the room. He sat down in the chair in front of him, and spoke.

"Zeref."

"Natsu."

They both sat in silence for a moment, letting the gravity of this meeting sink in. Zeref was the first to speak.

"What do I owe the privilege of this visit for?"

"..."

"..."

"Zeref..."

"Stop, Natsu."

"Is this right? You being locked away in this prison like this?" Natsu asked.

"This is why I knew it would be bad for you to be allowed to visit, you would object to my circumstances."

"But... all this, just for imprisoning one person? It's a lot, even if what you did was bad."

Zeref shook his head, "No, it's just right. My sin was that awful. If it weren't for you and your friends stopping me, I would have destroyed the world. A life-long jail sentence for an immortal might seem rough, but it's what I deserve."

"But still, you're my brother. I hate to see what's happened to you."

Zeref's eyes went wide. Then he chuckled, "It's still strange to hear you call me "brother". I didn't believe I deserved that title, even when you called me that the first time, back when you defeated me."

"Blood's thicker than water, right?" Natsu smiled.

"I guess so." Zeref said, returning the smile. Even after all that they had been through, at the end of the day, they were still family. Good to see them getting along, neither one holding a grudge.

"But you didn't come all this way to chat, did you? You must need my help for something, right?"

Natsu nodded, then went on to explain everything to Zeref.

"So I was hoping you could create another couple of your books for Kyouka and Sayla. My friend Mira's struggling to keep them in line. If they had their own bodies, it would be best for everyone."

"Wow." Zeref said, "I applaud your friend, it couldn't have been easy to control them the way she did."

"I know. So is there anything you can do to help?"

"I guess. But my magic's currently being restrained, and I'll need some writing supplies."

"All ready taken care of." Natsu said, reaching into his jacket, and pulling out everything Zeref needed. He came prepared. Natsu even had permission from the commander to unlock Zeref's restraints, but just this once, because he explained why he was here.

Zeref got to work on creating some more of his books, while enjoying some conversation time with Natsu.

A little bit later, Zeref was done, handing his masterpieces over back to Natsu. Natsu then had to reluctantly restrain his brother, but Zeref didn't resist or try and make a break for it.

"All your friend has to do now is push Kyouka and Sayla out of her body while holding those books. They should go into them, and create new bodies for them."

Looking over Zeref's tomes, Natsu nodded, thanking his brother. He could have left immediately after getting what he needed from Zeref, but Natsu stayed a bit longer to chat with him. The Dragon Slayer had a lot to tell him, some bad, but mostly good.

The Dragneel brothers had a good laugh from Natsu's stories, but it was soon time for him to be leaving. After thanking Zeref for his help one last time, he had a gift for his brother:

"By the way, you have a niece. Her name is Rose... I think. She comes from the future, but she's a little shy about the details. I just thought you should know. Maybe one day when she's all grown up, I can bring her by to see her uncle."

And with that, Natsu was gone. It wasn't until Zeref was taken back until to his sleeping quarters to continue his life sentence, that he had a chance to reflect on Natsu's words.

 _"A niece, huh? That... changes things..."_ Zeref thought, his hair casting a shadow over his face.

When he adjusted himself so his eyes could be seen again, they were different this time, a strange pattern appearing on them. He had a look of pure determination on his face, as his overwhelming magic began seeping through his restraints, signaling an up and coming storm...

 **Sometime later, Natsu's house**

"Yay, Dada's back!" Rose cheered. Mira had been watching her this whole time and like Rose, was glad to see Natsu back safe and in one piece.

Natsu gave her a hug, then Mira one as well. It was nighttime, but he let Rose stay up a little bit more so he could say goodnight to her. The second Rose was in his arms, she clonked out, exhausted. Mira said she wouldn't go to sleep until her Dada was back. Natsu grinned, then put Rose to bed. Mira joined him, tucking Rose in. Asuka was asleep in her bed already, the two girls wanted to share the same room.

When they left the girl's room, they ran into Bisca, who also wasn't able to go to sleep until Natsu was back. Seeing that he was okay, Bisca gave him a kiss goodnight, much to Mira's displeasure.

Mira then kept asking where he had gone, what he had been up to, even asking if she could move in. But Natsu was too tired from his travels to go into discussion about anything. So instead, he gave her a kiss, then threw her over his shoulder, taking her to his room. She could stay the night. Even though they didn't get a chance to do anything, it was still a step in the right direction.

 **The next morning**

Natsu woke to the smell of breakfast going.

Mira woke him up, "Honey, breakfast is ready!"

Bisca must have disagreed with what Mira had said, because they were having quite a discussion about it.

 _"What is it with girls and that title?"_ Natsu wondered.

After making sure Mira hadn't tried anything while he was asleep, he joined everyone in the kitchen.

After breakfast was over with, Bisca took Asuka and Rose to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Mira would join them soon, they just had something to discuss first. Natsu pulled out the books Zeref had created for him.

"I went to see Zeref, and he made these for me. All you have to do is hold a book in each hand and push Kyouka and Sayla into them."

Mira squealed excitedly, she was going to be glad to be finally rid of her "sisters". Giving Natsu a quick kiss, Mira began focusing her magic. Inside of Mira, Kyouka and Sayla didn't seem to want to leave. But Mira came at them with a force, they had overstayed their welcome.

"Get. out. of. me!"

Zeref's creations felt themselves being forcibly ejected.

"Awfully pushy, isn't she?" Kyouka commented on her way out.

"Was that a joke, Kyouka-sama?" Sayla wondered, following after her. That was probably the first time she ever heard that kind of thing come from her.

"Who knows?"

The books in Mira's hands began glowing brightly, accepting the souls of the two individuals going into them. When the glowing died down, there they were: Kyouka and Sayla in all their fame and glory. They looked like they normally do, nothing out of place. Zeref's magic works wonders. They both took a moment to look themselves over. Mira was thrilled to be rid of them, good riddance she thought.

Kyouka turned her attention past a fuming Mira to Sayla. "Ah my dear Sayla, it's good to have a body once again." Sayla chuckled, nodding. But she does kinda miss being in Mira's body.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Natsu asked.

Neither one knew. Tartarus was destroyed, so they had nowhere to go. With no purpose and no one else to turn to, their options were limited. This is when it hurts to be a girl who's so in love with Natsu, you know he's going to offer his home for them to live at. Mira could see the look in his eyes, and begged him not to ask it, but he did anyway. Surprisingly, he wasn't turned down.

"Come on Mira, they don't have anywhere else to go."

Mira wasn't so upset with them living here, as she was upset that Natsu's letting anyone else move in but her. He tried reasoning with the fuming beauty, but to no avail. Seeing as he wasn't going to get through to Mira, Natsu suggested that they go to the guild, Makarov would know what to do with them. All three of them looked at him like he was insane.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Are you insane, Natsu?! What were you thinking?!" That was one of the more popular reactions people had.

"Oi..." Natsu groaned.

"What's their problem?" Kyouka mumbled.

"We did try to kill them all. So much for not holding a grudge..." Sayla said.

"Look, I just think this would be the best thing. Plus, I was thinking, they could work for Fairy Tail!"

"Say what? We never agreed to that", Kyouka said, "Besides, what would stop us from trying to hurt any of you?"

Natsu grinned, "Go ahead. Try to hurt someone."

Kyouka felt like this was a trap, but she was looking for a challenge anyway.

"Very well, I'll-"

Her voice was cut off when she took a step forward to one of the guild's members, and she twitched in place, unable to move.

"Ugh, what is the meaning of this?!"

Natsu explained, "It's something Zeref wrote into your books, you can't attack innocent humans."

Another uproar.

"You saw Zeref?! When did this happen?! How?!"

"Oh yeah... that's right, I forgot to mention that earlier..." Natsu said weakly.

They had so many questions, but Natsu wasn't in the mood to be answering them.

Kyouka sighed, "Very well, I guess we have no choice. It looks like we'll have to work for this guild."

Seeing as how the guild's master is a man, you can guess how the decision ended up: Fairy Tail ended up with two more members added to it. So a celebration was underway, people celebrating the growth of the guild. Things were a bit rough between the Strauss's and their new guildmates, but Elfman and Lisanna were willing to forgive and forget, especially since Mira said it was all in the past. One person wasn't too happy though, and she was letting Natsu how she felt. Pulling Natsu to the side, Erza wanted to talk to him.

"Natsu, how could you? You even invited them to live with you? I told you what Kyouka did to me, does that not mean anything to you?"

"I know, Erza. But here at Fairy Tail, we always try to forgive our past enemies. You were willing to forgive Jellal for what he did in the past, how come you can't forgive them? Or is something else going on?"

Erza's eyes widened. Sure it was kind of a stretch comparing what Jellal did with what Kyouka did, but maybe she was a little jealous of them, and let her feelings for Natsu influence her reaction. Still, she had a reason to be upset. She had been physically and mentally hurt at the talons of Kyouka.

"Well, if they weren't both woman, would you be trying so hard to help them?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, your right, I probably wouldn't. I think we both have a little something to work on."

Erza wasn't so thrilled with the way that went, but she could live with it. When they were done talking, Erza went and tried to enjoy the celebration. Natsu still had some work to do, Mira still wanted to know when she could move in.

"This again, Mira?"

"I told you I'm not letting this go. Besides, if you let me move in, that would make up for the fact that you're letting someone who tried to get Elfman to kill Lisanna and our whole guild, live with you. It's only fair."

"I just can't Mira, your family needs you."

Mira looked like she might cry, Natsu was being so unfair.

"But... there's nothing stopping you from spending as much time over at my place as you want. If you show up, I won't turn you away."

"Really!?" Mira squealed.

He nodded, he was always welcome in his home. And Mira's feeling so welcome, she wants to take advantage of his generosity by going over there now. So they snuck out, without alerting anyone. All of them, except for one certain red-head...

 **Natsu's bedroom**

Natsu had carried Mira to his house, all the way to his bedroom. They sat on his bed, chatting for a moment. Right when things were turning romantic, Natsu's bedroom was kicked down.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" Erza ordered. She arrived just in time to stop the two of them from doing anything. But Mira's not looking too thrilled. In fact, she's getting in Erza's face about it.

"There's no way you get to be with Natsu before me! I'll fight you if I have to." Erza growled.

"I was here first!" Mira yelled back.

They were at a stalemate. But Mira was right, Natsu is on a first come, first serve basis. Fortunately, Mira had a challenge for Erza. Since Mira didn't want to fight with Erza, especially inside Natsu's house, where he might send them back to their homes if they destroyed anything, Mira just wanted her rival to call her, "Master".

"No way!" Erza said. She can't believe Mira's still trying to get her to call her that. But seeing as she has no other way to convince Mira, Erza gives into her, albeit begrudgingly. So she gets onto her knees, to bow before Mira, and call her Master.

Mira has another demand unfortunately. She wants Erza to change into her maid uniform, then bow before her, as a proper obedient servant would.

"You're pushing your luck..." Erza growled. But she complied, while Natsu watched on with interest.

Mira squealed as she watched her rival swap clothing, then bow before her, those magical words escaping from her tense lips: "Master."

Now Erza could join. Mira extended a loving hand to her personal maid, welcoming Erza to join her a Natsu, who's been chomping at the bit while he watched their little display.

Finally, Natsu x Erza x Mira happened.

 **The next morning, Magnolia Station**

A small group of warriors has made their way to Magnolia from a train. Stepping off, the group makes sure everything in order, that their objective is clear. Then they began their dreaded march. Their target is clear, and no one will be able to stop them.

Onward to Fairy Tail...

 **Dun, dunn, dunnn! More drama for Natsu next time? Most certainly.**

 **Yeah, I know. I left a part out, didn't I? I'll probably write about it next time.**

 **Ahh, I hoped you all enjoyed that. It's been a lot of fun writing this story.**


	16. Heels or Tails (Kagura, Millianna)

**Heels or Tails (Kagura, Millianna)**

 **Woohoo, time for another chapter!**

 **Now on to this chapter. As you could already see, it'll involve Kagura and Millianna. I didn't do all the girls from Mermaid Heel, because they're hardly mentioned. Plus, it looked like Beth got nuked by one of Wahl's missiles. Sorry, spoiler alert. Of course, I haven't read much after that point, so I don't know if she survived or not. This chapter assumes she did.**

 **Also, another spoiler alert:**

 **Ultear's back!**

 **Thank you Hiro, that makes my job easier, assuming you don't have her kill herself from now until the time the story's done. (Didn't I just say I haven't read that much?)**...Ah **, well.**

 **Shoutout to Kowaba for helping with his ideas for this chapter. He's another author on this site, you should read his stories if you get a chance.**

 **On to the chapter.**

 **Morning, Natsu's house**

Natsu woke to the smell of breakfast being made. Yawning and stretching, he looked over to see Erza and Mira laying next to him. Erza was resting her head on Mira's chest, the white-haired beauty stroking her long red locks.

"Call me Master..." Mira mumbled in her sleep.

"No..." Erza replied, still asleep.

"Bad girl, I'll have to punish you..."

Sliding out of bed quietly, Natsu decided to join the other people who lived here. He left the bedroom after finding his clothes, and closed the door gently. To his surprise, up ahead was his daughter. Rose hadn't noticed him yet, she appeared to be peeking into a bedroom, spellbound by what she was seeing.

"Rose?" Natsu asked, only managing to get the girl to look at him for a brief second, before she went back to staring.

 _"That's odd,"_ Natsu thought, _I coulda sworn that room was empty."_

Natsu peered around the corner across from Rose, and what he saw shocked him: Kyouka and Sayla sitting on a bed, engaged in a lip lock! Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Kyouka-sama..." Sayla said, when she felt a couple pairs of eyes on them, "It looks like we have spectators."

Kyouka chuckled as she placed Sayla's head to her chest, stroking her hair, "It appears your quite right, my dear Sayla."

"What are two doing, you don't live here!" Natsu yelled out.

"Where else would we go, there's nothing out there for us. Besides, we saw the extra rooms and figured... sure." Kyouka stated as a matter of fact.

"Isn't it supposed to be "Why not?"" Natsu sweatdropped.

Rose looked up at her father, curious about something. "Dada," She asked, "Can girls do that?"

This struck him as an odd question. Rose looked shy and had a little blush going, maybe she wasn't use to seeing this kind of thing.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Natsu replied, not being able to think of something better to say.

Rose continued watching, a "..." bubble appearing over her head. Then a moment later Rose shrugged and said, "Okay." She then left, heading to the dinner table for breakfast.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Rose didn't ask anything else, especially not "that" question that kids ask their parents, the one that leaves them cringing in fear: "Where do babies come from?". He didn't know how he would've answered that, not without scarring her for life, if she could even get what he was trying to say. The only other option would be to ask a girl from the guild. There's a headache waiting to happen. Most would be too embarrassed to do it, the ones who aren't, really shouldn't be discussing that subject with Rose, they'll ruin the child's innocence with their smutty ways. Geez, where's Rose's mother when you need her? Oh, right...

Kyouka sighed, "Well, we're not going to get anywhere with people staring. Let's go eat, Sayla."

Taking Sayla by the hand, Kyouka left a still stunned Natsu standing in the hallway, as they made their way to the dining area.

"How'd you even get in?" Natsu called after them.

"You don't lock your front door", Drifted back to him.

"Yeah, I guess that would do it." Natsu sighed. Oh well.

Entering the dining area, Natsu saw Bisca reluctantly serving his new tenants breakfast. When she caught sight of him, she frowned.

"Will Erza-san and Mira-san joining us?"

This is where her frown deepened and she got a little snippy also, "Or are they too tired?" You could hear the disapproving tone.

"Bisca..." Natsu sighed. He knew he had to patch things up fast or he'd have an annoyed woman on his case. He walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Please don't be so jealous, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Promise?" Bisca pressed.

He nodded.

"Good." *Sigh*, "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just being jealous, you suddenly invite these beautiful new women to live here, and then spend the night with Erza-san and Mira-san, and I guess I just felt like I'm being cast aside."

"Don't worry, I'll definitely show you that I still care about you."

That brought a huge smile to the green-haired woman's face, he was forgiven.

"Amazing," Kyouka said, watching the scene before her, "And she just forgives him like that? Even though she loves him and he's attracted to other girls as well?"

Sayla nodded, "In the case of these human Harem males, they get to do whatever they want, whether it makes sense or not. This must be what humans call love."

She had a book in her hand, that went into great detail about how humans run their Harems. Kyouka chuckled at that, Sayla and her love for books was second only to her love for her. Little did she know that the two of them would soon have to follow the rules written in that piece of fiction.

"You eat normal food?"

Both ladies looked down to hear the voice that was talking to them. It was Asuka. She had approached the two of them, a bit curious about their dietary habits.

"Of course we eat regular food." Kyouka said, as Sayla smiled warmly at the cute child.

"Did you think we eat human souls?" Kyouka said, then flashed all her teeth in one scary grin, "Because yours is looking especially tasty." She then licked her lips to drive the frightening message home.

It worked, as Asuka's eyes shot wide open.

"Ahh! Mama! Help!" She ran and hid behind Bisca as Kyouka roared with laughter and Sayla sighed, going back to her book.

Bisca didn't look as amused by Kyouka's joke, "Don't scare my daughter like that." Bisca growled.

Kyouka chuckled, "Relax, it's good to scare children, keeps them on their toes."

"You're going to be a great mother, Kyouka-Sama." Sayla marveled.

"Thank you, Sayla. I know your not being sarcastic, and I believe so too. Imagine, several pink-haired children..." Kyouka said, staring hard into Natsu. He gulped, this was definitely a cause for concern for him. He knew he was already going to have trouble keeping his hands off her, and now she's asking for it.

"Anyway..." Bisca said, annoyed at Kyouka, "You should probably take this to Erza-san and Mira-san."

She held up a long serving tray full of food for Natsu to serve their guildmates. Natsu was about to do it, when he heard them enter the dining room area where everyone was at. Their appearance suggested a night of vigorous activity, hair out of place, and lacking the strength to more than drag their feet across the floor as they walked.

"Don't bother, we're awake." Mira said.

Kyouka was about to make a snarky comment about their appearances, but a glare from Bisca stopped her.

"Natsu..." Mira suddenly said.

 _"Uh-oh..."_ Natsu thought, he could feel danger approaching.

"What are they doing here?"

"Uh, well..." Natsu fumbled.

"We live here, isn't it obvious?" Sayla replied, not looking up from her book.

 _"Time to go..."_

"You live here?! After all the times I asked, and yet, Natsu!" Mira yelled, but Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Dada left." Rose said, pointing out the obvious.

"Natsu!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Can I cut them, their words are offensive to my ears."

"No Kagura-chan, just try to ignore them."

"But they need to learn a lesson. We're not here for they're amusement."

Kagura has a bit of trouble talking to strangers, if you offend her, she will make you pay. Currently, the girls of Mermaid Heel are trying to make they're way to Fairy Tail. But guys keep interrupting them, commenting on their beauty. It doesn't look like Kagura takes kindly to strangers hitting on her. It's going to be a long walk to the guild...

"What will Erza think if you cause a scene here?"

Kagura paused from taking her sword out as her guildmates tried to reason with her. They knew just what to say next, something Kagura will absolutely fear:

"She'll sit you down on her lap and softly tell you that that's not how her little sister should act. She might even put you on a time-out, full of hugging's and everything else you're afraid of. You know how she can be..."

Kagura gulped, and sheathed her blade.

"I'll be good."

"Let's just get to the guild, before we get arrested."

Crisis averted for now, but a bigger one is looming...

 **At Fairy Tail**

"C'mon Erza, do it."

"N-no, I can't!"

Mira giggled, "Do it, you have contractual obligations to fulfill."

Erza cursed inwardly, she wished she hadn't given into Mira last night. Now Mira's got some kind of imaginary contract that says Erza must do whatever Mira wants, no matter how embarrassing it might. Swallowing her pride, Erza changed into her waitress outfit, much to the delight of all the men in the guild.

"That's better. Now, I'll have..." Mira said, sitting down and placing her order.

"Of course, Master, I shall have it out for you in a moment."

It took a lot of restraint on Erza's part not to attack her master Instead, she set off for the kitchen to make Mira her order. Gray really should have read the situation better, otherwise, he wouldn't have said this stupid thing:

"Hey Erza! If you're taking orders, can I get-"

*Wham!*

*Crack!*

That would be the sound of a sword Erza summoned and drove through the table Gray was sitting at. Her sword was a mere inch away from castrating the poor mage.

"Anything else?" Erza asked menacingly.

Gray managed to squeak out a no, trying not to breathe outward.

Erza set off, returning a few moments later with Mira's food. "Ooh, I can't wait. Good girl!"

"Umm, Mira-nee..." Lisanna warned. Maybe shouldn't have left Erza to cook the food herself, she should just hand it out to the customers.

"Mmmm!" Mira said, taking a bite, "It's..."

*Thud!*

*Smoosh.*

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, as her head smacked onto the table she was sitting at, right into her plate of food.

Mira groaned, "Isn't that ironic, poisoned by my own servant."

"Do you require help, Master?" Erza asked, with a proud, slightly condescending smirk on her face.

"Just point me to the bathroom..."

Everyone sweatdropped, just what was going on between those two?

 **A few moments later**

The guild's gone back to normal. Mira's living out of the bathroom, trying to survive her friendly poisoning. Erza's still having to serve everyone who's brave enough to ask her for anything.

Natsu's just chilling, chatting up a Kinana. She's just so full of giggles and blushes. She misses this type of thing. Natsu's so busy, she has to take advantage of any moments she can have with him.

The waitress watches fondly as Rose and Asuka run around the guild, playing tag. Normally it would be dangerous for the two children to be running around the guild, what with the large bodies occasionally flying through the air, but these two have been playing so much, they've developed a second sense to avoiding danger. Too bad that's about to change...

Asuka's "it", so she's chasing Rose around. Rose isn't paying attention to where she's going, so she's heading right outside the guilds front doors, right as someone's walking in...

*Wham!*

"Oof!"

"Hmm?"

Kagura looked down to see a little pink-haired girl rubbing her head. The child had run right into her leg, and looked about ready to cry. Her friend had begun to slowly back away, Asuka wasn't about to rescue her BFF. Rose began backing away slowly, as a dark shadow covered Kagura's face.

"S-sowwy..." Rose said cutely, trying to lessen any anger this girl might have against her.

Kagura began reaching for Rose, that shadow still present. Erza tried to yell out for her stop, but the pain in her lower region from last night's activities stopped her. Time seemed to slow down, as Kagura's Archenemy clattered loudly against the floor. And then -

"Awwww! Aren't you cute! Are you okay sweetheart? I hope I didn't hurt you."

Suffice to say, everyone one was shocked by Kagura's reaction. She's normally so rigid and unemotional, so seeing her act this way is pretty unique. Even her own guildmates had a similar jaw-dropping look.

"W-what? What's with your reactions?"

"You normally don't act this way. We're all surprised." Gray spoke up.

"Fool, you know nothing about me. Don't pretend like you do." Kagura's words were like barbs.

Gray stood there, unable to even say anything back. Geez, she acts just like Erza, ready to take offense at the slightest statement.

"Relax, Gray meant no harm." Erza said, coming to his defense. It took her a moment to hobble over to them.

Kagura looked her up and down, "Why are you dressed like a waitress? Are you low on jewels and need help? Or is this what you like to do in your free time?"

Erza groaned, "Please don't ask. And no, I'm not some kind of cosplayer, Lucy has that covered."

"Hey!"

"I think you look great, Erzy!" Millianna quipped. The other mermaids agreed, as did a happy Rose.

"Thanks Millianna..." Erza sighed.

"Kagura, can I hold her?" The cat-girl asked.

"Well..." Kagura really didn't want to give the child up, she felt like she was bonding with her on a deep level.

Rose didn't want to leave her spot on Kagura's arm, she was clutching the sword woman's vest, content with where she was. Millianna began to pout, leaving Kagura no choice but to give in to her furry companion. Rose wasn't too thrilled, but got over it when she realized Millianna looked like a kitty cat, and wanted to see if her ears were real cat ears. They were. Turns out it hurts when someone yanks on her ears, so Millianna's yowling like an injured cat, Rose never noticing she's hurting the neko girl.

"Sorry about that, Rose is a little too happy to play with you." Natsu apologized.

"She looks just like you."

Natsu gave Kagura a fish-eyed look, "Yeah, she's my daughter."

"Really?"

Natsu deadpanned, "You just noticed?"

"When did you have a child? I would have thought everyone would have heard about that." Millianna said, playfully giving Natsu a kitty punch.

He then went on to explain Rose's circumstances.

"All I know is, you're too cute! Aren't you, cutie!? Yes you are!" Millianna's getting a little frisky with Rose, giving her an eskimo kiss. Rose giggled with delight.

"Millianna, maybe someone else would like to hold Rose." Kagura said, trying not to get annoyed that Rose was enjoying her friend's company then her own. She held out her hands to take the pinkette back, but was stopped.

"Don't mind if I do!" Risley said, taking Rose before Kagura could.

Kagura sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. Her guildmates were starting to annoy her. But she couldn't break up this little love fest. Risley is known as a sort of mother figure to the girls of Mermaid Heel, always there to help out the younger girls, and she makes sure everyone in her guild feels safe and protected. That still didn't stop Kagura from being annoyed.

"Kagura, what are you doing here anyway?" Erza asked.

The swordswoman almost didn't hear her, she was too busy watching Rose poke Risley in her bulky side. The pinkette was in for quite a surprise when the woman suddenly changed to being thin and hot, and then back again.

"Hmm? Oh that's right, we wanted to go out to Balsam Village, and wanted to know if you would come along."

"Balsam Village? Oh, that sounds wonderful right about now! Let's go." Erza exclaimed. A relaxing spa sounds perfect for her aching muscles.

*Groan* "Ugh, Erza, you're not going anywhere! You still have work to do." Mira stumbled out of the bathroom right in time to deny Erza.

"But Mira..." Erza whined.

"Are you speaking back to your Master? I should give you such a spanking."

Erza whimpered, her butt was still sore from last night and in no condition for more punishment. She trudged behind Mira, ready to hold the white-haired woman's hair back as she battled her poisoning.

"What is going on around here?" Kagura sweatdropped.

"Who knows?" Arana chuckled. "Say... if Erza can't make it, why don't we have Natsu and Rose join us? I'm sure you'll enjoy that..."

Kagura looked away, a slight blush gracing her face at her friends teasing, "Why would I care about that? They can come if they like."

"And maybe you and Natsu can have some "fun" together, if you know what I mean."

Kagura's blush turned an unhealthy deep shade of red, "W-why would I be interested in that?"

"Oh please, you're redder than a tomato! Naughty Kagura."

Steam's now pouring out of Kagura. She's never spent time alone with a guy, so it's understandable that she'd be a little nervous. She's now hoping he'll say no. That all flew out the window when he said that it might be fun.

What's the worst that can happen?

 **Later on**

*Groan*

"We've seen too many sick people today." Beth said.

Natsu's not doing so hot. The group was traveling by train, the Dragon Slayer's worst enemy. He tried to not be this way in front of a bunch of girls, on account of how powerfully un-cool it is, but this was the only space available. So now he's stuck at the mercy of this locomotive. He's laid out on the ground near the girl's feet, trying to keep it together. Luckily, it's Rose to the rescue! She performs a series of complicated rubbing moves on her father's belly to save him. When that obviously fails, she then smacks him on the nose, reviving him.

*Phew* "Thanks Rose, you saved me."

"Dada!" Rose exclaims happily.

"You two sure do have an unusual relationship." Risley notes.

Natsu popped up happily and started running around, causing the girls to laugh at his antics.

"I feel great! Like I can do-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because the train seemed to hit the tiniest of bumps on the track and re-activated his sickness. Struggling to keep his stomach in check, he collapsed forward... right into Kagura's lap. The reaction was immediate.

"Pervert!"

*Slap!*

*Splat!*

"Owww..."

"Oh no!" Rose exclaimed, watching her father get launched into one of the cabin's walls.

The other girl's laughed at the scene playing out in front of them. Kagura's red face was the icing on the cake, be assured she won't be hearing the end of this. As for Natsu? At least now he won't have to worry about the pain in his stomach.

 **Balsam Village**

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed. The spa town looks so beautiful.

"Are you excited Rose?" Risley asked. She didn't really need to ask, the look of excitement on the child's face was a clear indication.

Kagura and Natsu were the last one's off the train, her blushing and him groaning about his head hurting.

"Let's just get this over with, it has been an odd day." Kagura said.

Everyone agreed. Natsu went off to the men's dressing rooms while the girls took Rose with them to the woman's side. He then noticed he probably should have brought some swim trunks, but his boxers will have to do.

Standing in front of the doors to the spa, Natsu opened them to find... Kagura! He just can't seem to avoid this girl.

"W-what are you doing here? Get out!" Kagura yelled at him, face bright red. And for good reason — she's n the spa bath, relaxing. Or at least trying to.

"I thought this was a group thing."

"No! This is the woman's bath area! Go to the men's side!"

"Sorry. I'm just used to bathing with girls all the time." Natsu apologized.

"So you thought you'd just come on in?"

Natsu shrugged, "Erza always did it with me, so I thought this was normal."

His reply made Kagura wonder about something, "Just what kind of relationship do you two have? Are you... together?"

She had a bit of a blush, and to Natsu, it seemed like she might be... probing? He then thought about last night. Oh yeah, they're together all right. But before he could answer, a door slid open, and out stepped Kagura's guildmates.

"Oops, are we interrupting anything?" Arana teased.

"No!" Both mages yelled.

Arana giggled, "We'll join you later. Right now, we're going to take Rose to get some ramen."

Millianna began to protest, "B-but..."

"You really want to go into that water? I thought cats hate that."

"I know, but..."

"Sorry Millianna, let Kagura have her chance. You'll get yours soon." Arana knew Millianna still had a crush on Natsu, ever since he was her hero and saved her from Jellal.

"C'mon Milli, let's go!" Beth cheered, tugging her along. Rose also was eager to get some food.

"I'm definitely hungry." Risley said, in her normal, bulky form.

"I guess..." Millianna sighed. Well, at least she'll be able to spend some more time with Rose. Maybe that'll play to her favor in the future.

Soon, it's just Natsu and Kagura alone again. Kagura was stunned, her friends left her again, and now she's all alone with a guy. Nothing can go wrong there.

"Well I'm getting in," Natsu said, "I look silly just standing here."

"F-fine. Just don't look at me." Kagura said, that persistent blush back again.

Natsu began un-doing his robe. Kagura tried to look away, but his bare chest demanded her attention. Kagura blushed heavily as she stared at Natsu's ripped form, taking in every inch of him. Everything was just so perfect. From his strong arms, to his rock hard abs, to the scars on his body, it was quite a sight. Kagura found those scars to be kinda hot, each one had their own story to tell. She had to rip her eyes off his form as he got in.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, their backs to each other. Natsu eventually broke the silence.

"You're Simon's little sister, right? Erza mentioned you."

"Y-yes I am."

His mood turned serious, "I'm sorry about what happened. I wish-"

Kagura cut him off, "It's okay. Millianna told me everything that happened. Simon died protecting you and Erza, and I'll never forgive Jellal for what he did."

"You're still mad at him?"

"Yes. Even though this Ultear woman claims she was controlling him, she didn't force Jellal to do what he did. I want to take his life, but..."

"But...?" Natsu probed.

She sighed, "But I won't sink to his level. As much as it pains me to, I have to be the bigger person here."

"That sounds really good. It can't be easy, but I'm glad you're doing it this way. I bet Simon's proud of you."

"T-thank you..." Kagura started, then gave away to tears.

"Ahh! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Natsu began to panic.

Kagura actually laughed, "It's okay, it just happens when I think of my brother. You didn't do anything wrong."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have known what to do.

"If I did kill him, Erza would have been upset with me, since they're still friends. I'm just glad they're not romantically involved. That would have made things difficult between us."

Natsu groaned, "In what universe would that pairing be a good idea? He tries to kill her and she takes him back? Nonsense."

Kagura chuckled, "Your right, that wouldn't make any sense."

Trolling?

Soon, the two of them began talking about other things. They were beginning to get more comfortable talking to each other. Before they knew it, they found themselves gazing into each others eyes. Kagura blushed as she scotched closer to him, and then found herself sitting in his lap. They continued their little romantic moment, their faces getting closer and closer, until they were mere inches away from each other. They were about to seal the moment, when -

"We're back! Hope you guys are hungry!"

Risley's voice that came out before she could open the door was the only warning the two mages had to stop what they were doing. In her haste, Kagura stood up and pushed Natsu down, preventing him from getting to his feet. So when Risley slid the door open, the girls were surprised to see Kagura standing over Natsu.

Wow.

Kagura almost fainted from embarrassment when she realized the position she and Natsu were in. Arana just knew leaving the two of them alone was going to lead to something naughty between them, so she was able to cover Rose's eyes before the girl saw anything indecent.

"P-pervert!"

"Wait!"

Here we go again...

*Slap!*

 **Later**

We know find Natsu and Kagura walking together through the streets of the village at night time. You would think from their previous experiences, that these two shouldn't be left alone.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Kagura apologized.

"It's okay, this kinda thing happens to me enough where I'm used to it."

"Oh?," Kagura asked, "Do you often try to stare at women?"

What kinda question is that? Certainly a trap. Fortunately, Natsu didn't get a chance to answer that question as fireworks began going off in the background.

"Oh." Kagura said.

The pair stopped to watch the display. It was a wonderful scene, perfectly tying the moment together.

"It's beautiful." Kagura said softly.

"Yeah, it is."

Realizing Natsu might not have been talking about the fireworks, Kagura turned around to look at him. He looked deep into her eyes, and she was caught in his. Time seemed to slow down as Kagura closed the distance between them. She closed her eyes and stood on her toes, finally giving Natsu a kiss on the lips. Natsu looked surprised initially, but then he gripped Kagura, and returned the kiss. All the while, the fireworks display continued behind them, adding to the moment.

Eventually, they broke apart so they could refill their lungs with oxygen.

"Should we head back? I could use something to drink."

Natsu agreed, and they set off for their room. Kagura briefly wondered where the rest of the girls were, but didn't think about it for too long.

"Awww, don't they make a cute couple?" Arana giggled.

"Sorry Millianna."

The cat girl sighed, running her fingers through Rose's soft pink locks as the child napped in her lap.

"Why are we spying on them?" Beth sweatdropped.

"Because, I want to see how far they'll go." Arana said, peering through the binoculars she had with her.

"Looks like their going back to the room. I wonder if they'll try anything..."

Millianna sighed again. Looks like next time, she'll really have to step up her game.

 **Back at the room**

Kagura blushed as she served Natsu some tea. In typical Japanese fashion, she was on her knees serving him.

 _"What am I, his wife?"_ Kagura thought. Though, the thought was interesting...

They had returned back to their room, and Natsu used his magic to boil some water for the tea they were having. Thinking about it now, Natsu could have sworn there was something wrong with the tea, it was making Kagura act funny.

 _"Oh man, the tea's been spiked!"_

That would explain her odd behavior. Maybe they should have looked at the label before making the tea. But it came with the room, so how where they supposed to know any better? Or maybe it has something to do with Kagura's guildmates being gone for the whole day. But they would never do something like that, would they?

"You know," Kagura said, a bit inebriated, "You still owe me."

"What do you want from me?"

Kagura chuckled, then crawled over to him. She pushed Natsu onto his back, then whispered into his ear, "Use your imagination..." Feisty!

Natsu gulped, holding Kagura tight against his body. While he's on edge because she's drunk, and that she's aggressive, he's not one to pass up a challenge.

What a time for Kagura's guildmates to suddenly show up. This time, there was no warning. They just slid the door open, and started in on them.

"Oh my, what's going on here?"

"Should we come back later?"

"My, how bold of you Kagura."

Natsu groaned, these girls did all this intentionally. Looking down at Kagura, he realized she had passed out. He then saw that her nose was bleeding.

 _"She is a pervert!"_

 **Meanwhile at Crime Sorciere**

Meredy growled as she looked through one of Ultear's orbs. Yes, she was spying on Natsu, and yes she knew Ultear was going to find out she stole one of her orbs, but she just can't stay away from Natsu. But now she's mad, this Kagura girl's trying to make a move on her man, and Meredy's livid.

When she saw Kagura couldn't get anywhere with Natsu, Meredy laughed to herself.

 _"Ha!, that's why nothing happened between you two. Just wait Natsu, when I get a hold of you, you'll never think of anyone but me."_

 **And at Lucy's house...**

Layla begins tossing and turning in her bed. Somethings wrong, as she begins perspiring like crazy, and her movements in bed become erratic. She also begins mumbling in her sleep, a clear indication that something big is about to happen.

Then, suddenly, she's back to normal.

A moment later, Layla stands up, almost unnaturally, as if by someone else's power. She then begins walking out of her room. When she opens her eyes, they're blank, just white and empty looking.

She then heads off, into the unknown...

 **Yay, another cliffhanger! Don't hate me all at once now!**

 **Ah, that was fun to write. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next time, surprisingly, there will be NaLu! So all you NaLu fans, look forward to that.**

 **Peace out folks!**


	17. Gate Guardians (Anna, Layla, Lucy)

**Gate Guardians (Anna, Layla, Lucy)**

 **Welcome everyone, I'm glad you could be here.**

 **Phew, the support you guys give me for this story is fantastic! It means so much to me to hear that you're all enjoying this.**

 **That being said... this chapter's going to cause a division amongst all of you. We all know why, but if not, you can see why by the title for the chapter: It's got Lucy in it. Oh Lucy, you cause so much trouble just by existing. I understand if some of you don't want to read this, this is for people who enjoy NaLu. The actual NaLu part doesn't start for a while, so if your curious about what's going on with Layla, then read on. If not, I hope to see you next chapter. But I hope most of you can suffer through this chapter. There's going to be a few surprises throughout the story, so hopefully you're here for the whole ride.**

 **Let me give a shout out to GirugameshPanda for his help in making this chapter happen. Thanks pal!**

 **Let's do this!**

 **Early morning, Lucy's apartment**

Lucy awoke to the sounds of movement throughout her house. Passing it off as something normal, she was about to go back to sleep, when the source of the noise approached her doorway. Lucy recognized it was her mother, Layla. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Lucy groggily called out:

"Mama?"

Layla didn't answer, she just continued looking at her daughter. Lucy began to feel something was wrong. After a few moments of silence, Layla turned and began to walk away. Lucy quickly got out of bed and went after her mother.

"Mama! What's wr-"

Lucy reached out to grab her mother, and when she turned Layla to face her, she saw the blank, empty look in Layla's eyes. This startled Lucy, she had never seen this look on anyone's face before.

"Mama, what's going on? Are you all right?" Lucy asked, fearfully.

She was shocked when Layla put one of her hands on her face and turned it back and forth, almost studying Lucy's face. Then there was a look of motherly affection coming from Layla's face, yet it seemed different somehow. Then a few tears spilled from Layla's beautiful face, catching Lucy off guard. Before she could again ask what was wrong, Layla smiled and then left, opening the front door to their house, and disappeared.

Lucy's mind tried to contemplate Layla's odd behavior. She couldn't shake the image of her mother's blank, empty eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Lucy then realized her mother had left, and ran out of the house looking for her.

"Mama? Mama! Where are you? What's going on..." Lucy cried out, getting emotional at the end there.

Unable to locate Layla, Lucy slumped back home depressed. She went back to her room and was about to sit down on her bed and try and figure out what was going on, when her eyes spotted her key holder pouch. Her spirits, they'll be able to help out!

Standing in the middle of her room, Lucy took out Aquarius's key, and tried to summon her. Nothing happened. Confused, Lucy tried again and again.

 _"What's going on?"_ Lucy wondered.

She immediately thought maybe the water spirit needed water to be summoned, but then remembered, that wasn't the case. Trying again, she succeeded, but not in the way she was hoping to. She had summoned a spirit, but it was Virgo instead.

"Virgo?"

The maiden bowed, "Hime. What can I do for you?"

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry Virgo, but I was trying to summon Aquarius."

She tried not to sound rude, like she only wanted to speak to one spirit instead of another. But if it came off that way, Virgo didn't look offended.

"..." Virgo was silent.

"What's wrong? And where's Aquarius?" Lucy asked.

"... She's... coming in a moment." Virgo said.

Lucy picked up on Virgo's pause and noticed, some venom in her words? Odd.

After a few moments, Aquarius finally showed up. Lucy immediately noticed Aquarius's long human legs, and found that odd. Where's her tail? Lucy also noticed the water bearers appearance, which was always so pretty, now was tired and frazzled looking.

"Aquarius?" Lucy asked.

"What do you want?!" The bluenette snapped at Lucy.

Lucy jumped back, startled by Aquarius's sudden outburst. Virgo just stood there, her arms were crossed over her front, and she looked annoyed. But it didn't seem like she was angry for the way her fellow spirit was treating their owner. From the earlier venom in her words when she mentioned Aquarius, Lucy could tell something was going on between the two of them.

 _"Did they have an argument?"_ Lucy wondered.

She suddenly felt so weary. The recent events were beginning to affect Lucy. First her mom acts strange, then completely disappears, and now there's a rumbling in the spirit world. Lucy knows she'll need to get to the bottom of this. They're her friends, and won't leave them to deal with it alone. But right now, her mother's whereabouts is top priority.

"Aquarius, do-"

Lucy was about to ask the mermaid if she knows what's going on with her mother, but then notices the dark shadow covering Aquarius's face. Fearing another tongue lashing, Lucy backs off. But she's in for another surprise when Aquarius's face is uncovered.

*Sniffle* "Lucy, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Please forgive me." Aquarius sobs.

"?!"

Lucy's completely baffled.

"What's-"

"Grrr, leave me alone! Go bother someone else!" Aquarius snaps again.

With that, she returns back to the celestial world. This just leaves Lucy even more baffled than before. Turning to Virgo, she sees the maid standing there, a frown on her from watching Aquarius. Yeah, they must've had a real argument. Lucy's trying to keep her sanity together as her world feels like it's literally falling apart.

She groans, "Can anyone tell me what's going on around here?"

Surprisingly, Loke shows up. He's also got an odd look. Normally so carefree, he's got quite a serious look on his face.

"Loke?"

"... don't worry Lucy, everything's all right."

"It doesn't look all right!" Lucy yells, exasperated.

But Loke continues to assure Lucy everything's all right. It falls on deaf ears as Lucy's beginning to lose it.

"No, it's not all right! Somethings going on with Aquarius, and Mama's missing, and it feels like you guys know something, but you won't say what it is!"

She's trying not to come off as nuts, but it's looking that way. Lucy can't help wonder if the Aquarius and Layla problems are somehow related...

"Lucy, calm down." Loke orders.

"But... please Loke, just tell me what's going on."

Loke sighs, "You want to know? Follow me."

He then opens a gate for Lucy to follow him through. Lucy follows him, hoping to get to the bottom of this...

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu and Rose**

"Did you have fun, Rose?" Natsu asked. Rose nods.

"Yep, those women were so nice and pretty. And the food was so yummy!" The child chirps.

Natsu laughed at his daughter's reaction. He wonders which was more fun for her, the girls of Mermaid Heel, or the food.

They were walking back from the train station, heading home, with Rose sitting on her father's shoulders as he holds her. He had an interesting time with Kagura yesterday. Today, she was so ashamed of her behavior, she wouldn't even talk to Natsu. She gave Rose a hug goodbye, but couldn't look Natsu in the eye. Every time she did, she would remember exactly what had happened between them.

As they head on home, Natsu notices a gate opening ahead of them. And out pops Lucy! She looks completely surprised to see Natsu, Loke was supposed to be taking her to find her mother.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Natsu greets her.

"Huh? Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Kitty man!" Rose gets down from her spot and exclaims at seeing Loke.

Loke chuckles and then bows to her, "Milady."

Rose then looked confused, "We saw... your sister?"

"Sister?" Loke asks, he doesn't have a sister.

Natsu realizes what Rose is trying to get at, and laughs.

"We were with Millianna and Mermaid Heel."

Everyone laughs, and Rose just looks more confused. "But they don't smell like each other..." Rose whines. "Dada?"

Natsu just pats her on the head, she can be so adorable when she's like this.

After everything dies down, Lucy turns to Loke, "What are we doing here? Where's Mama?"

"Wait, is something wrong with Layla?" Natsu asks, concerned.

Loke speaks up, "I brought you to Natsu because I knew he could calm you down."

"Lucy, what's going on?"

She began to break down, the day's events getting to her. Lucy rushes over to Natsu, and cries into his chest. Despite all her sobbing, Natsu's able to piece things together from her. He holds Lucy close to himself as he comforts her.

"Hey, it's okay. Relax, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Lucy nods and wipes away a few tears. Natsu offers his scarf to her so she can dry her eyes, and she happily accepts. Lucy refrains from blowing her nose on his family heirloom, no need to ruin his kind gesture.

Loke looks on and chuckles inwardly, _"Just like that huh? One moment around Natsu, and she's completely calm. Maybe you two should be together."_

Lucy feels something touching her leg, and looking down, she sees Rose looking up at her with a sad look on her face, arms stretched up, wanting to comfort the busty blonde.

"Awww, Rose, thank you." Lucy says, giving the child an affectionate hug.

Setting Rose down, Lucy hears Natsu suddenly stutter.

"L-Lucy, what are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

Lucy, still bent over, looks over her shoulder to see Natsu blushing pretty heavily. Confused, Lucy stands up and looks down at her wardrobe. Lucy let's out a cute "Kyaa!" as she sees what's wrong.

You see, this all started early in the morning, when Lucy was sleeping. So she was in bed, then immediately left to chase after Layla. She never got a chance to put on a proper outfit, so she's currently wearing pajamas. Just her being in her underwear and a large t-shirt. Loke also got a great look as Lucy turned away from Natsu, trying to hide her body from him.

"I think you look great, Lucy." Loke said, glasses steaming up from his blush, and gave her a thumbs up. A growl of warning from Natsu prevents Loke from saying anything else.

"Why do this keep happening?" Lucy groans. Sighing, she contemplates her next move. Loke notices, and reassures her one last time.

"We believe Lady Layla's fine, go back home and wait for her. When she comes back, I bet she'll be right back to normal."

*Sigh* "I guess." Lucy mumbles.

Loke nods, then disappears back through his gate.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy cries out. Loke just left them behind! He could have at least transported them back home.

Natsu laughs, "Looks like we're hoofing it back home. C'mon Luce, it won't be so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Lucy mumbles. And for good reason too, she's still in her pajama's while Natsu's fully dressed. How did he think this would work?

Natsu rolls his eyes, "Geez, there's no end to your whining Lucy."

Before she could respond, Natsu picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. Lucy's a little embarrassed, "Natsu, what if people see me?"

"Got ya covered!" Natsu says, placing his hand over Lucy's derriere to cover her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lucy asks. She doesn't mind this position, but she'd prefer it if he'd carry her bridal-style.

"I might be a little heavy..." She wouldn't have said this, but the way Happy's always calling her heavy, it ends up getting to her.

"Nah, you're not nearly as heavy as you look." Natsu says off-handedly.

Rose takes offense, and kicks her father in the shin. Natsu throws her a deranged, "Are you crazy?!" look.

"You can't say that!" Rose huffs. (Bleach reference!)

Natsu then finds himself having to carry both of them. What is he, a pack mule? All the while, Lucy just hopes her mom comes back, safe and sound.

 **Meanwhile at Mercurius Palace in Crocus**

*Sigh*

"Is something wrong, Hisui?"

Hisui shakes her head, then sighs again.

"I just saw a pink flower, and it reminded me of Natsu."

Her father Toma chuckles, "You shouldn't say something like that. From what I hear, he doesn't like his hair being compared to the color pink. He says it's salmon-colored."

Right now, the Fiore family is currently sitting in the throne room of the castle discussing matters of the kingdom, when the conversation suddenly swings to Natsu. Hisui groans, she really misses him. Arcadios, on the other hand, looks annoyed.

"Last time, he tried to defile our Hime."

"They're just young, and in love. Can you blame them for wanting to fool around a little bit? I was once at that age..." Toma says, reflecting on the past.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way, Arcadios. It's going to happen sooner or later, so you'll just have to deal with it." Hisui grumbles.

Toma's mouth drops open, where did Hisui learn to talk like that?

"You should thank me, Hime, I saved you from Natsu trapesing around in your heavenly garden."

"Heavenly garden?!" Toma explodes.

The princess glares at Arcadios, "What girl in her right mind would thank you for getting in the way of her love?"

"W-wait a minute!" Toma cries out, this whole conversation taking a bad turn. He'd give anything to change the subject. Luckily, help arrived.

"My lord, I bring news of a serious problem happening right. Someone's trying to reactivate the Eclipse gate!" A soldier says, running up to the King.

"What? Nonsense, that gate is nothing but rubble, and of no danger to anyone." Toma dismisses.

Yeah, it was rubble, especially since Natsu smashed Future Rouge's head into it, back at the end of the GMG's a few years ago. Toma never ordered the destroyed gate to be moved. It was a monument, a silent reminder to never allowing such a powerful device that you have no control over, be used against you.

"That's the thing, a lady just showed up, and it looks like she's able to repair the gate! We think she might be trying to use it."

"Why didn't you order her to stop?"

"We tried, but she was using powerful magic's to stop us from interfering. She might be a danger to the whole land."

This got the three most important people in the castle's attention. They scramble around, trying to gather what soldiers are left to deal with this intruder.

"I'm coming too." Hisui orders.

"It's too dangerous, Hime." Arcadios says.

"I can take care of myself." The princess then makes a fist, and flexes her bicep, trying to look tough.

"You look adorable." Arcadios mocks.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"See, your little threat makes you look even more adorable."

"Let's just go," Hisui sighs, "We don't have time for your nonsense."

Their group then heads off, not stopping until they reach the eclipse gate. Once there, they see that the soldier was right, a blonde woman is messing with the gate. She's mumbling something, as a protective layer of magic protects her from harm.

"You there, step away from the gate! That's an order!" Toma yells to the mystery lady.

The woman looks up briefly, but then continues doing what she was earlier.

"Lucy?" Hisui asks, seeing the woman's face.

"No, that can't be, this woman is obviously way too old to be Lucy." Arcadios mentions.

There's a silence that falls over the area. Every guy there looks at Arcadios with a "Oooh, you shouldn't said that" look. The blonde woman stops what she's doing, and faces Arcadios. Boy does she look mad. It looks like she wants to give the knight a piece of her mind. Who is he calling "old"?!

Hisui gasps, "Arcadios, you shouldn't say things like that."

The rest of the soldiers around him back away, they don't want to be attacked by this lady.

"S-sorry?" Arcadios sweat drops.

Growling, the woman turns back to her work. After a few moments, her body begins to glow brightly. This brightness is then absorbed by the non-functioning Eclipse gate. A moment of silence passes, then a loud whirring noise is emitted from the gate. It begins glowing, and then all the broken pieces of the gate begin floating into the air. After another moment, they fly into the gate, fitting back into place. With another loud whir, the gate flashes brightly. When it dies down, everyone sees it standing proud and tall, restored back to working order, as if it had never been destroyed in the first place.

When the woman approaches the gate, the army tries to stop her. But they can't get past the magic barrier, and now all they can do is watch as the woman activates the Eclipse gate. The gate activates, and a lone figure steps through it. Everyone's shocked to see that it isn't a swarm of Dragons, or other monstrosities. Rather, it's yet another gorgeous blonde lady.

"Wow," The lady says, taking in the view of the area, "So it worked, the future's safe."

Everyone sits stunned, not knowing exactly what to do next.

The first blonde lady groans, the rubs her eyes, "Where am I?" The spell on her seemingly broken.

"Sorry about that Layla, I needed your assistance in activating the gate."

"You're... Anna, aren't you?"

The second blonde nods, "Yep. Glad to finally meet you face to face. Sorry about the whole controlling you thing."

"It's okay," Layla says, then groans, "Oh, Lucy's probably worried sick about me. Hopefully she didn't freak out when she saw me acting strange."

"Isn't it funny," Layla continues, "My daughter's worrying about me, when it's supposed to be my job to worry about her. Ironic huh?"

Anna smiled, "I understand completely, us mother's always worry about our children." They both shared a knowing laugh.

"That's great," Arcadios said, approaching the duo, "But one quick thing..." He then took a deep breath, "You're both under arrest! Hands up!"

Hisui facepalmed, he really needs to work on the way he talks to others.

Both mom's hands shot up as the surrendered, "What did we do?!"

"What did you do?! How about disobeying the law, and activating the eclipse gate without permission!"

"But we weren't up to anything sinister..." Layla pouted, "We're just a couple of young ladies messing around." Anna nods in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Arcadios sweatdropped.

"How about letting us off with a warning, mister knight sir?" Anna asked, leaning forward and showing off her cleavage. All the other men blushed at the sight, but it somehow didn't affect Arcadios.

"No."

Anna slumped to the ground, as a giant "sex appeal fail" is stamped above her head. Layla felt bad, because while it's yet to happen to her, she's seen it happen to Lucy, and knows it's only a matter of time before her sex appeal gets rejected. It seems all the Heartfilia ladies suffer from that curse.

The two blondes were then led away, for questioning. Every guy was trying to get a glimpse of the ladies, thinking, _"The guy who gets to be with her, will be one lucky dude."_ Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu sneezes. Someone must be talking about him...

After getting a fair enough distance away from the gate -

*Rumble*

*Boom!*

Everyone ducked as the Eclipse gate blew up!

"Ummm," Layla sweatdropps, "Uh-oh."

"Oops," Anna joked, "Maybe we shouldn't have left it on for so long."

"Are you two crazy?! Look what you did now! That could have destroyed the whole kingdom!"

Arcadios is livid. The two mages try to explain that they had nothing to do with it, but he's not listening. At least now, they have something to talk about during their interrogation.

After a fairly lengthy amount of questioning, and a lacrima phone call to Fairy Tail for verification, the Heartfilia mom's are released. So now they made their way through a celestial gate, heading to Fairy Tail, ready to surprise everyone.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Whoo! What a babe!"

"Another hot blonde shows up!"

Lucy facepalms, "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to know these morons."

Anna and Layla showed up at the guild, and Layla barely had a chance to explain everything before several guys from the guild started in with their catcalls.

"So we have you to thank for sending us forward in time?" Wendy asked, ignoring her guilds nonsense.

*Gasp!* "Awww, little Wendy, you're all grown up!" Anna cried out, and wrapped her up in a crushing hug.

She then notices Wendy's lack of endowment, "Hmmm, well, maybe you'll grow into them someday. Don't feel bad, that other blue-haired girl over there apparently suffers from the same thing. So your not alone."

Anna's remarks cause great shame to Levy and Wendy, who sulked away.

"You didn't really answer her question..." Someone mentioned.

"Yes, it was due to the two of us, that we were able to bring the Dragon Slayers to this age to defeat Acnologia." Layla explained.

Layla then explained that since the Eclipse gate no longer works, and there aren't any celestial wizards back in Anna's time, she's stuck in this era. But she doesn't look that upset. At least now she'll be able to spend time with the now grown up Dragon Slayers she used to know, but have forgotten about her.

"I don't remember any of that, but thanks, I guess."

Anna looked to who just spoke, "Gajeel? Hmmm, still don't know how to smile?"

Gajeel growled, "I can smile anytime I want to!"

"Really?" Anna deadpanned.

"Your worse than Metalicana..."

"Where's Sting and Rouge? Are they alive?" Anna asked.

"They are, but who cares?" Gajeel blatantly said. "And his name is Ryos."

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you needed their help at some point." But it fell on deaf ears.

"And what about Natsu? I was hoping to see him the most."

"Salamanders in the can." More bluntness from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Someone say my name?" Natsu asked, having been in the bathroom when Anna and Layla had shown up.

"It's you, Natsu!" Anna cried out.

Throwing Wendy away, she ran over and pulled Natsu face first into her cleavage. He's used to it, but not from this lady.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Anna! Wow, you grew up to be quite the handsome man, didn't you?"

Anna blushed as she pulled Natsu's face from her chest, and began studying his body. She felt giddy as she started going on and on about how attractive Natsu was. Suffice to say, this greatly annoyed more than a few of the girls there.

"Juvia has a new love rival..." Juvia sobbed, then did a 180, "But Juvia will win Natsu-sama in the end!" She says with fire in her eyes. Natsu sweatdrops at her reaction.

He's getting looks of pure hatred from the guys in the guild. He's going to be one lucky man... if he plays his cards right.

 **Nighttime, Lucy's house**

Here we see Lucy going to bed, she says goodnight to Layla and Anna. Anna needed a place to live since she won't be returning from where she came from. She was more than willing to stay with Natsu, but that was met with harsh negativity from several of the girls in the guild. So now she'll be living with her fellow celestial kin.

"What a day..." Lucy says, crawling into bed. Before she could relax, Lucy felt like something was wrong. Her bed felt lumpy and rough, like someone was already laying there. She didn't have to guess who it might was, as the covers got pulled back to reveal, Natsu!

"Hey Luce, what's up?"

"Natsu? What are you doing in my bed?"

He groaned, "It's getting a little tense over at my place. With all the fighting, I thought I'd avoid it and spend the night here. Is that okay?"

That brought a smile to Lucy's face. Even after all this time, Natsu's still trying to get into her bed.

"I guess that sounds okay." Lucy giggled.

"Awesome." Natsu grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

He threw back her covers, and Lucy blushed as she saw Natsu's shirtless buff bod on display for her. As she got in, Lucy couldn't help but feel naughty. Here she was, an "innocent" girl, about to sleep right next to this hot stud.

Both mages settled in and went to sleep, on opposite sides of the bed. Lucy tried to fall asleep, but was unable to quiet her mind. Would Natsu make a move? She didn't have long to ponder this, as Natsu got right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy's face exploded red as she realized just how close she was to him.

"N-Natsu?"

"Go to sleep Lucy."

"B-but!" Lucy cried out.

"Go to sleep." Natsu ordered. She could almost hear the grin in his voice. He knew full well she's not going to be able to fall asleep that easily. But there isn't much she can do, Lucy just has to try and not make herself act desperate, and give in to his game.

 **The next morning**

So much for getting a good night's sleep, Lucy couldn't fall asleep with Natsu laying next to her. She briefly fell asleep for a few minutes finally, then woke up when she felt the body next to her moving. She's about to let Natsu have a piece of her mind, when she hears a voice whisper hotly into her ear:

"You smell good, blondie."

 _"Natsu doesn't call me blondie, who -"_

Now that Lucy can see, who do she see but... Flare?!

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed, her house shaking from her outburst.

"You're so loud for it being so early," Flare said, covering her ears.

"Why are you in my bed?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Flare deadpanned.

Lucy couldn't even talk, she was speechless after discovering Flare laying next to her.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, so I thought you could use some company."

Lucy's face was on perma-blush as she sat there, covering her body with her blanket. She was backed away from Flare, afraid the red-head might try something else.

"What's with all the noise, Lucy? I-" Lucy's head snapped up, to see Natsu walking into her room.

"Hey, you're that girl from the giant's village. ...what's up?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"WHERE. WERE. YOU?!" Lucy screeched.

"Huh? Oh, right. You were asleep, so I left to get something to eat. What's your problem?"

"I think Flare might have tried something with me while I was asleep..." Lucy shuddered.

"Were you two doing something? Wait, you have to tell me!" Natsu said, a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, we-" Flare started.

"Stop!" Lucy cried.

"Sweetheart, what's with all the-" Layla walked in. When she saw Flare, she smiled, "Oh, hello. I remember you, you're the girl who's obsessed with my daughter."

Flare's mouth dropped open at the sight of the mother Heartfilia. To Flare, Layla had a golden aura around her, harps playing and a chorus of music played in the background. Before anyone could react, Flare jumped up, grabbed Layla's face with her hands, and kissed Layla.

"Awesome..." Natsu breathed, watching with great interest.

Layla actually found it funny what Flare's doing. She didn't fight it, why bother? Meanwhile, Lucy's flipping out. First, she wakes up with Flare in bed with her, then Flare attacks her mom. She's about to go off on Flare, but Layla came to her defense.

"Aww, don't blame the poor girl. She just needs a little loving." Layla said, stroking Flare's hair. Flare was resting her head on Layla's chest, her arms wrapped around the mom's waist.

"There, there, who's a good girl?" Layla started, but then stopped. "...Okay, you can take your hands off of my butt now."

"I ship this couple so hard right now." Natsu said, watching with amazement. Just how far would Flare go?

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed. "Mama, stop her!"

"Ugnh, what's with all the noise?" A very sleepy Anna said, just now showing up.

Flare's mouth dropped open again. Around Anna, Flare saw a golden a-

"Get her out of here!" Lucy screamed, tired of Flare's nonsense.

"You're no fun, Lucy." Natsu sighed. "Oh well, let's go."

He took Flare away, and led her outside while Lucy goes nuts in the background.

"Sorry about that, Lucy's so uptight."

"It's okay," Flare giggled, "Next time."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Natsu asked.

"Go back home." Flare replied. "Say, you should come visit me, and bring that adorable daughter of yours."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "How-"

"I played with her when you were gone one time." Flare explained.

Natsu never even knew. Come to think of it, Rose mentioned she had played with a pretty red-head, but Natsu thought she was talking about Erza. Natsu had to give her credit, Flare's got her stalking mastered.

"I guess we could, it might be interesting." Natsu said.

"Good." Flare said. She then left, giving him a wave goodbye. _"He's not Blondie's mom though..."_

 **A little later, Fairy Tail**

"C'mon Luce, tell me what you guys did together!" Natsu begged.

"No!" Lucy huffed.

"Hmmm? What's going on?" A couple guild members asked.

"Oh man, you guys should have seen it! Lucy-"

"Stop, Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

She was too embarrassed to tell people what she did with Flare. Even if she says nothing happened, they won't believe her.

A hand gripped her shoulder lovingly, it was her mother's. "It's okay sweetheart."

"Thanks Mama." Lucy sighed.

"I mean, if that's the way you swing, I still support and love you."

"I'm not that way!" Lucy shouted. She then just gave up, banging her head on the table she was sitting at.

"You two do make a cute couple..." Natsu observed. He then left before Lucy could retaliate.

Lucy sobbed, tears comically pouring down her face, "Why doesn't anyone take my side? I'm the victim here."

Layla patted Lucy on the back, then went to the job board, ready to get some requests done.

Lucy sighed. She looked up and watched as Natsu mingled with Evergreen and Laki, two girls you rarely see with Natsu. Probably due to their lack of popularity. Lucy sighed again, even those two were getting somewhere with him. She felt that Natsu has so many girls interested in him, and if she doesn't do something soon, she's going to be pushed to the back and forgotten. She needs something big to get Natsu interested in her. But what?

Looking down, Lucy sees a newspaper laying on the table. Looking at it, Lucy's eyes go wide.

 _"That's right, "that's" happening tonight! I wonder..."_ Lucy thought to herself.

Suddenly, she's got it. Lucy formulates a plan in her head. She takes a few moments to think things through. Fortunately, she's ignored by the rest of the guild, so she's got plenty of time to think. Once she's done thinking up her game plan, Lucy then runs home, ready to carry it out...

 **That evening, Natsu's house**

"Hmmm," Bisca says, "what are you dressing up for again?" She straightens Natsu's tie as he makes sure his jacket looks good.

"I don't really know," Natsu admits, "Lucy dropped off a note with directions, saying to meet her at a place in a little bit. She also asked me to dress nice."

 _"I just know she's up to something."_ Bisca thinks.

For the sake of friendship, she won't get in the way. But that's proving to be a hard thing to do. Taking a step back, Bisca admires Natsu's attire. He's wearing a sports jacket, his buttoned-up shirt underneath it has a few of the buttons not buttoned, showing off some of his broad, masculine chest. And of course, his scarf.

Once Bisca okays his attire, she releases Natsu to the world, telling him she'll make sure their girls are watched after tonight. But she reminds him that he owes her, and that she'll expect him to make it up to her.

 **Nighttime, streets of Magnolia**

Natsu finds the location Lucy set out for him with no problem. It's a beautiful night, perfect time for Lucy to spring her surprise. No weather will screw up her plans. When Natsu reaches his designation, he can't help but recognize the giant object looming in front of him.

"Isn't that..." Natsu starts to himself.

"It's a sakura blossom." A voice says. It's Lucy, and she steps out from the shadows, freaking Natsu out. He nearly jumps since Lucy came from out of nowhere. How did his nose not pick up on her?

"Lucy," Natsu breathes, "You look so beautiful." Lucy giggles, and thanks him. She looks stunning in her little black dress.

Turning back to the tree, Natsu smiles. He remembers this tree. Before, thanks to him and Gray, but mostly Gray if you ask Natsu, Lucy wound up sick, and missed her chance to see the Sakura Bloom festival. But Natsu being Natsu, he made up for it by uprooting the tree, and brought it to Lucy. She was so touched by his gesture, just another reason she loves him so.

"They went and made it bigger this time." Natsu comments. "What, they think I won't take it a second time? Sounds like a challenge." Natsu grins, then cracks his knuckles.

"Natsu! Leave the tree alone, it's for everyone to enjoy." Lucy scolds.

This Sakura tree was specifically grown so that it could overlook the whole city. That way when the festival happens, like tonight, it'll be the center of attention. That and some jerk came by a couple of years ago, and uprooted the previous tree. It was returned, but of course, it was no longer any good.

"So this is what you had in mind, Lucy? That's pretty nice."

Lucy blushed, "I was hoping we could stay for the festival, and then afterwards..." Her voice trailed off.

"Won't you be cheating on Flare by going a date with me?" Natsu asked, a stupid grin on his face.

"We're not together!" Lucy shouted, face red.

"Relax," Natsu chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. Sounds like fun, let's go."

He offered his arm, and Lucy happily excepted it. Natsu then noticed Lucy had a picnic basket with her. She said it had some food for the festival in it. So Lucy got a good spot with a great view of the Sakura tree, setting up a little picnic for her and Natsu. Always good to bring food to win over the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had a wonderful time. When the moonlight hit the Sakura tree, it made it's foliage change colors, like a rainbow. All the other people there ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the piece of nature. Looking around, Lucy could see there was more than a few couples, making out. She blushed, wondering if Natsu would be into that kind of thing. Her question was answered when she looked at Natsu, and saw that his eyes were staring deep into hers. He grinned, then pulled Lucy into his lap. Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

 _"Natsu..."_ Lucy thought.

So, with the moon hanging fully over them, the couple made out, not a care in the world. It was perfect and beautiful. Even better than Lucy could imagine. Lucy now feels that it's time to move on to step two of her plan...

After a long time of sitting there with Lucy and taking in nature, Natsu's ready to say goodnight. He thinks the night's over with, but Lucy's got other plans.

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu asks Lucy.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she just continues to lead Natsu to her next destination: the base of the Sakura tree.

"Lucy?"

By now, the area's deserted. Everyone else had gone home by now, the festival long over. Everything's going according to Lucy's plan, now to seal the deal. She lays out the blanket she brought for the picnic, and has Natsu sit. Lucy then joins him, a visible blush gracing her face. She opens the picnic basket with her, and quickly pulls something out, but not before Natsu sees several similar shaped objects in the bottom of the basket.

"What's with all the booze?" Natsu asks.

*Glug, Glug, Glug, Glug, Glug*

Natsu watches in amazement as Lucy downs a bottle of booze like she does it all the time. Then, Natsu realizes the horrible mistake he just let happen. The change takes place immediately.

"Waaahhhh! Natsu! You should be a kitty! We can call you Kitty cat-chan!"

Natsu's eye twitched as he tried to understand Lucy's drunken rambling. A pair of kitty ears appeared on Natsu's head, much to his horror and Lucy's excitement.

"Perfect! Purr for me, kitty-chan!" Lucy cries out, then tackles Natsu.

After wrestling with her, Natsu manages to pin her down, arms above her head. "Geez Lucy, get a hold of yourself! Why are you acting this way?"

"Because..." Lucy says, but doesn't finish.

Natsu's about to ask her what's wrong, but with an amazing display of power, Lucy reverses their positions, holding Natsu down and straddling his waist. She then presses her forehead against Natsu's and looks deep into his eyes.

"... I love you Natsu. I have for so long. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you because I'm so shy, and that's why I brought the alcohol." Lucy explains.

She blinks, and then sees that he's asleep! Lucy was about to slap him, but he opened his eyes and grinned. He then flipped their positions, putting Lucy on her back, and loomed over her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep because I was so bored. I was waiting for you to tell me something I didn't know. Of course I know you love me, you can't help yourself." Natsu smirked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, _"Why, that arrogant..."_

"I love you too, Lucy." Natsu smiled, then kissed the shocked blonde.

 _"H-he loves me?"_

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You're surprised? Wow, you're not too bright."

"Natsu!" Lucy pouted.

He grinned, then pulled her up so she could sit next to him.

"C'mon Luce, we've only been around each other since forever. We've seen each other naked too many times to count, and I bet if other people could watch our adventures together, they'd call us an OTP."

"...What's an OTP?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Anyway," Lucy said, "Thank you Natsu, you always know just what to say."

Natsu grinned, "See, you didn't need alcohol for that. By the way, what's with all the other bottles?"

Lucy pushed Natsu onto his back, then smiled. "To give me the courage to take our relationship to the next level..."

Natsu doesn't have to ask Lucy what she means, even he can understand the hidden meaning. In a whirlwind of activity, Natsu claims Lucy as his mate. He holds Lucy in his arms afterwards.

He's about to ask her how she feels, but looking at her, Natsu sees that Lucy's out cold, a huge smile plastered to her face as she snuggles up to his body. Natsu shakes his head and then smiles. Laying back, Natsu is about to fall asleep. But something stops him from doing so, it's a smell that's causing his delay. He smells something... burning? Uh-oh.

*Crackle*

*Fwooosh!*

Underneath a tree probably isn't the best place for Natsu to be doing it. Before, that tree lit up when the moonlight hit it. Now, the tree's caught on fire! So it's lit up all right, it's become a blazing piece of kindling.

"I bet I get blamed for this..." Natsu mumbles.

He then runs off, carrying Lucy in his arms, "Oh well. Time to do what I do best: run away from the scene of a crime."

Natsu disappears into the darkness, hoping this won't come back to bite him...

 **Meanwhile, Juvia's room**

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screams at a picture of Lucy, as tears comically stream down her face.

"Go to sleep, Juvia." A voice calls out from another room in the Fairy Hills dorm.

Juvia ignores it, rocking back and forth on her bed. The picture of Lucy is pinned to the wall with a dagger. Juvia chuckles darkly. She's clutching a piece of paper to her chest. Juvia lays back on her bed, holding the piece of paper above her to admire. She then kisses it, for it is her ticket to winning over Natsu.

With that, Juvia gets out of bed, and begins plotting her next course of action...

 **Yay, Juvia's next! Oh man, I can't wait!**

 **I got some great help with this one, so hopefully you will all enjoy it. The way I've got it set up, I'll show how Juvia got over Gray, and fell for Natsu. I'll even do it without completely bashing Gray, and making him come off as a jerk.**

 **So until next time, see you later, and have a great day.**


	18. Waters of Love (Juvia)

**Waters of love (Juvia)**

 **Yay, time for another chapter!**

 **Ah, that last chapter. I'm glad people still enjoyed it, even if it had Lucy in it.**

 **Shoutout to DisasterMaster0 for his help with this chapter.**

 **Morning, Juvia's room**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm."

We find ourselves in the bathroom of one Juvia Lockser. She hums to herself, as she's currently involved in her morning shower ritual.

Stepping out of the shower, Juvia grabs a towel, and dries herself off. She exits the bathroom, drying her hair. As she walks through her room, she stops by a picture frame on the nightstand by her bed. Sitting down on her bed, Juvia smiles as she looks at the picture. This picture has special meaning to her. As Juvia stares at the picture, she goes back in her mind how she got it, and how it led her to her new love...

 **Start of flashback**

"Surprise!"

*Fweeet!*

Juvia smiles as she sees that Fairy Tail has thrown her a birthday party. It's not a surprise because everyone has a party on their birthday, but it makes Juvia feel nice to know that she's family, and that they take care of her.

Erza chuckles, "I knew it was a good idea to have Gray keep you busy, I'm sure you enjoyed it."

Juvia giggles and bows before her, "Yes, thank you Erza-san, it was wonderful."

"Yeah..." Gray mumbles, "I'm just glad it's over with..."

Erza caught the look of disappointment on Juvia's face. The bluenette tried to act like she wasn't bothered, but Erza saw through it. She could have guessed that Gray had been like this the whole time he was with her. Erza crossed her arms across her chest, and glared at Gray. He glared right back, not backing down from her.

"There's the birthday girl! C'mon Juvia, you're missing your own party!"

"Ahh, Cana-san!"

Cana had shown up, already buzzed, and put an arm around Juvia, leading her away to the celebration. This leaves Erza and Gray to talk.

"What's wrong with you? You're hurting Juvia's feelings."

"I'm here aren't I? What more do you want from me?" Gray grumbles.

"You could at least pretend like you want to be here."

"..."

"Gray..." Erza growls.

"I can't pretend to do that, I'm no phony. But this is Fairy Tail, so I'll always support our guild members."

She wasn't too thrilled with Gray's response, but there was some truth to his words. You can't force people to like things that they don't. Well, you can if you're Erza, but that's beside the point.

Erza sighs, "You at least brought a present, right?"

"..."

"Gray!"

He groans, "If I had gotten her anything, she would never leave me alone. I've tried telling Juvia I'm not interested in a relationship, but she just won't take no for an answer. Maybe she'll realize it after I keep dropping hints."

Erza was silent for a moment, then spoke in a tone so soft, it was scary, "I'm disappointed in you Gray. You should know to act better than that when it comes to Juvia."

She then started to walk away to leave Gray to ponder her words, but stopped and looked back at him, "There's still time before the party's over with. I expect you to come up with a gift."

When Erza was gone, Gray put his hands in his pockets as he joined everyone else. He knew Erza was right, but he still couldn't help but feel the way he felt.

 _"Juvia will be fine, she deserves someone who can care for her. That's something I can't do, but I'll always be her friend."_

 **...**

The party's going great, everyone acts like they've been through a war, like this is the first or last chance they'll ever have to unwind. Drinks were flowing a-plenty, with the guys in the guild trying to keep the girls from having too much. Mira was ready to slap the taste out of Erza's mouth if the red-head wouldn't stop asking about the birthday cake. Mira and Lisanna had already made an extra cake to keep Erza busy, but that only fueled her. Now she was on a sugar rush. Feel bad for anyone who got in her way.

Soon it was time for the opening of presents. Before long, people were beginning to murmur. Where was Gray's gift? Everyone knew the one Gray had gotten Juvia would have been the first she would've opened, the rest of the gifts all but disregarded. But as they could see, this wasn't the case. Even if Juvia chose to open Gray's present last, she would have made mention of it, saying she was saving the best for last. Kinda rude, but whatever.

Natsu noticed what was going on. Due to his enhanced hearing, he had heard Erza's conversation with Gray. Sighing, he knew he was going to have to bail his rival out. Normally, he would have enjoyed seeing Gray fail, but not when Juvia was involved. She held a special place in his heart. He never wanted to see Juvia cry ever again, so Natsu will do anything to stop that from happening. Natsu was supposed to be on his best behavior, per Makarov's orders, so that meant none of his usual rowdy, roughhousing behavior. But screw that, Juvia needs him!

With his gift in hand, Natsu's got a plan, and now all he needs a distraction. He looks over to the bar top, to see Erza demolishing some cake. She's oblivious to the rest of Juvia's party, while Mira works the bar. On opposite sides of Erza are Elfman and Laxus. Natsu's a little giddy, it seems like everything has been put in place just for him. He approaches them, and gets the ball rolling.

"Laxus! I can't believe you said Mira did a horrible job decorating the cake! I thought it looked good."

This gets the groups attention, sans Erza.

"Huh?," Laxus says, "What are you talking about? I never-"

"Oi! You talking about my sister?!" Elfman shouts, standing up and glaring at Laxus.

Laxus glares right back at Elfman, "Shut up, moron. You don't even know what you're talking about."

*Sniffle* "I tried so hard..." Mira croaks comically.

This just angers Elfman even more. Natsu's trying not to roll on the floor laughing, everything's going perfectly. Aw, but he didn't mean to make Mira cry. Oh well, he'll make it up to her later. He has a justified cause after all.

"Look what you did! You made Nee-chan cry! That's not manly!" Elfman shouts again, slamming his beefy fist on the bar top. Erza picks her plate up before this happens, and continues eating her cake while holding the plate, still oblivious.

"Shut up with your stupid manly bit! You're anything but that!" Laxus growls.

"No one insults me or my family! You're going down!" Elfman roars.

When Elfman makes a move to attack Laxus, his flailing arms smacks Erza on the back, startling her just enough where her plate sails out of her hand, and splatters against a wall. As it dramatically and comically slides down the wall, Erza looks horrified. That look is soon replaced with another, more popular one, that of anger. Laxus wisely backs away as Erza turns her attention on Elfman. Laxus is the stronger mage, but he's not stupid enough to mess with Erza when she's like this.

Not even bothering to ask what just happened, Erza goes off on a blind rage, attacking anyone near her. It takes quite a while to sate Erza's rage, she finally calms down when she gets two pieces of cake.

Makarov sighs, "Sorry about disrupting your party, Juvia. Please, continue."

Juvia nods, glad things are back under control. Looking down, Juvia sees that there's a new gift in front of her. Picking it up, and looking it over, Juvia sees that it says, "To Juvia. From Gray." The "From Gray" part looked like it had a previous name written there, but was crossed out and had the ice wizards name added. Juvia pauses a moment to think, then rips it open. It's a picture of a grinning Natsu, with his arms around a blushing Juvia, who's looking at Gray, who looks so uncomfortable.

"Ahh, thank you, Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals, then wraps her arms around him.

Gray look confused, "I didn't-"

He's cut off by Natsu, who slaps him on the back, "Good job, Gray. I thought you might have gotten Juvia something stupid."

Gray's about to ask what the heck's going on, but Juvia's gone back to opening her presents. Some people look at each other, shouldn't Juvia be making a bigger deal out of Gray's gift? But they shrug, and enjoy the party. Pretty soon, Juvia's done opening the gifts, one thing becomes apparent, Natsu was the only one who didn't get Juvia anything.

When asked, Natsu sheepishly says, "Sorry Juvia, I didn't have time to get you one. But I'll make it up to you. Just you wait, I'm gonna get you something way better than this stripper did!"

Erza looks surprised, "Natsu, you didn't get Juvia anything? That's so unlike you..."

Natsu apologizes again, while Juvia remains silent. Erza then picks up the wrapping paper from "Gray's" gift, and inspects it. Glancing between the paper and Natsu, who's trying to not look guilty, Erza puts it together. She chuckles inwardly. Erza has to put on a stern face as she scolds Natsu.

"Natsu, don't ever do that again."

She then clonks him on the head with her armored gauntlet. As Natsu rubs his head, he catches Erza looking at him. Erza throws him a quick wink, letting him know that she knows he didn't do anything wrong. Natsu grins, and decides to tease Erza a little. He doesn't realize his little joke is about to cause another skirmish.

"You hitting on me, Erza? Are you drunk? Oh, I get it... you're trying to hook up with me at our friends party."

Erza steps back, stammering and blushing. Of course she'd love to do that, but that wasn't her intention this time. She never realizes Natsu's playing with her. Before she can say something, a demonic aura covers the guild. Everyone looks over to see Mira, growling.

"Insolent witch!" Mira screams, now in her Sitri form.

Mira's pissed Erza's making a move on Natsu. Her Natsu.

"White-haired harlot!" Erza shouts back, already changed into her Purgatory armor.

"Master, we've got another situation here!" A few guild members cry out, as they try to stop Erza and Mira from brawling.

Makarov sighs.

Why can't they have a simple birthday party?

 **...**

Aside from a couple of earlier spats, Juvia's birthday party is a huge success. It's so much fun, Juvia says she needs a breather, and goes outside. Feeling that something's wrong, Natsu follows her. She's sitting on a wooden crate outside the guild. He sees the very thing he was trying to avoid from happening: Juvia crying.

*Sniffle*

*Sob*

Then it begins to rain. It was supposed to be a clear night, but Juvia's affecting the weather. It hurts Natsu's heart.

"Juvia..." Natsu says under his breath.

Natsu approaches Juvia quietly. She soon realizes he's there when the rain falling down, stops reaching her. Juvia feels a protective heat bloom surround her, his fire shielding her from the rain. She looks up and sees Natsu staring at her. Juvia tries to look away and wipe her eyes, but not before Natsu gets a good look at them. Her beautiful blue's, so full of love and energy, are now dull and empty.

"S-sorry, Natsu-san. Is something wrong?" Juvia asks, playing it off as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong." Natsu says softly.

He sits down next to Juvia. They sit in silence. Natsu looks over to see Juvia's holding the picture he got for her. She clutches the photo tightly, it shakes under her grip.

"It's over, isn't it?" Juvia asks, a dark shadow covering her face.

Natsu knows she's not asking about the party. He always hated this moment if it came true.

"Juvia, I'm so sorry."

She chuckles sadly, then looks at Natsu, "Why does Juvia pick the wrong guy?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, I guess." Natsu replied.

He continued, "From what I know, the first guy you liked was an idiot. But Gray, Gray might not be ready for a relationship. They're not for everyone. But at this rate, I bet the next guy you like, will be just what you've been looking for."

He finished this by flashing Juvia a grin. She actually smiled at his words, if only briefly. Juvia's smile faded as she let a depression wash over her.

"What if the next guy still doesn't like Juvia? Juvia's... not the prettiest woman around..." Juvia said, staring down at the ground. She's consumed with self-doubt. Natsu's going to see to the end of that. He puts a hand on Juvia's shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

Natsu takes a deep breath, "Are you crazy?!" He shouts.

Juvia's eyes shoot open, surprised by his outburst.

"Juvia, don't even pretend like you're not drop dead sexy! You know you're one of the most beautiful girls in the world. That's why..., uh never mind." Natsu stopped talking and sat down, acting strange.

"That's why what?" Juvia probed. His behavior had Juvia intrigued.

Natsu sighed, "It's gonna sound stupid of me, but since you are so incredible, that's why when you were so into Gray, I was... jealous of him. Here he's got such an amazing person, and he doesn't even act right. I was happy to fight him all the time, gave me an excuse to work out some anger I had."

Juvia stuttered, "Y-you really think that way?"

"Of course. I can never get away with lying, so you know everything I say can be trusted. I mean, look at you! You're so pretty, you've got a great personality, you're a heck of a fighter, and your smile lights up a room. So... yeah."

Juvia found her heart to be racing as Natsu kept going on and on about her, she's never had a guy tell her these things. She gently touched Natsu's arm, "Thank you, your words mean so much to Juvia."

Natsu grinned, "I'm just glad to see your not sad anymore. You've got such pretty eyes, but they shouldn't be crying."

"Natsu-san..." Juvia breathed out softly.

She found her hand holding his as a cute blush covered her face. Even in the dark, Natsu could see her blush. They sat for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

"M-maybe we should go back to the party." Juvia suggested. She didn't want the moment to end, but someone would have come out looking for her, and what would they have thought seeing this?

Natsu didn't want it to end either. They were still holding hands, Juvia had somehow forgotten that, and was about to lead Natsu back into the guild, still holding his hand. Natsu pulled Juvia onto himself, her face getting deep red when she realized she was sitting on his lap.

"Don't go, just stay here with me." Natsu said.

Juvia giggled, "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could watch the stars, and have some of this."

Natsu pulled out a bottle of booze, from who knows where. He had gotten it from Cana.

"That sounds wonderful." Juvia smiled. And to herself, _"... Natsu-sama."_

So the two of them sat outside watching the stars. After a while, Natsu spoke.

"Oh yeah, I still owe you a present."

Juvia smiled, "It's okay, Juvia couldn't ask for more."

"Nah, I have to. Remember, I said the gift I'd give you was better than Gray's."

"But he never-" Juvia started.

"Just take it okay?" Natsu sighs.

Juvia giggles, "Okay, let Juvia have it."

"With pleasure..." Natsu flashed Juvia a sexy smirk that had her blushing again.

With that, Natsu pulls Juvia closer to his body. She was about to ask what he's doing, but Natsu locks lips with her, silencing Juvia. It takes her a second to realize what just happened.

 _"Natsu-sama! H-h-h-he kissed Juvia!"_

They separate after the short peck. Natsu grins, "You like it? I got it just for you."

Juvia nods. She's so happy, her heart's going a mile a minute. She can't believe she's had her first kiss. If you had told Juvia earlier today that she would have had her first kiss with Natsu, she would have called you a fool. Sure, she's had the occasional dream involving the Dragon Slayer, but it was just that. A dream. So never would Juvia thought she'd be at this point, with Natsu. But she can't complain, he's opened her eyes.

The two sit in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Their faces get closer and closer, until they make contact again. This kiss is much more deeper and passionate. They separate again for air, but this time, it's for a shorter period of time. Soon, they're making out like a couple with deep feelings for each other.

And so, as the moonlight shines brightly and stars shoot through the sky, the two mages never notice because they're wrapped up in their own world.

 **End of flashback**

Juvia opened her eyes. She had laid back, reminiscing. She had closed her eyes and had been so deep in thought, she almost fell asleep! That certainly would have put a dent in her plans. Juvia set down the picture frame, taking one last look at it. It was the gift Natsu had given her, but with one change to it. The part that had Gray was ripped out. So it was just Natsu and Juvia in the photo. And if you looked at it just right, and ignored the chunk missing out of it, it would look as if Juvia was blushing and looking at Natsu.

That piece of the picture wasn't the only thing that had Gray's face on it was gone. Looking around her room, Juvia saw that it has changed considerably. Instead of Gray's face everywhere, Natsu's face is all over the place. Juvia's got a new crush.

Looking at Juvia's bed you could see a Natsu plush doll, but this one was weird. Natsu's face has a devilish grin on it, and in it's mouth is a piece of another stuffed doll. Odd. Further investigating into the matter, reveals, under her bed and against the wall, is a beat-up Gray doll, who's sad looking and has one of its ears missing. Ah, mystery solved.

Getting dressed and going over her plan in her head one last time, Juvia's confident that she will make Natsu's hers. Let's all wish her luck! Juvia pumps her fist as she heads for Fairy Tail, ready to begin her plan...

 **Earlier, Natsu's house**

"Dada! Dada! Get up! It's time for-"

An overzealous Rose gets into her father's bedroom, ready to wake him up for breakfast. He can be so lazy in Rose's mind. Rose is cut off when she runs to the side of his bed, and instead of seeing his face, she sees a familiar blue-haired beauty. It's that pretty mermaid lady! Rose realizes.

Aquarius wakes up, and opens her eyes because of the noise Rose is making. Her eyes widen dramatically as she tries to make sure Rose can't see her state of undress, and wakes Natsu.

"Rose is here."

Natsu's eyes shoot open and see his daughters big, curious eyes. All he can see is the top of her head, since she's so short.

"Ahhh! Rose! You shouldn't go into your father's room like that! Come with me."

"But..."

Bisca had run in, and was now escorting Rose out before she could ask questions.

"I guess I should go." Aquarius said.

Aquarius leaves, going back to the Celestial world to recover. That leaves Natsu to think a little bit about her, and why she keeps hanging around him so much, before he gets dressed and joins everyone else for breakfast.

 **Later on, Fairy Tail**

"Awwww! What an adorable little girl! She looks just like you, Natsu!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't met Rose yet."

Natsu's talking with Anna, and introducing his daughter to her. Anna holds Rose in arms and begins tickling her.

"Who's a little cutie? You are! Yes you are!" Anna coos, much to Rose's delight.

"Looks like everyone gets a similar reaction." A voice said, they were joined by Erza.

Erza was surprisingly okay with Anna holding Rose, normally she's not so passive. That's about to change.

Anna sighs, a blush forming, "It looks like you'll have such cute children, Natsu. I wonder what ours will look like. Maybe Rose is mine, a time traveler, just like me."

She casts Natsu a flirty look while he blushes and grins like an idiot. Erza crosses her arms over her chest, annoyed. She can't believe this woman, barely here a day, and already hitting on him. Erza wonders why she's so interested in Natsu, didn't she know him when he was a child? So wouldn't it be wrong to desire him, since she was like a mother to him?

Natsu clears his throat, "W-where's Lucy? I don't see her around."

Anna smirks, "Right where you left her last night. Poor girl was too tired to get out of bed."

Natsu laughs to himself, he's just that good. As Natsu watches Anna tickle Rose, he remembered something. Natsu looked at Erza, and caught her eye. Erza touched her face, thinking there was something on it. Natsu threw Erza a sly grin, and inched closer to her. She blushed and backed away.

"Oi Erza, look! Rose looks like she's ticklish in the same spots as you."

"Natsu, don't!" Erza warns, blushing even harder, she doesn't want to get embarrassed in front of everyone.

Erza was surprised when she was grabbed from behind. Mira had snuck up behind her, and grabbed Erza's wrists. Before Erza could react, she was dragged down by Mira, hands pinned above her head. Natsu grinned as he sat on Erza's legs, she was trapped. Natsu's hands wiggled as they slowly reached for Erza's squirming form.

"N-n-no! Hahahahaha! S-s-stop it! Hahahaha! I'm going to kill both of you!" Natsu was relentless, his hands exploring every curve of Erza's.

After they had their fun, Erza was released. She was embarrassed, but maintained a bit of pride when she got her revenge on Mira. The white-haired beauty cursed under her breath as she clutched the black eye she received, and stumbled to the infirmary.

"Natsu-sama! Juvia brought a snack!"

Everyone turned to see Juvia approach them, carrying a tray of fresh, out of the oven cookies. She had been baking since she got here. Lisanna tried to warn Juvia the guild kitchen shouldn't be used for selfish reasons, it is a place of business after all. But one look from Juvia told Lisanna that she might drown despite being on dry land.

"Wow Juvia, you look awesome!" Natsu breathes.

Juvia blushed and thanked him. She wasn't really dressed out of her norm, she wears a beautiful dress that hugs her elegant curves. Juvia bent over to give Rose some cookies, since the child was standing there, eager little hands reaching up for them. Natsu also took some, they were so tasty. They might as well have been fire in cookie form. No wonder the Dragneel's were now fighting with each other for the most treats. Natsu's trying to take them away from Rose, but she's owning him.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do." Anna said snatching up a cookie, since Juvia's distracted.

"I will have one as well." Erza said.

Juvia's livid, those cookies were for Natsu and Rose! The effects were immediate. Fire shot out of Anna and Erza's mouths, and they collapsed to the floor unconscious. The bluenette had no mercy for them, she ignored them while Rose poked their pitiful forms.

"Ahh, Natsu-sama! That's right, Juvia has something to show you!" She then pulled out a piece of paper. Juvia explains that it's a job request. An aquatic beast slumbering under a resort is not so slumbering anymore, and is attacking anyone that comes near it's home. The request states a strong water mage is highly desired.

"Will you help me, Natsu-sama? T-that is if you're not too busy..."

Juvia looks so adorable hiding behind the job request, too shy to look Natsu in the face. How could he even begin to say no? Plus, those cookies were to butter him up.

"Sure Juvia sounds like fun. Should we head out now?"

Juvia squeals and nods. She then summons a couple of water orbs. When she busts them, a couple of suitcases of clothes pop out, completely dry. Juvia must've been planning this, and Natsu's not even going to ask any questions. He probably should still ask how she got his clothes, but ehh. Happy wants to join too, the thought of a huge fish is too appetizing to pass up. Juvia doesn't mind. Maybe at some point, she can bribe the exceed for information on Natsu. They're about to head out, when:

"Can I come?"

A small voice spoke up. Looking down, they see Rose looking up at them, a huge smile on her face. Time for Natsu to take it away.

He crouches down to her level, "Sorry Rose, it's too dangerous. Just wait here for me, okay?"

"But Dada..." Rose whines.

He's about to assert his authority, when Juvia stops him.

"It's okay, Natsu-sama. Juvia will not let anything happen to Rose."

Natsu sighs. He sees the fire in Juvia's eyes. She can be lethally over-protective, so he feels bad for anything that would try to harm Rose. Caving in, Natsu agrees, and soon the group is headed off on the job.

 **A little later, Oceanside resort**

Natsu throws himself off the train they took to get here, he's glad to be on solid ground. Juvia got to enjoy having Natsu's head on her lap the whole trip there.

The group has arrived at Oceanside resort, a (surprisingly) ocean-side resort! It's an ultra-luxurious vacation spot, the peak of luxury. It has everything anyone could want: luxury hotel, casinos, an arcade, huge bar area, restaurants, shopping stores, an entertainment district, everything and anything all in one area. Currently, it's all closed.

"Wow!" Rose exclaims.

"Fancy." Natsu whistles.

"It's so beautiful." Juvia marvels.

"Do they serve fish?" Happy asks.

Everyone looks at him, Happy's just being Happy.

"We would serve fish, if only we had customers to serve to!"

The group was approached by a rather colorful character.

"You must be the requester of this job." Juvia said, pulling out the flyer, "How may we help you?"

The man grabbed Juvia, and began flittering around dramatically.

"Oh my dear, where can I start? My employees are about to quit, costumers won't come near this place, popularity's plummeting, and worst of all: I can't charge my outrageous prices to people with way more money than common sense!"

The man let a dizzy Juvia go, and stood up straight, acting serious, "These are dark days indeed." He ruined it by putting a the back of his hand to his forehead, and acted like he was going to faint.

"He sure is colorful..." Natsu notes.

"Aye!" Rose chirps, beating Happy to the punch.

"How much does this pay, Mr..." Juvia asked.

"Call me: Boss man. I like the elevated status."

"Okay, how much, Boss -"

"Mr. Boss Man." He corrected.

Juvia got a little irritated, but kept on, while Natsu thought of Duke Everlue for some reason, "How much does the job pay, Mr. Boss Man? Here it says, "Reward to be discussed"."

"I knew that was a red flag from the beginning..." Natsu mumbled.

"Yes, well, I can't really afford to pay you in jewels, it'll take a while for the money to start flowing, so..."

Natsu walked away.

"Wait, Natsu-sama!" Juvia cried out, and grabbed him before he got away.

"Juvia, we gotsta get paid!"

Juvia dragged Natsu back to boss man, "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement..."

"Oh? I was hoping you'd do it for free. That's why I asked Fairy Tail for help, you suckers will do anything to help other people out."

Natsu growled out a warning, but Juvia had a different idea.

"You have a master suite, correct? The largest and most elegant area in the hotel? Perhaps we could stay for a few days. Free of charge, of course. Y-you know, just to make sure everything goes all right."

Bossman is happy. Of all the things they could be doing and seeing, they plan on wasting what little time they have here, in the hotel? Sounds like he wins huge. The guy shakes Juvia's hand vigorously, shaking her up and down in the process. They have come to an agreement. Now Natsu's group sets off for the hotel to drop off their luggage, then head to where the side of the resort meets the ocean, and where their target lies, waiting.

 **Later on**

Now that they're ready, Natsu and Juvia go over what the job requires, and what their plan of action will be.

An aquatic beast has recently awoken from its slumber, it's rest disturbed when Bossman built this elegant place not that long ago. No one knew the beast was sleeping on the ocean floor when they chose this spot, it's kinda bad for business to intentionally do so. The beast attacks with no warning, devouring anyone in its path. All attempts to negotiate are pointless, and anyone who's gone against it is lucky if they come out of it with all their limbs attached. Tons of jewels and lives have been wasted trying to fight it, so everyone's pretty much left. They might come back if the beast is dealt with, but that's a tall order. The creatures position allows it to hit and run, before anyone can react. It attacks, then returns to its rest, playing mind games. And no one can go down and reach the beast, it'll gobble you up before you can get to it, if the water pressure doesn't get you first. Sounds like an impossible scenario.

Luckily, here's two mages who don't know the meaning of impossible. Their plan is to lure the beast up to them, and take it on in their favor. They'll sleep outside near the side of the ocean, hoping their presence draws the beast to them.

"Natsu-sama, Juvia brought a sleeping bag."

"It looks like a heart." Natsu comments.

Juvia's sleeping bag is indeed heart-shaped, perfect for cuddling up to the one you love. Juvia's quick to jump in, and she closes her eye's in anticipation of sleeping next to Natsu. When she feels an unusually warm body crawl in, Juvia snuggles up to it. When she opens her eye's, she's surprised to see it's only Rose and Happy cuddling with her. Juvia gets an owl-like look when she realizes she's been duped. Poor girl, that's the second time that's happened to her. Natsu's already left, someone has to keep a lookout for their target.

Time passes, and still no sign of the beast. As Natsu sits by the ocean's side, he begins to wonder if this legendary monster even exists. Since there's nothing going on, Natsu looks over at Juvia, cuddled up with Rose and Happy in the sleeping bag. It brings a soft smile to his face as he watches Juvia hold Rose to her chest, the child looking so content.

The peaceful, warm moment is interrupted when bubbles float to the surface. Natsu stands up, is it the beast doing this? Has it awoken? Natsu has an idea. He makes his magic level spike, his fire magic blazing. It has the effect he was hoping for as the water begins to tremble, something's coming. He thought a water beast would react to fire, the two elements don't go well together.

Speaking of which, Juvia wakes when she feels Natsu's power rise. Her waking up, wakes up Happy, who asks if it's time to eat. When the word "eat" is mentioned, Rose wakes up. Natsu feels the battle is imminent, and has Juvia hide Rose and Happy a safe enough away. She then joins Natsu, and just in time too: the beast approaches. There's a lot of ground shaking, and water foaming, as the sea beast rises to the top, and gives the mage duo a good look at it.

Its appearance looks to be a cross between a whale and a shark. Its large blue body has four tails, split between both sides of its body, two on the left side of it, two on the right. They almost look like streamers, to help the animal effortlessly glide while moving through water. It has two large fins that almost resemble hands, if hands only had four fingers. There are also red markings on the beast's body. The red markings on its fins form an "o" in the middle of it on both sides, and the markings connect to each of it's four "fingers", with another marking connecting the two middle marks, making it almost look like the letter "A". A couple of red markings wrap around the animal's yellow eyes, adding dramatic flair to the beasts already intimidating frame. It makes it look as if the beast is always in a serious mood.

Once it reaches the surface, it lets out its deafening battle cry: *Krrraaawwwrrr!*

Natsu grins, he's all fired up, and ready to battle. Juvia stood at his side, ready to assist her man.

The beast starts off by sucking in some water, and shooting it at Natsu, ignoring Juvia. She smirks, and with a mere wave of her hand, Juvia completely controls the water. Now the beast's attention is on her. The monster has an idea to get rid of Juvia, but first, it needs to do something about Natsu.

Luckily for it, the beast brought up with it several chunks of rock. It then flings these boulders at Natsu, forcing him to separate from Juvia to deal with it's Ancient Power. It distracts Juvia from assisting Natsu by shooting more water at her. Juvia doesn't realize she's been set up, and only realizes this when the beast opens it's mouth, and shoots a beam of ice. Juvia is instantly frozen solid, as Natsu cries out to her.

"Juvia!"

 _"S-so, c-cold!"_ Juvia whimpers, as all light disappears, and all she can see is darkness.

 _"Natsu-sama, help me!"_ She feels alone and scared, the cold overwhelming her.

Before she can despair, Juvia feels incredible warmth wash over her. When her vision returns to her, she sees Natsu carrying her bridal-style. She blushes as the ice melts away, and he asks if she's okay. She nods, and he sets her down, despite her protests.

The battle rages on, but neither side can get the advantage over the other. By now, the beast is extremely annoyed. It has one final plan to win. It opens it's mouth wide, and begins sucking in water. This has an unfortunate effect on Juvia because she's a water user. With a shrill cry, Juvia gets sucked into the beast's maw. The beast gives Natsu an arrogant smirk, and dives back underwater, leaving Natsu horrified. Juvia's going to be absorbed and processed through the monster's body. Natsu will lose her, and he begins to snap.

"Juvia!" Natsu shouts again.

He feels his mind breaking, images of past people he lost in the past going through his head. Future Lucy... Igneel... anyone else who dies before the end comes, their faces fresh in his mind. He will not lose Juvia.

As Natsu panics, curse mark tattoos begin springing up all around his body. Rose, who's been looking on, has a look of extreme sadness on her face. She's full of worry.

 _"Dada..."_

Throwing caution into the wind, Natsu jumps into the ocean. He's not going to let the beast get away with Juvia. The water reacts to his presence, and actually parts in front of him. It knows his terrible strength, and doesn't want to be burned. So Natsu plummets after his target, nothing in his way to stop his fall.

The beast swims deeper and deeper, thinking it's won. Before long, it feels Natsu's presence approaching it fast. Daring to take a peek behind it, it's assaulted with an image of a fiery Dragon coming up behind it. It's an image that represents Natsu's incredible power, meant to intimidate others. But as the beast sees the Dragon approaching, it notices that the Dragon isn't normal. There's something off with it, something evil. The Dragon is wrapped with curse markings, and its appearance gets altered to that of something unholy...

Never before had this beast felt fear, except maybe for that Emerald Dragon from the sky, but even then, it wasn't like this. This beast is used to being at the top of the food chain, but now there's a new predator.

Time, and everything else seems to stand still, as Natsu has caught up to the beast. With all water forcibly separated from them, the monster has nothing to hide under. Natsu drops to right in front of it, terrifying it. There's nothing normal about Natsu, his demeanor and appearance have changed considerably.

Showing no mercy, Natsu attacks the beast. Raining blow after blow upon it, Natsu begins tearing into it. He intends to make it pay. But Natsu's rage only goes so far. Before long, he begins to get weary. He's been fighting his dark side this whole time, realizing that his dark side might end up hurting Juvia. The beast senses Natsu's delay, and is about to attack, when it feels it's self tearing apart from the inside. Juvia bursts free from her prison in the belly of the beast, killing it in the process.

She's ecstatic to see Natsu came after her, and tries to jump into his outstretched arms. Gravity, unfortunately has other plans. She and the dead beast, plummet even further into the parted oceans. But Natsu is able to muster one final burst of speed and catches her.

Juvia giggles, but then her mood drops drastically as she realizes somethings wrong with Natsu. He's overexerted himself, and he's beginning to fall. The water comes rushing back over them, and Juvia's also too tired to control it all. The ocean swallows them up, but Juvia is determined not to let either of them drown. Natsu loses consciousness, and Juvia is barely able to rescue him by forming a water bubble around his head. She might be low on magic, but her body still works, so she now has the task of getting herself and Natsu to the surface. Struggling under Natsu's weight, Juvia slowly begins their ascent.

 _"Natsu-sama's heavy, all those muscles weigh him down. But don't worry, Juvia will save you!"_

Eventually, they brake the surface, but they're not out of the clear. Juvia drags Natsu onto dry land, and begins giving him CPR.

 _"Please don't die, Natsu-sama. Don't leave Juvia..."_ Juvia cries to herself, as she tries to resuscitate him. Just when it looks like Natsu's not responding, and something awful has happened, Natsu sits up coughing, emptying his lungs of sea water.

Juvia pounces on him, joyfully shouting his name. Natsu grins weakly, as Juvia feverishly kisses him.

"Juvia, you saved my life..."

She giggles, "You're welcome."

As they look into each other's eyes, now seems like a good time for an interruption.

"Oh, my saviors! The two mages stop and look, and they see Bossman approach, Rose and Happy following him. He must've been nearby, making sure they did things right.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouts.

They were about to have a moment, and people just had to ruin it. Grumbling, he lets Juvia take him away to the hotel for rest.

 **A couple of days later**

Natsu's been out for the last couple of days. He's just now been able to get out of bed, and move around. He was surprised when Happy told on Juvia that she never left his side the whole time. She stayed in bed with him, cuddled up to him. In fact, if it weren't for Juvia doing that, Natsu would probably still be in bed. Her body somehow made his healing rate increase. Rose and Happy were pretty bored, but they played in the hotel room a lot. Some nice people kept bringing them food, so they couldn't complain.

Now the couple is standing outside, in front of a pool. Natsu can't help but stare at Juvia in her bikini. It's a blue little number that matches her hair color. Giggling, Juvia jumps into the pool, definitely playing hard to get. Rose is with them, but Happy doesn't want to go near the water. Instead, that cat decides to sunbathe while enjoying fish. He's bummed out about not being to eat the monster Juvia killed, but he's got enough fish to keep him happy. For now.

Natsu begins pushing Rose with his foot, trying to get her to go into the pool. But she seems hesitant for some reason. Juvia's got her arms stretched out, ready to receive the child, but that isn't convincing her at all.

"What's wrong? Just go in, it'll be all right." Natsu tries to tell her, but she's not budging.

Natsu doesn't understand it, Rose isn't afraid when she takes her baths, but now things are different. Rose is whimpering, terrified of the water. She can't see the bottom of the pool, and the darkness of the water is what scares her the most.

The darkness.

Suddenly, Rose stumbles into a sort of dream sequence. She's falling, tumbling into darkness. Before long, she reaches the bottom, but has no clue where she is. Everywhere she looks, it darkness, darkness, and more darkness. Rose whimpers and huddles into a tiny ball. She's all alone and scared.

*Sniffle*

"Dada... Mama..." Rose sobs to herself.

Before she can fall deeper into her depression, Rose sees a pillar of fire rise from the ground. She gets excited when she sees a figure step out of the fire: it's her father.

"Dada!" Rose screams happily. His familiar face puts her at ease.

But her happiness is short-lived, as something else happens. When her father reaches for her, the darkness around them swirls, becoming active. The darkness wraps around Natsu, altering his appearance. She recognizes this, and is unable to do anything about it. As Natsu beacons for her to come to him, his voice is altered, completely changed by the darkness. He's slowly becoming a totally different person. Rose has seen this other person, and is terrified of it.

Rose cowers again, too afraid to move. Then, a miracle happens. A pillar of light appears behind her, almost in opposition to Natsu's new form. He stumbles back, unable to be near the light. A beautiful woman walks out, and gestures to Rose to join her.

"Come here, sweetheart." The soft voice from the woman says.

Rose doesn't hesitate, she's next to the woman's side in an instance. They look to Natsu's dark form, sadness painted on both they're faces. Almost like there's nothing to be done about the situation, for now. Rose looks up at the woman, who smiles down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

As Rose is ripped from this sequence, the face of the woman is the last thing to disappear. Ah, symbolism.

When Rose blinks, she sees Juvia's face appear in place of the previous woman's, and she's reaching for Rose, trying to get her to trust her. "Don't worry, Juvia's here."

Rose doesn't want to follow along, but there's something about Juvia that tells her that everything will be all right. Reluctantly, Rose lets Natsu hand her to Juvia. After getting comfortable under Juvia's care, Rose lets Juvia teach her how to swim. Natsu joins too, and before Rose is confident enough to swim without all the help. She begins paddling around, while Natsu approaches Juvia in the water.

"Juvia, thank you. You're so awesome." Natsu says, pressing up against the blue-haired beauty.

"Natsu-sama..." Juvia breathes softly.

They two mages smile knowingly at each other. There's definitely a secret message being sent between the two of them, but for now they focus on Rose, having some fun in the water playing with her.

 **Later that night**

Juvia lays Rose down in a bed in another room, different from the one her and Natsu are about to destroy. Natsu drops Happy down next to Rose, his buddy too stuffed to care. They had just come from having a huge dinner, and now Rose and Happy were all tuckered out. Natsu watches Juvia give Rose a soft kiss on her forehead, the child smiles in her sleep.

The Water mage then leads Natsu back to the master bedroom, so they can talk about a few things.

 **A couple of days later, Natsu's house**

After making sure the Oceanside resort will be okay, Natsu and Juvia returned back to Magnolia. She insisted Natsu take her to her room at Fairy Hills. When he drops her off, Juvia lets everyone one know she didn't waste her time being alone with Natsu. When the girls ask him to verify, they see he's long gone. He dropped her off, then got the heck out of there.

It's morning time, and the start of a new day. Hopefully, a few girls have had time to cool off...

*Knock*

*Knock*

Natsu's about to sit down and enjoy breakfast, when they hear someone knocking on the front door. Natsu goes to it, and opens it. No sooner than he does, he's punched in the face, and sent flying back. A figure enters the house and speaks.

"Knock, knock..."

 **"Who is it?" Hahaha, oh man.**

 **Seriously though, who is it? Perhaps you'd all like to take a guess. It's a girl for sure. A couple of people who gave me ideas for this one know, so don't spoil it for the rest. I'm curious to see who you all think it is.**

 **As you may or not have guessed, the beast Natsu and Juvia fought was Kyogre, and the Emerald Dragon is Rayquaza, both from the Pokémon franchise. I don't own them.**

 **Ahh, the next chapter, can't wait to do that one. It's gonna be a lot of fun.**

 **Until then, peace out!**


	19. Warrior Goddess (Dimaria, Chronos)

_(Sorry for taking a while to upload it won't happen again. Also, some people aren't happy that I have reuploaded this. However, I really don't care... Unless the author says otherwise but who knows what happened to them. I'll be posting what was left soon and possibly more If I think I'm capable. Let me know if you notice too many grammatical issues or any other problems, I left the chapter raw this time.)_

 **Warrior Goddess (Dimaria, Chronos)**

 **Welcome everyone, I'm glad you've all chosen to read this.**

 **Let me take a moment to thank you all for your more than generous support, it really helps to make me keep this going.**

 **Wow, 20 chapters. I never thought I'd get this far. But don't worry, I've still got many chapters to do, so this story will be going on for quite awhile.**

 **Now, onto this chapter.**

 **Yes, Dimaria! The war princess stars in this one, as well as a female version of Chronos. I've obviously written things to suit this story, so it will be far different from the Manga.**

 **Dimaria was the one who punched Natsu, and you're about to see why. For all those who were hoping it was Ultear, or have been wanting to see her finally appear, well, the very last line in this chapter should get you all fired up...**

 **Kudos to BlackDragonShinigami for figuring out it was Dimaria first, and a shoutout to DdraigTrueEmperor9 for his help in making this chapter happen.**

 **Flashback start**

 **Alveraz**

*Huff*

*Huff*

"W-wait!"

"..."

A man is laying on the ground, bleeding. A certain blonde girl is standing over him, the sword at her side covered with said man's blood. Things look tense.

"Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!"

"You never did anything to me," The blonde girl replies coolly, "But you ticked someone off, and so you have to die."

"What?!" The man cries out, "I'm going to die, and I don't even know who ordered this or why this is happening? That's so unf-"

He was cut off when the blonde girl plunged her sword through his heart, killing him instantly.

"Life's unfair..." The blonde girl whispered cryptically.

She then joined by another figure. He stood looking at the recently slain person, no look of remorse on his face. In fact, he chuckled.

"Good job Dimaria, I almost didn't think you'd kill a begging man. Looks like you'll do anything to keep Dianna safe."

The newly revealed Dimaria didn't say anything, she just wiped her blade clean of blood. After that was done, she turned to the man who joined her, and pointed her blade at him.

"Touch her, and I'll slaughter you like I just did this guy."

The man just chuckled, "Very well, I'll just have to be careful." He then continued, "I believe you're ready now. Your next target is this man. It won't be an easy task, but you must not show any restraint."

He then handed a folder to Dimaria. She opened it, and instantly recognized the face of the man in the photo.

Dimaria smirked, "Why him of all people? Hard to believe he did something to you to warrant his death."

The man growled, "You have no idea what he's done... Anyway, it's not like you to ask about a target, normally you do it without question. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'll take care of it."

"See that you do."

With that, the man left, leaving Dimaria to think.

 _"Natsu Dragneel... Randi's gonna be angry..."_

 **Flashback end**

*Crash!*

*Groan*

Natsu was launched by a sucker punch throw by an unknown assailant. Pretty ballsy to just walk up to a guy, and sock him in his own home. Natsu was ready to retaliate, but he heard the person speak, and the voice sounded feminine. Past experiences told him he shouldn't attack first, question later when it came to women.

Getting a good look at this intruder, Natsu saw a pretty blonde girl looking down a him, smirking. She threw the first punch, so now in Natsu's book, she was fair game. So much for his philosophy...

Before he could get up however, this blonde girl drew her sword, intent on cutting Natsu. She was stopped when Bisca had re-equipped her sniper rifle, and had it pointed at her head. Natsu got up, and thanked Bisca for saving his life.

"Just say the word, and I'll put it between her eyes."

Natsu waved her off, he will take care of this himself.

"Bisca, take Asuka and Rose, and move them to a safer place."

"But..."

"Please." Natsu said, looking back at her.

Bisca was still hesitant, but their kids safety was top priority. She grabbed them, and took them into one of the bedrooms, despite Rose's protests of wanting to see the pretty lady. Kyouka and Sayla stood by Natsu's sides, ready to defend their master. Luckily, the blonde didn't attack.

When Natsu heard a door close in the background, he knew they were safe and he could proceed.

"Can we take this outside? I don't want to trash my house."

The girl chuckled, "Really? From what I've heard, you don't mind trashing other peoples places."

"Yeah, but that's their places, this is mine. There's a huge difference." Natsu plainly put it. His comrades snickered at his definitions.

The blonde girl's face got serious, "I'm here to kill you, and I'm not going anywhere until that's done!"

She then lunged at him, sword drawn.

"Sayla!" Kyouka yelled out.

"I can't! She's too strong!" Sayla's macro curse isn't affecting this assassin.

When the two of them tried to jump in the path of the blade, and protect him, they were both stopped in place, almost frozen by some unseen force. Did this girl have some kind of magic power that could halt someone instantly?

The blonde girl's attack was still headed for Natsu, he could still move for some reason. Natsu clapped his hands together, right on the blade as it came down, trapping it between his hands. This stopped her in her tracks, and prevented himself from being cut in two. Natsu then felt himself being overpowered, the girl had incredible strength.

From his position, Natsu could see the face of the girl bearing down on him. But it was odd, her face was covered by a shadow. Natsu struggled under the weight of her power, reduced to being on one knee as he tried to prevent his untimely end. That's when he heard her speak. It was a whisper, but his ears heard it all.

"I need you to knock me out and capture me. Someone may be watching us. Please don't ask any questions, and do as I say."

Natsu didn't really understand what was going on, but from her soft tone, he could tell something was bothering her. Trusting this stranger, Natsu noticed she was leaving him a huge opening by not attacking. Natsu took it by bringing his hand up, and delivering a chop to the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that." Natsu whispered to her as her eyes closed. He caught her as she fell, holding her in his arms. Wait, are her cheeks getting rosy?

It shouldn't have been enough to KO her, so she must let herself get knocked out. Now, what to do with her?

"We'll take it from here."

Natsu turned to see Kyouka and Sayla, free from the spell that bound them.

"Go tell Bisca and the girls that everything's okay. We know what to do next."

Natsu nodded, then handed over the sleeping beauty.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the basement."

Natsu watched as the two demonesses left, the blonde girl slung over Kyouka's shoulder. All he could do is say one thing:

"We have a basement?"

 **Later**

After reassuring Bisca and the girls everything was all right, Natsu found this elusive basement of his. Going down a staircase, Natsu saw this addition to this all ready impressive mansion of his. It was a dark pit, only a few creepy candles lighting up this lower level. After his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, Natsu saw the assassin girl was standing down here, her hands restrained above her head. She was awake, the magic canceling hand cuffs and ankle restraints holding her in place. Kyouka was standing near her, while Sayla sat on a couch near a candle, reading a book. Natsu saw Kyouka had a whip in hand, and markings on the blonde girl's body. He sighed, what was their obsession with chaining people up?

"What are doing?"

Kyouka looked briefly at Natsu and then chuckled, "Just welcoming our guest."

"Uh-huh." Natsu deadpanned, she must've jumped at the chance to work on a fresh victim. He then sighed, "Can you let her down, I'd like to talk with her."

"But I'm not done with her!" Kyouka pouted childishly, "There's still so much to do."

To illustrate her point, Kyouka took a candle out. Natsu was worried, she really gets into her zone when she's like this. As Kyouka approached the blonde, she was surprised to see no look of worry or fear on the girls face. But this just made Kyouka more excited, she couldn't wait to break this girl. Kyouka cackled as she struck a match, and lit the candle. So the assassin did the only "smart" thing anyone in her positon would do: she blew the candle out. This ticked Kyouka off to no end, this girl dare defy her? Maybe next time she'll learn to bring more than one matchstick...

"Let me go, Sayla!", Kyouka shouted, as she was dragged away upstairs to calm her down, "I'll make her pay!"

"Sorry about that." Natsu apologized as he freed his captive.

"Are you sure it's safe to set me loose? I did try to kill you."

"I thought you had something you wanted to tell me."

The girl giggled, she found it amusing that Natsu kept looking at her, taking in the sight of the pretty blonde.

"Like what you see? Randi's right, you are a pervert."

"Huh?" Natsu asked. Who was this "Randi" person? The girl rolled her eyes, she hated to have to say her rivals full name.

"Brandish."

That got Natsu's attention.

"Wait, how do you know Brandish?"

"You could say we were allies, even though we're more like rivals. My name is Dimaria." The newly revealed Dimaria explained.

"Dimaria? Why does that name sound familiar... Oh I remember, Wendy and Chelia crushed you! That makes you a Spriggan! You're not here to get revenge are you?" Natsu asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Dimaria growled, "I wouldn't say crushed. One of them just happened to be a God-slayer, and just happened to get an unbelievable power up from some "Ultear" person who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I swear, if I get a chance to meet that time witch again, I'll show her who's the superior time mage...".

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ultear chuckled, "Still so salty."

"Wow, you must've felt so cheated, everything going wrong instantly." Natsu noted.

Dimaria sighed, "It's whatever. If I really wanted to, they would all be dead, believe that."

Natsu didn't doubt it, she seemed to be the cold, calculating type.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Natsu asked. He gestured for Dimaria to sit down on the couch, and when she did, she started to explain everything.

"...It's my mother. She was abducted while I was looking for a way to treat the condition she has. I know she's being held prisoner in Alveraz, but I lack the ability to save her. The man who has her prisoner only keeps her alive as long as I keep killing people for him. You happened to be the next one, but after talking with Randi, I knew how much she cares for you, so I couldn't go through with it. She said you always look to help people out, so I risked everything to come here and beg for your help."

Dimaria humbled herself by actually getting down on her knees, and kneeling before Natsu. But he wouldn't have any of that.

"Get up, you're way too powerful of a warrior to be acting that way. I understand though, and I'd be happy to help." Natsu gave her a grin that got her a little red cheeked.

She chuckled, "You might be too good for Randi, I might have to just steal her man from her."

Natsu grinned, he wouldn't mind the two of them fighting over him.

"How is she?"

"Well... you should probably go see her. I know she misses you, she won't stop teasing me over the fact that she has someone, and that I ...don't."

"Huh, maybe we should change that..." Natsu grinned.

She smirked, "I might be too much for you. I'd tame you like, that." She snapped her fingers to get her point across.

Natsu grinned, he likes a challenge.

"But you are cute, so maybe after we rescue my mother, we could talk about a few things..." Dimaria said, giving Natsu what was her idea of a sultry look, but it didn't look right.

Natsu thought there was something wrong with her, and raised an eyebrow.

She scowled, "Did I do it wrong? I'm not use to this type of behavior."

He couldn't help but laugh, she was the one who was cute.

"You don't have to thank me that way. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Dimaria walked up to him and grabbed Natsu by his scarf, "I do what I want, when I want. And if I wanted you, I'd already have you." She's feisty!

"Now then, I say we leave for Alveraz first thing in the morning. For now, I guess I'll spend the night down here." Dimaria said, looking around Natsu's basement.

"That wouldn't be right, making you sleep down here. Take my bed, it's much better."

Dimaria gave him a raised eyebrow, sure that it was some sort of trap. But when she saw it wasn't, she took him up on his offer, while Natsu slept elsewhere.

 **The next morning**

"Ugh." Natsu groaned.

"Hard to imagine the savior of Earthland can be defeated by a mere moving vehicle. You're not living up to your fame." Dimaria mocked, chuckling at Natsu's pathetic form.

"Listen lady... Blegh." Natsu tried to reply, but another wave of nausea overwhelmed him.

The two of them were traveling by ship to Alveraz to rescue Dimaria's mother. The War Princess had to actually knock Natsu out since he kept resisting. An image of Erza went through Natsu's mind as Dimaria's fist impacted his stomach. Scary.

He didn't stay knocked out long enough however, so he woke up halfway through the trip. So why's his head in her lap? Who knows, Dimaria certainly doesn't. When asked, she just blushes slightly and looks away.

Natsu then sits up, trying to act all cool. A gentle wave to the side of the ship ruins that. When he recovers, he looks over to see a large bag sitting on a seat, unattended. Odd.

"You bring that with you?" Natsu struggles to get out.

Dimaria looks confused, but then sees what Natsu's referring to.

"No, you didn't see me bring anything with me. I don't know who that belongs to."

Natsu reaches for it, to bring it to someone who works on this ship. Instead of doing what a normal person would do, which is go rifling through it, looking for anything of value. But when he reaches for it, the bag slides away slightly. He reaches for it again, and gets the same result. Natsu looks at the bag, wondering what the heck's going on. Under Natsu's heated glare from making him look foolish, a sweat drop appears on the bag, sliding down. That makes even less sense. But for Natsu, he's able to figure out what's going on. With a sigh, he unzips he bag.

"Rose!" Natsu commands.

Sure enough, on command, his pink haired-daughter pops up.

"Here I am!" Rose cheers.

She gets out of the bag, and a moment later, a squished looking Happy weakly flutters out after her. She must've been using him as a bed/pillow. Natsu doesn't ask how this is even remotely possible.

Natsu stands up, and wants to lose it, he specifically told Rose and Happy it was too dangerous to be going to Alveraz. But this seemed more of Rose's plan, she can be so stubborn sometimes. She must be getting this attitude from someone else. Her mother?

Behind him, Dimaria brings her hand to mouth and giggles, this little girl sure is an entertaining one.

Natsu's about to scold Rose, but another rocking of the ship puts him face first in Dimaria's chest.

"Pervert." Dimaria sighs, knocking Natsu out again. He's just better this way.

Rose happily crawls into Dimaria's lap, pushing her father's unconscious form to the ground, and curling up into a little ball for a nap. Happy stays away though, this blonde girl's even scarier than Erza.

As Dimaria looks around to see the companions she's brought with her to rescue her mother, she sighs. Running her fingers through Rose's rosy locks, while Happy gives up on helping Natsu, and instead helps himself to a fish from his bag, Dimaria can't help but wonder what she's gotten herself into. She smiles softly though, it's certainly a nice change of pace from her current lifestyle.

Now that things have quieted down, Dimaria looks out a nearby window, deep in thought. She thinks back to how things got to be this bad.

It all started when Dimaria was a child. Her father was the leader of her village, but he passed away. So her mother took over as leader, and no one dare say she wasn't qualified. Dimaria's mother's name is Dianna Yesta. She's a powerful woman, so much so, she earned the nickname, "Warrior queen". It was Dimaria's fellow villagers that came up her title, calling the child the "Warrior Princess", as a way of both teasing, and of respect for how strong they believe she will become.

Dimaria was now a teenager, steadily improving her battle prowess, easily a match for even the brawniest muscle-headed man. Life was good. That is, until they came.

Zeref worshippers.

They showed up from out of nowhere, a swarm of black-coated zealots, focused on reuniting with their "savior". They attacked, razing the village to the ground, sparing the villagers only because they needed them for the mass sacrifice they had planned.

These Zereists called it, "Project Purity". Purify the unworthy, cleanse the world, and usher in the dark age of Zeref. They intended to sacrifice all these villagers, all in the hope of getting Zeref's attention, misbelieving that the death wizard would be drawn to so much death in one place.

They were successful, rounding up the villagers for their sacrifice, that is until Dianna counter-attacked. She led the charge, bringing what few warriors she had at her side. Dimaria however, was told not to get involved. Her mother had her stay back, she couldn't have her only child suffer the same fate she was about to... When Dimaria was insistent, Dianna incapacitated her. Better her daughter to be alive and mad at her than the alternative.

Dianna's counter-attack didn't last long, as her warriors fell quickly. Soon it was just her versus an overwhelming threat. At this point, you have to feel bad for her enemies. She then showed why she was the Warrior Queen, hacking and slashing her way through wave after wave of enemies, her trusty blade always at the ready.

She soon stood in front of the leader of the Zeref worshippers, the other members getting out of her way, they had no intention of adding their names to the list of her victims. Words were exchanged, and the battle between them got underway. This leader used dark bomb magic, he was capable of detonating highly concentrated orbs of dark magic as explosives. He didn't even need to point, if his eye could see a target, it would be tagged with his magic. But even that couldn't stop the battle from being over before it started. He couldn't even see Dianna, she was a blur, on him before he knew it. With a thunderous punch, she crushed him into the ground, the earth cracking under the pressure from the blow.

At this point, Dimaria had awoken. When she saw the devastation, she went looking for her mother. She saw her mother deliver that crushing blow, and was proud of her.

What happened next would forever etched into the Yesta's minds.

He laughed. Dianna took that as a insult. He couldn't hardly breathe, and he laughs? Since he was still smashed into the ground, Dianna stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow. But before she could, he spoke. He mocked her for her futile resistance. Zeref would be here soon, and she would know fear like nothing she's ever felt before. Dianna replied that she should finish off this dark mage, and see to her next visitor, her blade would be happy to meet this death mage.

Dianna raised her fist to end this, but the dark mage told her not to waste her time, his life was already forfeit. She was about to ask what he meant by that, but looking down at his broken body, just beneath him, was a magic circle. His blood was draining into it, until the magic circle had enough, and flashed brightly. It was summoning magic. He called out, summoning Chronos, the goddess of time. Chronos would make Dianna pay for getting involved, and personally see to the end of her village. Anything he commanded, Chronos would carry out.

The magic circle activated, and the area around him turned bright, reaching all the way up into the sky. Clouds gathered and swirled, the atmosphere affected by the whirlpool of magic. Dianna expected a colossal being to emerge from the pillar of light that had formed, but nothing like this.

What stepped out, looked almost human. It had a woman's form. Black skin that looked almost like a suit, since that part stopped at it's neck, the part above the neck to just below it's eye level was tan-colored skin, just like a humans. From it's eye level up and up, the goddess's face was covered by a dark shadow, with just two small white dots as it's eyes. Her hair looked almost like it was growing from the shadow on her face, it was wild and untamed, flowing freely like it had flame attributes. Chronos's body had several gold markings crossing over it's body, almost like they were tattoos, or seals.

Dianna began perspiring. Despite Chronos's small frame, she could feel the immense power coming from the deity. Chronos walked over to her summoner, while Dianna was frozen in fear. The dark mage kept going on and on about how things were over, and commanded Chronos to punish his opponents. There was a period where nothing happened, Chronos just stood there, looking down at the dark mage. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't as in control of things as he had hoped. This became very clear when, with one finger pointed at him, Chronos fired a beam of energy that killed him instantly. Chronos now turned her attention to Dianna.

The goddess of time then gave Dianna a choice: either she would die, or everyone in her village would. It wouldn't take many guesses to figure out what Dianna's choice was. But she wouldn't go out without a fight. Dimaria ran towards the two of them as her mother tried to attack the goddess. She failed as Chronos stopped time around them, freezing Dimaria as well. The goddess then slowly walked up to the War Queen, she enjoyed watching this mortal try to resist her power. Dimaria cried out for her mother, but it was pointless.

Chronos's fingers glowed brightly, and she raked them through the air, unleashing a time scratch that shredded Dianna. The scratch wasn't deep enough to slice her to pieces, but still were able to draw plenty of blood. Dianna was still frozen in place when Chronos's attack hit her, so she wasn't able fall down, or recover properly.

Chuckling dryly, Dianna asked was that all the goddess could do. Chronos knew the woman could do nothing other than talk, but if she was so insistent, the goddess would end her life. Chronos raised a finger and pointed it at the warrior in front of her, this would be over in one shot.

Dimaria screamed for her mother, and she began to feel funny. Her magic was beginning to manifest it's self, and she began glowing. Chronos stopped her attack on Dianna, her attention drawn to the girl who's magic was running wild, and coming towards her. The deity realized what this magic was, it was take-over magic. She was livid, it was bad enough humans could summon her kind, treating them like they owned them. Now this girl thinks she can takeover her, and force her to obey?

Unable to fight off the surging magic from Dimaria, Chronos knew her fate. But before she would be forced into this girls body, Chronos turned to Dianna's defeated body, her power having been canceled when Dimaria took over her. Cursing the fallen warrior, Chronos froze her wounds open, they wouldn't be allowed to heal properly. And if that wasn't bad enough, Chronos then aged Dianna, adding further insult to injury by making her older and weaker.

Dimaria felt the goddess get sucked up into her body. She didn't know what happened, but all she knew was her mother was safe. She went to Dianna's side, and tried to help her up, but to no avail. Things got even worse when the remaining dark guild members surrounded the Yesta family, intent on making them pay. Dianna was incapacitated, and unable to defend herself, while Dimaria was experiencing a drain on her strength, both from her mothers condition, plus using up all her strength to capture a goddess. Things looked bad.

Relief came from an unexpected source. A black wave of magic surrounded them all. One by one, the dark wizards fell, until they were all dead. Dimaria looked around confused, why was she and her mother spared? That's when she saw who it came from.

Zeref.

He had appeared, drawn by these peoples foolish attempts at gaining his favor. Zeref even went on to say they weren't worth his time. This angered Dimaria, everyone she knew was either dead or injured, and this person didn't even care for his worshippers tribute. She would have attacked him, if not for the overwhelming magic power of his.

Zeref noticed Dianna's condition, and offered Dimaria a deal. He had noticed what she had done with Chronos, and wanted her power. So if Dimaria joined the group we was forming, he would give Dianna medical treatment, and see if he could cure her.

With no other options, Dimaria agreed. Taking her mothers sword, she would yield it, cutting down anyone Zeref commanded, all for the sake of her mother.

After the fall of Zeref's empire, Dimaria continued to look for help for her mother. She eventually ran into a man named Reaver. With a name like that, he'd have to be the most trusted person ever. Dimaria was eventually betrayed, Reaver found where she was hiding her mother, and abducted her. He now holds her for ransom, Dimaria must go around and kill whoever Reaver wants. Dimaria knows she night not be able to ever atone for her actions, but to her, it's all worth it as long as her mother's alive.

Dimaria opened her eyes when she heard the announcement that they were approaching Alveraz. She had been deep in thought for a long time. Clutching her sword/ her mother's sword tightly, she thought about the upcoming events.

 _"I'm coming mother, and I won't stop until your safe."_

 **Later, Alveraz**

The group have made it on land, and are discussing their plan.

"So what's next?" Natsu asked.

"Dada."

"We find the man holding my mother hostage, Reaver."

"Dada."

"And then?"

"Dada."

Dimaria smirked, "Then you do what you do best: beat him until he gives up her location."

"Dada."

Natsu grinned and lit his fists on fire, then smashed them together, "About time."

"Dada..."

"Are you all fired up?" Dimaria chuckled.

"Dada!"

"You know it!" Natsu replied.

"..."

The whole time the two adults were talking, Rose had been trying to get her father's attention. She pulled on his pants leg, repeatedly called out for him, but nothing got to the Dragon Slayer. So now she just stands there, and tangled stress ball icon appearing above her head, indicating her annoyance at being ignored.

"I think they're ignoring you, Rose." Happy said, floating up and down.

Dimaria then gave Happy some money for a room at a nearby hotel. Happy was to take Rose and watch over her while Natsu was and Dimaria then took off, looking for Reaver.

"And don't spend it on fish!" Natsu yelled back as he left.

"Okay!" Happy replied.

And as soon as Natsu disappeared, Happy turned to Rose.

"Let's go get some fish, Rose! I found a bunch of money!"

"Happy..." Rose whined, pulling on the Exceeds tail.

"What's wrong? You want ramen instead?"

Rose shook her head, "Un uh. I smell someone!"

"Who?"

"She smells like the pretty lady."

"Di.. Diama... What's her name again?" Happy struggled to remember. If it's not fish, he's lost.

"Happy!" Rose shouted, "Let's go find her!"

Before he could ask, Happy found himself sobbing comically as Rose rode on his back, reigns in hand, telling him to "Mush horsey, mush!"

She must be spending too much time around Carla when she's drunk...

 **With Natsu and Dimaria**

Things escaladed fast. They had arrived at a part of the city controlled by Reaver. Natsu was given the okay to get Reaver's attention, and boy did he. The two of them were going through wave after wave of grunts, just tossing the poor guys around. Dimaria found herself enjoying the battle, fighting alongside Natsu. She admired Natsu's penchant for destruction.

Before long, Reaver came out and acknowledged them.

"Quite a risky move, Dimaria. Or were you planning on handing over Natsu to me?"

"What's your problem with me?" Natsu asked.

Reaver explain simply: "You stopped Zeref, and made him go away. He was this world's savior, and you ruined everything. Therefore, you must die."

Natsu tried to ask if this guy thought it was easy having to fight his own flesh and blood, but Reaver didn't want to hear anything from him. Now, a new battle unfolded.

It quickly became apparent why Dimaria needed Natsu, Reaver used a magic that could stop other magic users in place, making them a victim to their own power. Reaver casted this on Natsu, while he fended Dimaria off, using his own blade to do so. Knowing that they couldn't win without his power, Dimaria tried to use her time-stopping magic, baiting Reaver into binding her as well.

 _"Forgive me, Natsu. But we need E.N.D.'s power."_ Dimaria thought.

Reaver could also drain a persons magic, and fire dark missiles using the person's own magic as fuel. Quite a combo: freeze, drain, then retaliate. When Reaver started blasting Natsu, the Dragon Slayer could feel a dark power inside himself come alive. It was E.N.D., and he wanted control. This was what Dimaria was driving at, she knew it wouldn't let it's host die, an she knew E.N.D. used curses, making it immune to magic draining attacks.

Natsu struggled with his inner darkness, as curse markings sprung up all over his body. He knew things looked bad, but he couldn't just give himself over all the way. There had to be a way to embrace it, yet not let it rule him. Effects of this power could be felt elsewhere...

 **With Rose and Happy**

"Dada..." Rose said, looking back in the direction where her father was. She looked so sad.

Rose shook her head, then had Happy follow her. Letting her nose lead the way, Rose and Happy found a inconspicuous building. Rose didn't hesitate to crawl in through a small window, Happy forced to follow her to keep her safe. He got stuck, while Rose had no problem. He should probably cut down on the salted mackerel. Once inside, the scent of the woman led Rose right to said woman.

The woman was injured, lying in a bed, her wounds open.

"This is horrible." Happy muttered, as he saw the injured woman.

Rose began to cry, and went over to the woman's side. The blonde lady opened her eyes, shocked to see a pink-haired girl looking at her.

"That can't be..." The woman muttered weakly.

Rose suddenly jumped at her, touching the woman's arm. This lady felt something stir with in her, a sense of rejuvenation over came her. Happy watched on with astonishment as both people began glowing brightly.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice shouted out, reacting to the sudden light.

The door to this room opened up, and a few dark mages flooded in. Happy freaked out, there was no where to run. Just when things looked bad -

*Wham!*

*Thud!*

*Groan*

The mages were all launched backwards, a frightening new foe stood over them. The blonde lady had recovered, and was back to fighting strength...

"Let's go." She ordered to Happy, while holding Rose.

"Ay, Ma'am!"

 **With Natsu and Dimaria**

The battle was over. Natsu stood tall, still struggling to control E.N.D.'s power. Reaver had tried to crawl away, but Dimaria put him down once and for all. Now, she tries to stop Natsu from going on a rampage.

"Natsu, think of Rose!"

Dimaria knew this was the fastest way to get through to him. She just hoped it worked, and immediately. Fighting against E.N.D. would be over lethally fast.

 **"Rose?"** Natsu asked, his voice altered.

Natsu fought to remain in control, he didn't want to scare Rose. His little girl's scared face would be like a dagger to him. Breathing deeply, the curse marking on his body retreated. Things were safe, for now...

"Dada!" A voice called out.

Natsu and Dimaria turned to see a blonde woman approaching. She was holding a waving Rose, while Happy nervously followed.

"Mother?" Dimaria asked in disbelief.

And for good reason, Dianna looked normal. Her wounds stopped bleeding, and she looked to be of normal age, not tragically aged by Chronos's power.

"How?"

Dianna chuckled, "I think it might be thanks to this little sweetheart. She saved me." She held Rose up, who beamed happily.

"I don't really get it, but sounds like everything worked out fine." Natsu laughed, as he took Rose into his arms.

"Oh, what have we here?" Dianna asked.

She looked Natsu up and down. Natsu's hair had grown out, and gave him a wild, untamed kind of look. Dianna raised an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter, who blushed slightly. Did Dimaria really ask a man for help? That's not like her, she normally tries to handle things on her own...

Time to mess with her a little.

Dianna struck a pose, "Or maybe it was this hottie making me so young. I can't afford to be feeling old, not around such a young stud."

She finished with a wink as Natsu's mouth fell open and Dimaria's face got red.

"Mother!"

Dimaria has hunched over, laughing at their reaction. Looks like they didn't expect that kinda thing from the Warrior Queen.

"Relax, I'm joking. Or am I..."

Her daughter hasn't finding this humorous. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder: would her suddenly youthful mother be interested in Natsu? He was an attractive man, and it has been a long time since Dianna's felt a man's touch...

Dimaria shook her head, now's not the time for her mother's foolishness. Dianna needed to be seen by a doctor to make sure everything was all right.

"Let's go! I -" Natsu said, then fell flat on his face.

He had run out of strength, the internal battle he had fought had been more of a toll on him than the external one.

"Your boyfriend sure is an odd one." Dianna said, as she helped Dimaria get Natsu to his feet.

Dimaria sighed, it sure was good to have her mother back...

 **A couple days later**

*Sigh*

"What's wrong with you? You've been watching Natsu work out for the last few minutes."

Dimaria whipped her head to the direction of the voice that spoke. Her mother had snuck up on her. Dimaria was caught off guard, and could only stutter out a weak reply.

"You've suddenly turned into some kind of stalker." Dianna chuckled, enjoying the sight of her daughter squirm uncomfortably.

It had been a couple of days since Natsu and co. had freed Dianna, and Natsu and her were recovering. But being Natsu, he wasn't down for long. After eating an absurdly large meal, he was up and working out. Dianna looked as if she had never been through any kind of trouble at all, the War Queen is back! But her outward appearance tells nothing of the emotional trauma she had to endure, being unable to recover properly for so long. But she seems to be taking it in strides, you won't hear her complain. Such is the attitude of such a powerful warrior.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I'm not sure what I feel myself, it's all just a mess. And I blame him for that." Dimaria grumbled. Natsu just had to be so distracting...

"Awww, my little girl's got a crush!" Dianna teased, pulling her daughter's red face into her chest for a hug.

Dimaria growled out a warning, but it was obstructed by her mother's chest.

"Get off me." Dimaria said, pushing her away.

Dianna chuckled, then got a serious look on her face.

"You should go talk to him, you don't want to miss out on your chance. If he leaves, and you don't tell him you like him, you'll regret it forever."

"I never said I liked him..." Dimaria lied.

"You liiiiiike him!" Dianna purred, amused when Dimaria got red-faced and stuttered.

The Warrior Queen continued her assault.

*Chuu!* *Chuu!* *Chuu!*

Dianna was making some kissing noises, utterly embarrassing her daughter. She howled with laughter when Dimaria put her hand in her face, and shoved her away.

"Why are you so persistent?" Dimaria grumbled.

"Heh, because I want some grandkids. You've got the duty of preserving our family name."

Dimaria' face flushed even redder, "K-kid's?!"

"Look at you, you're so red!" Dianna was rolling around, laughing.

Dimaria huffed, what was her mother's problem? Before she could think, she was suddenly tackled by Dianna. Her mother pinned her down, refusing to let her up. Dianna got serious again, wanting to have a mother/daughter chat.

"There's no reason to lie to yourself, you know you like him. Just make it happen."

Dimaria looked off to the side, "You're way too involved in my personal life..."

Dianna smirked, "What's the point of having kids if you can't mess with them? You'll find that out when you have your own too."

The Warrior Princess sighed, "I'm not sure about things..."

"Fine. If you're so reluctant, then I'll just have to take him for myself. I'm still young enough to have children."

Dimaria couldn't tell if her mother was just teasing her, or telling the truth. Better not risk it though. Talk about having to take one for the team...

 **A couple days later**

"Natsu! You're alive!" A cheerful Happy exclaimed.

"Wow, you've been out for a while, haven't you? We almost thought you were dead at one point." Dianna laughed as Natsu limped around.

He had just woken up, and felt like he had faced of against all of Fairy Tail all by himself. He had spent the night with Dimaria a couple of days ago, but that shouldn't have been enough to keep the Dragon Slayer down. It was when Chronos took over Dimaria's body, her having a desire to be with Natsu as well that wore him out so much.

"I'm all right, just need something to eat. Where's Rose?"

"In the other room." Dianna said.

Natsu left, and found Rose, being held by of all people, Aquarius!

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

She had to have gotten here by going through her gate on her own, no one summoned her. Dianna, who followed him, spoke up. "She suddenly showed up from nowhere, accusing me of wanting to do something bad with Rose." She said, tickling Rose.

"I apologize. I didn't know who you were, I just got the wrong idea."

"It's okay," Dianna chuckled, "We did get a chance for a little girl chat."

"Oh? About what?" Natsu asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Dianna said cryptically.

Natsu looked confused, and when turning to Aquarius for verification, she just looked away, blushing slightly. She then handed Rose over, and disappeared back to the celestial world.

"Okay...," Natsu said, "Where's Dimaria?"

"Around here somewhere. It looks like she really likes you..." Dianna smirked.

"Enough, Mother. I'm right here." Dimaria said.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"..."

"..."

"Awww, you're both so awkward, it's actually kinda cute!" Dianna roared with laughter.

Dimaria facepalmed, while Natsu just sighed, and then laughed. Soon, they were all finding humor in the situation. Except for Rose and Happy, who had no idea what was going on.

 **The next morning**

After taking an extra day to recover, Natsu left Dimaria's house, Fiore bound. He didn't want Rose to get homesick, and the guild's probably wondering where he is. Ooooh, Erza and Mira are gonna be mad he didn't leave a note, maybe he'll take his time getting back...

"Don't be a stranger. If you're ever in town, stop by, I'll take care of you. Even better than Randi will..." Dimaria said to him.

"How's she doing?" Natsu asked.

He got an odd smirk from her, "You really should see for yourself. I know she misses you..."

And with that, Natsu left. He'll have to remember to go see Brandish at some point. Hopefully she's all right.

Natsu now found himself on another ship, this one going out to Magnolia.

"Not again!" Natsu shouted, confusing everyone near him.

It's going to be a long trip...

 **Later on, Magnolia**

"Relief at last!" Natsu shouted.

He jumped off the ship, thrilled to be back on solid land. He was so happy, he could literally kiss the ground. Oh wait, he is...

"That's Natsu for you." Happy sighed.

Rose looked on, a smile on her face from her father's silliness. But the presence of a person approaching them got her attention.

Natsu, still face down on the ground, heard someone approach him. He looked up to see a pair of long legs covered by fashionable thigh high boots with heels. Traveling his eyes up the legs of the person, it's apparent that it's a woman standing in front of him. Natsu's eyes continue upward, taking in the sight of the woman's curves, and her wide hips. Even though he can't see her backside from the front, he can tell this woman's got to have the biggest booty in all of Earthland, it's just that big.

He now looks at the woman's face, she's extremely attractive. Her long locks cascading down her long, elegant back, completing the vision of perfection. Such a pretty face, but oh, she looks mad. Her normally attractive, straight face is all twisted from scowling at Natsu.

Natsu can't help but grin as he looks at the pretty lady. After a moment, Natsu speaks.

"Hey...

His grin grows wider, and the woman's scowl grows deeper.

...Ultear."

 **That last line tho!**

 **Ultear's up next! So is Meredy and Sorano, in case any of you were wondering.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed my version of Dimaria and Chronos, even if it was completely different from how things normally are. But then again, that pretty much sums up this whole story, doesn't it?**

 **And one last thing, there's an author named Kowaba on this site, he's got a story coming out called, "Erza's book". It's a NatZa story where each chapter has a different fantasy NatZa lemon. You should give it a read, and you might see your ideas get turned into chapters!**

 **All right, until next time!**


	20. Crime Time! (Angel, Meredy, Ultear)

_(Another raw chapter and one more coming in hot… Again let me know if you want me to give it my special touch like before.)_

 **Crime Time! (Angel, Meredy, Ultear)**

 **Welcome everyone, glad you're here to read this.**

 **Heh, the response last chapter was great, looks like a lot of you are fired up to read about Ultear. Feisty little firecracker isn't she? In this chapter, I'll be trying to show how she got back into her body. It's not the greatest way, but it's a way. Hopefully it won't sound too ridiculous.**

 **Now, onto something people have been asking for in the reviews:**

 **Natsu Dragonification — I thought part of the purpose of Igneel and the other Dragons were inside the Slayers bodies was to prevent this from happening. But who knows, maybe E.N.D. having some freedom inside Natsu triggers Natsu's Dragon side. So a maybe on that.**

 **And Mavis keeps coming up, but I'll address that at the end of the chapter.**

 **Important notes at the end of the chapter, so please take a look at those.**

 **Shout-out to Kowaba for his help on this one.**

 **Noon, Magnolia**

"H-hey, what's up, Ultear?" Natsu asks nervously.

The Time Sorceress's scowl deepened. Natsu couldn't help but think Ultear looked cute, but he dare not mention that, he already looks to be in enough trouble already.

"Natsu Dragneel..." Ultear growled down at him.

Oh, it's never a good thing when they say your first and last name. Natsu scrambled to his feet, and stood like a soldier at the ready, saluting her. "Aye ma'am!"

She wasn't amused with his attempt at humor though. "Do you realized what you've done?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me..."

"She talking about when you slept with Dimaria and Chronos!" Happy chirped up.

"Happy..." Natsu groaned. What a time for Happy to suddenly remember peoples names.

"No, he's right." Ultear glared at him.

"She's mad because she liiiiikes you!" Happy purred.

"Quiet, cat."

"Or what?," Happy taunted, "You're all the way down there, and I'm all the way up — hey, what are you planning to do with that orb?!"

Happy's reaction changed when he saw Ultear smirk and flip an orb of hers up and down in the air.

"Guess where I'm going to put it."

Happy covered his butt with his paws, and hid behind Natsu, "Natsu! She's scarier than Erza!"

Meanwhile, Erza growls because that's now twice in the last few days that someone says she's not that scary. There will be pain for someone when she finds out who it is.

Natsu sighed, Happy got what he deserved for angering Ultear. In his mind, Natsu believes Ultear's always completely justified (sarcasm), and anyone who angers her deserves whatever comes their wa— Uh oh, she's advancing on Natsu...

Natsu takes a step back, and bumps into something. Looking down, he sees Rose staring at Ultear, a smile on her face.

"Dada," Rose breathed, "She's so pretty..."

Ultear stopped her march on Natsu, to look at the cute child smiling up at her. Ultear's mask of anger was instantly shattered as a smile bloomed on the beautiful woman's face. She tried to tear her focus away from Rose, to glaring at Natsu, but she failed. Ultear chuckled softly, Rose defeated her with absolutely no effort. Too bad Ultear has a weak spot for cute children. Her anger sated, Ultear picked Rose up.

"Awww," Ultear cooed, "The little time traveler. Rose, is it?"

"Yep! That's what people call me!"

Ultear raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Rose is really quiet about the truth, she won't even tell me." Natsu explained.

"It's funny when people guess." Rose giggled. Yes Rose, yes it is...

Ultear smiled as she tickled Rose, her attention completely off Natsu. The Dragon Slayer wiped his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. Rose is the ultimate girl anger buffer, her likability has saved Natsu so many times. Such a great father.

Setting Rose on her arm so she could carry her, Ultear turned to Natsu.

"You're coming with me." Ultear commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Ah, sound logic.

"Where we going?" Natsu asked.

"To HQ."

"Huh?"

Ultear just walked off, forcing Natsu to follow after her.

"Are we just supposed to follow her?" Happy asked, floating after him.

Natsu just shrugged, looks like they'll have to go along with this. It should be interesting, it's been awhile since he's spent any time with Fiore's friendliest dark guild. Onward, to Crime Sorciere!

 **Later on**

The group's on the road traveling to Ultear's guild/home. With it being out in the middle nowhere, walking the only way to get there, no kind of transportation leads to the front door unfortunately. Ultear leads the way, Natsu obediently following her.

"Are you staring at my butt?" Ultear asked, without even needing to turn around to looked at Natsu.

She suddenly stopped, and Natsu nearly walked into her. She turned back slightly to look at him, to see where he was looking. His attention was indeed on Ultear's booty, the way it wiggled and jiggled, it absolutely demanded attention. Despite it absolutely having to be poured into her skin-tight battle suit, it still somehow bounced with each little movement she made.

"Uh..." Natsu said, a little loss for words as he ripped his eyes away from staring, to look Ultear in the eyes, "You were saying?"

Ultear shook her head as Rose wondered what they were going on about, she thought Ultear was asking her the question. Ultear chuckled to herself as they continued walking.

Natsu trailed Ultear, hands behind his head as lazily followed after her. He's glad she doesn't seem to mind him looking, but he's definitely got to work on his rubbernecking. Happy snoozes happily on Natsu's head, dreaming of fish. He's sleep snacking, nibbling on some of Natsu's hair, wondering why the fish in his dreams tastes so smoky.

After a short while, Ultear makes sure Rose is sitting comfortably on her arm, then creates an orb. She connects it to HQ so that she can report in.

"Hello, It's Ultear. Just letting you know I've got Natsu with me, and we're approaching the base."

"Natsu? Heh, so that's why you took off so fast. Alright, we'll see you in a little bit." Natsu recognized Jellal's voice on the other end.

At Crime Sorciere's HQ, Jellal turns to the girl standing next to him, following his chat with Ultear.

"You hear that Meredy, Natsu's about to show up. I bet you've been waiting for this for a long time..."

Meredy's beside herself, she's so giddy about seeing Natsu. So close, yet so far away. She squeals with delight, talking non-stop about Natsu.

"Uh huh..." Jellal deadpans, his head resting on his hand, propped up by his arm as he struggles to keep his head from slamming into the table he's sitting at, while Meredy over-enthusiastically flitters around next to him.

*Giggle* "Just you wait, I'm going to make him mine! When I get him alone, he won't ever be able to walk. And then..."

She then proceeds to go into graphic detail about all the things Natsu and her will be doing together. Jellal feels a little sick. Here's Meredy, sweet, little innocent Meredy, flower of Crime Sorciere, acting like a boy-hungry, fan girl. Jellal's gotta be having titanic proportions of saltiness, because no guy in their right mind would think this was a bad thing if it were happening to him.

"Ummm... yeah... How's it going guys?" A voice spoke up.

Meredy stopped her verbal planning, froze, and turned to the orb Jellal had been talking into. Jellal also looked shocked as he looked on. Natsu's face appeared in the orb, and he was blushing. The orb was on the whole time?!

"H-how much did you hear?" Meredy asked fearfully, steam coming off her face.

"Everything." Was Natsu's reply, no point in beating around the bush.

Meredy let out a cute, embarrassed yelp, and tried to become one with the floor, while the situation finally dawned on Jellal. Ultear never cut the connection to them, she had passed her orb to Natsu so that he could say hello. But before he could even get a word in, Meredy had quite a few words to say about him. Only one thing Jellal could do now...

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Jellal burst out loud laughing.

He struggled to keep his sides from splitting, while Meredy just stood there, paralyzed, too afraid to even move. The situation was just that funny for Jellal, it sure was gonna be an interesting moment when Natsu finally shows up...

Jellal kept laughing at Meredy's expense, and she eventually snapped out of her trance, anger blazing against Jellal.

"Shut up, Jellal!" Meredy screamed, almost childishly.

Tears were falling from Jellal's face as he couldn't stop himself. But those tears were nothing like the one's he's about to be shedding. Meredy attacked him, thrashing the poor man. Natsu watched on from his side, sweatdropping as he watched Meredy beat Jellal to an inch of his life. Then the connection was lost, Meredy smashing the orb into Jellal's head.

"Idiots." Ultear mumbled, she's going to have a little chat with Meredy about destroying her orb like that.

Soon, the group was back to walking, Ultear letting Rose play with the orb she made. Not too much longer of going off the path through some hidden trails, does the group come upon a familiar sight. It's a looming castle, hidden by nature. The dreary, dark look to the place is a bit underwhelming, but to some, there's no place like home.

"... I like what you guys have done with the place." Natsu says.

"Is that a joke? That's our home, you know." Ultear grumbles slightly.

"No, no, I like it. It's, uh, so warm and inviting..." Natsu quickly said.

"I think it's pretty!" Rose chirped, surprising everyone.

"Really?" They deadpanned.

The eyes of a child can find something beautiful in anything. Ultear smiles softly, at least Rose knows a good thing when she sees it. Natsu on the other hand, has trouble with that. Is there history between Natsu and Ultear? Hmm...

"Maybe you could plant some flowers, or something." Natsu suggests.

"I'm not one for flowers." Ultear replies. A reminder for Natsu?

"What about Meredy? She might like that."

"What about her?!" Ultear growls.

Natsu's eyes grow wide at Ultear's annoyance. Geez, it's like they're having two different conversations. She might be a little on edge about the depth of Meredy's "harmless" crush.

Regardless, the group now finds themselves about to enter the HQ's front doors. Before they can, Natsu hears someone approaching them from the castle's battlements. The person drops down and greets them.

"Yo," The sharp-fanged man grins, waving to them, "Long time no see, Salamander."

"Cobra." Natsu grins back, the two of them fist bumping when Cobra got close enough.

"Erik," Ultear says, "How goes surveillance?"

Cobra stretched and yawned, "Boring, nothing ever happens. I don't know why I bother, who's gonna attack us?"

"It's still important, or do you need another reminder?" Ultear threatens.

"Nah, Jellal laid into me the couple of times he caught me sleeping."

Ultear just shook her head while Natsu laughed. Fast times at Crime Sorciere.

*Yawn* "Hmmm, Natsu, is it time for— whoa!"

Happy had finally woken up, and was now almost face to face with Cobra.

"Ahhhh! Natsu, it's that guy... What was his name, Snake?"

"Cobra." Erik replied.

"Yeah, that guy."

The Poison Dragon Slayer chuckled, "Man, things have gotten interesting since you all showed up."

He grinned as he cast Ultear a side glance, "Ultear's certainly been thinking some interesting things..."

"What did I tell you about listening in on my thoughts?" Ultear growled.

"I can't turn these off, you know!" Erik said, pointing to his ears.

"How about I turn them off for you?" Ultear threatened, an orb in her free hand.

"N-no thanks." Erik sweatdropped, taking a step back from her, waving his hands.

"You on the other hand, I can't get anything from." Erik said.

He was looking down at Rose who was still sitting on Ultear's arm. Rose held on tightly to Ultear's battle suit, looking like she wanted to hide while Erik stared intensely at her.

"You can't hear anything at all?" Ultear asked.

"No, nothing. All I can hear is... silence. Almost like there's nothing going on between her ears."

"You making fun of my daughter?" Natsu growled.

"Whoa, chill out Salamander. I didn't mean anything like that. It's just I can't hear her thoughts, for whatever reason."

Erik was fascinated by this, for once there was someone who's mind he couldn't read. Odd.

Ultear sighed, she was disappointed. She wasn't going to tell Natsu this, but she was hoping for a little one on one time alone with Rose. She was just going to have a little chat with the child, and eventually steer the conversation towards the pinkette's mother. Even though Rose most likely wouldn't have said who she was, that wouldn't stop the girl from thinking about her mother. Ultear would've had Cobra listening in, and when Rose thought about her mom, Erik would later tell Ultear who it was. Shady yes, but Ultear's curiosity was getting the better of her.

You could say she had an, _ulterior_ motive... ha.

"But you," Erik said, his attention on Ultear once again, "All you've been thinking about are dirty thoughts when it comes to Natsu, when you're not angry with him."

He laughed as Ultear's face grew red, she should have known he would use that knowledge to embarrass her at just the right time.

"Hahaha — oof!" Erik groaned, as a orb impacts him in the gut. Ultear stood over Cobra's hunched over form growling. "What do you think I am, some kind of love-sick schoolgirl?!"

"Heh, there goes an image for you..." Erik coughed out, as he clutched his stomach.

He was then launched into the distance by a thunderous kick from Ultear's heeled boot. She then turned to Natsu, red faced.

"And don't you even begin thinking about what I'd look like wearing one of those!"

Too late. Natsu's already looking up into the sky, head tilted, lost in the fantasy. He could see it now: Ultear wearing the knee high socks, the plaid mini skirt, and the white school girl shirt that had the first few buttons unbuttoned. And to top it all off, the white bow she wears in her hair, adding some cuteness to complement her beauty. Whoa...

He recovers from his fantasy just in time to spare himself a beating from Ultear, the time mage dragging him into the guild's base by his scarf. So far, so good! The worst is probably past him, right? Should be smooth sailing from here on out...

 **A few minutes later**

"Hello Natsu, great to see you again." Jellal says, greeting Natsu.

"What's up?" Natsu said plainly.

"And I'm sure you already know Meredy." Jellal laughed, then groaned from the pain of having injured ribs, but they weren't caused from laughing so hard...

"H-hello..." Meredy weakly said, her face set on perma-blush after her secret got out.

"Rose, please stop squirming so much." Ultear said.

There was something odd happening. Ever since they arrived here, Rose was desperately trying to get out of Ultear's hold on her. Ultear finally set the girl down to do what she needed to do. As soon as she was set free, Rose rushed right over to Meredy.

"Ma..." Rose let out suddenly.

She was starting to say something, but then came to a screeching halt, and clamped her hands over her mouth. Rose had been so enthusiastic about seeing the pinkette, it looked like she almost let something very important slip out...

"Ma?" Meredy asked, looking down at the cute child.

She looked at Natsu for understanding, but he just shrugged. He was just as confused as everyone else was. Regardless, Meredy bent down and picked Rose up. Rose giggled excitedly, as she gave Meredy a big hug. Meredy smiled back.

"Aww, you're just an affectionate little girl, aren't you?" Meredy cooed, as she moved her up and down in the air.

"So this is Rose, the time traveler huh?" Jellal asked, looking Rose over. He definitely would be interested in anyone who traversed the flow of time. Well, at least she didn't seem to be dangerous, but he can never be too sure.

"All I know is, she's too cute!" Meredy exclaimed.

"She's not a stuffed toy, Meredy." Ultear grumbled. She seemed to be a little annoyed that Rose had such a big reaction to Meredy, but barely one from her.

*Blegh!* Meredy let out as she stuck her tongue out childishly at Ultear. Oh, Ultear will remember this, and Meredy's sure to get a spanking from her before the days over with.

"Disgusting." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see who could be so rude. The voice belonged to a very beautiful girl wearing a her traditional bikini.

"Sorano..." Meredy spat at her, annoyed that her guild mate ruined the moment she was having with the child.

Ignoring her, Angel looked at Natsu, a slight blush on her face as she greeted him.

"Hiiii, Natsu-kun..." Sorano purred.

Natsu was about to greet her back, when he felt a dark energy being emitted from Ultear. Ditto from Meredy as well, although hers was more cute than frightening.

The green-eyed girl suddenly feels Rose moving around, wanting to be released. Meredy reluctantly does so, and Rose stops right in front of Sorano. Looking at the very lightly, blue-haired girl, and seeing the curl of hair coming up from the top of her head, Rose has a pretty idea of what to say to her.

"Wow, you look like an Angel!" Rose said, eyes sparkling.

Sorano smiled softly down at the pinkette, the picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Finally! About time someone around here recognized my greatness."

She then proceeded to tickle the girl, cooing ever so softly. She then cast an arrogant smirk at her fellow female comrades who were less than pleased by her interruption. Angel then strolled over to Natsu, and wrapped her free arm around his.

"Come, Natsu-kun," Angel said, "We were all just about to sit down and eat lunch. Will you join us?" Sorano asked, batting her eyelashes for extra effect.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Natsu nodded, "What do you think Rose?"

She happily agreed from her perch on Angel's arm.

"Aye!" Happy said, then making the mistake of landing on Sorano's head.

"Get off me, cat." Angel growled.

Frightened, Happy flew of her, and into Meredy's open arms.

"Wahh! Meredy, she's so mean to me!" Happy dramatically cried.

"You leave Happy alone!" Meredy huffed, holding Happy in a protective hug like any girl would hold a cat.

She scratched Happy behind the ears as he purred happily. Isn't that funny, Meredy's holding Natsu's exceed like she's his girlfriend or something...

Angel just rolled her eyes, and had some more snarky words for Meredy as they left the room to eat. Ultear was then left by herself, a bit annoyed at the current situation.

 _"Am I that cold, that I'm just an after thought?"_ Ultear wondered.

"You got that right!" Erik said, just now catching to her.

Oooh, but she looks mad again, that was one of those questions you should always stay away from.

"Hey, whoa. You set me up on that one." Erik backed away as Ultear advanced on him.

Ultear chuckled darkly as she cracked her knuckles, "That was the last straw, I already warned you about listening to my thoughts."

"Your kinda proving your own point, Ultear!"

Any attempts for mercy from Erik fell on deaf ears, as Ultear could only hear his pained cries as she pummeled him. Maybe he should've just stayed away from her...

 **Lunch time**

Talk about your lack of manners. Natsu and Rose tore into their food like they've never heard about food before. While this wasn't exactly an upscale dining location, it was still a sight to see such ferocious eating. Angel is also apparently guilty of lack of manners, she's got Rose siting in her lap, not willing to relinquish her to anyone. Rose doesn't mind, she comfortable where she's at, especially since Angel keeps feeding her. Meredy sadly pushes her food around her plate, she was really hoping to bond with Rose more.

As for Natsu? He's suddenly wishing he was any where but here. An explanation may be required. You see, they're having a number of meat products for lunch. Sausage, bratwurst, hamburgers, you name it. But for the girls obsessed with watching their waistline, salad. This is when things begin to fall apart.

Reaching into dish containing sausage, Ultear pulls out a large one. Natsu's suddenly feeling very nervous. Despite sitting across from Ultear, that doesn't make that nervousness diminish by even one iota. He audibly gulps, wondering what's going to happen next.

Ultear grips the large sausage in one hand, and sighs deeply, staring intensely at it. She then glares right at Natsu, making him flinch, right before she slaps it down on her plate. Now for the part that's sure to leave him scarred for life. Without taking her glare off of him, Ultear takes her fork, and -

*Stab!*

She pins the helpless sausage to her plate, not a ounce of mercy on her face, making Natsu whimper.

Without taking her eyes off Natsu, Ultear grabs her knife and begins aggressively sawing through the poor sausage on her plate. Natsu's attention nervously shift from the mutilated meat to Ultear's heated glare, which seems to burn holes right through him.

With a piece of the sausage now cut off, Ultear then stabs it with her fork, lifts it up, then puts it in her mouth. She chomps down violently, tearing it apart with sharper teeth than a Dragon's. By now the message is clear to Natsu: Ultear's not too happy with all of Natsu's fooling around with other girls.

Ahh, symbolism.

Natsu gulps and stares down at his plate, too scared to look up. Racer and Cobra both burst out loud laughing, finding humor in Natsu's torture. They wouldn't be laughing if this happened to them!

Meredy sighs unhappily, while Hot Eye next to her sparkles, and mentions something about love. She sees Natsu's predicament, but is unable to help him. Rose is sitting in Meredy's least favorite person on Earthland's lap, and is unable to rescue her either. Suffice to say, there's a couple reasons for her depression. Looking over at Natsu, Meredy wishes there was something she could do to cheer him up. That's when a thought comes to her. It occurred when she sees Natsu drink from his cup.

Meredy gets out of he seat, and rushes off to make him a new one. She puts a lot of thought into making the perfect drink for Natsu. Plenty of flavor, and some spice thrown in for the fiery Dragon Slayer to enjoy. Satisfied that Natsu will enjoy her concoction, Meredy runs up to him, drink in hand.

"Natsu-san, I — Whoa!"

Meredy hadn't been paying attention to wear she was going, so she never saw Angel stick her foot out to trip her. The drink Meredy made flies across the room, and of course, it lands right in Natsu's lap. It got to the person Meredy intended to, just not in the way she would have liked.

"Aw man..." Natsu groans.

"Ahh! Sorry about that Natsu-san, let me clean that for you."

After throwing Angel an angry look, which Sorano just looked innocently back at her, Meredy grabbed some napkins to dry Natsu. He immediately tried to stop her, but she was just so insistent. He wanted to clean himself up, because he knew the effect she would have on him if she came anywhere near him. And from Ultear's earlier display, Natsu knew he'd get in trouble, even if he didn't do any thing wrong.

Since Meredy was so persistent, Natsu knew the only way to stop her was physically, not verbally. He looked away, put his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her away. His intentions were good, but things ended up completely different than intended.

*Boing!*

"?"

*Squeeze*

"Ahh!"

Natsu's hand had landed on one of Meredy's breasts. Since he had been looking away, he was confused by what he had touched. It didn't feel like a shoulder, so further investigation was required. While still looking away, Natsu gave the huge soft object a experimental squeeze, causing Meredy to yelp.

"M-Meredy?!" Natsu yelped.

He had finally turned to see what his hand had discovered. Natsu was about to say something, when he felt an almost suffocating dark aura coming off Ultear. Boy, she looks angry. It seems like Natsu learned nothing from Ultear's previous lesson. Natsu put his hands up surrendering, but Ultear would have none of it. Meredy backed off, as Ultear created another orb, it spinning rapidly in her hand.

"He's done it now..." Erik snickered.

Natsu could try to talk his way out of this situation, but he knew from personal experience, sometimes it's just best to take your lumps. So gritting his teeth and bracing for impact, Natsu awaited his punishment. It came less than a second later, as Ultear's orb came hurtling at his face.

*Wham!*

 **A few minutes later**

"Ow..." Natsu groans, clutching his injured nose.

He's standing in one of the HQ's many hallways, deciding to give Ultear some space. She took Rose back to her room, the child wanting a nap after her big lunch. Happy was with them too, Ultear not bothered when he decided to rest on her head. Meredy now joined him out here.

"I'm sorry about everything, Natsu-san." Meredy apologized.

"No, it's all right. I'm pretty sure I did something to deserve this..."

"Okay then."

"..."

"..."

After a few more awkward moments of silence, Meredy spoke. "Still, there must be some way I can make it up to you..."

Natsu shook his head, "No, really, it's fine. You don't owe me anything."

But Meredy was so insistent. These ex-dark guild members were always looking for ways to make it up to people they wronged in the past, so Meredy's conditioned to show such a giving spirit. A idea then came to mind.

"Maybe... we could help each other out."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I need to pay for almost ruining your pants, and there's a way you could help me as well. Ultear's going to punish me for the mistake I made. She spanks me whenever I mess up, but she's so rough. Maybe if you spanked me, she wouldn't have to do it herself. I know you'll go easier on me, I'll get my discipline from my mistake, and everyone wins!"

Natsu pondered over Meredy's words. He kinda got lost when she mentioned Ultear spanking her, but it sounded like some flawless logic.

 _"He's not going to go for it..."_ Meredy thought. She was lying about her punishment.

"Okay, if it's to make every thing all right, I guess I'll do my part."

"Maybe we should take this back to my room..." Meredy suggested.

"Sounds great." Natsu said. Nothing can possibly go wrong here.

When they got to Meredy's room, Natsu's mouth dropped open. All he could see was, pink, pink, and even more pink! It was almost nauseating...

Looking around, Natsu saw on Meredy's bed was great quantities of stuffed animals. Of course. And on the walls of her room were photos of himself, a giant one on the ceiling above her bed. While the other one's were decent looking pictures of him in ordinary poses, the one on the ceiling was different. It was a picture of a shirtless Natsu seated, his forearms wrapped in arm wraps, and one hand running through his wild locks, a sexy smile painted on his face while his chiseled bod was on display. A fangirl!

Eager to get this under way, Natsu plopped down on Meredy's soft bed, lifted his knee up, and gestured for Meredy to lay across it. She blushed, completely nervous about being alone with Natsu, but gulped and got into position.

*Smack!* "Oh..."

*Smack!* "Ohh..."

*Smack!* "Oh!"

This went on for a few moments. Natsu was about to continue, wondering the point of all this, when the door to Meredy's room opened up.

"Meredy? Have you seen -"

Ultear froze as she happened upon this little scene. Her attitude immediately turned sour as she glared at Natsu. He sheepishly waved his hand that was raised, then realized he needs to quickly explain this compromising scene before Ultear gets angry.

"N-now I can explain..." Natsu tried to say.

The room turned cold as Ultear's ice magic came bursting out.

"Natsu Dragneel..." Ultear growled, her eyes glowing red.

Natsu quickly let Meredy off of his knee, and desperately turned to her to explain the situation.

"Meredy! Say something!" Natsu said frantically.

The pinkette looked at Ultear, who's anger was stopped for a moment. Meredy only had to think of what to do for a second.

 _"Sorry, Natsu-san."_ Time to throw him under the proverbial bus.

Tears suddenly sprung up as Meredy said her sob story:

*Sniffle* "He made me bend over his knee! All I was trying to do was apologize, and he took advantage of me for his own perverted fantasies!" *Sob*

Natsu's mouth fell open, traitor! He then saw Ultear's face, and swore he could see his end swiftly approaching. A moment later, Natsu's smoldering, crumpled form was left out in the hallway. Natsu groaned, he's starting to dislike his little visit to this guild.

"Aww, poor guy. Was Ultear mean to you?"

Natsu looked up to see a beautiful Angel. Sorano smiled as she stared down at Natsu. "Want to talk about it in my room?"

"Uh..." Natsu replied, knowing if Ultear catches him again, he's going to be in a world of hurt. "No, I'm fine."

She doesn't seem to want to take "I can't" for an answer, and grabs Natsu, leading him back to her room. Once inside, Natsu saw a more mature girls room with Angel's. Instead of pink everywhere, it was a mostly white room, nothing too outrageous. Some clouds painted on the walls, with an angelic feel to it. Go figure. She then pushed Natsu onto her feathery bed that's just so incredibly soft. As she made her way over to Natsu, making him feel like he's her prey from the look in her eye's, they hear:

*Creak*

"I'm sorry Natsu, Meredy told me how she set you up, and -"

Natsu just can't catch a break. Guess who walks in? Ultear herself. Her forgiving manner suddenly turned angry again. Angel threw her a arrogant smirk as sat in Natsu's lap. Before she could try anything, the Time sorcerer got in Angel's face, pulling her off of him, and arguing loudly with her. Ultear's besides herself with anger that Angel dare try and steal her Natsu away. Time to pluck this angel's wings...

Letting them handle their business, Natsu booked it, running out of the room, to the sounds of the guilds most prideful ladies talking things out.

 **A little later**

Things have been getting a little tense, so Ultear suggested, strongly, that Natsu go get some fresh air. Jellal had a better idea, Natsu would go take out a dark guild that was operating in the area. Natsu didn't need any help, and Jellal wasn't looking for volunteers, but that didn't stop Sorano from going along with him. Angel took one of Natsu's arms in hers, and they started to leave. Ultear was about to protest the two of them being alone together, but Meredy took Natsu's other arm, intent on making sure Angel wasn't up to anything sinister. Soon, the guild settled down, and Ultear was in her room with Rose.

Ultear created an orb, and enjoyed a nice game of catch with the child. As they tossed the magic orb back and forth, Ultear smiled softly as she watched Rose's happy face light up as they played. A unusual feeling of serenity washed over Ultear as she played with the child.

The feeling wouldn't last too long unfortunately, as an alarm suddenly went off in the building. Ultear knew something had gone wrong, the alarm meant that they were under attack. As much as she knew the conditions of her fellow guild mates were important, Rose's safety was Ultear's top priority.

"Rose, I need to you listen to me. Just do what I say, and I'll keep you safe." Ultear firmly said, going down to Rose's level to show she's being serious.

The pinkette looked scared, she wished her father was here to protect her. Ultear gave her a reassuring warm smile, one that let her know she'll be safe. Rose smiled back and nodded, ready to listen. Ultear told Rose to hide under her bed, while she went out to deal with these intruders. A sigh of relief escaped Ultear when she saw Rose wiggle her way under her bed, disappearing from sight.

Then, Ultear sweatdropped as she remembered something. She face palmed as she realized what was going to happen.

 _"Oh crap, Rose is going to find those pictures of Natsu I keep under my bed. Great, maybe I am some kind of love-sick schoolgirl..."_

While she's not looking forward to explain that to Rose, now's not the time, she's got some unwanted guests for her to deal with. Ultear didn't have to go far to find them, they were standing outside her room, waiting for her. Seeing as they were all guys, Ultear had to endure some stupid sexist remarks from them. While they kept on yapping, Ultear calmly created an orb, then froze it with her ice magic.

A moment later, the invaders laid in a heap.

"Fools." Ultear sighed.

"Wow, poor guys."

Ultear looked up to see Jellal approaching, holding Eric by his ear. Ultear then began tearing into Eric, his napping on the job could have done a lot of damage to their home. This group that attacked were a detachment from the dark guild Natsu's group went to destroy.

Speaking of Natsu, he's back. He frantically went around looking for Rose, ignoring every thing else. Rose popped out from under Ultear's bed, much to Natsu's relief. Going over to him, Rose had something for him.

"Look Dada! It's you!" Rose tugged on his pants leg, and handed him the photos she found under Ultear's bed.

Natsu flipped through them, then raised an eyebrow at Ultear as she blushed heavily. Her guild mates had a great laugh at her expense, and Ultear wished she could just disappear into the stream of time...

 **Night time**

When everything went back to normal, the guild had dinner. Meredy got her wish, Rose sat in her lap the whole time. Natsu and Rose would be spending the night, so Meredy gave Rose a bath, and took her back to her room for the night.

Ultear had just got done bathing too, and was in her room. Walking around, she had just a small little towel covering her body. Ultear had another towel for drying her hair, her long luscious locks sparkling after the wonderful bath she had.

When she finished, Ultear discarded the towel covering her body, then slips into her nightwear. Ultear smiles as she admires herself in the mirror in her room. Bending over slightly in front of that mirror with her back to it, Ultear reaches back, and gives her booty a playful smack, watching it wiggle and jiggle. A thought occurs to her.

 _"My milkshake does bring all the boys to the yard."_

She laughs at her little joke, then sits down at the make up table she has, looking at herself in the mirror. Ultear moves her hair out of the way, tilts her head, and looks at her reflection, especially the neck area. Immediately, a Dragon Seal becomes visible, one that only she, and the one who gave it to her, can see.

 _"I can't believe he really pulled this off. I guess there's a reason I fell for him."_ Ultear thinks.

Going back over things in her mind, Ultear reflects on how she got this mark, and why Natsu means so much to her.

 **Flashback start**

It was not long after Natsu, with the help of his friends and allies, saved Earthland from Acnologia, defeated E.N.D., and stopped Zeref. It's very early in the morning one day, Natsu blissfully sleeping. A whole myriad of girls going through his head, making a smile appear on the Dragon Slayers face. Maid Erza keeps gong through his head...

But suddenly, he's whisked away, drawn to some other place. Looking around this empty void, Natsu was surprised to see — Ultear! She was just standing there, almost without purpose. She saw Natsu, then looked away, thinking he was just an illusion.

"That's funny, for some reason I can see Natsu. But that doesn't make any sense, why him of all people?" Ultear mumbled to herself.

She then blushed a little, believing she was fantasizing about some hot guy coming to rescue her, and sweep her off her feet. She has been lonely for a while...

"Yo! What's up Ultear? How've you been?" Natsu said, getting her attention.

Ultear looked back at him, her eyes going wide when she realized he was really real.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "How would I know? I was just sleeping, and found myself here."

Ultear chuckled softy and shook her head, figures he'd be clueless. But seeing as he was here, Ultear took this opportunity to chat with Natsu, asking him about everything that's happened since her sacrifice. They talked for what seemed to be a long time, time irrelevant in this place. Ultear even had another little blush going, it was kinda like they were on a date. Eventually, the conversation got to be about Ultear and her situation.

"Man, you've been gone a long time!" Natsu exclaimed.

Ultear's body is still alive, but her youthful form has been trapped here ever since the end of the GMG's. That made it like she was in two places at one, but with separate consciouses. Ultear was only able to depart from this place briefly during the Sky Sisters battle against Dimaria because of Chronos's time stopping power, but then was returned after aiding them. While it only felt like she's been here a short while, it's been a couple years since she made that sacrifice back at the GMG's. That's why Ultear wanted to know everything that's been going on, she's been trapped here, out of the loop. Sadly, Ultear thinks there's a reason for her suffering.

"I deserve all of this. I use to be a bad person, and this is my punishment."

"Oi, you're back on that depression thing? You gotta learn how to cheer up!" Natsu said.

Ultear smiled again. She knew that, but this place kinda put things into perspective for her. Natsu comes along, and knows just what to say to make her smile. She certainly misses that about him...

Realizing that while she's enjoyed her time with Natsu, Ultear knew eventually he'd have to leave.

"Natsu, I need you to do something for me." Ultear said, suddenly so serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, if you can remember to, could you tell Meredy I'm still thinking of her, and that I love her?"

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu..." Ultear sighed. At least he didn't think they were lovers.

"... But I'm gonna have to say no." Natsu said.

"No? Why not?"

"Because. You need to tell her that yourself."

Ultear's eye twitched, "You do realize I'm stuck here right? Otherwise, I would do it myself!"

He flashed her thumbs up, "Then we just have to figure out a way to get you out of here!"

Ultear shook her head and sighed. While she loved the enthusiasm, if there were a way for her to be free, she would already have found it out, right?

"Would you just do as I asked?" Ultear growled.

"Nah, it sounds better coming from you. You do it."

"Natsu!"

"Listen..."

The two of them began bickering, Ultear annoyed that Natsu wasn't listening, and Natsu not wanting to be Ultear's messenger boy. They went on for a while, until both people just gave up, reaching a stalemate.

"What a pain..." Natsu sighed.

But something odd happened when Natsu breathed in deeply.

"Ahh!" Ultear yelped out, she was suddenly a couple inches closer to Natsu.

"What the-" Natsu asked.

"What did you do, Natsu?" Ultear demanded.

"How would I know?! All I did was-" Natsu started, and then took another deep breath to show her.

It had the same effect as before, Ultear was dragged towards Natsu again. Such an odd phenomenon...

"That's... so cool!" Natsu shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Natsu..." Ultear warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

How badly she would have liked to be able to hurt Natsu right now, but since they don't have physical bodies, that would be impossible. Ultear swung at him in vain, hoping to land a blow, as Natsu kept taking deep breaths, trying to suck her up. Natsu had an idea, and for it to work, he needed her to be in his body. It didn't make any sense, but sometimes, you just gotta roll with the Dragon Slayers idiotic ideas. Ultear let out one final warning as Natsu absorbed her, he was going to be in a world of pain if he didn't accomplish what he was planning. Somehow, some way, he would suffer, Ultear would make sure.

Natsu then woke up, a huge grin on his face. Now to carry out the next phase...

 **A little later, Crime Sorciere HQ**

Jellal yawned as he walked through the hallway of one of the castles many halls. As he walked, he suddenly felt the air getting very hot. Jellal fanned himself, as he walked past a wall that was starting to glow orange...

"What's going around here? Why's it so hot suddenly, and why's this wall glowing orange?"

His question was answered immediately when the following happened:

*Boom!*

"Jellal!"

"Ahh! Natsu?!"

*Crash!*

*Thud.*

"Uh oh..."

*Wham, wham, wham, wham, wham, wham, wham, wham!*

"What were you thinking?!"

*Whack!*

"Oww! What was that for?!"

You see, Natsu busted through one of the castles walls, catching Jellal completely off guard. Natsu's momentum made him accidently tackle Jellal, who just happened to be standing at the top of a staircase, and they both went tumbling down it. When they reached the bottom, Jellal socked Natsu in the eye, leading Natsu to complain about the uncalled for reaction.

"Where's Meredy? I need you guys to take me somewhere. Oww, stop yelling in my head!" That last comment was odd, because Natsu was looking over his shoulder, and talking to someone who wasn't there.

"You're not making any sense, what-" Jellal tried to say, but was cut off.

"No time!" Natsu yelled, throwing Jellal over his shoulder, then running to find Meredy. "There she is!"

"Eh, Natsu? What-"

"Let's go!"

Meredy let out a cute shriek as Natsu rushed her, threw her over his other shoulder, then melted another wall on his way out.

"Stop putting holes in our home! Go through the front door!" Jellal yelled.

"There's no time!" Could be heard as Natsu ran off into the distance.

The remaining members of this guild were left there wondering what just happened. Angel had more pressing concerns.

"Someone fix these holes, it's letting cold air in!"

"How are we supposed to fix something that's melted?" Racer deadpanned.

"I don't know, just fix it! I'm going back to bed."

She left, leaving everyone else just standing, scratching their heads. No one even seemed to care about their abducted guild mates.

"Love..." Hot eye sparkled.

"Shut up, Richard!"

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu**

"Put us down, Natsu!" Jellal yelled.

So Natsu did, unceremoniously dumping Jellal to the ground. Natsu shifted Meredy so he was holding her bridal-style, then lowered her to her feet.

"Oh thank you, Natsu." Meredy giggled, face a little red. She then did a dainty bow.

Natsu then clutched his head in agony, "Oww, what was that for?! ...No I'm not hitting on her! Man, now I regret letting you in my body. Oww!"

Jellal and Meredy looked at each other, then looked at Natsu, he's gone off his rocker.

"We might have to have you committed, Natsu." Jellal said.

"There's no time for that either! Now, where's Ultear?"

"Natsu! Watch what you say, that's not something we talk about much." Jellal gestured to Meredy, who suddenly looked sad.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said, giving Meredy a tight hug.

He should've known how much Ultear meant to Meredy, but he was so insistent. Meredy blushed as Natsu hugged her, enjoying the warmth. When he let her go, she had a question for him.

"Why do you want to see Ultear?"

He flashed her a toothy grin, and flashed her a thumbs up, "I know how to bring her back!"

"Natsu..." Jellal warned, he didn't want Natsu get Meredy's hopes up.

"Really? How?!" Meredy asked desperately.

"Just show me where she is, and I'll show you. Where is she, by the way?" Natsu asks.

"That way." Meredy pointed, in the direction they had come from.

Natsu's mouth fell open, "Why didn't you say something, that would've saved us some time!"

Jellal got annoyed with him, "You grabbed us without even telling us what you were up to! How were we supposed to know?!"

Before the two guys could argue about it some more, Meredy stepped in.

"We can argue about things later, let's go to Ultear!"

"Meredy..." Jellal groaned.

He didn't like the idea of bothering Ultear. She wanted to be left alone, and live out her days in peace. True, the thought of having Ultear back and youthful was ideal, but Jellal didn't really trust Natsu, the Dragon Slayer has certainly had his fair share of, "unique" ideas. But Meredy was so insistent, looks like Jellal will have to go along, and make sure Natsu doesn't do anything crazy.

"All right, let's go!" Meredy cheered.

Natsu blinked, and suddenly he was holding Meredy bridal-style again. She blushed as she clutched Natsu tightly. Jellal can just Meteor his way there, there's no room for him on Natsu.

When they finally reached Ultear, Natsu gently let Meredy down. Ultear was a short distance away, sitting down, enjoying nature in her frail, elderly form.

"All right, let's do this." Natsu said.

Jellal noticed something odd about Natsu's appearance, "Why are your teeth glowing like that? Did you change toothpastes?"

Natsu grinned, the glowing means his plans working. He suddenly rushed at Ultear, who didn't see him flying at her. Suffice to say, she was certainly startled. The next thing he did, is what really wrapped things up nicely:

Grabbing Ultear, ...he bit her on the neck. Jellal's reaction was instantaneous.

"Are you insane?!"

Natsu didn't get a chance to reply, as he was thrown backwards when Ultear exploded. Oooh, now he's thinking he might have made a mistake. A powerful explosion of magic went off, as everyone looked on in horror. When it died down, the group was surprised to see — Ultear! Except this time, she's was back to normal, youthful looking self. She herself looked surprised to be there, the two halves of Ultear became one.

Looking herself over, Ultear's hand immediately went to her butt. She smiled: it's confirmed, the booty is back!

"I don't believe it..." Jellal whispered as he fell to his knees.

Ultear looked up at them, especially Meredy's crying face, "I'm back."

"Ultear!" Meredy screamed, then rushed up to her, throwing her arms around her adoptive mother while sobbing.

It made for a wonderful scene. It lasted for a while as both girls cried their feelings out. When they finally separated, Meredy still wanted to cling to Ultear, afraid that if she let go, Ultear might disappear. But Ultear had something to say to Natsu. He sighed in relief, glad that he won't be killed because of his insane idea. Safe and — Uh oh, Ultear's standing over him. Ultear pulled Natsu to his feet and -

*Slap!*

Natsu received a powerful smack for his trouble. But Ultear held onto Natsu's scarf so he didn't go flying away. She shook him violently, asking him just what he was thinking. He could only groan out weakly in reply. Then, with a shadow covering the top half of her face, Ultear's scowl turned to a smile. She then stood Natsu up, pulled him close... and kissed him! After she had a long enough kiss, Ultear dropped Natsu's stunned form to the ground.

"Mmmm, sense of taste still works..."

Ultear had one hand on her hip, a finger tracing her lower lip, while her tongue licked her upper lip. She wanted to savor the taste of the Dragon Slayer. She then stepped on Natsu's chest, pinning him on his back. She gave him one final warning, he'd better not every try that again, ever!

Meredy watched on, feelings running through her. Respect and admiration for Natsu, and maybe more? Love for Ultear, and... jealousy? She certainly didn't like seeing Ultear kiss Natsu...

Then Crime Sorciere left, going back home. But not before Ultear whispered a couple of hot things into Natsu's ear, and walked away, swinging her hips for Natsu to see. Natsu groaned, getting him all fired up like that. But he began the long trip home, he can't wait to see what happens next...

 **Flashback end**

Ultear smiled softly, the seal on her neck glowing brightly. When she looked into this seal, her research told her that it was a Dragon's mate mark, and when placed on a girl, it "corrected" her body, clearing away any problems that would stand in the way of her being with the owner of the mark. So things like health problems, or in Ultear's case, not being back in her original body, were cured by this seal. Even though Natsu had been able to place Ultear back in her body, she could feel her two halves trying to separate, no doubt because of the magic she had used in the first place, that caused this separation. But Natsu's Dragon abilities override that, and the seal would keep her from ever having to worry that she'd split apart again.

"Come in." Ultear said softly, going to a drawer, and wrapping something around her body.

Natsu was at the other side of her door, ready to knock on it. That seal of hers also let Ultear know what Natsu's doing, and where he's at. Natsu enters, and has his breath taken away. Ultear was standing in the balcony area of her room that over looked the courtyard below. The moonlight illuminates Ultear's body, making her look ghostly and beautiful. She was wearing a sheer silk cover that's see-through, and it shines in the moonlight. Natsu can see Ultear's underwear underneath the cover she's wearing, it's just there to make her look even more beautiful. Natsu rushes over to her, pulling Ultear in to his arms.

"Ultear..."

"Natsu..."

They look into each others eyes for a moment, then Ultear wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, and they kiss. They stand there, enjoying each other's company, it's been a while since they've done this. When they separate, Ultear speaks.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Really, it seems like you've hardly thought about me..." Ultear smirks.

"I know, I've been doing a lot of things lately. But I never forgot about you."

"Hmmm, I guess... All that matters now is that you're here, let's make the most of it."

Ultear takes Natsu by the hand, leading him to her bed. She pulls him on top of her, and they get into it. It's been awhile since they've been together, so Ultear's looking to make up for lost time. She gave her first time to Natsu, surprised to learn that she wasn't Natsu's first. Who was then?

Their first time though? Heh, that's another story for another time...

 **The next morning**

"Morning beautiful." Natsu greets Ultear as she wakes up.

Ultear giggles, then stretches, restoring life to her limbs. She snuggles back up to Natsu, enjoying his warmth. Her expression then turns serious, she's got something important to say to Natsu.

"Natsu, promise you won't wait so long before you come back. I wish you'd just stay with me... but I know you can't." A bit of longing in Ultear's words.

"I'm sorry, Ultear. I wish I could too, but Fairy Tail needs me. Besides, I've also got Rose to think about. She's grown close to everyone there, and I can't take her away from all of that."

On cue, Natsu's phone started ringing. Groaning, Natsu got up and located his pants. Finding them, Natsu went back to Ultear's bed, joining her.

"Hello?"

Ultear couldn't hear the conversation, but she could almost make out another woman's voice. Of course.

"Hey Bisca, what's up?"

"..."

"Heh, you miss me? Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He gulped when he saw Ultear scowl, she doesn't like the words he's using.

"..."

"What's that? Asuka wants to talk to Rose? Well, let me see if I can find her, she's-"

Ultear's bedroom door blew open as Rose came rushing in. Ultear yelped then made sure Rose couldn't see their state of undress. But Rose was more interested in Natsu's lacrima phone. He handed her the phone, letting her talk to Asuka as she plopped down into Ultear's lap.

"Hi, Asuka!"

"..."

"I miss you too..."

Ultear smiled softly, although there was some sadness behind it. She knew Natsu was right, Ultear couldn't separate Rose from her best friend Asuka. She had to let them go. But that didn't mean that this would be the last she sees of them, Ultear will make sure of that herself.

After some breakfast, Crime Sorciere said their goodbye's to the Dragneel family. Ultear gave Natsu a kiss goodbye, with yet another warning.

"And stay away from my mother!"

"I promise, I won't go after her." Natsu pledged.

Of course, he left out the part where if Ur comes at him, his hands are tied. It's all about the way you word it.

Meredy sadly waves as Natsu and his family departs, him giving her a soft smile, she seems to be taking his goodbye the hardest. Those crushes can be painful.

"I'm sorry, Meredy. But we are together, it's just something you'll have to get used to." Ultear tries to explain.

But it falls on deaf ears, as the look on Meredy's face does a 180.

"Ha! Did you see that? Natsu's so into me, he can't stand being away from me! I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Meredy exclaims.

"Are you serious?" Ultear deadpans.

"Ultear," Meredy says with a serious face, "I'll let you be the Maid of honor in my wedding to Natsu, don't you worry about that."

"Oh boy..." Jellal sighs, storms approaching.

"Listen you!"

"No, you listen!"

The two begin arguing. Even far down the road, Natsu's excellent hearing picks up on their bickering.

"Geez, I got out of there at the right time..."

 **That evening, Magnolia**

It had been a long trip back to Magnolia. Natsu and company had made a couple of stops, including a little hunting expedition for food, before the city came into view. The sun's beginning to set, the sky's got that beautiful look to it as the wind blows scattering flower petals through the city. As they make their way home, Natsu notices someone sitting on a bench, enjoying the view of nature. She looks up and sees Natsu looking at her.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Uh no, I was just-"

"Dada, are we home yet? I'm tired..."

Rose's little voice suddenly speaks up. Natsu's been carrying her, her head resting on his shoulder. She's all tuckered out from the long trip, and she looks like she's about to fall asleep. But Rose wanted to see Asuka before she did fall asleep, so she's fighting her sleepiness.

"Oh, what have we here?" The girl suddenly says, approaching them. "May I?"

"Sure." Natsu says, handing Rose over to this strange, yet beautiful girl.

"Aww, hello sweetheart. Tired?"

Rose could only weakly nod in reply, muttering that this girl was very pretty. The girl chuckled, then handed Rose back to Natsu.

"Very cute girl. I like her hair, reminds me of yours."

"I'll bet you do." Natsu grinned, taking note of the girl's hair color. She's being ironic.

"Well, I won't take up any more of your time, you should probably get her to bed."

Natsu nodded, and she left, saying goodbye.

"Wait, what's your name?" Natsu called after her.

"She turned back to him, and smiled, "Ikagura."

Natsu smiled again, then left. The girl watched him walk off, then said to herself:

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other, Natsu Dragneel. Hmmm, quite a looker. I wouldn't mind stealing him from under Erza, that'll show her.."

Natsu heard all of that, but just kept on walking. Speaking of Erza, Natsu's sure to get his ears chewed off when Erza goes off on him for not leaving her a note. Ah well, he'll deal with it tomorrow. For now, it's onward to home, to see the rest of his family.

 **Huh, interesting little bit between Meredy and Rose there, wasn't it? Almost reminds you of Rose's chat with Hisui...**

 **Eh, not too bad, right? Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Earlier I mention Mavis, so I'll ask you all:**

 **Should I add Mavis to the harem? I have some ideas, but I want to know if I should or not.**

 **You probably noticed that I left this chapter off without leading to the next one, that's because I thought I'd let you all decide who comes next. There's a few different ladies I could choose, so you have your pick of choices:**

 **1\. Ur — this would be followed by a Layla chapter**

 **2\. Erza/Mira chapter**

 **3\. Lisanna**

 **4\. Cana**

 **5\. Jenny**

 **So if you all could let me know who you'd like to see next, I'd appreciate it very much.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	21. Baby-Make Magic (Ur)

(Last chapter for now… Only to see where we're at after I spent sometime M.I.A) **Baby-Make Magic (Ur)**

 **Yep, it's time for another chapter.**

 **Wow, the reaction I got last chapter was fantastic! Looks like you all really enjoyed reading about Ultear, and I'm glad about that. Thank you all for the fantastic support you have given me, I really am grateful.**

 **Now onto this chapter.**

 **Yay, Ur! The "mother of the booty", as someone eloquently put it, will be the star. In this chapter, I'll try to show that fire and ice should be together! Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **A few days later, Magnolia**

Natsu had brought Rose and Happy here, Rose wanted to play with the fine ladies of this housing area. Levy had been walking by when the Dragneel trio had shown up, Rose excitedly wanting the bluenette to read to her. Natsu tried to keep along with the story, but found himself falling asleep. He decided to let Rose have some alone with Levy, and went exploring around Fairy Hills. Happy disappeared to the kitchen area, he was going to hopefully get some fish before visiting Carla.

Natsu didn't get very far before running into Kinana. She invited him back to her room, and they had a little chat. A few moments later, it dawned on Kinana that she finally had Natsu alone with her. She intended to make the most of it. But before he could pull him into her bedroom, his phone started ringing. Reaching into his pants pocket, Natsu took out his lacrima phone. He then answered it, much to Kinana's displeasure.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hey, what's u-"

"...!"

"Really? ...Okay, I'll be right there."

Kinana had been trying to get closer to Natsu and do a little eavesdropping, but that failed, he keep putting distance between him and her. Natsu then looked at her, and Kinana sighed.

"Just go..."

She knew he had somewhere to be, and as painful as it was to see him go, Kinana wasn't the type to get in other peoples ways. Natsu apologized to her, but promised to make it up to her later...

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu called out, running through Fairy Hills halls.

Happy floated out of Wendy's room, dejected that Carla wasn't around. Natsu collected his crestfallen friend and kicked down Levy's front door, looking for his daughter. The two girls were startled when Levy's door flew past them.

"Oops, sorry about that..." Natsu apologized.

When they recovered from their shock, Levy watched as Rose huffed and scolded Natsu, using her limited vocabulary to do so. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but Natsu got the message: he shouldn't have done what he did.

A few moments later, Natsu's shirtless as he fixes Levy's door. He wanted to apologize, but Levy took advantage of the situation by having him do it shirtless. Naughty Levy, good for her! He didn't have time to fix the door properly because he really had somewhere else he had to go.

"Can I come too?" Rose asked.

Natsu was explaining to Levy about him needing to hurry off to this mysterious place all of a sudden. Rose wanted to tag along, but Natsu knew it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be there as well.

"Sorry Rose, not this time." Natsu said, patting her on the head.

The disappointed look on her face cut through Natsu, but he had to stand firm. While he loved Rose, she was his daughter after all, Natsu was starting to worry that she might be getting a bit clingy. It would be good for Rose to branch out, and spend time with other people, and not just have to follow him everywhere he went. Natsu wasn't trying to abandon her, but she would be all right if he left for a while.

"Can you take Rose back home, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days." Natsu said to Levy.

"A couple of days? Where are going exactly?" Levy asked, eyebrow raised.

Natsu grinned, "Just gotta take care of some business real quick..." Was his cryptic response.

Before Levy could ask him what he meant, Natsu went down to one knee in front of Rose, and pulled her into a big hug. After squeezing her for a moment, Natsu kissed her on the head.

"Be good for Dada, okay? I'll be back soon."

"... Okay..." Rose pouted.

Natsu waved goodbye to Rose and Levy, then jumped out Levy's window. Happy flew after him, and the two jetted off, but not before Natsu said one last thing to Rose on his way out.

"I'll bring you back something good, Rose!"

The child giggled happily, the expression on her face doing a complete turn around. Levy sighed, way to go Natsu, buy your child's forgiveness. Levy looked down and realized something important: Natsu left his shirt behind. Score! Now Levy's giggling, she knows what she'll be sleeping with tonight!

"That's Dada's." Rose pointed out when she noticed Levy clutching Natsu's shirt.

Levy put a hand up, and waved Rose off, "I'm not so sure about that, Rose."

"It is..." Rose whined.

"Say, why don't we get you something to eat? Then we can finish up the story." Levy said, distracting Rose with the mention of food. She then hid Natsu's shirt in her bedroom while Rose ran around, cheering for a snack.

 **A couple days later**

Natsu's back at home, he made it back in time for dinner with his family. Levy's also there, she guessed exactly when Natsu was coming home. When asked what he was up to, all anyone got was the same cryptic response he told Levy earlier. Natsu came bearing gifts: some flowers and chocolates for Bisca, his way of apologizing for suddenly leaving everything up to her, and an army of stuffed animals for Rose and Asuka, including a rather large stuffed horse that both girls could sit on and act out their childish dreams.

After dinner, Natsu and Levy were hanging out in the library room he had set up with her help a while ago. Now Sayla had her own little sanctuary to enjoy, something she was surprising appreciative towards the bluenette about. It was cute that Kyouka got jealous over the new friendship between them, annoyed that Sayla had suddenly become friends with the flat-chested girl.

The place even had an enormous aquarium in it, something Happy liked more than anyone else. But that was starting to be a problem. Too many times Natsu would walk past this relaxing area, only to see Happy sitting in front of the fish tank, tail waging, looking like he was ready to pounce. Despite many warnings to leave the fish alone, Happy had to keep being rescued from nearly drowning.

"Natsu, could you help hold this ladder?"

Levy's about to go up this ladder that's in the room, to pick up some reading material for the next couple days. Levy giggled when she looked down from her elevated position and saw that Natsu looked away each time she caught him peeking up her skirt.

But then Levy made the mistake of not paying attention, and lost her balance.

Closing her eyes and gulping, Levy trusted Natsu to do his part. She then fell off the ladder, expecting to be caught in Natsu's big, strong arms. But she failed to say something to Natsu, so he had no idea she was falling until it was too late.

*Wham!*

*Crash!*

"Oww..." Levy whined.

Looking down, the bluenette saw that Natsu was laid out on his back, and she was laying on top of him. An enormous red blush erupted over Levy's face when she realized the compromising position they were in.

 _"Uh oh..."_ Natsu then thought.

Before either of them could do or say anything, a loud creaking noise could be heard, like wood was splintering. Levy looked over to the doorway to this library, and saw Bisca standing there, eye twitching, hand gripping the wooden doorways frame tightly.

"Bisca..." Levy gulped.

"Maybe it's time for you to go home, Levy..." Bisca said.

Levy's just lucky she didn't get shot. Nodding rapidly, Levy got off of Natsu, grabbed her books then ran out of the house without so much as looking back. Bisca sighed as she watched Natsu just continue laying there, too afraid to move. Bisca then giggled, surprising Natsu. Good to know she could scare him, maybe he'll think twice before trying to fool around with other girls in their house in front of her.

"Bisca.." Natsu started, trying to apologize.

"It's okay, I saw her fall on you on purpose. I'm not mad, but I do think she was over staying her visit..." Bisca explained.

Well, at least she's not mad, right? Not just saying that now, only for Natsu to find out later, that things aren't as 'okay' as he was lead to believe? Guess he'll just have to wait and see.

Bisca then yawned, and Natsu asked what was wrong. She went on to explain that it was long, hard work keeping Natsu's household running. Bisca did most of the cleaning, putting Sayla and Kyouka to work if she felt like it, cooking the family's meals, taking care of the two children living here, and basically keeping this mixed bag of a family under control. Natsu really has no idea how lucky he has it...

Natsu saw her in danger of falling asleep, so he walked her back to her room, saying that he'll take care of things while she gets a good nights sleep. With Bisca gone, he immediately put Asuka and Rose to bed, despite their whining about wanting to stay up. Looks like Natsu wants everyone to go to bed, so that he can take it easy.

When he reached his bedroom door, Natsu stopped. He felt a noticeable temperature change, and saw his breath coming out. He then grinned when he recognized what was causing this. Throwing his door open, Natsu saw Ur, laying on his bed, not a care in the world.

"There you are! I almost fell asleep waiting for you to come to bed, honey." Ur pouted.

"What is with them and that term?" Natsu muttered to himself.

"What was that, dear?" Man, Ur took it a whole 'nother step further!

"Nothing!" Natsu replied.

"So what's up?" Natsu asked, sliding into bed next to Ur.

Ur sighed happily as she snuggled up against Natsu's warm chest. After a few moments, Ur spoke.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Ur said, sounding serious.

Getting over his moping, Natsu asked her what was wrong. She looked him right in the eyes, and said:

"I want to have a baby."

"Oh." Natsu said, surprised. Didn't expect to hear that come from her. Natsu thought for a moment, then grinned, "All right. But before that happens, I want you to prove that you want a child."

"Prove it? How do I do that?" Ur asked.

"I want you to spend the day with Rose. If things turn out okay, and you still want a baby at the end of the day, I'll be more than happy to be your baby's daddy."

Ur giggled, "That should be easy, Rose is an absolute sweetheart. I feel like I'm already her mother. You're on, honey..."

Then she snuggled up against Natsu warm body. For someone who favors the cold, she certainly doesn't seem to mind this heat. As they drifted off to sleep, Ur couldn't help but think that the Queen of Ice has fallen for the King of Fire...

 **The next morning**

Natsu awoke, to find himself in bed alone. Aw man, hopefully last night wasn't a dream...

He got up, put some clothes on, and went to the kitchen. There he saw: Ur. Dressed in a spare outfit of his. Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Ur, why are you wearing my clothes?"

She looked confused at first, looking down to see if it was true. "Oh! That's right, I borrowed yours. Hope you don't mind."

"Nah, they look better on you than they do on me."

"Hi, Dada!" A small, irritated voice said.

It was Rose, looking up from her plate. How did he not notice her there? Now that he looks closer, Natsu sees that everyone's here: Bisca, Asuka, Kyouka and Sayla. Guess he was to busy admiring how good Ur looks wearing his clothes. Rose was a little upset he accidently ignored her.

"Oops, sorry about that." Natsu apologized to the kids sitting there.

"But why didn't you just borrow some of Bisca's clothes, she would have given you some."

Bisca chuckled, "I'm not so sure about that. Most of my clothes only fit top heavy women, like myself, so I think they'd be a bit too big for Ur."

"Oh really? So it's like that, huh? I'll have you know that I'm definitely stacked." Ur smirked. Storm approaching...

"Not as much as me." Bisca challenged.

Ur fired back, "Well, I'm not sure any of your pants or shorts would fit me, I've got too much going on back here." She then smacked her rear end for emphasis.

"What are you talking about? I'm no slouch in that department either." Bisca scoffed.

As the two moms continued with their back and forth, Kyouka and Sayla looked on.

"Amazing. Look what jealousy turns them into." Kyouka noted.

Sayla smirked, "Oh really? Maybe I should invite Levy back over, and you can show them what true jealousy looks like."

"You said you wouldn't tease me about that. I just had a moment of weakness, that's all." Kyouka defended.

"You're cute when you get jealous, Kyouka-sama." Sayla giggled.

Kyouka sighed, "That's supposed to be my line..."

Asuka and Rose looked at each other, then shrugged. They couldn't make sense of either of the conversations going on, so they went back to eating. Natsu sighed, and rubbed his temples as the two moms were too prideful to lose to each other. Such a shame though, they were such good friends. Since Layla and Ur had arrived on the scene, they had formed quite the friendship with Bisca, creating their own little clique, an all mom one.

Now, if only Natsu could get Eileen to open up a bit more...

Natsu then noticed something, strange? Ur was serving breakfast, cooked by her own hand. He watched as she went over to Rose, who was looking down at her plate with a frown.

"What's wrong sweetheart? It's not good?"

"No, it's... good..." Rose said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's been a long time since I've had to cook for someone. Even back then, I wasn't the greatest chef."

Natsu's heart sank as he saw the disappointment etched across Ur's face. No one else said anything, especially not Bisca. While their 'feud' was just about their measurements, Bisca knew where to stop. Insulting a mom by talking about how bad her cooking is one of the worst things a person could do.

"No! It's good, see?" Rose exclaimed, gobbling it all down, then flashing a Natsu-like toothy smile.

"Well thank you." Ur smiled back, but deep down it was a fake one.

Natsu went over to her, and put his hand on Ur's shoulder to cheer her up. She smiled, but he could tell she was still bothered. From her standpoint, she was all ready failing to prove that she was going to be a good mother. It wasn't true, but that still affect Ur. But rather than sit around feeling bad, Ur was determined to work on that, she didn't have to continue this way.

After breakfast, Natsu explained to Rose that she would be spending the day with Ur. No arguments from the pinkette there, she was more than happy to do so. Ur then rushed home to change into her own clothes. Gray certainly wasn't expecting his day to start out this way, seeing his Master dressed in his rivals clothes. When he saw Natsu coming in after her, he kinda lost it. After she was dressed, Ur took Rose by the hand, ready to set out on their little adventure, to the sound of Natsu and Gray brawling in the background.

 **Later**

Things were going good so far. Ur thought she might be a bit rusty when it came to caring for a child, but that wasn't the case. Her maternal instinct was still going strong, even after all these years.

Ur started off the day by taking Rose to the park. They chased butterflies, an occasional small rodent that made the mistake of being in the area, and Rose even played with some dogs that were at the park. At one point, Ur lost Rose when she ran after a furry creature. Ur nearly turned the park upside down in her feverish search for Rose. Somehow, Ur's heart told her where Rose was, and luckily the child was safe, albeit up a tree.

They then went back to the playground, where Ur pushed Rose on the swings, went down a slide with her, and even had fun on the seesaw. Throughout the time Ur played with Rose, she was approached, and hit on by several different guys who were into single moms. That's when Ur felt Natsu's presence nearby. His magic would spike every time a guy approached her. It became a pattern: guy walks up to Ur, Natsu lets loose a bit of magic, guy flees in fear, and a few moments later, the cycle repeats itself. Natsu had been secretly following them, trying to see what Ur was doing with Rose.

Later, Ur got some lunch for Rose and herself, from some food carts around the park. They relaxed and ate on a park bench, Ur needing the rest more than Rose did. It was tiring work, trying to keep up with such a youthful, energetic child.

Ur discovered Rose didn't really like ice cream, maybe because it was a frozen treat? She did like it when it was in a container, all melted, and in it's liquid form. Rose happily ate several hot dogs, and even a bunch of cotton candy. Ur sweatdropped while watching Rose eat, wondering just how much can this girl handle. No matter, it just means if Rose turns out to be her daughter, and even if not, any kids she has by Natsu will be greatly taken care of.

Satisfied, Ur took Rose to do something she wanted to do: some clothes shopping at a department store. Like Natsu, Rose had no interest in picking out clothes. But Ur knew how to handle her, by making sure Rose has something to do the entire time. They stopped by a maternity store, Ur going through everything she could see with a smile on her face, as Rose sat at a kiddies table with other children, coloring books and crayons in hand.

It was a fun time for Ur, it's been a long time since she had a reason to be in this setting. She struck up a conversation with some of the other moms-to-be and the female employees working there, and was surprised to find out some new things about raising children. Now she was glad she made the stop here. Before, it was to prepare for the many children she plans of having with Natsu, by updating her current wardrobe to the maternal one. It figures the things Ur knew back when she had Ultear would be a bit outdated by todays standards. After picking some new clothes, Ur and Rose found themselves in the wedding department.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Ur asked, "Does Mama look good?" She then struck a pose while wearing a wedding dress.

"Yeah!" Rose chirped, looking up from the hot pretzel she was eating.

Ur giggled, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Looking just outside the store, she spotted a tuff of pink hair coming from behind a pillar. Ur smirked, Natsu's been stalking them since they were in the park.

"You can come out, Natsu. I know you're there." Ur called out.

He tried to play it off like he just happened to be walking by, but it wasn't fooling Ur.

"Dada!" Rose cheered at the sight of her father.

He patted Rose on the head, then turned to look at Ur. Now that he was closer, Natsu was able to get a good look at Ur in her wedding dress. Wow, talk about breathtaking.

"Ur..." Natsu whispered, "You look... stunning..."

Ur giggled happily, and thanked Natsu. Good thing he liked how she looked, because seeing as she's not currently engaged, Ur might be viewed as a little crazy shopping for a wedding dress. Natsu kept looking at Ur with an odd look on his face. When he locked eyes with Ur, she blushed when she realized what he could be thinking.

 _"I-is he going to ask me to marry him?"_

Oh how Ur would have loved if that would happen, the scene was just perfect for that question to be sprung. But Natsu backed off, blushing a bit, repeating how great she looked in the dress. And with good reason, even though a white dress might not be the correct color for Ur to wear, there was no denying that it brought out the beauty of Ur's pale skin tone. She was gorgeous, the way light reflected off her Alabaster skin, giving her a ghostly glow. A vision of perfection.

Ur blushed again as Natsu eyed her up and down, adding some color to her form. She approached Natsu, bouquet in hand, and they stood facing each other. They got closer and closer, and Ur closed her eyes, ready for Natsu to kiss her. Now's a good time for Rose to be the child she is.

"I'm bored..." Rose whined, tugging on Natsu's pants leg.

He threw her a, 'Are you crazy?!' look, and she just stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Was she trying to ruin their moment? Ur sighed and shook her head, Rose is ruining her mother's chances!

 **A little later**

Ur reluctantly put the wedding dress back, but promised it she'll be back for it the second Natsu asks for her hand. Now they had left the department store, heading home. Rose was way ahead of them, running around like the energetic child she is. She stopped a good distance away, and shouted for them to hurry. Rose was ignored because Natsu and Ur were busy chatting, so she just stood there pouting.

While they walked and talked, Natsu again brought up how good Ur looked in that dress.

"Yeah, you certainly have become obsessed with me." Ur giggled.

"Careful. Your being a little arrogant there, Ur." Natsu smirked.

"Oh yeah, how about now?"

Ur then took her tongue, and dragged it across the underside of her upper lip, in a slow and seductive manner. The effect was instantaneous.

*Wham!*

"Oww..." Natsu groaned.

He had run right into a lamp post, all his attention focused on Ur's hot display.

"I thought so." Ur boasted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Natsu said getting up. It's not like it was ever up for debate.

Meanwhile, Rose is starting to get impatient. The two adults with her repeatedly keep ignoring her, and she's had enough. If they won't come to her, she'll go to them. That's when it happened. In her haste to get to them, Rose wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. When she ran to them, her foot caught a small hole in the ground, and -

*Trip*

"Whaaa!"

*Thud!*

"Owie..." Rose sobbed.

"Rose!" Ur shouted, rushing up to the fallen child.

Rose got up slowly, and Ur could see that she had scraped her knee, some blood beginning to flow. Rose looked up at Ur, and the mom could see Rose was trembling while her eyes were glossy, the sign of a tremendous outburst imminent.

"You all right, Rose? Oh, looks like you scraped your knee. Eh, it's just a small cut though." Natsu said, approaching them.

Rose kept turning away from Natsu, she must not have wanted him to see her sad face. Ur knew that Rose was trying to keep it together and not cry in front of him. But Rose wasn't going to hold the tears back for long, she needed help, fast.

"Natsu..." Ur sighed.

While Ur reaction to Rose's injury would be considered just about right, Natsu's was a bit underwhelming. But Ur knew what to do, all the motherly knowledge she had was about to be put to use.

"Natsu, your daughter is injured." That got his attention. "Can you go find her a Band-Aid? I'll stay with Rose until you get back."

"Rose is hurt?! Don't worry Rose, Daddy'll save you!" Natsu shouted as he ran off, kicking up a dust cloud as he vanished. He ran up to every person he saw, scaring them as he shook them down. If Rose was any older, she would have been embarrassed by her father's reaction. Ur smiled as she watched the Dragon Slayer act so odd. She then turned to Rose.

"Awww, Rose... Come here sweetheart." Ur said, holding her arms open for the child to come to her.

Rose went up to Ur as she bent down to comfort the distraught child. Pulling her into a hug, Ur rubbed and patted the child's back.

"It's okay, sweetie, let it out." Ur then smiled, "Let it all out, Mama's got you."

Rose gripped Ur's shirt tightly, and couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in Ur's chest, and let the floodgates open.

"Wwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Oh, I know, I know. It's okay." Ur kept repeating.

It took a few moments, but Ur got Rose to eventually stop crying. Taking a good look at the child, Ur smiled, proud that that's all Rose had in the tank. She had been hurt, but she was trying to be strong about the pain she was feeling. Ur took a couple of tissues out of her pocket, and used some to have Rose blow her nose, and the rest to dry Rose's tears. After that, Ur stayed at Rose's level, and had Rose go through a breathing exercise to clear away the stuttered breathes you get after you've been crying.

"Now, big smile!" Ur said, flashing her own. "Let me see that beautiful little smile of yours."

Rose happily smiled back, giggling a little.

Natsu arrived just in time to catch the end of that.

"Hey, you're all right! I thought you were going to cry for a moment there."

Rose shook her head, and smiled happily at Ur, who smiled back and ruffled her hair. Natsu then took the Band-Aid he found, and put it on Rose's cut. Satisfied, Natsu got up, ready to continue they day. But Rose just kept sitting there, like she expecting something.

"I think she wants you to kiss her boo-boo." Ur suggested.

"Boo-boo?" Natsu asked. He then smiled, "Ur, you're adorable." He was amused by Ur's cute terminology.

"Just do it." Ur giggled, rolling her eyes.

*Mwah.*

Rose smiled happily after Natsu bent down and kissed where she was hurt. Then she looked at Ur expectedly, the same way she did Natsu. Ur's heart skipped a beat, she wanted her to kiss it too? That's something a child would want from both it's parents...

*Mmwwaahh!* Ur eagerly kissed Rose's ouchie.

Rose hopped up, then ran ahead of them, revitalized.

"Come on!" Rose called out, waving to Natsu and Ur rapidly.

The two parents joined her, Ur wrapping her arm around Natsu's. He spoke to her as they walked with Rose, the child running all over the place.

"Thanks Ur, you were amazing." Natsu smiled.

Ur chuckled softly, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you still keep on teaching, even after all this time. I guess some people don't ever stop, you certainly taught to be a better dad, to pay closer attention when something goes wrong with Rose. So, thank you."

"Mmm, Natsu..." Ur sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, she was so happy to hear him say all that. Maybe he needs her? She'd certainly like to believe so.

So the couple, and Rose made their way back to Magnolia after a long day, everyone all the more better for the experience: Rose, with toughing out a painful situation and not completely falling apart; Natsu for the valuable parenting experience; and Ur, because she knows now without a doubt, she's still got some mothering left in her, some teaching to impart, and she's ready for the responsibility of raising children. Now, for Natsu to fulfill his part...

 **Later that night**

After they had returned back with Rose from spending the day together, dinner was being served. Bisca took one look at Rose, and freaked out.

"Aaahhh! Rose! How did you hurt yourself?!"

Natsu had to explain everything to her, and Bisca finally calmed down. Her reaction was such a mom one, but it made Natsu smile, she treats Rose like she's her own daughter. And that's something Natsu knew he needed to work on with Asuka: he's not her biological father, but he's the closest thing she has to an actual one. Time for him to start acting like one.

After dinner, Natsu and Ur retired to his bedroom for the night. Bisca sighed, when Natsu told her Ur's plans, she supported her friends dreams, but it was still going to know Ur was being with the love of her life.

And all through the night, the two mages became one, intent of fulfilling Ur's dream...

 **A couple days later**

"H-hey everyone..." Natsu said.

Natsu staggered into Fairy Tail, over to the bar top, and collapsed head first onto it. Taking a good look at him, everyone could see that he was rather thin and frail looking, and just so unlike himself.

"Natsu! Are you all right?" Mira asked as he nearly collapsed at her feet.

"Perfect." Natsu groaned, raising his head slightly.

"Natsu, I'm with Mira, we're worried about you. It's Ur isn't it?" Erza asked, she was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but everything's okay." Natsu smiled, then his head collapsed onto the bar top again.

"She's really running you ragged lately." Mira said softly, worry evident in her voice.

"You need to tell her to calm down a little." Erza agreed.

When she saw Natsu raise his head and saw how exhausted he was, Erza couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu, as your fiancé, I order you to tell Ur to stop what she's doing."

"Yeah, I— wait, what? Were do you get off-"

"Stay out of this, Mira." Erza warned.

"There's no way he'll marry you before me!" Mira countered.

The two girls bickered while Wendy approached Natsu, checking on him to make sure he was alright.

"Are you really okay, Natsu-san?"

He got up slowly, and smiled down at Wendy, "Yeah, sorry to worry you, but I'm fine. Just a little beat is all."

He ruffled Wendy's hair, while she looked sad. Natsu blinked, and asked her what was wrong. She just said nothing, he wouldn't understand what she was going through. Carla sighed from her spot being held by Wendy. She knew what was wrong with Wendy from observing her. Carla knew it pained Wendy to see the grow-up girls with their perfect bodies and huge chests getting to be with Natsu. Meanwhile, Wendy with her flat chest and under age problems was overlooked by Natsu. She'd give anything to change her situation...

"Okay..." Wendy pouted.

"I'll be okay, just need a moment to catch my breath."

Ur has been hounding him so much lately, but Natsu knows how much having a baby means to Ur, so he'll persevere, with a huge smile on his face.

Natsu then had to dodge as a chunk of ice nearly impaled him. Gray was making his way over to Natsu, clearly bothered by something. Gray should be happy, Natsu's making Ur's dreams come true. That, and the fact Natsu hasn't been rubbing the fact that he's been with Gray's Master in his face every chance he's had. Erza eventually got Gray to chill, but he had a warning for Natsu: make Ur cry, and he'll crush him.

"Relax, I would never do that."

"You'd better not." Gray sighed.

He didn't exactly like the situation, but if it made Ur happy, he'll learn to deal with it. Just when things look to be okay between the two rivals, that was squashed when Ur walked in.

"Natsu, it's time, let's go!"

Gray's eye twitched as he slowly turned angrily towards Natsu, "Oh, you're a dead man!" He really can't get over the fact that Natsu and his master are being together.

Ur bonked him on the head, "Be nice to Natsu! After all, he might be your new Daddy..."

"What?!" Gray hollered, while everyone else laughed at his expense. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Natsu put his hand on Gray's shoulder to comfort him, "You'll do as your told, son."

"Time to die!"

Gray attacked Natsu, but was stopped by Ur, who managed to freeze Gray. Ur then dragged Natsu away, she felt like they had wasted enough time. The lengths that they're willing to go to in order for Ur's dream to come true is just a forewarning of things to come, as everyone's about to find out...

 **A few days later**

"You brats have gone too far this time!"

Makarov looks angry, and for good reason. Here he was, innocently just walking into his office, and having to walk in and see Natsu and Ur getting it on in his office! Time to step in.

Suddenly, Natsu and Ur find themselves sitting in the middle of the guilds main floor, seated in front of everyone else from the guild. The others are seated in chairs, most of them looking angry.

"Oh no, It's an intervention..." Natsu groaned.

The last time Fairy Tail had an intervention, it was to get Makarov to stop drinking, yelling, and ogling all the girls in the guild. Wonder how that turned out? If anything, it made him do all those things with more passion.

"We're here for you, we just want you to know that. Everyone's on the same side here." Mira spoke calmly.

"Forget that!" Erza suddenly shouted. She then pointed an accusing finger at Ur, "You were using my bed for your little fun times."

"Erza, calm down." Mira sighed.

"What about you Mira, they used your bed as well. And when you walked in on them, Elfman had to chase them away because of that!"

"That reminds me, you're dead Natsu!" Elfman shouted, having to be tackled by a few people. "How dare you use our house for your shenanigans?!"

Elfman managed to break free, and was about to assault Natsu, when he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Laxus laughed, he knew it was a good idea to come to this event. He was one of the few people not annoyed by what was happening, he just came for the show. No one knows where he lives, so his bed was never used by this couple.

Laxus was seated, just like everyone else, but his chair was different. He was the only thing holding down a certain ice mage. Said ice mage is steamed that his mentor and mother figure is doing this with his rival.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Ur said softly. She stood in front of everyone, and they could tell what she was about to say was serious. "Please forgive me, this is all my fault. I want to have a child so badly, it's beginning to harm all of you, the people I love. I take full responsibility for all your anger, Natsu's just been keeping me happy by going along with my insanity. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you at all, Natsu."

He smiled, "Nah, I couldn't even begin to complain. I want to make you happy."

"Thank you." Ur whispered softly giving him a kiss.

"I've been going a little overboard, trying to make sure I end up pregnant, so please forgive me. I just really want to have a baby."

Ur got a little emotional there, even repeating herself to show everyone how much this means to her. That dissolved everyone's anger, it wasn't like Ur was doing this to make as many people angry as she can, she's just so incredibly passionate about having children.

"Master Ur, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, I should be supporting you more. It's just hard because Natsu's involved." Gray said, humbly apologizing. Laxus had let him up, and he gave his teacher a hug.

"Yeah, we've all been overreacting I guess." Makarov sighed. "As long as you promise to keep things calm, all else will be forgiven."

"We promise." Ur said, speaking for Natsu as well.

Makarov grinned, looks like the intervention plan can work, but only if everyone is willing to work together. He then had everyone clean up the guild, and get it ready for tomorrow. He failed to notice two people were already missing...

 **A couple days later, Lucy's house**

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing..." Layla sighed.

It was quite a sight to see Layla in: she was wearing a pink bathrobe, curlers in her hair, eating a huge bowl of ice cream. So unlike her usually drop dead gorgeous bombshell mom look. Something must be wrong.

"By the way, we're all out of ice cream." Layla said, eating a big spoonful.

"I just bought that tub yesterday." Lucy grumbled, "And I didn't even get a single bite!"

"Oh, sorry. ...Can you buy more?" Layla said with barely any emotion.

"Mama! What's wrong, are you sad?"

"What could I possibly be sad about," Layla mumbled, "Besides the fact my future hubby's trying to have a baby with my best friend? No, nothing at all."

Lucy ignored that 'hubby' comment her mother made, and sighed, of course Natsu being with Ur was bothering her. Layla would love to be able to give Lucy several little brothers and sisters, despite the fact they were both going after the same guy.

"You'll get you chance with Natsu, he's just busy at the moment. And you're not the only one who wants him around."

"I still can't believe you were with him before I could, I feel so low right now..." Layla sighed.

"Mama... words hurt, you know." Lucy whined.

Layla smiled softly, "I'm just teasing you, you know that." She then turned sad again, "Don't worry about me though, I'll just and wait for my turn I guess, whenever that comes..."

She moped away, and Lucy felt her heartbreak for her mom. Watching her walk away, Lucy knew only one person could bring Layla out of her funk.

 _"Natsu, please help Mama..."_

 **A week later**

Porlyusica sighed, relaxing outside her home after having cleaned it. It was a beautiful day, nice and warm and sunny. Nothing could ruin it now. Suddenly, she found herself shivering.

"Why'd it get so cold suddenly?" Porlyusica grumbled.

She then heard footsteps approaching. Footsteps usually means humans, and she hates humans. Raising her broom, she told off whoever dared bother her.

"Didn't I tell you people to stop bothering me? I hate h-"

She thought it had to be someone from Fairy Tail, they were the only one's who knew she lived here. But she thought it was one of the more annoying members, the type that bothers her over every little pain they're feeling. She certainly didn't expect to see this individual.

"U-Ur-san! Please forgive my rudeness, I though you were some kid just bothering me." She apologized and bowed quickly, some of these ice mages have shorter fuses than a certain fiery mage does. "How can I help you?"

"Porlyusica, I need you to perform... a fertility test on me..."

 **And that's the end of that chapter!**

 **Ohhh, Ur and Layla... Seems they've got their own struggles to deal with. Layla's supposed to be up next, but I'll also being continuing on with Ur's problem as well. It's gonna get a little sad, but hopefully it'll all work out in the end.**

 **So last time I asked if Mavis should join the Harem, and I got mixed results. Some do, some don't. I guess I'll put her as maybe, until either someone gives me an idea, or I just decide whether or not to.**

 **And if there's anything any of you would like to see, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Thank you all, and see you next time.**


	22. Mother's in need (Layla, Ur)

**Mother's in need (Layla, Ur)**

 **Welcome everyone, I'm glad you stopped by to read this story.**

 **Might as well get right into the subject at hand. Last time, I wrote that Ur's about to suffer an unfortunate problem, one that's a touchy subject, and one that was a little painful to write, considering how much having children means to Ur. Things certainly look to be sad, but before some of you turn away upset, you may want to read the whole thing.**

 **Hopefully everyone can keep an open mind, because things are never what they appear to initially be, especially with me as the author...**

 **Shout out to Kowaba for his help with the Layla parts.**

 **A week later, Crime Sorciere**

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!"

"You know you don't mean that, that's just the jealousy talking."

Here we find Ultear having a rather festive discussion with Jellal. Festive is right, she's angry. Some of their guildmates are having to hold Ultear from running off and inflicting bodily pain on Natsu.

"Jealousy?" Ultear huffed, "What would I have to be jealous about?"

"The fact Natsu's sleeping with your mom." Jellal blinked.

So blunt and to the point. Ooooh, but the glare she's giving him though, Jellal can feel the temperature of the room drop significantly. Apparently, there was no right answer...

As Ultear stomped over to him, Jellal put his hands up to defend himself, "And not to stand up for Natsu at all, but it seems like your mom went after him. Even though he plays the role of "victim" well, you can't really blame him too much."

"Oh, I can blame him plenty," Ultear growled, "Didn't he see from my little demonstration with that sausage last time, that I'm not kidding?!"

"Yeah, we all had front row seats to that horror show..." Jellal shuddered, remembering how Ultear shredded that stick of meat.

"I still think it was hilarious." Cobra smirked.

"Not now, Erik."

"I'm leaving." Ultear suddenly said.

"No you're not, you're staying right here. You only want to go to Fairy Tail to punish Natsu."

Jellal tried to reason with Ultear, but she could be so stubborn at times. Fortunately, a valid reason for her to go is about to present itself. Meredy came in, holding an orb.

"Guys? There's this angry lady who keeps yelling at me, I think she's part of Fairy Tail or something. She's mean though..."

Everyone turned to look at what Meredy was talking about. Sure enough, there was an annoyed-looking woman's face in the orb Meredy was holding.

"Oh, I think I remember you, your name is... Polly, right?"

"It's Porlyusica!" The pink-haired woman snapped.

They all jumped backwards. Despite being nowhere near them, she still managed to let off an air of intimidation.

"I don't have time for any of your nonsense." Porlyusica said, then turned her attention to Ultear. "You, get over to my house, now!" She then cut the connection, without allowing anyone to get a word in.

Jellal sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "All right Ultear, you can go, just be on your best behavior. Okay, Ultear? ...Ultear?" He looked up and saw she was all ready gone.

"She'd better not harm my poor Natsu! Ohhh, my knight in fiery armor might need my help..." Meredy sighed romantically, lost in her own fantasy as she hugged herself and blushed.

"Ew." Angel said, disgusted.

"Dream killer!"

The two girls were bickering with each other as Jellal sighed again, _"Just don't do anything crazy, Ultear."_

 **Later on, Porlyusica's house**

"You sure took your time getting here." Porlyusica grumbled.

Ultear had finally arrived, and was surprised to find, not only this pink-haired lady standing outside her house waiting for her, but Gray as well.

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Ultear? I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You both know why you're here, I told you to." Porlyusica stated, annoyed that they were wasting time with idle chit-chat. "Move it!"

The two mages barely got out a, "Yes ma'am!" as they followed her into her house. Once inside, they were surprised to see of all things, Ur sitting there patiently.

"Mama?"

"Master Ur?"

Mother Malkovich looked up, surprised to see them here. "Ulty? Gray? Why are you here?"

"Ulty?" Gray snickered, "That's-"

"Shut it, Gray." Ultear growled, and he immediately shut up. Ultear appears not to care for the pet nickname her mother gave her.

"I called you both here... because I have the results you've been looking for, Ur-san."

"Results? What is she talking about?" Gray asked.

Ur sighed sadly, then explained her predicament: where she had been trying to get pregnant by Natsu, and failing so far. She knew they had just started a few weeks ago, and sometimes it takes couples a long time to make a baby, no matter how hard they tried, but something inside of Ur was giving her the feeling that something was wrong. She even had Natsu's sperm tested while she waited for the results of her test, but his results only made Ur even more nervous. Of course his results came back positive, his little soldiers were almost inhuman, actively seeking a vulnerable egg to fertilize.

Ultear was silent the whole time her mother went on about her situation. Ur looked so sad, almost to the point of tears as she was almost verbally admitting the looming problem. It made any initial anger Ultear had toward her mother for sleeping with Natsu vanish, the time mage could see how much having a baby meant to her.

And for good reason. This wasn't the kind of situation where Ur was a woman reaching her later years, where conceiving a child would be more difficult, and she was working against her biological clock. Rather, Ur wanted another chance at happy family life she had been unfairly denied in the past.

The first time was with Ultear. She was so happy to have had a baby, and everything seemed to be looking up for them. Some time later, however, Ultear began having medical problems. She was suffering from having too much magical power, and that's when things fell apart. Ur, being the concerned for her only child's well being, took her to doctors that specialized in magical problems for help. There, they pretended to help Ultear, only to kidnap the child for their own reasons. Going back later to check on Ultear, Ur was told that Ultear had died. What a horrible lie they told her so that they could keep Ultear as their test subject.

Ur then lived a life of solitude, but that soon changed when she adopted Lyon and Gray, two boys who lost their families. Seeing this as another chance to raise kids, she happily took them in. Even though Ur might have acted like they were a pain, she loved them like they were her own. Life then threw her another unfair curveball. When Deliora attacked and Gray went after it for revenge, Ur was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice, giving her life to protect her precious pupils. In the back of her mind, Ur might have imagined that she would be joining Ultear, but her sacrifice was for the boy's sake. And that was enough to put one final smile on her face.

Now Ur was brought back one more time, and her desire for that family life hadn't vanished at all. But with current events, something's putting a knot in Ur's stomach, and she's fearing the inevitable.

Ultear had never realized the depth of her mother's love. She had seen the painful choice Ur made in giving her up, eventually leading to Ultear forgiving herr, but seeing her mother this way put it all into perspective for her. She couldn't help but want to be close to her mother, telling her everything would be all right.

"Mama..." Ultear said softly.

Ur smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. But I need to hear my test results, Porlyusica."

They all turned to face her, who sighed heavily. The pink-haired woman went over to a cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of booze. Forget the shot glass, Porlyusica's not going to waste her time with that.

"Porlyusica..." Ur said, a obvious tone of desperation in her voice.

Taking a big gulp of alcohol, Porlyusica had a shadow covering her face.

"Please, don't make me say it..." When she turned back to the group, they were all shocked to see tears running down the physicians face. It was a unique thing to see, as she usual just looks annoyed at everyone. Imagine that, she exhibits the same emotions as the humans, the very things she hates. But her expression told volumes about what everyone probably already knew.

Ur hands were clutched so tightly in her lap, her knuckles turned white. She pleaded so softly, barely anyone could hear her, "Please, I need to hear you say it."

Gray gulped shakily, as Ultear prayed she wasn't about to hear what she thought was about to come out of Porlyusica's mouth. While she was a rough person to be around, Porlyusica never liked having to be the bearer of bad news. With a heavy heart, Porlyusica had to admit it.

Taking another big swig of booze, Porlyusica just told them: "There's... no easy way to tell you this, I'm so sorry. Ur-san... you're infertile, you can't have any children..."

It felt like a bomb went off. Ultear clapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped, tears falling down her face.

"No!" Ur cried out, covering her face with her hands. Ultear wrapped her mother up in a hug, trying desperately to console Ur. Even though Ultear had tears of her own from this sad situation, seeing her mother break down set something off deep with in herself. Ultear couldn't explain it, but seeing her mother in pain caused her to feel similar pain. The two Malkovich's hugged each other, while Gray sat off to the side, stunned.

Gray slumped back against one of the walls of this house, sliding down it depressed, "No..."

He never liked the idea of Ur being attracted to Natsu, weren't there other guys she could have liked instead? But since Natsu made Ur happy, Gray would learn to live with it. Ur deserved the chance to have that dream of hers come true, was that too much to ask? Life had been so cruel to her, and Gray was always at his Master's side, ready to help her out the best way he could. But now, something has befallen his poor Master, and there's nothing he can do to help her. Just like before with Deliora, Gray can only sit by and watch as things spiral out of his control.

Ur continues to cry, her dreams crushed unfairly. When she was brought back thanks to a secret magic council science team studying Tartarus's technology, Ur was just glad to be alive again. Having a baby certainly wasn't the first thing on her mind, she wanted to make sure her students and her daughter were still alive. After things had settled down for her, she began getting close to Natsu. It started innocently enough, just some flirting here and there, but their relationship grew stronger day after day. Being around Rose helped Ur to remember the joy of motherhood, and she knew she wanted Natsu to be the father of her kids. Just the chance of being a mother one more time filled Ur with a joy she hadn't felt since she gave birth, all those years ago.

And that's when Ur's thoughts went to Natsu: how is she going to break the news to him? He was looking forward to making Ur's wishes happen, excited to make a family with her. Now Ur's even sadder, feeling that she let down not only herself, but Natsu too. She sadly begins believing that she's cursed, and her curse is affecting everyone close to her. That's certainly not the case, but Ur's thoughts go to a dark place when her whole world begins falling apart.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Ur-san, even though that's the last thing you want to hear right now." Porlyusica spoke up. While this woman couldn't relate on a personal level with Ur from past experiences, even she knew the greatest joy a woman can have is being able to bring life into the world.

"I tried contacting Natsu, because I had hoped he would be able to comfort you, but he seems to have disappeared..." At the mention of Natsu's name, Ur's sobs got heavier.

One particular person, who's been feeling helpless this whole time, is now standing up, angry. While he couldn't do anything to help his Master with this, he wasn't so helpless where he couldn't find Natsu, the one who needs to be here, helping Ur.

"Where is he?!" Gray almost snarled.

"Gray!" Ultear hissed.

"He should be here!"

Ultear shook her head, Gray was missing the point. While his heart was in the right place, he was going about it all wrong. They needed to find Natsu, but not to the point where it might make Ur look needy or weak. This was something that needed to be done quietly.

Porlyusica approached the group, carrying a blanket and a pillow for Ur.

"Maybe she should spend the night." She suggested. Porlyusica must really be feeling bad, to offer her own home to a human.

"N-no... Please, just take me home..." Ur managed to croak out.

Porlyusica nodded. While she was looking out for her patient, she still respected Ur's wishes. Gray picked Ur up, and put her on his back, carrying her home. Him and Ultear left, heading to his house, thanking Porlyusica for everything.

 **A few minutes later**

It was a quiet walk to Gray's house. Ultear walked besides Gray, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, She didn't know what to say or do in this situation. She kept taking a look at her mom, seeing that Ur was still sniffling and sobbing, and occasionally saying Natsu's name, even in her sleep.

"Should we tell Fairy Tail what happened?" Ultear asked Gray.

He shook his head no. He didn't want them to find out about this, not yet anyway. That's why he was going a different route home, going the back way instead of cutting through the city. Gray wanted to spare Ur the drama of everyone finding out so soon. She would have been showered with plenty of people saying that they're sorry, and wishing that she gets better. Those things are good and all, but not something Gray thinks Ur wants to hear at the moment. He wants to give her some time to recover before everyone else finds out.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help our mom out." Ultear said softly.

" _Our_ mom?" Gray asked, surprised.

Ultear smiled, "Of course, little brother. She raised you too, so that makes us family. You might still be a snot-nosed little brat, but you're my little brat of a brother."

"Feeling the love, 'sis'." Gray grumbled. He then smirked, "Or would you rather I call you by your other name: Ulty?"

"You must want your big sister to bully you..."

The two of them chuckled slightly at their interaction with each other. It felt kinda nice to be able to do this, given the present circumstances. It didn't last, because then Ur let out another sad sniffle, and both mages fell silent.

The rest of the walk back to Gray's was a silent affair, as both persons contemplated what to do next. When they reached Gray's house, he put Ur to bed in her room, on the new bed she had bought after she had calmed down with her mating frenzy with Natsu. Gray wrapped Ur in a blanket, and let her get some rest. Ultear kissed her mother on her forehead, before leaving as well. Now Gray and Ultear were left wondering what to do next. Well, Gray wasn't, he knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to find Natsu." Gray said, eyes cold and dead, completely focused on the task at hand.

Ultear sighed, "You're not going anywhere, our mother needs both of us. Besides, you have no idea where to start looking."

"I don't care, I'll find him. Even if he's dead, I'll bring him back to life, just until Ur's happy once again."

"Now you're being ridiculous..." Ultear mumbled.

She then looked like she was scratching her neck, but in reality, Ultear was tracing the hidden Dragon Seal Natsu placed on her. Through that mark, Ultear could tell where Natsu was, and what he was doing. It didn't allow her to be there where Natsu was, but it did give her the gist of what was going on. In a way, it was kinda similar to Meredy's Sensory Link magic, but on a whole different scale. The emotions and feelings were much more powerful, and they allowed the recipient to really understand what was going on with their mate. Perhaps humans copied Dragons when they created that magic?

Getting a sense of what Natsu was up to, Ultear smiled softly, _"So that's what you're doing, and that's where you keep going. Natsu..."_

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving. ...Take care of mom, okay?" Gray said.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere."

"Sorry sis, but I gotta do this."

Ultear stood in front of Gray, blocking him, "You'll have to get past me to do so."

Gray chuckled at her challenge, "Come on, Ultear. I beat you last time, don't make me do it a second time. I don't want to hurt you."

Ultear shook her head, "Last time was a fluke, you beat me because I was conveniently distracted by our mother reaching out to me. Don't think I'm the same as I was before."

To drive the point home, Ultear made her magic power spike, and Gray could see that her level was on par Erza's! That stopped him, but made him want to challenge Ultear just for old times sake. She did warn him...

A few minutes later, Gray's laid out, thoroughly beaten. He groaned, "How'd you get so strong?"

"It doesn't matter. Now will you give it up? Mom would be disappointed if she knew we were out here fighting over something so trivial." Ultear sighed.

Gray chuckled, then fell back, looking up at the sky.

"Natsu, huh? No wonder you were so insistent." Gray then grumbled, "I guess I have no choice..."

"You've got that right." Ultear said, suddenly appearing above him. "Now, nap time little brother."

Gray didn't get a chance to ask Ultear what she meant, as the last thing he saw was one of Ultear's orbs bearing down on his face...

 **A few hours later**

Natsu's making his way to Fairy Tail, he had just made it back in town. Before he could enter the guild, he was suddenly advanced upon by Ultear. She slapped him, then dragged him after her.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ultear hissed.

"Nice to see you too..." Natsu groaned, rubbing his face.

Ultear's head was down, a shadow covering her face. She grabbed Natsu by his shirt, and buried her face in his chest. Shakily, she asked, "Do you have any idea what's been happening here since you've been gone?!"

Natsu scratched his head, "Yeah, I felt that you were really sad for a while there, and it looks like you still are. What happened?"

He was stunned, and hurt when he saw Ultear raise her head, and saw that tears were falling down her face.

"Natsu..." She whispered softly, "Mama needs help. Please, go help her."

Natsu felt another painful stab, and a twist in his gut when he heard Ur was in trouble. He pulled Ultear into a tight hug, and asked if she was going to be okay. She nodded, after letting Natsu's warm embrace soothe her.

"Yes. Just please go help Mama, she's at Gray's."

Natsu nodded, hugged her again, then set off. Ultear watched him leave, a feeling of reassurance washing over her. She trusted Natsu completely, knowing Natsu would do whatever it took to comfort Ur. Natsu could be know as the problem solver of Fairy Tail, people could go to him whenever they needed his help, and even if it was just them needing to be cheered up, he would help. Now, if he can work his charm one more time, for Ur's sake...

 **Gray's house**

Natsu approached Gray's place, ready to just walk in, when the front door flew open, and Gray came charging out. He didn't look to be in the best of moods, like he was waiting on pins and needles for the Dragon Slayer to show up.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Gray shouted, grasping Natsu by his shirt.

Natsu could see Gray was visibly upset, his eyes puffy and red, and he could tell the ice mage was holding back a lot of frustration about the tense situation.

"Things must be bad..." Natsu commented.

Gray gripped Natsu's shirt even tighter, his hands shaking, "Natsu, please..." Gray started, about to raise his head, when Natsu decided he didn't want to see his rival in such a sad state.

He punched Gray, knocking him down.

It took Gray a moment to realize what Natsu had done, looking up at Natsu and rubbing the spot he got hit on his face, letting out a shocked, "Why?"

"Get a hold of yourself, man. As much as I hate to say it, you're too tough of a person to be acting this way." Natsu said coolly, a look of intense focus on his face as he looked at Gray's house. Natsu might not know what's making everyone so upset, but he knows this is a serious situation.

Natsu then said he was going to talk to Ur, never asking Gray if it was all right to do so. Gray couldn't help but realize sometimes Natsu just knew exactly what to say or do. He might be a clown at times, but Natsu's words had stopped Gray from recklessly throwing away his life when he wanted to destroy Deliora all those years ago.

Leaving Gray sitting there to reflect on everything Natsu's done for him, and will continue to do in the future, Natsu entered Gray's house. He went to the coldest part of the house, and sure enough he found Ur. She was in her room, behind her locked door. He knocked gently on her door.

"Ur, it's me, Natsu. Please let me in." Natsu said softly.

There was a long period of silence, where Natsu almost thought Ur was asleep. He was about to leave when Ur spoke up.

"N-no. Go away."

"Go away? Why?"

Another long pause. "Because I don't want you to see me like this."

"Ur... Please..." Natsu begged. He could hear Ur sniffling on the other side.

More silence. Eventually, Natsu put his back against door, then slid down until he was seated against it.

"You don't have to open the door right away. Whenever you're ready is fine." He said softly.

Natsu had to wait for awhile, but Ur eventually got up, and opened the door to let him in. Natsu shot up, and his heart sank when he say Ur's face. Her bright, beautiful face was now dull and void of energy, tear-stained, eyes puffy and red. He was about to pull Ur into a hug, but she walked away and sat on her bed.

Taking a moment, Natsu looked around Ur's room, and noticed the state it was in. It was a mess, clothes and other objects thrown around almost as if without a care, perhaps a result of Ur's depression and anguish. This time, her room's not a mess because of all the sex they were having. Natsu looked over to Ur herself, and noticed she was holding a baby's outfit. It had a tear in it, Ur having done that in a darker moment, but now she was trying to sew it back up. In the back of her mind, Ur thought maybe someone else could use it, since she has no need for it...

"Ur... Tell me what happened."

She sat there ignoring him, trying to sew up the tear on the baby clothing. Her shoulders began to start shaking as she tried to keep it together, while she tried to distract herself with the task in front of her. Natsu grabbed her hands with his own, trying to get her attention. Things got to be too much for Ur, and she broke down crying again. Natsu pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

It took a while, but Natsu got Ur to finally tell him everything. It broke his heart. He hadn't seen Ur so happy before, even if she just recently came into his life, but Natsu knew this had to be one of the most important things in her life. Holding her in his arms, all Natsu could do was try and tell her it would be all right. But even he himself didn't believe that. It also made him angry, Ur deserved better than this.

Natsu noticed up against one of the walls in Ur's room was a box, and in it was an un-assembled baby's crib. Ur was looking forward to Natsu and her putting it together, but currently, it looks like that won't happen...

No, scratch that. Natsu's eye's are fiery, he's going to make Ur's dream come true.

Natsu places Ur on her back, and she looks up at him, surprised. An idea's coming to him...

"Natsu? Wh-" Ur started to ask, cut off when he silenced her with a kiss.

Natsu grins, "Let's try one more time."

She starts to tell him it's not possible, but he stops her when he takes both of their clothes off. At this point, Ur gives up and lets him do what he wants, thinking it won't change things. As they get into, Ur feels a noticeable difference this time, as apposed to all the other times they've done it. Something has changed, something that calms Ur, and tells her that everything's going to work out in the end...

 **A week later, Lucy's house**

"Mama, stop it!" Lucy huffs.

"Awwww, Luuuucccyyyy! Come to Mama!"

There's a bit of a struggle as Lucy pries her mom off of her. Layla, feeling a bit down, decided to cheer herself up with a sip of the good stuff. She had found Cana's secret stash, one that Lucy had forgotten Cana had hidden here, in case of, "emergencies". Cana's been cutting down on the drinking, most notably when Rose is around, but instead finds new places to have a few rounds. Heh, good 'ol Cana.

"A little help, Anna?" Lucy calls out, tryin to get her ancestors attention.

"Amazing, the people who write these articles sure are smart! How did they know this girl here is pregnant all ready? She just started this relationship with this guy, how did they find out?"

Anna was reading Sorcerer Weekly.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read..." Lucy sweatdropped.

Anna looked up from the magazine, a look of complete shock on her face, "But... that means they're lying! Can they do that?"

Wow. Lucy feels a little bad for Anna, she's still getting used to being in a different time. "You sure do come from an innocent age..." Lucy said.

"Gahh!" Lucy then cries out, Layla pounced on her again, hugging Lucy's face to her cleavage while she hummed a song, dancing slowly with Lucy.

After a bit of maneuvering, Lucy managed to free herself, and she sighed, "You shouldn't be so sad, I hate to see you act this way."

The message got through, and Layla stood straight up, blinked, then shrugged, "I guess you're right." Her attitude did a 180. Lucy's mouth fell open, Layla sure got over that quickly!

Lucy had a pretty good idea what was bothering her mother, "You're not jealous of Ur, are you Mama?"

"I hope not," Layla said, pouting, "I don't want to think of myself that way, but maybe I am jealous. Does that make me a bad person, not supporting my friend?"

"Well," Lucy said, "You're a passionate person, to say the least. But you're not a bad person, we all let our emotions get the best of us from time to time."

"I guess you're right." Layla sighed.

Lucy smiled. It felt odd helping her mom through her problem, but she's glad to have the opportunity to do so. Then Layla began to act odd again...

"Aww, my cute little girl helped me... give Mama a kiss!"

Lucy sweatdropped, then had to fight off her drunk mom.

Seeing the mother and daughter team, "bond", and thinking this is what women of this age do, Anna snuggled up on the other side of Lucy, trapping her between them, trying to give Lucy a kiss. Any guy, and some girls, would kill to be in Lucy's spot. But not her, she's wishing she could die.

Too bad none of these ladies were paying attention to see if anyone was spying on them, because there was someone. All that they might have seen now was twin streams of blood coming out of someone's nose, followed by a thud. A closer look reveals a ladder, someone had used that to peek in on the ladies. The culprit? A certain red-head...

"N-no... must... stay... conscious!"

But it was to much for Flare, she passed out before she could recover, and possibly think of trying to join the ladies. She had an extremely perverted smile on her face, swirls for eyes, blood coming out of her nose, drool running down her chin, and her hands reached out, as she fantasized about being with all three Heartfilia's.

Somebody walking by, happened to see Flare acting the way she did, and just shook his head, "What a freak."

 **The next day**

"I don't know what you did, but you made Master Ur happy again."

Natsu's sitting at a table in Fairy Tail, eating while talking with a grateful Gray. The ice mage bought the Dragon Slayer the food he's eating, his appreciation apparent.

"You really helped me out. Without you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Ur." Natsu replied.

"Still, thank you."

Natsu nodded, then grinned, "You realize this means I own you, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Gray sighed, dejected. Natsu wonders if he can make Gray create an ice sculpture of his likeness to put outside his house... Actually, he needs two sculptures, one on either side of the entrance to his home. Only makes sense.

They continued chatting, Gray trying to get Natsu to tell him what he did for Ur. But Natsu's not saying anything, he'll find out eventually. They were then approached by Lucy. She needed to speak with Natsu alone.

"What's up?"

"Well..."

A few moments later...

"Heh, let me get this straight..." Natsu smirked, absolutely loving where this was headed, "You want me 'take care' of Layla? I think that can be arranged..." He then pulled out a bottle of mouth spray, and freshened his breath.

"I said just make her happy, you pervert!" Lucy growled.

Natsu blinked innocently, "Who me? Do something like that? I was just gonna take Layla out on a date, since you said she's been feeling kind of lonely lately. Geez, Luce."

"Really..." Lucy deadpanned.

He then put his hand of her shoulder, "But if comes to it, I'll make sure she gets a happy ending. All for Layla's sake."

Lucy nearly slapped Natsu for that, now she's beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to come to Natsu for help...

 **That evening**

"So, what do you think?" Layla asked Anna and Lucy. She was trying on different clothes for her date with Natsu. She went through a whole montage of clothes, eventually settling on sexy, crop top sweater, and a pair of low rise jeans, that left Layla's flat stomach exposed a little. Casual clothes that still looked hot on the mom.

Layla was surprised when Lucy showed up, saying that Natsu wanted to go out on a date with her. But Layla's not stupid, she knows why Natsu's doing this, Lucy must be putting him up to this. That hits her pride a little, trying not to sound like she's desperate, but she'll go along with it. Layla's quite interested in seeing what the Dragon Slayer has planned.

"You look beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed. Her mom would look great no matter what she wore. Anna agreed as well, wondering when she'll get her turn with Natsu. She has needs as well, but puts that aside for Layla's sake.

"Should we leave them the house, for afterwards?" Anna asked.

Layla blushed slightly, that was certainly something that was on her mind. She looked to Lucy, seeing as this was her house, Layla and Anna were technically living under her roof.

"I-I guess so..." Lucy said.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us." Layla replied.

"It's okay, you deserve to be happy, even if it's only one night." Lucy gave her mom a hard stare. Layla chuckled at that, she'll take it.

*Ding dong*

The doorbell rung, alerting the Heartfilia's that Natsu was here. Layla rushed to go answer it, nearly knocking her family members out of the way in the process. Layla didn't even invite Natsu in, she was looking forward to getting this date underway.

As Lucy watched her mom take off, she turned to Anna, "So, where should we go? We could go to Natsu's, and see Rose."

"Sure, that sounds fine. But I'm in no big hurry, I'd like to finish reading this story you were writing." Anna held up a stack of papers, and Lucy's mouth dropped open. How do people keep finding it?!

"I assume this Queen of the Celestial's is about me, and this Fiery King of Earthland is Natsu, no? Who else could it be about? How odd that you would write fiction about someone else." Anna noted.

Lucy didn't even know where to start, there was some much wrong with what she just said. But she did have one thing to scream about:

"Anna, stay out of my stuff!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

 **With Natsu and Layla**

"You really do look great, Layla."

"Why thank you. But what about you? Did you get into a fight again?" Layla sighed.

Natsu and Layla were walking through the streets of Magnolia, heading for their destination, Natsu leading the way while Layla had her arm around his. Natsu looked down, and realized his clothes were a little dirty, because of the fight he had gotten into.

"It's not my fault," Natsu whined, childishly, "I was on my way to pick you up, when I ran into Cana. We were just innocently talking, and Gildarts showed up, mad. He started accusing me of stuff, we fought, and that's why I look like this!"

"You just couldn't help yourself, now could you?" Layla scolded.

"Hey!" Natsu huffed, "I held back! If this date wasn't so important, I would just moped the floor with him!"

Layla chuckled softly, "Of course you would have. Still, I'm glad you realized this means a lot to me." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"So, where are we going? A picnic?" Layla asked, noting the basket and blanket Natsu was holding.

"Yup, I thought we could go to this hill over looking the city, and have our date up there."

"Awww, Natsu, that's so sweet of you. What a romantic idea." Layla smiled, she loved the idea of her and Natsu having some alone time.

"Only the best for you, Layla." Natsu replied, flashing his pearly white's.

Before long, they reached their destination. Natsu laid the blanket out, and they sat down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to eat, so why don't w-" Natsu was opening the picnic basket, but something cut him off, and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Layla asked.

But Natsu couldn't even reply, he was too stunned by what he had seen. When Layla kept asking him why he was acting this way, Natsu kept trying to avoid her question, and tried moving the basket away from her. With a bit of wrestling, Layla managed to get the basket away from him, and looked inside. Now it's Layla's turn to look shocked and stunned.

"Natsu, what is the matter with you?!" Layla huffed, "We're on a date, and you decide to bring these... these... dirty magazines?! Did you think I would be into this sort of thing? And don't tell me you just read these for the articles!" Layla waved a nudie magazine in front of Natsu's face while she went off on him.

"N-no, I swear, they're not mine!" Natsu defended.

"If they aren't yours, then who's are they?!" Layla demanded.

Then it dawned on Natsu, "Gildarts! This must be his basket! He had one with him, and after we fought, I must have grabbed the wrong one!"

Layla shook her, then sighed, "Natsu, that's pretty low to blame someone else for your own pervertedness. The least you could is be honest with me, and not try to cover it up. I'm actually kind of hurt..." She looked so sad.

"I'm telling you the truth, those aren't mine!" Natsu tried to reason, but Layla wasn't having it.

She was about to scold him some more, and say that this date was over with, but then something else happened.

"Nnnnnnaaaaatttttssssuuuuu!" A loud voice called out. It was coming from far away, but was rapidly approaching. Layla looked out, surprised to see it was coming from Gildarts, who was running up the side of this hill towards them. He had a deranged look on his face, one mixed with anger and embarrassment. When he reached them, he wasted no time getting into an argument with Natsu.

A shadow covered Layla's face as she realized Natsu was telling the truth. Now, it's for her to ay a few words to the crash mage. Leaving a painful knot on Gildarts head, Layla laid into him a bit.

"Gildarts Clive! You should be ashamed of yourself! Here I was, accusing Natsu of something he didn't do, and come to find out, this was all you're doing! You almost ruined our date! What kind of man keeps dirty magazines in a picnic basket?"

"I tried keeping them in my traveling bag, but Natsu stole that too!" Gildarts tried to defend himself, bringing up what happened when he ran into Natsu after the events with Tartarus.

"I didn't steal them back then either, it was a mistake!"

"Liar!"

Gildarts was ready to brawl with Natsu again, but Layla kicked him out, and Gildarts walked away in shame. Layla had Natsu burn the basket, magazines included.

Now that that business was done away with, hopefully these two can get their date underway. Natsu and Layla set the blanket up, and served dinner. Natsu had made most of the food, using his fire to cook any meat dishes. He relied on Mira to make the sandwiches, as the Dragon Slayer has unusual taste buds. They started a nice little conversation, Natsu listening closely to Layla as she shared her interests, and her past. She not-so subtly dropped the hint that it's been a while since she's been intimate, Jude being her only one, but she's certainly looking to change that...

Things then took a turn south, when the smell of their meal was attracting the local wildlife. Now a hungry bear was sniffing around their picnic, ignoring the humans present. Layla's trying not to freak out, but Natsu's got the solution. Without warning, Natsu tackled the bear, rolling down the hill with it.

"Of course..." Layla sighed, shaking her head. Why is he so strange?

She went after the two animals wrestling, having to bop Natsu on the head to get him to stop fighting with the beast. After offering the bear some of the food, and petting it, the beast left them in peace.

"Heh, you're amazing Layla." Natsu said, praising her on her peace keeping abilities

They then went back to their date, as if nothing happened. Natsu took out a bottle of alcohol, time for things to really get poppin'!

"Oh Natsu, trying to get me drunk?" Layla giggled.

He laughed, "No way, I would never do that..."

"Uh-huh..." Layla purred, snuggling up to Natsu. The alcohol's all ready starting to affect her.

Looking at each other, the two mages closed the distance, ready to share a wonderful kiss. But before that could happen, something else did.

*Woooosh*

*Thud*

The wind blew, and a beehive from a tree overlooking the couple plopped down in front of them.

"Uh-" Natsu started.

"-oh" Layla finished.

She then watched as a swarm of bees chased Natsu around, feeling bad that they only went after him. But not that bad. After awhile, Natsu came back to Layla, and collapsed in front of her, covered in bee stings.

"This is going great..." Natsu groaned.

A moment later, Natsu's back to normal, somehow. Both mages wondered if they should call it a night, as almost nothing's going right. But they decide to stick things out. At least later on, they'll be able to look back on this and laugh.

Natsu and Layla finished their meal, downed the rest of the booze, and sat together, watching the sun set. It was a nice ending to their unusual date, a romantic finish, too bad they don't notice the dark clouds rolling in...

Now they're fooling around, Layla losing her inhibitions a bit. She's about to get a little handsy, when -

*Crack!*

*Thoooom!*

"Why is everything against us?!" Natsu shouts.

The weather took a turn for the worse, as it began pouring rain. Now it was a scramble as Natsu and Layla tried to find shelter under a tree. Not the best place to be hiding, especially since lightning's striking. But it's just for a moment as Natsu springs into action.

"I guess we have no choice..."

Abandoning the picnic, Natsu scoops Layla up, and runs back to Lucy's house, carrying her bridal-style. He never trips or falls, even though it seems like mother nature wants him too, but they make it back safely.

"What a day..." Layla sighed, looking for a candle, the storm knocking out all power. Natsu lights it, the lone candle letting just enough light off so that they can see each other.

"Do you want me to dry your clo-" Natsu starts, but stops when he turns back to Layla. She's taken her clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor, now just in her underwear. What a sight. The rain's soaked through her clothes, and drenched her bra and panties, making them shrink up, and cling to her. Her body looks all shiny from the water, and the sight makes Natsu's mind go blank.

"Uh..."

Layla shivers a little, "Natsu, why don't we go back to my room?" She wants to be next to Natsu because there must be something he could do to keep her warm...

"Is this really about to happen?" Natsu asks, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What do you think?" Layla smirks, pulling him into her room, and shutting the door...

 **The next morning**

"Mama? Natsu?" Lucy calls out. She's back first thing in the morning, checking to see how their date went. Approaching Layla's door, Lucy first listens for any activities, then slowly opens it, hoping not to catch them in the act. To her relief, there is none. But she does find Natsu and her mom in bed together asleep. She's about to leave, when her subtle movements wake them up.

"Morning, Luce!"

"Good morning honey."

"What did you two do last night?!"

As they exchange greetings with her, Lucy wasted little time in getting to the bottom of the matter. They both looked at her shocked, but then Layla pulled back the blanket on her bed. Lucy saw her mother still in her underwear, and it's not like Layla would get up, get dressed, then go to sleep. So it looks like nothing happened.

"Phew, that's good." Lucy said, relieved. She then herd a noise coming from outside. "Oh, mail's here."

As she went to go get the mail, Layla snuck after her, then locked the front door when Lucy was outside. Natsu threw Layla a raised eyebrow look.

*Rattle* *Rattle*

"Hey, what gives?" Lucy could be heard asking on the other side. "Mama, did you do this? Let me in!" Layla then gestured to Lucy's keys sitting on a table by the front door, she didn't think she'd need them just to go get them, so she left them behind, and now she's locked out. And she's got a pretty idea what Natsu and Layla are going to do while she's outside, they just wanted to wait until the time was perfect, and that neither one was drunk.

 **A week later**

To Layla's credit, she did manage to keep Natsu from being able to leave her bed for a few days. But the Dragon Slayers stamina was too much, and she's been spending the last couple days in bed, recovering.

During the last week, things around Magnolia have settled down, no more crazy business from Natsu or a girl he's been with. But now, there's a certain change in the air, and something big is about to happen...

"Are you ready for this?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, let's do this." Ur said, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Natsu followed into Fairy Tail after Ur, Erza following them, the Scarlet Knight having spent the night with Natsu when Ur showed up at Natsu's house. Erza was there after she reminded Natsu that's he's been neglecting her lately. She held Rose on her arm, playing with the child ever since they left Natsu's. Bisca and Asuka were also with the group, they wanted to be present for this as well.

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, mages running around, handling their business. Luckily, everyone's here, because Ur's got something to say to them all.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention please?" Ur yelled, getting everyone to stop what they were doing, and focus on her.

Taking a deep breath when it was quiet, Ur looked back at Natsu, who smiled, and nodded for her to continue. Ur turned back to the guild, a few tears running down her face. Gray was the first to react, about to run over to help his teacher, but she put up a hand to stop him. Everyone else just looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Ur then smiled, tears still flowing, lifted her shirt up slightly, and rubbed her stomach.

"Everyone... I'm pregnant!"

There was a resounding chorus of cheers as everyone celebrated. They didn't know the things Ur had gone through, the initial diagnosis of her being infertile, all they knew was Ur had gotten her wish granted. Even Erza and Bisca hadn't know what was going on, Natsu, Ur, Gray, Ultear, and Porlyusica were the only ones who knew of the drama that had happened. Everyone else didn't need to know, they would just be happy that Ur's happy. But Erza and Bisca found out that Ur was pregnant earlier, when Ur showed up at Natsu's house this morning, to tell him the good news.

None of the girls of Fairy Tail were jealous or upset, they all knew how much Ur wanted a baby. They were all surrounding Ur, chatting with the soon to be mom again, while the guys congratulated Natsu. Rose approached Ur, and she scooped her up, giving Rose huge, affectionate hugs. It got to be too much for the child, and she sweatdropped because of Ur being overly affectionate, while everyone else laughed.

Rose then kept staring at Ur's stomach. She didn't really understand exactly what was going on, and the part of a bay being inside Ur mystified her.

"That's right, sweetheart, there's a baby growing inside me." Ur told Rose.

The pinkette's eyes went wide, how could this be? She turned to her father for clarification, "Dada, where do-"

"S-say," Natsu gulped and sweatdropped, "What's going on over there? Looks interesting, I'm gonna go check it out." He then hurried away before Rose could ask him 'that' question. He wasn't looking at anything, he just needed to get away before he was roped into something frightening for not only himself, but Rose as well.

Ur giggled, watching a confused Rose tilt her head, a question mark popping up over the child's head, then hugged her yet again. Rose simply shrugged, then snuggled up against Ur's stomach, feeling the slight warmth coming from there.

Crisis adverted, Natsu began to enjoy the party that was going on. But at some point, he turned back to watch Ur. She felt him looking at her, and she turned to him, and smiled. When she turned back to the people she was conversing with, Natsu noticed a flash of something appear on a certain part of Ur's body. It was something only Natsu and Ur could see, a bond they now shared. Because you see, on Ur's neck...

...was a Dragon's Seal.

 **Ohhh! There we go. Now, that wasn't so bad was it?**

 **I know some of you were definitely against me doing something harsh to Ur. Come on, do you really think I'd do that to her? Shame on you! Haha, just kidding. You're concern was nice to see, but I wouldn't go that low, stepping on one character for the sake of drama. But some of you just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my mind, and you can never too sure how an author will approach a subject.**

 **So a personal thank you for everyone who was kind enough to be concerned.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter!**

 **I could either do one of several omakes I have planned, one of which would be family life at Natsu's house, since some of you have been asking to see more family moments. In which case I'd be open to ideas as to what you'd like to see happen.**

 **Or I could just move on to the next girl, and with her, let's just say, it'll cause a "model" warfare. I'll let you all decide.**

 **Until next time folks, hopefully you all enjoy yourselves. Peace!**


	23. House Dragneel (Omake)

**House Dragneel (Omake)**

 **Welcome everybody, I'm glad you've chosen to read this story.**

 **This chapter will focus on Natsu, Bisca, Kyouka, Sayla, Asuka, and Rose, and some of the things that happen during the course of a day. Expect them to run into a few Fairy Tail characters as well. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **Shout out to DisasterMaster0 for his ideas in this one.**

 **Natsu's house, morning**

"Here you go... how does it taste?"

*Nom*

*Nom*

*Nom*

"...Hey, that tastes great!"

"Really? I'm glad you like it!"

Natsu and Bisca are standing in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Bisca's got a spoonful of some of the dish she's making, for Natsu to sample. He approves, and now she can serve it to the rest of the people living here.

The sounds of little feet approaching let the parents know their kids were here, excited to eat. To be honest, Rose was the one who was excited, Asuka was just going along for the ride. She was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, Rose ignoring that when she dragged Asuka, holding her hand, and forcing her bestie to follow her. If Asuka wasn't awake before, she is now.

Everyone was about to sit down and eat, but Natsu noticed something: "Where's Kyouka and Sayla?"

"I don't know," Bisca said, trying to hold Rose off from eating before everyone was present, "Are they up yet? Maybe you should go and tell them breakfast is ready."

"All right. Be good." Natsu then said to Rose, patting the impatient pinkette on the head. To which she whined.

Walking through the halls of his house, Natsu was alerted to the sound off some strange noise coming from Kyouka and Sayla's bedroom. Natsu heard giggling, but also a lot of bouncing going on, as well as some soft thumping noises as well. Slowly, and quietly, Natsu approached the women's doorway, and peaked in. His mouth dropped open at what he saw, it was quite a sight indeed...

Kyouka and Sayla were bouncing around on their bed, playfully smacking each other with pillows.

Natsu stayed as quiet as possible, so as not to disrupt the duo. While he watched, to Natsu, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion, even though it wasn't. Because he was so focused on what was going on in front of him, Natsu wasn't paying attention, lost his balance, and fell over.

*Crash!*

"Ummm... oops..."

Kyouka and Sayla stopped their sexy pillow fight, and looked down at Natsu. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to make an excuse for why he was there.

"Naughty, naughty boy..." Kyouka teased. She then turned back to Sayla, "Good game. It looks like you won, 15 to 8."

"There's a score?!" Natsu questioned, but was ignored.

"Natsu? What's taking so lo-" Natsu's eyes went wide as Bisca entered. She took one look at what was going on in the room, and shook her head at Natsu.

"Oi, that's just bad timing..." He slumped and groaned.

Bisca sighed, "Ladies, breakfast is ready." She then threw Natsu a dirty look. He obediently followed after her, dragging his feet.

"Aww, man..."

 **After breakfast**

Everyone was split up, Kyouka and Sayla disappearing to do their own activities, while Bisca took Rose and Happy with her out into the woods behind Natsu's house. This left Natsu and Asuka together. Bisca wanted them to spend some more time together, so now they were walking through the streets of Magnolia, looking for something to do.

"I'm bored, Natsuuuu..." Asuka whined.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Natsu apologized.

They had been drifting aimlessly for a while now, with nothing happening. Natsu was trying hard, looking for even the slightest thing for him to bond with Asuka with. It was different with Rose, her being his daughter, she was easily entertained by the smallest things, but that wasn't the case with Asuka. Absolutely nothing of interest was going on, like Earthland was trying to make his walk with Asuka difficult. He was soon bailed out when he heard someone calling him.

"Natsu!"

He turned in the direction of the voice to see Mira approaching them.

"Hey Mira. Wow, you look great!"

"Aww, why thank you, Natsu! I certainly try my hardest." Mira wasn't dressed any different, just wearing her typical pink dress, but Natsu knows a small compliment goes a long way.

"Hi, Asuka-chan!" Mira said, waving to Natsu's companion, which the girl giggled, and gave her favorite cook a hug, "Are you having fun with Natsu?"

"Not really..." Asuka pouted.

Mira watched Natsu slump, saying that he was trying, but having no luck. Mia felt bad for him, it must have been easier doing something with his own kid, rather than someone else's. Then, an idea came to Mira.

"I know, I was just headed to the farmers market to pick up a few things, care to join me?"

Both people nodded their heads, finally, something interesting to do! Mira put her arm around Natsu's, held Asuka's hand, and led the way. But Asuka saw Mira getting close and comfy with Natsu along the way, and frowned...

When they reached the farmers market, the group saw that it was a bustling area, plenty of people out and about. Whether they were here to buy or sell, this seemed to be the place to be right now. Natsu for one, was shocked.

"Is it always like this?"

Mira giggled, "Yep! You've never heard of this place because you've always been off doing your own thing. Other people have lives to, you know."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, but I bet they're not as interesting as mine." So true.

"Still, I think you'll like this, this place has all kinds of foods to get." Mira said.

Natsu stood there, taking a deep whiff, his nose picking up on a multitude of delicious scents. He then began to drool, and along with Asuka, began bouncing up and down excitedly. They then tried pulling Mira in different directions as they made their way though the area, acting like kids in a candy store. Mira sighed happily, feeling like she could get use to this kind of family setting.

The group went from booth to booth, enjoying every free sample they could get their hands on. Mira picked up a couple new recipe ideas, particularly ones that Natsu said were tasty, mentally remembering to have him try her version of these dishes. She also bought a few things, some for the guild, others for use at her own home, Natsu footing the bill. But he was more than happy too, like he had any other choice.

Mira was sad to have to part ways with Natsu and Asuka after a while, but she was on her break, and it was soon time to head back to Fairy Tail. Natsu offered to escort Mira, but she told him she would be fine, and that she didn't want to take up any more of their time. But Mira did give Natsu a quick smooch on the lips, thanking him for all the fun she had, missing the sudden frown on Asuka's face when she kissed Natsu.

This now left Natsu and Asuka alone again. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, expectantly. Great, now what?

 **Back with Bisca and Rose**

Bisca, Rose and Happy had left the house, cutting their way through the woods behind Natsu's house. As they made their way to a certain spot, Bisca held Rose by the hand, while Happy flew overhead, making sure the child was close by her side. Rose was excited, she knew exactly where they were going, what they were about to do, and who they were about to see.

When they reached the designated clearing, Bisca stopped their little group. She bent down, and took the backpack she was wearing, and began going through it. It was an adventurer's backpack, and Bisca was dressed accordingly, wearing some hiking clothes, instead of her ones.

Bisca found the object she was looking for, and pulled it out. It was a blue, almost submarine-shaped object. It might have been confused for one, if not for the holes on one of the sides of it, and the tip that extended from near the top of the object that also had a hole at the top of it. Around the base of the protruding tip was a silver band, and etched on the silver band was a set of three gold triangles that formed a sort of pyramid, the golden triangles forming another white triangle of empty space in between them...

The mom then took the object in her one hand, and placed her fingers over some of the holes in the side of the object, put her mouth on the part that was extended, and blew. By moving her fingers and either covering or uncovering certain holes as she blew into the instrument, certain notes would sound, and she could play songs. She knew a couple, but only one was of particular interest right now.

Rose watched on with delight, enjoying the melody being played, while Happy commented on how nice it sounded. The wind carried the music through the forest, to it's intended target. The group didn't have to wait for long, as the song that was played summoned to them the animal that went by the same name as the song.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise, and the group was graced with the presence of a friend. They all took a good look at the majestic creature that walked on all fours. It was a fairly large brown-colored horse, that was almost reddish in appearance, with a mane of silver/white hair going from just above it's nose, all the way to the back of it's neck, and it's tail hair was the same color.

The animal neighed, then approached the group. It trotted over to Rose, and gave the excited child a playful lick. Rose couldn't contain her excitement:

"Epona!"

The horse neighed again in acknowledgement of it's name, moving it's head down to Rose's level so that the girl could hug it's face.

"How have you been girl?" Bisca asked, petting Epona.

It huffed slightly, while Happy translated that it's been a while since Epona's seen anyone from this group. It's been an odd situation involving this horse, Natsu found it one day in the woods behind his house. It was being attacked by some Vulcans, but Natsu teamed up with it to drive them away. Afterwards, Natsu, hungry from the fight, looked at Epona with a desire to snack on it, causing another brawl. One hind kick later, Natsu decided it was best to just leave it alone.

But Epona didn't leave Natsu alone. It followed Natsu back to his house, where Bisca fell in love with the graceful steed. She wanted to keep the horse in the house with them, like the horse she use to have back when she was living at Fairy Hills, but Epona didn't want to be kept indoors. And for good reason, it was a powerful horse that's probably use to traveling around with it's previous owner many times... So instead, it lived in the woods behind Natsu's house, somehow always hidden, only responding when it's song was played. When Bisca had gone through the bag Epona had tied around her neck, she saw that there was just a brief letter inside with the musical instrument, asking the person who takes in Epona to treat her nice, and instructions on how to play her song.

Bisca fetched a brush out of her bag, and made sure Epona's coat maintained it's luxurious sheen. When that was done, and Rose and Happy had gotten some fodder for the horse to eat, Bisca asked if it all right if they could ride on it's back. Epona stomped once, and Bisca knew that meant yes. She put Rose up onto Epona carefully, then climbed up onto it, holding Rose in her lap, both mages holding on tight. Happy lined himself up with Epona, getting ready for something. Then Bisca re-equipped her rifle.

"3... 2... 1!"

Bisca fired a shot into the air, and Epona took off like a bullet, racing against Happy. Bisca had to quickly get back into holding on for dear life, protectively keeping Rose safe against her body as the child shrieked with delight as the race was under way.

It was a short race, but Epona was definitely faster than Happy. The group stopped by a lake to relax after the race. Happy was stretched out on a rock, whining for fish. Epona was drinking from the lake, and Bisca had to stop Rose from acting like the horse, trying to drink from the lake as well. While Epona relaxed and enjoyed their company, Bisca put together a fishing rod, and Rose sat in her lap, the two of them getting to bond as they tried to catch Happy a snack. Bisca had made Rose a boxed meal to tide her over while they were out today, and Bisca enjoyed having some alone time with Natsu's daughter.

Eventually though, it was getting close to lunch time, so they headed back to the house. Epona gave them a lift back, and when she dropped the group back off at the house, they waved goodbye to the steed. Rose was sad to have to say goodbye, but it won't be the last she ever sees of her animal friend, especially if Bisca teaches her Epona's Song...

 **With Natsu and Asuka**

The duo was once again killing time before they were suppose to meet up at the house for lunch. But it was getting close to the time for them to head back, so Natsu thought they'd just walk home slowly.

It was a peaceful walk back, Natsu making idle conversation with Asuka, that was until the heard:

"This is unacceptable!"

The pair had been walking by a bakery, when they heard a girl shouting angrily.

"Oh boy..." Natsu muttered, he had a strong feeling he knew who it was doing this...

Sure enough, when they entered the shop, it was Erza, chewing out an employee working here. She then began shaking the employee by the collar, demanding to know if he knew who she was. When he, "didn't answer fast enough", Erza head butted the poor guy, knocking him unconscious, and demanded to speak to the owner. Luckily, Erza had more respect for her favorite baker, allowing the owner of the store to explain why things were going wrong.

"Sorry Erza-san, but several of our oven's broke down, so we're not able to fill your order on time like we said we would. I apologize." The man bowed to her, hoping it would calm her down. It did. He then muttered, "Probably because you always order so much, they just gave up."

Natsu took a look at the stack of boxes of sweets that must have been just part of Erza's order, and sweatdropped, she needed more?!

Erza let out a long deep sigh, then took a seat at the counter. She then chuckled, "Very well, I understand. Sometimes things don't go according to plan. I will wait a little longer for you to be finished." She then took a look at a watch on her wrist that didn't exist, and said, "You have 5 minutes."

"That's not nearly enough time!" The owner shouted out loud, then slumped to the floor, tears streaming comically down his face, "We're doomed..."

"You're wasting time..." Erza nonchalantly said, taking a sip of some tea.

Time for Natsu to step in and save the day. Unfortunately, he's got his own way of doing things. He snuck up behind a distracted Erza, and poked her in her side, good thing she wasn't wearing her armor. Her reaction was imminent.

"Kyaaa!"

Erza shot straight up into the air, and was clinging tightly to a ceiling light, face red from embarrassment as she shakily looked down to see who would do that to her. When she saw it was just Natsu, she was relieved, because if it had been someone else, she would have had to paint the walls of this bakery with their blood. But that didn't stop her from grumbling about Natsu embarrassing her like that.

"Wow, you're really high-strung!" Natsu commented, looking up at Erza.

"Like a kitty!" Asuka giggled.

Natsu laughed, but stopped teasing Erza, and held his arms open to catch Erza as she dropped down to him. She was still embarrassed, but tried to play things off like nothing happened.

"Times up!" Erza bellowed, demanding the rest of her order. The workers here were glad for the brief relief Natsu had brought, but now Erza's attention is back on them.

"Can't you let it slide this one time?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I could, but then they might think it's okay to keep doing this in the future. I'm just making sure this doesn't happen again."

He would have called her a bully, but he's not looking for a fight, surprisingly. Instead he's trying to keep Erza from making a foolish mistake. "Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I can fix your oven."

"The only thing really wrong with it is that it won't heat properly, so nothing will cook right. So unless you have something that can heat up all these orders we have lined up, we're stuck."

Is he serious? Natsu just sweatdropps as he looks at Erza, her eyes sparkling, "Uh oh..."

Well, at least the time flew by fast. Erza put Natsu to work filling at the orders the shop had, "Faster Natsu, faster!" Erza shouted as she helped get them into boxes.

"You really shouldn't shout that out loud..." Natsu warned. If someone was walking by, they might get the wrong impression. "And stop eating half the orders!"

"It's my fee, since we're not getting paid to do this." Erza explained. She looked adorable, face covered in desserts, like a kid in some kind of store. She was kind enough to share with Asuka, who just ate, and watched everything happen. Natsu made Asuka promise not to tell her mom that he let her spoil her lunch with all these sweets.

When they finally got the store caught up, The group was rewarded with some boxes of treats for their hard work. Erza went her separate way, running off to enjoy her mountain of desserts, wishing Natsu and Asuka a good rest of their day. Hopefully with the couple of boxes of treats, Bisca won't be upset that they'll be late getting back for lunch...

 **Afternoon, Natsu's house**

Natsu's group made it back just after Bisca's did, the mom already getting it prepared. Natsu again telling Asuka not to say anything about the sweets he let her have. She promised, then immediately broke that promise when she saw her BFF, Rose.

"We were at a bakery, and I had so much good stuff!" Asuka told Rose. She wasn't rubbing it in, she was just so happy to share her experience with her friend.

"Aww, no fair..." Rose pouted.

"Natsu," Bisca said, looking up from the stove where she was working at, "What did Asuka-" But Natsu strolled in, put the boxes down, then ran off to hide. Bisca was going to make it her business to hunt down the Dragon Slayer, but she had some chocolate from one of the boxes, and suddenly she wasn't so upset with Natsu's parenting style. Go figure.

After lunch, the girls said they wanted to do an activity with Natsu. "A tea party!" They exclaimed.

"Tea party?" Natsu asked innocently, "What's that?"

 **...**

A few moments later, Natsu found out exactly what one was. And he's not so happy about it...

Asuka and Rose were set up outside, a table made with tea pots, lots of pretty colors, and of course some cake that Natsu had gotten. One problem though: the dress code. As in an actual dress...

The girls had their pretty princess dresses on, and Natsu unfortunately had to follow suite. So here's Natsu Dragneel, hero of Earthland... wearing a pink dress. He wants to just vanish, but grits his teeth and bears it to make the girls happy, at least there's food to eat. But that doesn't stop him from whining about it.

"No wonder Bisca was laughing, this is ridiculous!"

"Hush, dada!" Rose scolded. That silenced him.

So now he just sitting here looking crazy. _"It could be worse."_ Natsu thought, unaware of what he was bring upon himself. Things were peaceful, for the moment. This was about to change, in a huge way.

"Is, is that... Natsu?!"

Natsu turned to see who was speaking, and saw: "Gray?!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" The ice mage burst into laughter at seeing his rival in this humiliating state.

Not only was Gray here, but Gajeel and Elfman as well. Most of Natsu's guy friends/rivals all here at once, this couldn't possibly get out of hand...

"Gihihahahahaha!" Gajeel started off his regular laugh, but descended into full out laughter. Iron plating appeared at his sides to stop them from splitting.

Elfman stood there, eyes closed, a rather serious look on his face, and nodded sagely, "Natsu's a real ma— bahahahahahaha!" He couldn't even get through his sentence without breaking down too.

A multitude of angry tick marks spread over Natsu's face as he said some rather un-princess like words. That just made the guys laugh harder.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Natsu. Or should we call you by your real name: Natsu-chan?" They howled with laughter.

Having enough of them, Natsu launched himself at his "friends", and started a brawl, flipping the girls table in the process. This made the girls cry.

"Our party..."

*Bang!*

A gunshot went off into the air. Everyone turned their attention to see Bisca standing there, annoyed, with her rifle drawn. She had come outside to see what all the ruckus was about. When she saw that the boys had ruined the girls party, she turned her glare on them. Gray immediately buckled, literally pointing the finger at Natsu.

"He started it, Bisca-san!" Bisca-san?

Natsu started to tell Gray off, but Bisca stopped him. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!"

The guys all trembled, wondering what she had planned. "So, you like to laugh at guys in dresses, do you?" Bisca smirked mischievously, "Well, let's see if you can laugh at yourselves!"

A few moments later, the guys are all wearing dresses. Asuka and Rose are happy, now they have more people to play with.

"Yeah, not so funny is it now, huh?" Natsu asked. The guys all nodded, promising not to take advantage of a situation like that again.

 **A little later**

After the tea party was over, and the guys managed to recover what little pride they had, hoping the two kids wouldn't mention this to anyone ever, they just invited themselves into Natsu's house, headed right for the fridge.

Gray raided the freezer for anything frozen, Elfman chowed down on whatever he found in the fridge part, and Gajeel was eating all of Natsu's utensils. Natsu was amongst them, fighting with Elfman over some of the food.

Bisca came in from a different room, and stood there stunned by what she saw. The guys had wrecked the house, all her housework ruined. There were dirty shoe prints all over her nice clean floors, mud dragged all over the rugs, vases knocked over, a table broken, Gray's dirty shirt and pants scattered around, and a random hole in the wall.

When they saw Bisca, it was once again time to huddle together and cower. But Bisca smiled, surprising them. So why's their hair standing up on the back of their necks?

"Relax, I'm not mad." Bisca said sweetly.

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not. Because... you're all going to clean this mess up." Bisca said, her attention turning serious. She held her hands out, a mop and a bucket in them.

"Aw man!" They all whined, but had no choice but to obey.

"Your mom's scary..." Elfman said to Asuka, the girl too busy playing a game with Rose to pay attention.

The two girls were in the living room, playing some kind of game on hand held devices. They ignored the guys as they cleaned up, completely focused on the game in front of them. Asuka and Rose were playing each other in a competition game, where the object was to force the other players character to ring out.

Rose was playing as a blonde woman who was a bounty hunter, wearing a skin-tight blue suit, and had a laser pistol to shoot with, while Asuka's character was a blonde-haired, pink dress wearing princess who hailed from some sort of mushroom kingdom. Seems like Rose's character would easily win this fight in the real world, but that's not the case in this game, the characters are evenly balanced.

The battle was underway, and Asuka quickly showed she was the superior gamer. When Rose's character had over 100% damage on it, one slap from Asuka's character launched Rose's character off screen, and then a giant "GAME!" appeared on their screens. Asuka looked up smiling, while Rose pouted that she lost. Asuka might as well have had the words, "git gud scrub" written on her face, as she tried not to celebrate her victory. But Rose wasn't too upset, she wanted a rematch.

When the guys were done cleaning up, Bisca walked around, inspecting the place. "Good job, boys."

"Yay..." They un-enthusiastically replied.

"Don't be like that. You can go play now, but do it outside."

Bisca left the room and then returned, being gone for only a few seconds, to see... the house in shambles again. The guys turned the house upside down again on their way out.

"Of course..." Bisca sighed.

 **Later on**

Bisca left with Asuka to go grocery shopping to replace all the food Natsu and his boys had devoured. His boys had all left, and now Natsu's left with Rose, and they all ready know what they want to do. But first, they need a couple of people to come with them.

So Natsu and Rose are in the library room, talking to Sayla. She's sitting on the couch in here, a book in one hand. The other one? Attending to Happy, who's laid out in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu pointed down, and Sayla was surprised to see that she had been absentmindedly scratching Happy behind his ears. She had been so wrapped up in her reading, he never noticed what she was doing.

"Go away, Natsu! You're ruining it!" Happy yelled. He's enjoying the attention he's getting a little too much...

"Really," Natsu said, arms folded across his chest, "Because I think I should tell Carla what you're doing behind her back."

"Don't! You know how girls always take things the wrong way." Happy whined. And then to get himself in real trouble, he said, "Besides, I've had better, Kyouka's nails feel way better!"

Wow. First, what scenario was Kyouka in where she would scratch Happy behind his ears? Then, he insults Sayla by insulting her after all she did for him. Ungrateful neko...

Annoyed, Sayla pushed Happy to the floor, and activated her curse. "Strangle yourself!"

Happy's body was forced to obey, and he started choking himself. "Help, Natsu..." Happy choked out. But he was ignored, he brought this on himself.

"So where's Kyouka? Me and Rose have something we'd like to do with you two." Natsu said, ignoring his friends plight.

Sayla suddenly sweatdropped, and looked real nervous. "W-well, and promise you won't get mad, but... Kyouka-sama found one of your pink keys... and took it to the basement with her."

Natsu eyes went wide as he ran off to the basement. There he found Kyouka and a tied up Virgo. Apparently, Kyouka wanted to punish the maid. While Virgo was on board with it, he had to worry that Asuka or Rose might happen upon them. So he broke up there little bonding time.

Then things got hairy when Eclipse Virgo took over, intent on getting some revenge on Kyouka, but Natsu had to break that up. It would have been interesting though...

Disappointed that her fun time was over, Kyouka went up stairs to go pout to Sayla. It was only after she disappeared up stairs that Natsu remembered he still needed her and Sayla for the activity Rose wanted to do with them.

"Hey, wait up!"

 **A little later**

"A family photo?" Kyouka asked.

"Yup!" Rose chirped.

She viewed Kyouka and Sayla as her family, for a couple of different reasons, so Rose wanted a family photo to include them. They were both pleasantly surprised Rose wanted to do this, they knew she cared for them, but not at this depth. Natsu already had a photo done of him, Bisca, Asuka, and Rose, but his daughter thought it would only be fair if the other residents of his household were included in the family arrangement. So of course they came along, dressed in some beautiful, elegant dresses.

So their group was heading to a store to get the photo taken, Natsu and Rose wearing their dress clothes, Rose getting embarrassed if Kyouka or Sayla mentioning how cute she looked in her little dress.

It wasn't all fun and games however, as the group ran into some unexpected resistance. A crowd of Mangolians were gathering, blocking the group from walking any farther. They didn't like the idea of the two ex-members of Tartarus walking around so freely. The crowd began murmuring and insulting them, threatening to do away with them, and Kyouka was struck by a rock some bratty kid threw at her. The air was so tense as he saw Kyouka and Sayla had angry looks on their faces, ready to tear into this crowd of people.

Natsu had to step in front them and prevent them from doing something foolish, after all, their books only said they couldn't attack innocent humans, but there wasn't a single innocent human in the crowd that had gathered. Natsu was about to tell them off, when another unearthly presence manifested itself...

"Stop it! Stop being mean!" Rose shouted, tears running down her face.

Everyone looked to see Rose's appearance changed, she was letting off a aura of magic that was slightly mixed with curse power. The crowd backed off, Rose appearing to be not much different than Kyouka and Sayla, but they couldn't bring themselves to harm a child.

Then, help came from an unexpected source. The crowd was suddenly under pressure from two people approaching. It was Erza and Mira, they had felt Rose's outburst, and came running. They didn't look happy as they approached the crowd.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Erza said, then gesturing to Kyouka and Sayla, "they are citizens of Magnolia, no different than you or I. Their appearance may be different than what you may be used to, but they deserve the same respect as everyone else."

Mira nodded, "Maybe you should all apologize, we forgave them, why can't you?"

A few moments passed, and the crowd came to a decision. They couldn't apologize, but wouldn't bother the ladies anymore. So a small victory, even if Natsu, Erza and Mira were disappointed in their neighbors actions.

"I guess we owe you our thanks, it was a surprise to see you stand up for us. So... thank you." Kyouka said.

Erza smiled, "No problem." She then equipped a sword, pointing it at Kyouka, "But if you get out of line, I won't hesitate to take you down, understand?"

"Of course." Kyouka chuckled, as Erza relaxed.

Rose then approached Kyouka and Sayla, and Kyouka picked the still upset child. Rose put her arms around their necks, and hugged them, "I love you..." This made everyone smile, Rose really did care for them deeply.

Then Erza asked what the group was up to, and Rose happily told them about the family photo. A lightbulb went off about the girls head as they looked at each other. Natsu sweatdropped, he had a good feeling what they were planning. Erza and Mira then ran off, kicking up a dust cloud as they ran off to get ready...

 **...**

When Natsu's group appeared at the store to get their photo taken, Erza and Mira were already there, waiting for them. Of course they weren't going to let this opportunity pass them by, they considered themselves part of Natsu's family.

"Get lost." Kyouka blatantly said. So much for their new found friendship...

"I don't think so."

It looked as if a fight was about to break out, as the two groups of girls stood in opposition to each other, bodies brewing with power. Both sides stood there smirking, waiting for the other side to make a move. Natsu groaned as he watched this unfold, realizing he can't go anywhere without trouble following him.

Everyone was interrupted by a sudden spike of power from Rose, her appearance changing into something un-human, causing all the girls to step back a little. Rose regained her composure, and smiled. She then began dictating everything, telling everyone who could be in a photo, and who couldn't. If you didn't listen? Well, then you'd be sitting on the side lines wishing you could join in on the fun. Natsu just grinned as he watch Rose telling everyone what to do, it was her show.

It was an orderly affair, and Erza and Mira got some photos of themselves and Natsu and Rose to take home and keep. They probably won't proudly display the ones where Rose made them take photos with Kyouka and Sayla, but it's the memories that count.

When everything was said, and done, Erza and Mira gave Rose hugs goodbye, and set off for their homes, they couldn't wait to put their photos up for visitors to see, their own little bragging rights. Natsu and his group then left for home as well, the day turning to evening.

 **Later that evening**

After the days events, the adults joined the children in the living room, everyone playing a board game until it was time for bed. But the long day had put everyone out at about the same time, everyone just falling asleep where they were. Sayla snuggled up with Kyouka, while Natsu had his arm around Bisca, their kids sleeping in their lap. Soon, the house was quiet, not a living person stirring. But there was a ghost doing so...

Mavis Vermillion had been secretly watching the Dragneel family from a distance, observing what they did in a typical day. She found their lives really interesting, and couldn't help but feel... envious of everyone?

"It must be nice to have family around, they all look so happy..."

Mavis's words had an underlying tone of sadness as she talked to herself. Being a ghost for so long, and having had grown up without family, Mavis obviously had a desire to feel that family love. Fairy Tail was kind of her way of filling that hole in her life, but she couldn't help but wish she could experience more of it.

Mavis looked on at the Dragneel family for a moment, then shook her head, "What am I doing, if it's not meant for mean, then I'm just wasting my time." Still, she kept sticking around, her desire apparent.

She had to tear herself away from the scene in front of her, and walk away. But just before she could, Rose's eye's shot open. Mavis let out a cute, "Kyaa!", but then relaxed. Since Rose doesn't have a guild mark, she can't see Mavis. But Rose got up, and began looking around, almost like she was aware Mavis was here, and began searching for her.

"You can't even see me, even though I'm right in front of you. Even if you could, it wouldn't matter..." Mavis said, sadly. Rose was right n front of her, but even reaching out, Mavis couldn't touch her. The first Master had such a strong desire to feel another human being, it's been so long what it feels like, she's almost forgot what touches feel like.

Mavis began to turn around and leave, while Rose had a sad look on her face, as she felt someone else was sad too. An idea then came to the pinkette, and she went into action. Trusting on her instincts, Rose leaped forward, and wrapped her little arms around the area in front of her. Mavis gasped as she felt, just for a brief second, Rose's warm embrace. Mavis stood stunned, not knowing what to do. When Mavis tried to touch Rose back, Rose slipped right through her, ending up on the floor. Rose got up, looked confused as she could have sworn she had touched someone or something, but shrugged, and gave up.

Mavis watched Rose wave goodbye, even though she couldn't see her, then crawled back into Natsu's lap, falling asleep. Tears flowed down the first Master's face, as she smiled so brightly, her heart feeling so wonderful, as perhaps there might be hope for her. Before leaving, Mavis had one final thing to say to Rose:

"Thank you, Rose..."

 **All right, hopefully that wasn't too bad for you all. It was nice to change things up and write about family life. Just me having a little fun.**

 **So, I think I've made a decision about Mavis: it looks like she's in. Some of you have been asking to see her added ever since I started this story, so it might just happen. Some of you didn't want to see it happen, but like some have said, Mavis deserves happiness too. So hopefully it won't upset any of you too much.**

 **Now onto the next chapter: the Jenny chapter! It'll be time to continue the story. Honestly, I'm wondering how to do it. You see, it's "model warfare", so there's three ways I can do it:**

 **1\. Just Jenny**

 **2\. Jenny and Mira**

 **3\. Jenny, Mira, Lucy (Thank you to Johnny Spectre for reminding me Lucy was a model, I totally spaced on that fact)**

 **I have a feeling I'm going to be hit with a bunch of "no Lucy!", but we'll see.**

 **I think I've taken enough of your time, so peace out!**


	24. Model Mayhem (Jenny, Lucy, Mira)

**Model Mayhem (Jenny, Lucy, Mira)**

 **All right, time for another chapter!**

 **But first, this story overall: wow, 25 chapters. That's fantastic! I never thought I'd get this far. Hopefully this can go on for a while more. You all are the reason I write this, and I deeply appreciate all of you who pay this story even the slightest bit of attention. Thank you.**

 **And now, this chapter. I was surprised to see Lucy got so much support, so she'll be appearing with Mira, but it'll mostly be about Jenny. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **Shout out to Kowaba and Johnny Spectre for their help with this chapter.**

 **A few days later, Crocus**

*Sigh*

*Sigh*

*Sigh*

The three voices then let out, "This feels fantastic!"

After things at Fairy Tail settled down, when Ur found out she's going to have a baby, Lucy and Mira had left to attend a modeling event. Even though the two Fairy Tail mages no longer engaged in this profession, Jenny asked them to come, and they might as well get paid to do so as well. So after the shoot, the three models are unwinding at a massage parlor, all expenses paid by Jenny.

The group of women are now being serviced by some extremely lucky female workers who were just a little too thrilled to be working on Fiore's finest, including Miss Fiore herself. The two girls working on Jenny and Mira had to struggle to keep themselves under control, and not let their nosebleeds get all over their customers.

The models all had their fronts done by spraying oil onto them, instead of letting the workers here apply the oil by hand. After all, that opportunity would have been to been too tempting for anyone not to go overboard with.

Jenny was laying on her front, and let out a soft moan as oil was poured over her silky, elegant back, and a pair of soft woman's hands began rubbing the oil all over, un-doing any knots found along the way. She then let out a cute yelp as she felt the hands working on her went down to her bottom.

"Hey, keep your hands up here..." Jenny warned.

"Tee hee, sorry about that, my hand slipped." The girl replied.

Jenny sighed, and ignored the worker, going back to relaxing. Her co-worker threw her a look warning her not to go too far, as she herself made Mira moan from her hands slipping down to Mira's front.

"Honestly..." Mira sighed as well. The manager might need to review their hiring policy, it looks like a couple girls weren't telling the truth when they said they wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

Lucy's not used to getting massages like her fellow models, so she thinks the groping and fondling is normal. After all, Cana's always doing that to her whenever she can. So Lucy just lays there, trying to ignore the attention she's getting, but eventually it gets to be ridiculous.

"Do you think you could go back to working on my back, please?" Lucy asked. The other two workers here looked over at the girl working on Lucy, looked at each other, and sweatdropped. She doesn't work here...

"With pleasure, ...blondie." The girl whispered into Lucy's ear. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Kyaaa! Flare?!" Lucy screamed. She then shot up and tried to hide from her stalker.

"Come here, honey! I missed a spot!" Flare said, launching herself at Lucy.

"So what have you been up to lately, Mira?" Jenny asked ignoring everything happening around her and Mira. The workers here were struggling to free Lucy from Flare's grasp, dragging the red-head away.

"Oh, not too much." Mira replied, as the other workers tried to apologize for the oversight, but Lucy was huddled into a ball, crying comically about the unwanted affection. They then went back to massaging Jenny and Mira, almost like nothing happened.

"Oh come on, I've noticed you looking so happy." Jenny said, then gasped, "Oooh, are you seeing someone? Is it Natsu? I know you said you always lied him."

"It is Natsu." Mira smiled.

"About time! I ship you two, so it's great to see you finally together." Jenny giggled.

"I know. I wish I hadn't waited so long to be with him." Mira said. She then made a big mistake, telling Jenny about Natsu's lifestyle: "But now I have to share him with other girls, it gets annoying at times."

Jenny smirked, "I guess I might as well give him a shot if he's good enough for you."

The air in the room changed drastically as Mira realized what Jenny was thinking, she was going to get herself in Natsu's harem! Like Mira really needs another hot blonde taking up Natsu's precious time...

"Heh, Jenny," Mira said through clenched teeth, "Funny joke."

"I'm not joking, I'm going to steal Natsu away from you. You should've had him put a ring on you a long time ago, now he's mine..." Jenny challenged.

Mira slowly rose up until she was standing, the air crackling with her magic as her hair stood up in a intimidating way. Her appearance changed into that of something un-human, and cracked her knuckles, chuckling darkly.

"Oh, Jenny... I'm going to pull out all your cheap blonde hair..."

Jenny stood up in defiance, thinking she stood a chance against Mira, while the workers here and Lucy all cowered in fear as the top 2 models in Fiore were about to throw down.

"Bring it, Strauss."

A moment later...

*Boom!*

"Auggh!"

Jenny was sent flying outside, curtesy of a punch thrown by Mira.

"Owww..." Jenny whined, rubbing the sore knot on the side of her head. She had changed into her battle form, but that did little to absorb the damage from Mira's punch. The blow had been so strong, Jenny was knocked out of her battle form, and was now laying on her back, outside, naked once again.

Jenny had no time to recover from the punch, as Mira pounced on her, straddling Jenny and pinning her to the ground. As the two models wrestled with each other, Lucy got involved, crying and begging Mira to let Jenny go. When that didn't work, Lucy wrapped her arms around Mira's waist, and tried to pull her off Jenny, her naked body pressed tightly against Mira.

"W-w-w-whoa!" A voice suddenly said.

The three models suddenly stopped what they were doing, and looked of to the side at the person who spoke, their eyes going wide when they saw who it was.

"S-s-s-s-so... awesome! It's so awesome, I forgot how to say my catchphrase!" The guy then took his camera out, ready to snap a picture.

"Jason, don't!" Mira shouted, but it was too late.

*Flash!*

"Get him!"

Mira was the only one to chase and take down Jason, while Jenny and Lucy ran back inside to cover their bodies. Mira joined them a moment later, after smashing Jason's expensive camera to smithereens, and shredding all his film. The best part is, Jason wouldn't dare charge her for the destruction of his property, although Makarov might be receiving a bill in the mail...

 **Later, Fairy Tail**

"Wooo! It's Ms. Fiore!"

"She's even hotter in person!"

"Marry me Jenny!"

There were quite a few cat calls from the guys in the guild. This was a slight blow to the other girls in the guild, but they hid it well. Jenny had come back with Lucy and Mira, to say hi to the guild.

"Honestly," Jenny said, "It's like they've never seen a beautiful woman in there lives before." She giggled when she said this, knowing she just insulted the girls of this guild.

Natsu laughed, then remained silent as a few glares shut him up. He then looked down as he felt someone pull on his pants leg. It was Rose, and she was hiding behind him, looking at Jenny. This surprised Natsu, was Rose afraid of Jenny? No, Rose was blushing as she stared at Jenny, in awe of her beauty.

"Dada, she's so pretty..." Rose almost whined, feeling unworthy of being near the model.

Jenny caught sight of Rose and smiled. Jenny held her arms open to the child, beckoning her to come hug her. Rose wasted no time in doing so, jumping into her arms.

Playing with Rose, Jenny turned to Mira and smiled, "Now it makes sense."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Jenny held Rose up, "No wonder you were upset I was going to steal Natsu away, you could have told me you had a child with him."

While Mira ignored the fact that Jenny thinks she could easily steal Natsu away from her, she was thrilled that Jenny thought Rose was her daughter.

"Is it that obvious?" Mira asked.

She was treated with a shower of No's, but Jenny said yes. When Jenny asked Rose if Mira was her mama, Rose just buried her face in Jenny's chest, not willing to say anything.

"I've kinda wanted to have a child myself lately..." Jenny said, a little sadly?

"Oh?" Natsu asked, "Does that mean you and what's his face, Hib-"

He was going to ask Jenny about her relationship with Hibiki, but Mira cut him off, putting her hand over Natsu's mouth. She knew Jenny and Hibiki had been drifting apart for some time now, and didn't want people to bring it up.

Clearing her throat, Mira changed the subject. "So what's next for you Jenny? I have space at my house if you want to spend the night."

Jenny set Rose down on the ground, petted her on the head, then watched Rose run off to play with Asuka. "Eh, maybe later. I think I want to go hit up the only club you guys have in this city."

She then asked Natsu if he wanted to come. But he shook his head. Looking at Rose run around with Asuka, "No thanks, I've got my daughter to look after."

"Oh come on," Jenny purred, "Can't you sneak away for one night? It could be a lot of fun..."

Mira intervened, "He's a father, his child come first, Jenny."

"Maybe Natsu needs a night away, so he can let loose. Parents need time way from their kids too." Jenny shot back.

While it was equally true that Natsu needs to watch Rose, and that he could stand some fun outside the house, the chance to have some fun with Jenny? It's easy to see what he's going to choose.

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Natsu!"

"It's okay, Mira."

She certainly didn't like it, mostly because she knows what Jenny's up to, but Mira's not going to sit back and just let Natsu do as he pleases. Not if she has a say in the matter.

"Fine, but I'm coming along too." Mira said, casting a look at Jenny. "I hope that won't be a problem."

Jenny just gave her a fake smile, she'll be glad to take Mira on.

"Can I come too? I haven't been to a club in forever." Lucy was the one who spoke up, she would love to see if Natsu's dance skills have improved.

"Sure!"

"Then I insist I get to join you as well."

This time it was Erza who said that. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. It'd be a painful experience for anyone who was unlucky enough to dance with her, seeing as her version of dancing involves spinning her partner through the air against their will.

"Sorry Erza, but we've got our own little thing going on. I don't think you fit in with our group." Mira said.

"What do you mean?"

"This is kind of a model thing, and you're... not exactly the model type." Mira's trying not to insult Erza, but it certainly is coming off that way.

"Not the modeling type? I could if I wanted to."

That made Jenny and Mira laugh. It suddenly became apparent what was going on: Jenny, Lucy and Mira were like the popular kids in school, and Erza was the girl who thought she could hang with them. This could get ugly...

"Sorry Erza, you don't exactly have the figure to be a model." Jenny laid on her.

Lucy was quiet, she's too afraid of Erza to join in on this topic. Erza's starting to get annoyed, who do these girls think they are? But Mira extinguished any anger Erza had.

"You'd have to give up sweets to squeeze into some of these outfits we have to wear..."

"Forget that!" Erza said. "But I'd still like to join you."

Natsu pulled Erza off to the side. While he'd love to have her come along, a fight will most likely break out. Luckily Jenny won't mess with Mira enough to cause a fight, so he doesn't have to worry about them. But he might know something that will get Erza to get along.

"Can you stay with Rose tonight? If I'm gone, she'll want her favorite person in the world to play with her."

"Really? Me, her favorite?" Erza asked.

He might be stretching the truth a bit on that part, but it's all for the sake of getting Erza to go along with it. With that settled, Natsu went back home to get changed, while the models went shopping to get a new dress. It's a miracle they didn't spend all day doing so...

 **Later that night**

The music from this dance club is bumpin'! Natsu can feel it vibrating through his body. Normally he would be nowhere near this place, but tonight's the exception. Looking around, Natsu sees people... wasting their time. Who wants to waste their time with some stupid dancing, he wonders.

Looking over at his female companions, Natsu can easily see why everyone in the club has stopped what they were doing, and stare at them. The top 3 models in all of Fiore were here, and everyone looks like they want to party with them. The crowd tries to separate Natsu's group, but there's no telling what kind of trouble that could happen if anyone's alone.

Jenny get the group over to the bar, and orders a few drinks. Natsu's a little wary of the girls drinking, they tend to act crazy when they do, but a little alcohol in this setting makes things better.

After pounding a couple shots, Jenny smirks. "We didn't come her just for the booze, let's dance! But first, how about we make it interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" Mira said, the alcohol making her a little more up for anything.

"We should see who the hotter dance is. Winner gets Natsu..."

Mira chuckled darkly, "I thought you would have learned your lesson already, Jenny."

"What? You should know you have to defend your right to keep Natsu. If you don't want me to get him for the night, you'd better be able to beat me." Jenny challenged.

Oh, Mira would like to beat Jenny all right, with her fists, but she'll play Jenny's game and win. "You're on!"

They turned to Lucy, "You in?"

"I-I guess so..." How's Lucy supposed to compete with them? All she can hope to do is lay everything on the line, and hope Natsu responds well.

After rescuing Natsu from a group of drunk girls hitting on him, the models cleared the dance floor, and explained to the DJ what was going on. The crowd understood quickly, they were eager to see these models competing against each other. Natsu's clueless about what's going on, but he gets the feeling he gets to dance alone with each model, so it's all good.

Lucy was up first. She slowed danced with Natsu, creating a slow, romantic atmosphere with him. They got to gaze into each others eyes as they danced. Lucy was pleasantly surprised that Natsu didn't step on her toes this time, unlike last time when she tried to teach him Social Dancing. It was pretty tame, nothing too exciting, but Lucy's not the type to be all flashy with what she does.

When it was over, most people were confused, what was the point of that? They missed the meaning behind it all. Lucy was going for style points, since she knew competing against Jenny and Mira would have been a waste of time. Lucy's beautiful in her own right, but she's constantly being over-looked/under-appreciated. All that mattered was that Natsu liked it. While Lucy stood there, red-faced because everyone was looking at her and whispering, Natsu patted her on the back, saying what a good job she did. And Lucy got additional support from Jenny and Mira, they applauded her, saying that her way was simple but effective.

Jenny was up next, and she showed why she's Fiore's top model. Jenny immediately began grinding against Natsu, pressing and rubbing tightly against Natsu. Natsu's mind goes blank from Jenny being so close to him. He's already stunned, unable to move as Jenny continues to work against him. Determined to overwhelm Natsu, Jenny turns around, facing him, and moves up and down his body. She's got killer moves, and Natsu's just trying to stay alive through it all.

When the song's done, Jenny stops, and Natsu breathes for what seems to be the first time in forever. He's left red-faced and speechless, while the crowd cheers and lets loose a few comments about how hot it was. Jenny smirks, thinking she's got this thing won. She looks over to Lucy and Mira to see their reactions. Lucy stands there, shocked that Jenny went that far, but glad she went before Jenny, because that's going to be a hard act to follow. She turns to her guild mate, but Mira has an expressionless face. She just walks over to Natsu, ready to begin her turn. Jenny walks the opposite way toward Mira, looking at Mira to possibly throw her off her game, but Mira ignores her, all her focus on Natsu.

Mira orders that a chair be brought onto the dance floor, and before Natsu realizes it, he's sitting on it. Mira shoved him rather forceful into the chair, then straddled his waist. She commanded Natsu's attention by grabbing him by his shirt, forcing him to look right at her. Now that all his attention was on her, Mira got off of him, and gave him a proper lap dance. He's on the verge of passing out, while Jenny watches, trying to somehow find fault in Mira's dance. But she's unable to, it's flawless. Natsu sees a bright light, but he's brought back when he feels a pair of soft, warm lips press against his. Opening his eyes, Natsu sees Mira with her eyes closed as she delivers a passionate kiss. She then opens her eyes, and smiles.

"Natsu..." Mira whispers softly.

"Whoa..." Natsu replies, he's had his breath stolen by Mira.

The song's over, and the crowd erupts loudly. It's easy to see who won, but if not, the crowd chanting Mira's name should be more than enough. Mira just laughs, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She then turns to Jenny.

"Congratulations, Mira." Jenny says, ...oddly?

"It was a close one. You made me pull out all the stops in order to win."

"Is that so..."

An eerie silence falls over the group as the rest of the people in the club go back to dancing, music blaring once again. Lucy gulps at the other two models stare at each other, worried that something might happen. But Jenny and Mira just smile at each other sweetly, although one knows the others smile has a little venom behind it. The group is then broken up by people wanting to dance with them, but Jenny breaks away, needing to excuse herself.

A few minutes later, Natsu's looking around for Jenny. He hasn't seen her since they were all split up, and he begins to worry. Remembering that she went to the bathroom, Natsu heads there immediately. He's stopped when, during his search for her, turns behind a wall in the club, and finds Jenny. But what she's doing has him confused. He sees Jenny with a bottle in hand, and opens it. But it's not a bottle of booze, it's a pill bottle. Jenny takes a pill out, tilts her head back, then swallows it. She then unfortunately washes it down with an alcoholic drink, and Natsu can't help but feel that there's something wrong with this scene. But he backs away, figuring he can ask her about it later.

That won't come soon enough, because Jenny's back out on the floor dancing, but somethings wrong with the way she's acting. Her movements are sluggish and erratic, like she's not quite in control of herself. She then begins getting taken advantage of, people touching her all over, making the most of Jenny while she's like this. Natsu puts an end to this, by punching a guys lights out, Mira and Lucy joining in as well, smacking around anyone else who tries to make a move on Jenny.

"But I still wanna have fuuuunnn..." Jenny slurs her words.

"Party's over." Natsu growls, sending everyone else running away. He then slings Jenny over his shoulder, and walks away.

 **A little later**

Natsu's group makes their way back to into town, Natsu's going to take Jenny back to his house to get some rest. Lucy and Mira break off to go to their own homes, telling Natsu to please take care of Jenny. He agrees, then begins the journey home. Before long, he's stopped however...

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?!" A voice calls out to him.

Natsu turns, surprised by who it was that stopped him. His eyes go wide when he recognizes the duo.

Uh oh, Rune Knights...

If you think they were surprised to see a man carrying an unconscious woman around, just imagine what's going through their minds when they see it's Jenny being carried off. Things are about to get interesting...

"Whoa, whoa," Natsu says, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Uh huh, then do you mind explaining why Miss Fiore is unconscious, and over your shoulder?" One of the Knights asks him, hand reaching for his sword.

Natsu tries to quickly explain, but they're not buying it, even if is all true. Somehow, each word gets him into more trouble. The two Knights look at each other, then one of them begins speaking into his communication device, "We're going need back up over here..."

"You're going to need a whole army." Natsu growls. That's right, just keep at it...

Before anyone gets assaulted, a voice captures their attention, "Ara, ara... We just can't leave you alone for a second, now can we?"

It's Mira and Lucy, somehow they knew Natsu would get into trouble.

"They started it..." Natsu pouts childishly.

The two ladies sigh, then turn their attention on the Rune Knights. "Any chance you could let our friend go? He's not up to anything sinister."

The Knights blush and stutter, staring at the two beautiful models. They agree to let Natsu off with a warning, and then they leave, but not before they steal another peek at the ladies.

Natsu's red-faced too, but for another reason, he's hot with anger! He wants to set Jenny down and give the knights a peace of his mind, but Mira and Lucy stop him from doing so.

"Come on, we'll walk you home..." Lucy sighs. And all along the way, Natsu keeps huffing about how he gets no respect as a man...

 **Early the next morning**

Natsu woke up extra early, for a specific purpose. He's headed off to Porlyusica's house. Natsu had snuck into the room he put Jenny in at his house, and swiped the pill bottle she was using at the club.

After dealing with Porlyusica's usual, 'no humans' rule, he got down to business. He showed her the bottle, and asked what the pills were, seeing as there were a lot of big words on the label that he didn't understand. She took one look at the bottle, then frowned.

"Were did you get these? I thought that girl Mira was done being a model."

"Mira?" Natsu asked.

"Oh right, you wouldn't have known about that..." Porlyusica mumbled, realizing she just gave away some information that she shouldn't have. She then asked Natsu again, and he told her where he got the pills from.

"Miss Fiore?" Porlyusica then chuckled dryly, "Figures..."

"Huh?"

"These are very strong anti-depressants. That girl has a drug addiction problem, and she's taking the same kind of pills Mira nearly got addicted to when she was a model." Porlyusica explained.

Natsu's head is all most spinning, Mira had a drug problem? Why didn't she ever tell him about this?

"You were probably busy living your own life, not concerned about other people." Porlyusica said, being a mind reader. To be fair, Natsu used to be like that, back in the old days. Now, he's more involved with peoples lives.

"Why do they take these?" Natsu asked, "All it seems to do is hurt them."

Porlyusica explained: "A lot of these popular types are use to being in the spotlight. Everyone loves attention, but some depend on it more than others. When they feel that that amount of attention isn't met, they grow depressed, and look for other ways to feel happy again. That unfortunately means that they resort to drugs, alcohol, or even sex, and become addicts of those things."

"Man, I never realized these things happened." Natsu said solemnly, "I wish there was something I could do to help Jenny out..."

She then looked Natsu up and down, "I assume you want to help this girl out because you want to be with her, don't you?"

"Oh come on!" Natsu huffed, "I was just looking out for her! I wasn't gonna try anything..."

"But if she offered, you wouldn't turn her down, now would you?" Porlyusica deadpanned.

"I'm just being me..."

"Uh huh." Porlyusica sighed, "At the very least, that girl could use a close friend to help her get over her addiction. Even her, 'close friends', aren't as close as they seem. She really needs a companion to watch over her, and not just tell her what she wants to hear."

"I think I can do that..." Natsu mused.

"Anything to get with her..." Porlyusica mumbled.

Natsu grinned as he decided to mess with the physician a little, "But you sound jealous, you wish you were the one getting this attention from me?"

"?!"

Her stunned face was priceless to Natsu, and he struggled not to burst out loud laughing as he continued. "The old man said you and him go way back, you two ever do anything together?"

Porlyusica's eye twitched.

"Is that what you're after? You need a little attention?" Natsu grinned, teasing her. "Maybe if I were a thousand years older, and you were a thousand years younger, then maybe..." How in Earthland does he get so bold?

"Aren't you supposed to the older one?..." She said to the 400+ year old being.

Natsu gave her a wink, and was a rewarded with, of all things, a light dusting of pink on Porlyusica's cheeks. It was a momentary thing as she grabbed her broom, ready to put it to good use. Porlyusica chased Natsu out of her home, as he ran off laughing.

"Thanks, P!"

"P?" Porlyusica growled, that punk can't even be bothered to say her full first name!

She then sighed, "I'd better start reading up on child care, seeing as that boy's going to have quite a few running around sooner or later..."

 **A little later**

Jenny woke up with a pounding headache, and groaned. Letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings, Jenny realized she's woken up in a strangers bed. It's sad to say that this isn't the first time this has happened. She looks over to the bed side table next to her, and sees a glass of water, along with a couple of pills and a note. The note was from Bisca, since Natsu has terrible handwriting, that explained where Jenny was, and to take the pills, they would cure her hangover in a matter of minutes. If only those existed in real life...

After Jenny took her medication, she saw that there was a change of clothes in the room, along with a towel so she could get freshened up. While Jenny showered, she had plenty of time to think about herself. She was kind of embarrassed to have to face Natsu, Jenny was sure she might have acted strange last night. Normally she wouldn't have acted this way, that loss to Mira was a blow to her pride.

 _"It's not like I have anything else to fall back on..."_ Jenny thought bitterly. Her whole life was about being a model, but to be beaten by a former model? No wonder she acted the way she did. Jenny's got some apologizing to do, so rather than mope, she'll face this head on.

Leaving the bathroom, Jenny gulped, and entered the dining area. She was met with warm smiles, and Bisca invited her to take a seat at the table. Rose waved excitedly, while Asuka marveled at the blonde beauty. Jenny felt a sultry gaze, and turned to see Kyouka eyeing her up and down.

"Well hello there, Miss Fiore..." Kyouka practically purred. Sayla sighed next to her.

"Settle down." Bisca ordered, before Asuka and Rose could investigate the subject. She handed Jenny a plate, and Jenny thanked her.

Before Jenny could chow down, she looked around her. She wasn't hesitating because she was on a diet, but it's what Natsu and his family were doing. Natsu had went over to his daughter and Asuka, and was cutting their food up for them, while discussing with Bisca some random family matters. Jenny felt like she was a bystander, watching the family unit at it's finest. There was a certain flow to it that Jenny wasn't use to. The things everyone said and did while having a meal together might have been plain and uninteresting to most people, but it was having a certain effect on her.

*Sniffle*

Jenny was struggling to keep her emotions in check, and not break down in front of everyone. Natsu almost panicked, while everyone else looked worried, no one likes to see a gorgeous woman cry.

"Are you on a diet? I know Mira said she was on a couple of those. Is that why you're upset, you can't eat this food?" Natsu's ignorance is almost endearing.

"I don't think that's what's going on..." Bisca sweatdropped.

"I know I'd cry if I couldn't eat your delicious food." Natsu replied.

"Me too!" Rose piped in.

Bisca beamed with pride, "Why thank you! But that's still not what's wrong."

"N-no, I'm fine. I might just need to lie down." Jenny said, a shadow covering her face. She then excused herself, and went back to the room she woke up in.

Everyone else threw Natsu a look that seemed to say, 'You're up'. He tried to ask Bisca if it were girl problems, but she ignored he stupid question, and pushed him towards Jenny.

Natsu approached the doorway to Jenny's room, and knocked. She was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. "You okay?"

Jenny was about to reply, when they heard the sound of little feet running up to them. It was Rose, and she jumped on Jenny, luckily the model reacted fast enough to catch the child. The look on Rose's face was asking the same question Natsu had just asked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about the way I was acting earlier." Jenny apologized. She then wrapped Rose up in a big hug, letting the hug linger for longer than it probably should have been. Jenny took a whiff of Rose, the child smelled wonderful, and it was making Jenny's heart feel wonderful. When Jenny finally pulled Rose from her tight embrace, holding her at arms length, Jenny smiled warmly at her, then ran her fingers through the child's soft pink locks. Rose looked confused at first, but was definitely open to the affection she's being shown, she misses that from her mom...

Jenny let Rose run off, promising her that she was fine. This now left Natsu and Jenny alone to talk.

"So what's up?"

Jenny immediately broke down, and told Natsu everything. She explained that she was envious of Natsu, he had a loving family to be there to support him and love him, while Jenny... didn't. Sure, she had Blue Pegasus and Hibiki, but neither one of those were as close to Jenny as what she saw going on here. She admitted things between her and Hibiki were mostly for show, they had tried being a real couple, but it just wasn't happening. There was nothing wrong with Hibiki, just that the things he wanted and the things Jenny wanted, weren't the same.

Seeing Natsu, and especially Rose, made Jenny realize that the modeling life isn't all the glitz and glamour it's made out to look like. She's now looking for something different in life, and she might have just found it. Thinking about it for a moment, Jenny realizes what she wants in life. Jenny now was a new plan, and Natsu's a part of it. She quickly explains it to him, hoping he can help. While Natsu's more than thrilled for what Jenny's thinking, he can't help but question Jenny to make sure this isn't a spur of the moment thing.

"You sure about this? It'll be a big change in your life..." Natsu said.

Jenny smiled, "You make it sound so serious, I can always go back to my old life, but it'll just have that one difference."

"Still, it's a huge responsibility."

"I know, and I'm fully committed to it." Jenny said. She then blushed, "...Are you?"

Natsu grinned, "You know it...

 **The next day**

Jenny's a woman of action. Natsu and her went right to Sorcerer Weekly, to announce her retirement. The place was going nuts. Jenny was bombarded with questions, one of which was why is Natsu there with her. The magazine journalists already began connecting the dots, saying that Natsu's Jenny's new boyfriend. They didn't have to ask why Jenny was doing this, because a worker here made the mistake of asking if Jenny was breaking up with Hibiki because she knew that Hibiki had been photographed drunk, being escorted to a hotel room late at night by two fine ladies. Jenny said she hadn't heard that, but wasn't surprised that had happened.

She didn't come out and admit it, but Hibiki was a close friend, and they were bound to break up sooner or later. Jenny wants to start a family, something Hibiki said he had no interest in doing, even though he might already have a couple of kids out there. So Jenny went to Natsu, intent on starting her family that way. Admittedly, it's not the mot romantic, or best way to approach this kind of thing, but none of that matters to her.

Natsu and Jenny told Bisca everything before they left, and she had respect for Jenny's decision. She couldn't judge Jenny, since she understood the appeal. Being a mother was one of the greatest joys she had, and may have helped Jenny decide her new life when she mentioned Ur, and how happy the mom-to-be was.

So while those two were gone, Lucy and Mira had dropped by to check on Jenny. They were bummed that Jenny just ran off without even saying goodbye, although Mira was more upset that Jenny had taken Natsu with her. Neither of them knew what Jenny had been planning, so them, just like rest of Earthland, are going to be shocked when they hear the news announcement...

Mira then left, and Lucy was about to follow her, but was stopped by Rose. She led Lucy by the hand, up into the attic of Natsu's home. Once up there, the only thing that could be seen was a treasure chest.

"Oooh, treasure!" Lucy exclaimed, while Rose sweatdropped.

Lucy began looking it over, wondering what could be inside. "It's not a shrine to Bisca, is it?" Lucy paled. Why would Rose bring her to see that?

Rose shook her head, and opened the chest. What was inside brought a smile to Lucy's face. Inside was all of the mementos from Natsu's adventures with Lucy that he had still saved up from all their time together. Lucy was surprised to see that this collection still existed, she thought it had been thrown away when Natsu got his house upgraded.

Lucy's face got a little red when she pulled out several copies of old Sorcerer Weekly, the ones that had pictures of when she had modeled for them. Of course she had done some modeling, it was her way of telling Natsu, wherever he was, to come home, and simultaneously punish Natsu for leaving her, by showing how hot she was. She then got a chuckle as she pulled her maid outfit after that, amazed he still kept this old thing.

"You should wear it!" Rose suddenly chirped.

Lucy was surprised Rose wanted to see Lucy dressed like a maid, maybe she just likes to see Lucy dressed up in something cute. Lucy's Virgo Star Dress is a way hotter maid outfit, but that's really only something Natsu should have the pleasure of enjoying.

Without really hesitating, Lucy slipped on the maid uniform over her clothes. She then struck a pose for Rose, "How do I look, great?"

She looked at the pink-haired child, and her mouth fell open. Rose had both hands to her mouth as she giggled seeing Lucy in this outfit. It then dawned on Lucy that Rose could get her to do whatever she wanted, and that she had just been trolled by the girl.

"Aw, Rose... Don't tease me like that, it hurts Mama's feelings..." Lucy pouted.

*Flash!*

Lucy was momentarily blinded by a camera going off, and the culprit was none other than Happy himself. He was holding a camera, and the sinister grin on his face gave Lucy the chills.

"Welcome back to the world of modeling, Lucy! Let's go show everyone back at the guild your new photos!" He then flew off, making Lucy chase after him.

"Get back here!" Lucy raged, forgetting that she's still wearing the same maid uniform that she doesn't want the guild to see her wearing, as she chased Happy all over Magnolia.

Rose waved them goodbye, and closed the chest. She then reached at something above the chest, even though it appeared like nothing was there. But her hands grasped something, and that something was a layer of illusion magic, manipulated into being a veil that would cover the chest, making it turn invisible. Curtesy of Mavis! Looking around, Rose could see that there were several of these veils all around this attic. Through her eyes, Rose could see that the room wasn't empty, but in fact, was actually full of treasure chests. There was a different chest for each girl in Natsu's life, all of them containing mementos from his experiences with each girl.

Walking up to one certain chest in particular, Rose looked it over. It looked just like all the others, but there was something different about it. It had no lock on it, instead it was held shut with magic. Even Natsu couldn't see it, or open it, because if he could, what was inside would change everything. It's obvious the chest contains things Rose's mom sent with her, so that Rose wouldn't miss her too much, so Rose kept it a secret. There were several items inside: a stuffed Dragon Natsu had gotten her when she was sick; some photos from her life in the future; and a voice recorder that had her mom's voice on it, telling her to stay strong. After all, Rose wouldn't be here if it weren't so important. The voice is familiar, even if the woman who speaks with it, isn't aware that she's going to be Rose's mom.

With that brief revitalization, Rose goes back to her day, a smile on her face.

 **Later that night, with Natsu and Jenny, Crocus**

Jenny sighed happily, "What a great day."

"What a way to go out." Natsu mused, "Are you sure this is how you want it to go?"

She smiled, "Of course. You're not going to complain, are you? We do get to be together..." Jenny said seductively.

They're at a extremely expensive restaurant, on a date. Jenny looked like a golden angel, her golden dress shimmering beautifully. Her dress was low cut in the front and the back, showing off so much of Jenny's silky smooth skin. The long slits up the sides of her dress ran all the way up, showing off her long toned legs. She looks stunning, and the two of them are drawing everyone's attention.

Ignoring them all, Natsu spoke. "Everyone's gonna have something to talk about tomorrow morning..."

Jenny giggled, "Yeah, but it shouldn't be too bad."

She's referring to something that Natsu and her did, her own special way of retiring from modeling. And let's just say, Mira, and quite a few girls are going to be upset about what they did...

After their date, Natsu and Jenny went back to the house she owned. Taking Natsu by the hand, Jenny lead him to her bedroom.

"Let's go discuss a few things..."

 **The next morning, Magnolia**

Mira yawned as she got up. Throwing on a robe, and placing a kiss on Erza's cheek, the white-haired beauty went to go get the mail. Bills, bills, and a few more bills. Plus a magazine for 'Manly Monthly' — Elfman's. Mira was pleased to see there was also the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Her pleasant smile's about to fade in, 3...2...1.

"Jeeeennnnnnyyyyyy!"

All of Magnolia shakes from Mira's outburst. The magazine slips out of her hands, and falls to the ground. Looking at the magazine, It's easy to see why Mira's angry: a page that it fell open to has a picture of Natsu and Jenny, posing for the camera. That's what Natsu and Jenny were up to before their date last night, doing one final photo shoot for Jenny, and then dropping off the photos off at Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters. Even though the magazine was already finished, ready to be delivered out into the mail, one look at the photos changed their minds, putting the current issue on hold as they made a new one that was all about Natsu and Jenny.

Makarov feels Magnolia shake, hears Mira's roar, and chuckles. "Phew, Mira sounds angry. You might want to steer clear of her for awhile, Natsu."

That is so true, what Jenny did was more than get a leg up on Mira and anyone else, it was especially directed at Mira, Jenny's way of saying that she gets the last laugh, doing something with Natsu that any model ever would have wanted to do with him.

Mira then chuckles darkly, ohhh, somebody's going to pay...

 **A couple of weeks later**

Things went pretty fast for Natsu and Jenny. Natsu had made good on his promise to help Jenny out, by helping her get over her drug problem. They basically went on a vacation, taking Rose along with them. Him and Rose would keep a close eye on Jenny the whole time, making sure she couldn't take any drugs or alcohol. It went pretty smooth, Rose being there really helped. Jenny couldn't even think about acting out when Rose was around, the child's cute, innocent face made Jenny feel to guilty to try anything.

After their little vacation, Jenny said goodbye to the duo, watching them leave Crocus by train, Natsu complaining the whole time Rose pushed him onto the vehicle. Jenny's far from cured, but she's confident she can handle it on her own from now on. She needs to prove to herself that she's taking this matter seriously, and that she doesn't need someone to baby her the whole time. But if she does experience any problems, she knows where to turn to. Until then, Jenny's going to make the most out of life, keeping herself clean and sober.

Jenny hadn't gotten pregnant yet, perhaps her bodies way of saying, 'not yet', but once Jenny's done traveling, and ready to start her family, Natsu will be more than happy to give Jenny that family she desires.

 **Yay, another chapter done!**

 **I left Jenny's life still open, so that if people still want to see more of her, it can happen.**

 **Ohhhh, the next chapter. I'm not sure who I should write about, I hear Cana's name being mentioned, but who knows, there's quite a few girls I could write about.**

 **Once again, thank you all for giving this story a chance, and I hope to speak to you all real soon.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
